Les Vampires de Beacon Hills
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Après 3 ans d'absence,Louna Dragomir, Veritatis Venator, revient à Beacon Hills pour une mission.En compagnie de Kingsley Martin et des jumeaux Sam et Ted Lennox, elle va devoir retrouver un jeune vampire qui vient d'entrer dans son Crépuscule.Quelques 'petits' problèmes vont se présenter. Et si le pouvoir du Néméton ravivé avait également attiré des Sangs-d'Argents ?
1. Personnages

**Salut tout le monde (enfin ,si quelqu'un voit cette histoire…) voici un crossover sur **_**Teen Wolf **_** et **_**Les Vampires de Manhattan (Blue Bloods). **_**Pour l'instant on est bien inspirées mais…c'est pour les premiers chapitres donc… Ici, c'est la présentation des personnages on tient à préciser que les noms d'anges de Louna et de son jumeau sont en réalité des noms de dieux romains (on s'y connait pas du tout en ange) et ils sont bien entendu les seuls personnages à nous appartenir les personnages de **_**Teen Wolf **_** appartenant à Jeff Davis et les personnages de **_**Vampires de Manhattan **_**à Mélissa De La Cruz . S'il-vous-plaît ne vous arrêtez pas aux premiers chapitres, l'histoire ne commence vraiment qu'à partir du 4ème.**

**ATTENTION : Pour les Vampires de Manhattan/Blue Bloods se passe avant le livre 2 (Les Sangs-Bleus) .Pour Teen Wolf se passe après la S4.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills :**

**Les personnage**

RosaDiLuna ''Louna'' Dragomir :

-17 ans

-Ange noir ( je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant )

-Yeux bleus nuits

-Cheveux noirs ébène lisse lui arrivant à la taille

-Elle se chamaille souvent avec Kingsley.

-Meilleur amie d'enfance de Scott et Stiles

Kingsley Martin :

-_Araquiel_: ange du Jugement, ange aux deux visages

-Ancien Sang-d'Argent

-Cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs

-Yeux bleus clairs

-Look de rock star.

Sam et Ted Lennox :

-Jumeaux stellaires:_ Rujiel_ et _Ruhuel_ ,anges des Vents de l'Ouest.

Et…les personnages de Teen Wolf (enfin , les personnages de la S4 ), pas besoin de vous les décrire.


	2. 1 Une mission d'enfer

**Salut les gens, alors ceci n'est pas vraiment un chapitre,c'est juste une intro. Ben.. c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...**

**À la prochaine**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills:**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une mission d'enfer**

-Pour cette mission, désolé de te dire ça Louna, mais , tu vas devoir aller au lycée .

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Kingsley avait dit ''désolé'', mais si au départ j'avais envie de lui en coller une, son air fier et suffisant me donnait désormais envie de l'étrangler. Mais mieux valait que j'évite car j'étais dans une des salles du Sanctuaire en compagnie de mon équipe de _Venator _. Malheureusement Kingsley Martin en faisait partie ainsi que les jumeaux Sam et Ted Lennox. Renfield, venu nous apporter des informations sur notre prochaine mission était également présent.

-Merci, _Venator_ Martin, déclara sèchement Renfield. Mais la prochaine fois veillez, s'il-vous-plaît, ne plus m'interrompre ! Donc, enchaîna-t-il , le nez dans ses papiers. Un Sang-Bleu venant d'entrer dans son Crépuscule a été repéré dans le secteur de… Beacon Hills et vous serez chargés de le retrouvé.

Je sursautai. Sam Lennox assis à côté de moi me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. Avait-il bien dit Beacon Hills ? Beacon Hills , la ville où j'avais grandi et que j'avais dû quitter en entrant dans mon Crépuscule ,il y a trois ans ?Ce Beacon Hills-là ?

Je croisai les jambes et me reconcentrai sur Renfield :

-Les _Venator _Martin et Lennox partirons demain, et vous, _Venator _Dragomir partirez dans 3 jours.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir en même-temps que le reste de l'équipe ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Car il a été décidé que vous vous ferez passer pour la cousine des _Venator_ Lennox et pour la nièce du _Venator _Martin. (Kingsley manqua de tomber de sa chaise à cette déclaration alors que nous tentions d'étouffer un fou rire) Donc , il a paru logique que vous n'arriviez pas en même temps .Cela pose-t-il un quelconque problème à l'un d'entre vous ?

-Non, ça ira, répondit Kingsley. Merci pour les infos.

Renfield sortit et, au moment où il passa la porte, les jumeaux et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-Arrêter de rire vous trois ! nous engueula Kingsley.

-D'accord…papa…,pouffa Ted.

Nous rîmes de plus belle.

Kingsley grogna, leva les yeux au ciel et sortit en claquant la porte, néanmoins, j'avais eu le temps de voir le sourire sur son visage. Kingsley Martin en chef de famille, je sentais que j'allais adorer cette mission !

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? D'accord, c'est court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour l'instant ,mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder…enfin, j'espère …**


	3. 2 Retrouvailles

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Retrouvailles**

Il était 10h30 et j'embarquai dans mon avion à l'aéroport de New York pour faire une escale, puis repartir pour arriver à l'aéroport de Palm Springs où Scott et Stiles (mes meilleurs amis avant que je parte) devaient venir me chercher.

Une fois assise, j'en profitais pour relire les dossiers concernant notre mission .En bref je pouvais en déduire les points suivants :

-Ceux qui avaient réunis les informations (des Intermédiaires ou d'autre _Venator_, aucune idée) avaient découvert on ne sait comment que c'était un garçon.

-Il venait d'entrer dans son Crépuscule, donc logiquement il devait avoir 15 ans environ.

-Les Sang-Bleu ayant une capacité étonnante à s'intégrer et surtout à devenir populaires, je savais où chercher.

Il y en avait d'autre bien sûr, mais ceux-ci étaient les plus importants.

Les 2h15 de trajet jusqu'à Chicago passèrent étonnement vite. A ma montre il était 12h45,mais avec le décalage horaire ici il devait être…11h45. J'attrapai mon sac avec mes vêtements et lançai une compulsion sur mes autres sacs pour que si l'envie prenait à quelqu'un d'y toucher il aurait la sensation de s'être brulé. Je repérai des toilettes et m'y dirigeai. Je découvris, à mon grand soulagement, qu'elles étaient propres. Je retirais mon uniforme de _Venator _ –pantalon en vinyle noir, chemise noire, veste cintrée de la même couleur accompagnés des Rangers – pour enfiler un top à bretelles noires avec des lignes blanches obliques, un jean clair délavé et des bottes noir à talons allant jusqu'aux genoux. Toute ma tenue était évidemment faite avec des articchangémarque. Pour cette mission, j'allais devoir intégrer ''l'élite'' du lycée, autant commencer maintenant.

* * *

En remontant dans l'avion, je me rappelais que j'en avais pour 4h de vol au moins. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire pendant 4h ?

La réponse me vînt toute seule, je fus à peine assise que je plongeai dans un souvenir…

_**3 ans plus tôt :**_

_Je fermai ma valise d'un geste rageur. J'attrapai la poignée et me retins de justesse de la lancer dans la porte .A part faire un boucan de tout les diables, ça ne me servirait à rien, ça ne m'aurait même pas défoulée .Je me jetai sur mon lit, me mis la tête dans un coussin et hurlai avant de m'effondrer en pleurs._

_Quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard –j'avais perdu la notion du temps- quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et, quelques instants plus tard, entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement puis se refermer .Une main commença à me frotter le dos, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. _

_Scott McCall._

_Je me retournais et, dans le même mouvement, passai mes mains derrière sa nuque pour lui faire un câlin. Surpris, il se raidit puis recommença à faire aller sa main dans mon dos et, de sa main libre, me serra un peu plus fort. Mes sanglots redoublèrent._

_-Ca va aller, me dit-il sans même savoir pourquoi je pleurais._

_Quand mes pleurs se calmèrent je relevais la tête pour regarder Scott en m'essuyant les yeux._

_-Ne sois pas si sûr de ça …, contrai-je tristement._

_-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-Ma tante a décidé de déménager à Manhattan près du reste de la famille…_

_-Ah… Je sais , je vais appeler Stiles ,il aura bien une idée…_

_-Vaudrait mieux qu'il se dépêche, on part ce soir, l'informai-je en sentant mes yeux me piquer._

_Voyant que j'allais me remettre à pleurer, il me prit dans ses bras. Stiles était arrivé un peu après et nous avions passés les deux heures qui suivirent à écouter les idées loufoques de Stiles pour m'empêcher de partir._

**Temps présent :**

_Pas si loufoques que ça_, pensai-je. En arrivant à New York, j'avais appris que ma '' tante'' n'était même pas ma tante, juste une sang-bleu proche de ma famille qui avait hérité de ma garde. Mon frère jumeau, Loris –dont je ne connaissais l'existence que depuis 3 ans- et moi étions les deux derniers Dragomir, quand on apprend tout ça -plus le fait d'être un vampire-en même temps je peux vous assurer que ça fait un choc.

* * *

L'avion atterri une dizaine de minutes plus tard. En sortant j'allais directement chercher mon sac, puis me dirigeai vers le grand hall. Je fus soulagée de ne pas y voir Kingsley. Je lui avais bien dit qu'ils ne devaient pas venir me chercher, que c'était Scott et Stiles qui viendraient me chercher. Mais connaissant mon équipe, je m'attendais à tout.

Je les repérais presque immédiatement, ils étaient en grande conversation et ne parurent pas me remarquer. Je décidai de leur faire une petite blague. Je m'élançais dans leur direction en me retenant d'utiliser ma vitesse vampirique –mais, croyez-moi, la tentation était grande-, me mis de manière à pouvoir sauter en atterrissant entre les deux jeunes hommes un bras autour du cou de chacun d'eux. Pourtant, ce fut Scott qui me rattrapa au vol. Peut-être m'avaient-ils vue tout compte fait. Je sentis comme une étrange odeur de chien et me dis qu'un des deux garçons avait dû en adopter un. Il me posa à terre. Cela faisait bizarre car quand nous nous étions quittés à 14 ans s'était moi la plus grande, et là, ils me dépassaient tous les deux de quelques centimètres.

Je remarquai que Stiles avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et qu'il ne portait plus de lunette, il avait dû passer aux lentilles…

Il me regarda de haut en bas:

-Louna , t'as…changé…

-Quel accueil Stiles ! me moquai-je.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que je les prenais dans mes bras.

-Vous m'avez manqué !

**Verdict ? reviews svp**


	4. 3 Soirée souvenirs

**Salut les gens,**

**pour commencer, merci aux followers zarbi et missteyla,voilà, enfaite, on est pas trop sûr que ce chapitre disse grand chose sur l'histoire, mais il nous tenait à coeur...Alors, SVP, soyez indulgents.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaîra.**

**À la prochaine**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Soirée souvenirs**

Nous avions décidé de passer l'après-midi chez Scott. Donc, serrée entre Scott et Stiles, dans la Jeep de celui-ci, j'envoyai un message à Kingsley, le prévenant que j'étais bien arrivée, mais que je ne comptais pas rentrer tout de suite. Il me répondit, je cite : " Tu as plus de quatre mille ans et tu es une V_enator_,tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission ! Oh, et évite de me réveiller en rentrant". Je levai les yeux au ciel, c'était du Kingsley tout cracher. Nous descendîmes de la Jeep et Stiles m'ayant proposé de laisser mes sacs dedans, c'est ce que je fis. Scott ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer, Stiles et moi. Ayant aperçu la mère de Scott dans le salon, je m'y dirigeai.

\- Bonjour madame McCall.

Elle se leva en m'apercevant.

\- Louna ? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Mélissa.

\- Oui,pardon.

Je suivis les deux garçons à l'étage. Stiles s'assit sur la chaise de bureau tandis que Scott s'asseyait sur son lit. Au passage,il tira assez fort sur ma main,me faisant tomber à côté de lui.

-Scott !

Il me fit un sourire malicieux :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'allais pas rester debout, quand même !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça ! Na ! Intervînt Stiles, nous faisant éclater de rire.

Ce que c'était bon de les retrouver. Ils m'avaient manqués,c'était sur,mais c'était seulement maintenant que je me rendais compte à quel point ils m'avaient manqués. Avec toutes ces histoires de vampires,de cycles,de jumeaux,... Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à eux.J'étais vraiment heureuse que cette mission m'ait menée ici.

Je retirai mes bottes et m'assis en tailleur, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'exclama Stiles. Même moi j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-Tu sors enfin avec Lydia Martin ! Lançai-je me doutant que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Non, absolument pas ! (Il désigna Scott) C'est lui que ça concerne.

Scott lui lança un regard un tiers interrogateur, un tiers suspicieux et un tiers... d'avertissement ? Bizarre. Je décidai de l'embêter un peu :

\- TU sors avec Lydia Martin ?

Il secoua la tête,le sourire aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Stiles lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors une idée ?

J'allais secouer la tête avant de me rappeler l'odeur que j'avais sentie en arrivant et que je sentais toujours d'ailleurs, je m'y étais juste habituée. Je me tournai vers Scott.

\- Aurais-tu adopter un chien ?

\- Euh... non,répondit-il visiblement surpris. Non, je n'ai pas de chien et je n'en ai jamais eu.

-Je donne ma langue au san...(je me repris, espérant que les garçons n'avaient rien remarqué) au chat.

J'avais failli dire ''je donne ma langue au Sang-d'Argent'',une expression typiquement vampire. Il fallait que je fasses attention, j'étais quand même ici en temps que _Veritatis Venator _,si je me grillais au bout de moins d'une journée Kingsley et les jumeaux allaient me tuer !

Stiles commença à gigoter sur sa chaise.

-Bon, d'accord...Scott joue en première ligne !

J'écarquillais les yeux, mais avant que j'ai le temps de me tourner vers celui-ci, Stiles reprit la parole :

-Je dirai même mieux, il joue en première ligne, mais il est aussi capitaine de l'équipe !

Je regardais Scott. Il éclata de rire face à l'expression évidente de surprise qui devait être inscrite sur mon visage.

-Mais ton asthme... ? Oh, Scott c'est trop génial !

Je le pris dans mes bras. Nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sur le lit, lui en dessous l'air surpris et moi au-dessus, la tête sur son torse. Stiles éclata de rire face à notre position disons... inconvenante.

Je me redressai rouge pivoine, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Scott me fit un sourire compatissant. Je lançai un regard meurtrier à Stillinski :

\- Et toi, Stiles, le lacrosse ? Demandai-je sournoisement..

-Euh... hum... euh... eh bien...

J'éclatai de rire face à son air gêné. Soudain, une ampoule sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau.

-Vois-tu Louna, je suis toujours sur le banc de touche, mais je suis plus souvent sur le terrain !

Son air fier fit augmenter mon rire et arracha un sourire à Scott. Je me repris :

-Bon, soit, Scott est capitaine de l'équipe et Stiles toujours sur le banc de touche. Quoi d'autre ?

Ils commencèrent à me raconter ce que j'avais manqué, des petites choses (Ex : Jackson Whittemore étant parti à Londres pour une durée indéterminée) et des choses un peu plus grosses ( Ex: la série de meurtre survenue cette année ).

Je crois qu'il leur fallut bien 1h30 pour tout raconter, en même temps quand Stiles s'y mettait... Ils m'avait donné un luxe de détails sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant j'avais l'étrange impression qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

\- Et toi,qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces 3 ans ? Demanda soudain Scott en me regardant à l'envers.

Nous avions changés de place de sorte que les deux garçons étaient assis face à face et moi couchée entre eux, une jambe sur le rebord du lit, l'autre dans le vide.

\- Moi ? Oh, pas grand chose,répondis-je nonchalamment.

Ni l'un,ni l'autre ne semblèrent me croire.

\- Pas grand chose, déclara Stiles en me considérant d'un air suspect. C'est vrai que devenir un des mannequins les plus en vues de New York n'est pas grand chose...

Il avait effectivement raison, je travaillais comme mannequin avec Théodora Van Alen et Bliss Llewellyn pendant mon temps libre.

Je me redressai vivement et me tournai vers eux. Je plissai les yeux, les regardant alternativement.

-D'où vous savez ça ? m'écriai-je.

-J'ai mes sources... répondit mystérieusement l'hyperactif.

Je grognai et me laissai retomber sur le lit. Ma tête eut à peine touché le matelas que j'attrapai un coussin et le lançai sur Stiles. Mon arme improvisée atteignit sa cible en pleine tête. Scott et moi éclatâmes -de nouveau- de rire alors que Stiles me jetait un regard qui se voulait assassin.

Quand nous eûmes arrêter de rire, celui à qui je n'avais pas lancé de coussin me demanda ce que j'avais fait d'autre.

-Je suis allée au _Block 122 _ainsi qu'au _Bank_ (ils écarquillèrent les yeux mais ne firent pas de commentaire), j'ai suivi mes cours à Duchesne et...

-Attends, me coupa Stiles. Duchesne comme le lycée-_privé-_hyper-cher-pour-les-gosses-de-riches-Duchesne ?

\- Je vois que tu connais, me contentai-je de répondre. Donc entre les fêtes, les cours,les réunions du Comité et le mannequinat, j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de faire beaucoup de chose.

-Le Comité ? Demanda Scott.

Merde, j'aurais dû me taire là-dessus. Les réunions du Comité étaient pour tout les Sangs-Bleus, et uniquement pour les Sangs-Bleus. Ces réunions servaient aux ''nouveaux'' vampires d'être, pour commencer, mit au courant de leur condition,à apprendre leurs origine -si je puis dire- et bien entendu leurs pouvoirs. Je décidai de leur servir la version qu'on servait à tout les élèves de Duchesne.

-Désolée, mais c'est top secret, les seules à pouvoir être au courant sont les membres du Comité, eux-mêmes.

Stiles regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. Louna, je voudrais pas te presser, mais si tu veux que je te ramène...

-Je vais y aller aussi... même si j'aimerais rester un peu plus...

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici. Déclara Scott.

-Je voudrais pas m'imposer...

-Comme si tu dérangeais ! Vraiment, tu peux rester. Attends.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir

-Maman ! Cria-t-il. Louna peut restée dormir ?

-Bien sûr,quelle question !

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et haussa les sourcils.

-D'accord, je reste.

Les garçons m'aidèrent à sortir mes sacs de la Jeep. Nous dîmes au-revoir à Stiles et il me fit la bise. Il klaxonna en partant et nous lui fîmes signe.

Nous remontâmes dans la chambre de Scott. Nous continuâmes à parler de ce que nous avions fait ces 3 dernières années pendant une bonne heure. Il partit se changer dans la salle de bain. Je lançai une compulsion sur le sac contenant mes affaires de _Venator _pour que Scott n'aille pas fouiller dedans. Connaissant mon ami, cela m'aurait étonné, mais on ne sait jamais. Quand il revînt, j'attrapais mes vêtements de rechange et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la salle de bain. En ressortant, je découvris Scott entrain de brancher une télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que...? (Il se tourna vers moi) Tu n'as pas déjà une télévision ? Dis-je en la désignant.

-Elle est cassée.

Nous nous installâmes sur le lit. Nous nous mîmes sur le côté de manière à voir la télévision. Je me laissai allée contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra un peu plus fort. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrai dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil, serrée contre mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain toujours blottie contre Scott,la tête sur son épaule. Stiles était arrivé peu de temps après et nous avions passés toute la journée à nous remémorer nos meilleurs souvenirs ensemble. Le soir même, ils m'avaient ramenée mais -heureusement-,n'avaient pas pu rencontrer mon ''oncle'' car il était absent. En rentrant, la première chose que je fis fût ranger mes sacs, ce qui ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps vu mes pouvoirs de vampire. Je n'attendais pas que Kingsley et les jumeaux rentrent pour aller me coucher.

Demain premier jour au lycée.

* * *

**Reviews svp**

**À la prochaine**


	5. 4 Une star au lycée

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills :**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une star au lycée**

Mon réveil sonna. Je grognai. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose : le réveil. Je m'étais levée à 5h30, mon réveil était programmé à 6h et j'avais bien évidemment oublié de le couper. Je coupais l'eau de la douche, attrapai un essuie et courus couper la sonnerie. Je retournais tout aussi vite sous la douche. Heureusement, mon oubli ne réveillait personne : l'autre salle de bain était juste à coté et j'avais entendu les jumeaux parler. Oui, par ''je ne réveillai personne'', j'entendais : '' je ne réveillais personne que cela m'aurait dérangé de réveiller, en l'occurrence Sam et Ted''. J'avais peut-être réveillé Kingsley et, si c'était le cas, cela me procurerait une joie immense. D'accord, c'était idiot, mesquin et puéril, mais après tout j'avais toujours 17 ans et si les rôles avaient été inversés, Kingsley ne se serai pas gêné. Je pouvais donc me le permettre.

Je sortis de la douche et me séchai rapidement. Je revins dans ma chambre, me postai devant mon armoire cinq portes et l'ouvrit. Je lorgnai mon uniforme de _venator. _Non ! J'allais au lycée et je devais intégrer les populaires, je n'allais certainement pas y aller en uniforme. J'étais une des mannequins les plus connues de New York, je devais bien arriver à trouver quelque chose.

-Je sais ! m'écriai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte la plus éloignées.

Je l'ouvris pour me retrouvée face à une penderie remplie de vêtements de marque **TRES **chère. J'en sortis une robe bustier avec un effet corset. Elle était argentée, une des couleurs m'allant le mieux. Même si la robe s'arrêtai une bonne quinzaine de centimètres au-dessus du genou, je décidais de ne pas mettre de bas. Je me dirigeai à présent vers l'armoire où j'avais rangé mes chaussures. J'enfilai des bottes saphir s'arrêtant un peu au-dessous du genou. J'attachai mes cheveux noirs ébènes en demi-queue avec une pince, saphir elle aussi. J'appliquai une couche de mascara bleu marine sur mes cils.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je découvris que seule Sam n'était pas encore descendu. Je me dirigeai sans hésitation vers Ted et lui tendit le collier que j'avais pris juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu veux bien ?

Il attrapa le collier et le passa autour de mon cou avant de s'arrêter.

-Je veux bien si tu lèves tes cheveux, parce que là je vais avoir difficile.

Je souris. J'attrapai mes cheveux en les tînt au-dessus de ma tête dans une position qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Kingsley. Heureusement, grâce à l'habilité de Ted je n'eus pas à rester longtemps comme ça. Je le remerciais avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Je m'installai sur la table-le plus loin possible de Kingsley- et piochai un croissant dans le panier sur la table. Sam nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Je prenais une de mes vestes en cuir noir quand il m'interpella :

-Louna ? (je me tournai vers lui) Tu veux qu'on te dépose ?

-Euh...non, pourquoi ? répondis-je perdue.

Pourquoi me proposait-il me déposée au lycée ? Il savait pourtant que je savais conduire, et, étant donné que nous avions bien cinq voitures ici, ce n'était pas pour éviter que je prenne la seule voiture que nous avions. Je remarquais soudain que les Lennox étaient eux aussi entrain de se préparer.

-Parce que Ted et moi allons aussi au lycée. (Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur) Ah, tu n'étais pas au courant... Nous allons enseigner temporairement au lycée, Ted et moi, pas que nous ayons besoin d'argent mais comme ça tu ne seras pas la seule à enquêter là-bas. Alors, tu viens avec nous ?

-C'est gentil mais non merci, j'ai pas trop envie d'être vue avec des profs ! (Ils éclatèrent de rire) Et vous faîtes quelles matières ?

-Lui, répondis Sam en nous rejoignant, il fait histoire, mais uniquement avec les première.

Je souris. Quoi de mieux qu'un Sang-Bleu étant sur terre depuis l'Égypte Antique pour assurer un cour d'histoire ?

-Et moi, reprit-il. Je suis l'assistant du coach de lacrosse.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas auquel de vous deux je dois souhaiter bonne chance : Ted, tu vas être confronté à des gamins entre 15 et 17 ans et toi Sam, tu vas avoir à faire au coach Bobby Finstock. Je sais vraiment pas qui aura le plus dur, alors... Bonne chance à tous les deux ! Sur ce, moi j'y vais, à jamais Kingsley ! Les gars, on se voit au lycée !

Je me rendis au garage. J'attrapais les clés de la Bertone Jaguar B99 bordeaux foncée-voiture que j'étais la seule à utiliser-. Même si j'adorais le disign de cette voiture, je l'avais prise car je savais très bien qu'elle se remarquerai.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, je fis le grand tour en faisant mine de chercher une place, alors que j'en avais déjà repérée une devant l'entrée à côté de la Jeep de Stiles. La plupart des gens sur le parking ne lâchaient pas la voiture des yeux. Je vis Scott descendre d'une moto verte avec un numéro ''32'' inscrit dessus. Je me garai et en sortant de la voiture, remarquai que tous le monde me dévisageaient. Un sourire arrogant étira mes lèvres. Être remarquée : fait.

Un 4X4 gris me dépassa et je vis les Lennox à l'intérieur. Nous échangeâmes un sourire et quand ils virent la voiture que j'avais prise, éclatèrent de rire.

Je me dirigeai vers les garçons et quand ils me reconnurent-les vitres étant teintées, ils n'auraient pas su voir qui était au volant-, je crus que la mâchoire de Stiles allait se décrocher tandis qu'un air surpris passait sur le visage de Scott.

-C'es…c'est…c'est ta…ta…ta voiture ? balbutia tant bien que mal l'hyperactif.

Je décidais de la joué idiote.

-Ben, oui, c'est ma voiture. Pourquoi ?

-Ce que veux dire Stiles, répondit Scott. C'est qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu arrives dans une voiture de luxe au lycée ! Et ta tenue c'est…comment dire… extravagant ? Mais elle te va très bien.

-Euh…merci. J'en connais deux qui n'étaient pas au courant que j'avais de l'argent.

-Nan ! Nan, on ne savait pas mais alors vraiment pas, s'écria Stiles. Et d'ailleurs tu l'as eu où tout cet argent ?

-Héritage.

\- Héritage ? s'enquit Scott. De tes parents ?

Je faillis m'étrangler. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Subitement, je me rappelais, ils étaient au courant pour le fait que j'étais orpheline, pas le fait que Loris et moi étions les deux derniers membres de la famille Dragomir. Remarquant qu'ils attendaient une réponse, je leur répondis.

-Oui, de mes parents et aussi, le mannequinat, ça rapporte beaucoup.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Et si on y allait ? proposai-je.

* * *

Je récupérais mon horaire-à mon grand soulagement nous avions presque le même-et je suivis les garçons en cour de littérature.

Comme je m'y attendais, tous les élèves, que je les ai connus ou non me dévisageait : certains avec admiration et d'autre avec étonnement.

Lors du temps de midi, je fis la connaissance de leur groupe : Lydia, Kira et Malia. Deux autres garçons nommés Liam et Mason en faisait également parti, mais leur pause n'était pas en même temps que la nôtre. Lorsque j'appris que Lydia était une de leurs amies proches, je lançai un sourire espiègle à Stiles auquel il répondit par un léger coup de coude.

-Les filles, voici RosaDiLuna-mais tout le monde l'appellent Louna- Dragomir, notre meilleure amie i ans, me présenta Scott.

-Salut, fis simplement Malia alors que les yeux des deux autres s'arrondissaient.

\- Louna Dragomir comme dans Louna Dragomir le mannequin ? demanda Lydia.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-En personne.

-Lydia, intervînt Stiles. C'est toi qui nous as dit qu'elle était mannequin ! Tu ne devrai pas être surprise.

Voilà donc sa mystérieuse source…

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent.

-De 1 : il y a une différence entre dire que quelqu'un qu'on connaît ou qu'on va rencontrer est un mannequin super connu et avoir cette personne en face de soi, de 2 : je savais qu'il y avait un mannequin qui s'appelait comme ça, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était votre amie.

Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, la jeune fille continua :

-Je disais ça pour rigoler.

Cette simple phrase suffit à fermer le clapet de mon ami.

-En tout cas, c'est un honneur de te rencontrer, lança Kira pour changer de sujet.

Je crois que mes joues prirent une légère teinte rose. Personne ne sembla le remarquer sauf Scott qui sourit un peu plus.

-Oh, s'te-plaît, pas de ça avec moi.

-Je vais essayer, répondit-elle en souriant.

La reprise des cours ne tarda pas à arriver. Malia avait math, les garçons et Kira avaient entraînement de Lacrosse. Nous allâmes les voir, j'étais impatiente de les voir jouer !

En nous dirigeant vers les gradins, j'échangeais un regard avec Sam Lennox. Nous nous assîmes sur les gradins et un jeune garçon nous rejoignit. Lydia le présenta sous le nom de Mason et il m'offrit un grand sourire. Il s'assit à côté de moi au moment où les joueurs commençaient à affluer. Je dus me rappeler que Scott était le numéro 11 et Stiles le 24 car en-dessous de leurs casques, impossible de les reconnaître. Lydia me dit que Kira était le 15 et Mason me présenta le numéro 9 comme étant Liam. Une idée me vînt tout-à-coup à l'esprit. Je m'habillais chic et venais en Jaguar en cours pour intégrer l'élite, mais Kira, Stiles et Liam faisant partie de l'équipe, Scott en en étant le capitaine et Lydia ayant toujours étée une des personnes les plus populaires de ce lycée, j'en faisais déjà partie !

L'entraînement se passa extrêmement bien. Je découvris que Scott, Liam et Kira étaient très doués…au contraire de Stiles… Ce n'est pas qu'il était nul, seulement… il était nul….

Tous le temps que l'entraînement dura Sam me lança des regards interrogateurs auxquels je répondais constamment par des hochements de tête.

Nous sentions la même chose : il y avait bien un autre Sang-Bleu dans le lycée.

**Salut les gens, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il ne se passe pas grand chose,mais le suivant est déjà prêt et je peux vous dire qu'il bouge plus. J'accepte tout les reviews, alors n'hésitez pas !**

**À la prochaine.**


	6. 5 Vous avez dit Sangs-d'Argents ?

**Salut les gens, voilà dans ce chapitre on parle de Sangs-d'Argents, de **_**Croatan **_**et d'abomination, ces trois thermes désignent la même chose. On parle aussi de chose que si vous n'avez pas lu les Vampires de Manhattan (Blue Bloods) vous auriez de mal à comprendre, donc si vous avez une question sur un des thermes utilisés n'hésitez pas, reviewer !**

**A la prochaine.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Sangs-d'Argents, vous avez dit Sangs-d'Argent ?**

-Louna ! Lève-toi ! cria Kingsley.

Je sursautai. En consultant l'heure sur mon réveil je découvris qu'il n'était qu'1h du matin. Kingsley avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de me réveiller à cette heure-ci, sinon, ancien Sang-d'Argent ou pas, j'allais lui botter le derrière ! Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches menant à la cuisine. J'y retrouvai Kingsley déjà habillé –cela lui arrivait-il de se mettre en pyjama ?- ainsi que Sam et Ted. Je me fis une tasse de thé en vitesse, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine à coté de Kingsley.

-Martin, t'as intérêt à avoir une urgence du style d'une invasion de Sang-d'Argent si tu ne veux pas me le payer cher ! menaçai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

-Toi ? Tu serais incapable de me battre !

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

-Je suis peut-être plus jeune que toi dans ce cycle, (je fronçai les sourcils : quel âge avait-il déjà dans ce cycle ? Aucune idée) mais n'oublie pas qui je suis !

Il but nonchalamment une gorgée de café, cependant j'étais convaincue que s'était pour lui laissé le temps de retrouver qui j'étais.

-Ta mémoire te ferait-elle faux bond, Kingsley ? me moquai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ted l'en empêcha :

-Et si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous as tous réveillés en pleine nuit.

-Ah, oui. Des _Croatan _auraient étés repérés sur le point culminant de la ville : le…

Je n'attendis pas qu'il ait fini sa phrase pour partir me changer. Je savais déjà où était le point culminant de Beacon Hills. Exactement 1minute et 22 secondes plus tard, je redescendais en tenue de _venator_, les cheveux attachés, mon épée à la main. Kingsley parut surpris de me revoir si vite.

-Tu n'as jamais pensé à passer le test du _Velox _?

-Le _Velox _?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Là on n'a pas vraiment le temps.

Dès que les jumeaux furent près, nous embarquâmes dans la voiture qui nous parut la plus appropriée : le 4X4.

Arrivés au point d'observation, nous nous séparâmes : Sam et Ted d'un coté et-à mon grand désespoir- Kingsley et moi de l'autre.

Les sens aux aguets, nous avancions prudemment. La vue que nous avions d'ici était magnifique : les lumières de la ville en contrebas semblaient être le reflet des étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais pas le temps de contempler la vue, je devais penser mission. J'attrapai la _Lumière-Nocturne_ –mon épée- quand Kingsley intervînt :

-Range-moi ça ! On ne sait pas qui peut passer dans le coin…

J'eus un ricanement sarcastique :

-On est au beau milieu de la nuit, sur le point culminant d'une ville où il y a eut plusieures séries de meurtres ! Je ne vois pas quelle personne sensée s'y promènerait !

Je rangeai mon arme malgré tout. Nous continuâmes à marcher prudemment. Je me rendis soudain compte que je marchais **DEVANT **lui. Grave erreur. J'allais m'arrêter pour l'attendre et le faire passer devant, quand je me rendis compte que je n'entendais plus ses pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvris-sans surprise-que mon coéquipier avait disparu. Sans surprise, car il adorait disparaître pour me faire croire qu'il s'était fait enlevé par un Sang-d'Argent. Si, les premières fois, il avait réussi à me faire peur, maintenant ça avait surtout tendance à m'exaspérée.

-Kingsley ? appelai-je d'une voix las.

Ce fût le silence qui me répondit. Je soupirai.

-Kingsley ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à tes petits jeux débiles, alors ramène tes fesses ici et en vitesse !

Toujours pas de réponse. J'entendis un bruissement derrière les feuillages d'arbres assez serrés pour que je ne puisse rien distinguer derrière. Je les contournai… pour voir passer la lame de Kingsley juste devant mes yeux. D'accord, cette fois, ce n'était pas une de ses farces idiotes : il était vraiment aux prises avec une abomination.

Je sortis mon épée et allais lui prêter main-forte. A nous deux, nous réussîmes à l'acculer contre un arbre. Le _venator _allait lui planter son épée dans le cœur pour l'achever, soudain un autre Sang-d'Argent lui sauta dessus. L'autre essaya de se dégager mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, j'hurlai :

-_Reverte ! Reverte ad infernos ! _ Retourne en enfer !

Ma lame se planta en plein dans son cœur. Je mis juste à temps mon bras devant mes yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante qui s'ensuivit. Je ne pus malheureusement pas protéger mais pauvres oreilles du cri strident que poussa l'abomination en se désintégrant. En relevant la tête, j'entraperçus Kingsley dans la même position que moi…juste avant que le _Croatan_ restant ne l'envoie valser contre un arbre. Il l'avait lancé tellement fort que je n'aurais su dire s'il était inconscient ou seulement assommé.

Je pouvais dire en revanche que l'abomination restante se dirigeait droit sur moi, visiblement pas très contente que j'ai désintégré son pote. Je serrai plus fort la garde de mon épée et tentai vainement de ralentir mes pulsations pour ne pas lui montrer ma panique. En quelques secondes, il se tînt devant moi. J'allais tenter de l'acculer également, cependant avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il m'attrapa et me tînt fermement contre lui. Je voulus me débattre mais mes efforts semblèrent surtout l'amuser. Même si j'étais une Sang-Bleu très puissante, le _Croatan _était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Il dégagea ma gorge avant d'y plonger ses crocs aiguisés. Un gémissement de douleur traversa mes lèvres. Je sentais déjà le _sangre azul_ -mon flux vitale, mon sang, mes souvenirs, ma vie- m'échapper.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement quand Kingsley revînt à lui. Il appela silencieusement les jumeaux, pour ne pas se faire repérer par le Sang-d'Argent, trop occupé à essayer de me tuer pour remarquer qu'il s'était relevé. Quand les Lennox furent suffisamment proches cependant toujours hors de vue, mon équipier se racla la gorge. Je crois que si je n'avais pas étée si faible, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Le _Croatan _me lâcha immédiatement et je m'effondrai lourdement à terre. Les jumeaux sortir de l'ombre et les trois _venatores _maîtrisèrent l'abomination. Je n'eus pas la force de cacher mes yeux de la lumière aveuglante, faisant que je ne vis plus rien. J'entendis Kingsley dirent aux autres de faire une ronde pour vérifier si il n'y en avait plus d'autres. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'unse diriger vers moi. Face à mon manque de réaction, il demanda d'un air inquiet :

-Louna ? T'es toujours là ?

Je reconnus la voix de Kingsley. Elle m'avait parue inquiète, ce qui était parfaitement impossible étant donné qu'il ne montrait jamais ce type d'émotion.

Je hochai difficilement la tête.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et un Sang-d'Argent qui explose, ce n'est pas rien, donc si tu ne vois rien ou pas grand-chose c'est normal.

Je le sentis passer doucement sa main sur l'endroit où le Croatan m'avait mordu et j'aurai cru entendre un petit soupir de soulagement, mais je ne jurerais rien. Ma vue enfin revenue, je remarquai qu'il avait bel et bien un air légèrement inquiet. Je n'avais peut-être pas rêvé finalement, ou alors j'avais rêvé et là, j'hallucinai. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la deuxième option me parus la plus crédible, connaissant Kingsley.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, l'autre dans le creux de mes genoux et me souleva. Je n'eus pas la force de protester, je réussis tout-de-même à produire un faible grognement. Il me jeta un regard faussement vexé.

-Tu sais, moi non plus, je n'aime pas devoir te porter. Je pourrais très bien te redéposer là. Alors, évite de me tenter !

J'avais voulu rire, mais le son qui sortit de ma gorge était inqualifiable. Le _venator _sembla s'en rendre compte et reprit son air grave. Sam et Ted nous rejoignirent et me dévisagèrent eux aussi avec une expression inquiète-pourquoi changer ?- . Qu'avaient-ils tous les trois ? D'accord je venais de me faire mordre et j'avais dû perdre pas mal de sang, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour me faire retourner en cycle passif ! Mon monde se mit soudain à tourner et je vis des points noirs danser dans mon champ de vision. Je fermai les yeux. Kingsley me secoua légèrement.

-Eh, reste éveillée d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer…, murmurai-je faiblement.

Arrivé à la maison, Ted voulut me prendre pour me remonter mais Kingsley le devança. Une fois à l'étage, il m'installa sur le lit avec le plus de précautions possible. Vraiment, je ne le reconnaissais pas. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis environ 10 mois -c'était même lui qui nous avait fait passer notre examen de _venatores _à Loris et moi-et je ne l'avais absolument jamais vu comme ça. En temps normal, il jouait les bad-boys blasés que rien ne peut atteindre, carburant à la caféine et au sucre et là, il paraissait vraiment soucieux. Il surprit mon regard et me demanda ce qu'il y avait.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas te reconnaître, articulai-je difficilement.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Tantôt, tu as dit que je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais je parie que tu ne sais pas non plus qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand je voulu fouiller mes souvenirs, je fus assaillie par une atroce migraine. Je grimaçai et secouai imperceptiblement la tête.

-Eh ben, quand tu te seras remise, tu fouilleras tes souvenirs pour le savoir ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire ? Si c'était le cas, c'est que tu me connais mal, Dragomir !

Enfin, je retrouvais le vrai Kingsley Martin. Ma migraine se renforça soudainement, provoquant la réapparition des points noirs. Je sentis l'endroit de ma morsure m'élancer atrocement.

-Louna ? Louna ! l'entendis-je appeler de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Ce chapitre bouge donc un peu plus en espérant qu'il vous a plu ! Joyeuses fêtes en avance à tous mes lecteurs !**

**A la prochaine.**


	7. 6 Qui es-tu ?

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Qui es-tu ?**

Je revenais à moi, de temps en temps. Par moment j'entendais des voix indistinctes. Mon nom était souvent répété. On me secouait de temps à autre. Et après je resombrai dans le néant.

Cette fois, ce fut une sonnerie stridente qui me sortit des ténèbres. Mes paupières me donnaient l'impression d'être faites en plombs faisant que je ne parvenais pas à les ouvrir. Mon ouïe, elle, fonctionnait parfaitement bien. J'entendis le son caractéristique d'un téléphone que l'on décroche.

-Allô ?

Finalement elle ne fonctionnait peut-être pas si bien que ça : je ne parvenais pas à entendre la personne derrière le téléphone.

-Oui, c'est le _venator _Lennox.

-Calme-toi, tu veux.

-Non….Une semaine, je crois.

Cela faisait-il une semaine que j'étais inconsciente ?

-On ne sait pas, il faut qu'elle soit consciente pour le savoir.

Savoir quoi ? Je ne détenais aucune information que les autres, ou tout du moins Kingsley ne connaissaient pas.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ve…

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps s'était écoulé au moment où je revins à moi. J'ouvris les yeux pour les plisser directement, assaillie par une vive lumière. Je sentis son odeur de cigarette, de whisky, de sauge brulée et de café juste avant de l'entendre.

-La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée, se moqua une voix familière.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Kingsley encore plus mal rasé que d'habitude se diriger vers moi. Il me considéra quelques secondes d'un air soucieux avant de laisser apparaître un sourire arrogant sur son visage.

-Tu ne répliques pas ? Ce n'est vraiment pas normal ! Ou alors, tu es somnambule. Ouais, je crois que c'est ça.

Je lui fis un petit sourire.

-Je n'ai rien dit car c'était déjà assez humiliant pour toi de connaître la Belle au Bois Dormant ! répliquai-je doucement tandis qu'il faisait mine de me fusiller du regard. Sinon, je suis restée dans les vapes combien de temps ?

Kingsley reprit son sérieux.

-Un peu moins de deux jours. Tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ?

Je secouai la tête. Kingsley s'assit sur le bord du lit, me fit signe de me retourner et me demanda de lever mes cheveux. Il passa une main sur ma nuque et je frissonnai.

-Ca te fait mal quand je mets ma main là ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, c'est juste que tu as les mains froides.

Il glissa sa main plus sur le côté et là, je grimaçais.

-Quand tu mets ta main là, ça fait mal, dis-je la mâchoire serrée car, sans s'en rendre compte, il appuyait à cette endroit.

Le _venator _ sembla le remarquer et retira sa main.

-C'est normal que tu me dises que ça te fasses mal, quand j'appuie là. Si tu m'avais dit que ça te faisais mal au première endroit où j'ai mis ma main, là, ça aurait été inquiétant.

Je remarquais soudain que nous étions les seules personnes dans la maison.

-Où sont les jumeaux ? Et quelle heure est-il ?

-Les jumeaux sont au lycée et il est… (Il regarda l'heure sur une énorme montre en argent que je n'avais jamais vue :)…14h26.

-Ah…, fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Je me rappelais avoir entendu un des jumeaux –Sam, je crois- parler d'une semaine. Au moment où j'allais lui poser la question, je compris. Quand on avait été corrompu, en général on restait inconscient durant une semaine et Kingsley venait de regarder ma nuque pour voir si je n'avais pas de marque.

Soudain, tout me revînt en une fois : le point d'observation, moi tuant le premier Sang-d'Argent, les jumeaux et Kingsley tuant le deuxième, ma morsure par l'abomination,…

-J'ai été nul, déclarai-je d'une voix amère. Une vraie débutante…

Kingsley me dévisagea sans comprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Sur le point d'observation, quand le _Croatan _t'a lancé contre cet arbre et que j'ai vu que tu ne te relevais pas, j'ai…j'ai paniqué. Quand, j'ai remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, j'aurai dû réagir plus vite, beaucoup plus vite, au lieu de ça…tu connais la suite.

Je me sentais prête à éclater en sanglots. Il me fit un sourire compatissant avant de ma forcer à le regarder.

-C'est pas grave. Avant de m'évanouir je l'ai vu se jeter sur toi, les Sang-d'Argents sont rapides et tu n'es dans ton Crépuscule que depuis 2 ans. Il était beaucoup trop rapide pour toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne !

Je ris légèrement mais sentis une larme m'échapper. Kingsley l'essuya du bout de son index.

-Je n'ai de nouveau plus l'impression de te reconnaître…

-Ca tu t'en rappelles, rit-il. Je ne te dirais pas qui je suis, tu n'as qu'à te creuser la cervelle. Je sais que ce n'est pas le premier cycle où nous sommes ensemble.

Je le regardais, surprise. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? M'avait-il reconnue ? Impossible, je n'avais pas encore été présentée à l'Assemblée.

-Et toi, aurais-tu trouvé qui j'étais ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

Je fermai les yeux et le sentis s'installer plus confortablement sur le lit, ce qui me fit sourire. Ensuite, je plongeais dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Kingsley me dévisageait, curieux. Il se redressa de manière à être assis face à moi.

-Alors ?

-_Araquiel_, murmurai-je avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu es _Araquiel_.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel je réfléchissais à ce dont je venais de me souvenir. _Araquiel, _l'ange du Jugement, l'ange aux Deux Visages. _Araquiel, _l'un des anges déchus les plus puissants après les Incorrompus*.

Je pouvais sentir le regard du _venator _sur moi. Soudain j'éclatai de rire.

-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu changes de caractère si facilement.

Il sourit, mais cette fois, ce fût un vrai sourire, pas un de ses sourires arrogants ou sarcastiques qu'il nous servait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je me rendis compte que, souriant, il était vraiment beau. Je l'avais toujours trouvé canon –en même temps c'était une des caractéristiques types des vampires- mais à cet instant ça me frappait plus que d'habitude. Une mèche de cheveux bruns lui tombait sur le visage et j'eus envie de l'enlever mais me retins avant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'étais quand même pas entraine de tomber amoureuse de Kingsley ? Non, hors de question !

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Oh, euh…rien.

-Maintenant que tu m'as reconnu, reprit-il. J'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es…

Je lui lançais un regard hautain.

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire, c'est que tu me connais mal, Martin ! (Il éclata de rire) Bon je veux bien te donner un indice. Quand tu nous as fait passé notre ''examen'' de _venator_ à Loris et moi, n'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange ?

Kingsley fronça les sourcils. Son regard se voila et je compris qu'il essayait de se remémorer se que mon frère et moi avions de spéciales. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ses yeux bleus ne s'écarquillent signe évident qu'il avait trouvé.

-Nan, tu me fais une blague ? Vous n'êtes quand même pa…

Il fut interrompit par la sonnerie de son portable. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à qui pouvait bien appeler et décrocha immédiatement.

-_Venator_ Martin j'écoute, déclara-t-il avec une voix de vendeur tandis que j'éclatais de rire.

Il retrouva son sérieux et me tendit le téléphone.

-C'est pour toi.

Il se leva et sortit. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers.

-_Venator _Dragomir.

-Oh Louna, ne sois pas si formelle ! me réprimanda une voix plus que familière.

-Loris ! m'écriai-je en me retenant de sauter de joie.

Je l'entendais tellement peu souvent. Quand il était à New York, j'étais en mission et inversement. Le désavantage d'être tout les deux _venatores_, j'imagine.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquiet.

-Je pète la forme ! m'exclaffai-je d'un ton joyeux.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon frère n'était pas dupe.

-Arrête, je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu mens, même au téléphone. Et puis j'ai sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? Ton équipe n'a rien voulu me dire !

J'inspirai profondément avant de tout lui raconter. Bien sûr, je minimisais la chose : je lui dis que Kingsley n'était pas resté inconscient longtemps-ce dont je n'avais absolument aucune idée- , qu'il était venu m'aidée tout de suite et que je n'avais pas perdu beaucoup de sang –ce qui était totalement faux-.

Loris sembla se rasséréner. Je lui racontais également mon premier jour au lycée et il éclata de rire en entendant quelle voiture j'avais choisi. Nous dûmes nous laisser à regrets car il avait du boulot, apparemment pour une fois nous étions en mission en même temps. Nous nous dîmes au revoir en nous promettant de nous rappeler dès que possible.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley s'appuya sur la table pour remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être elle. Louna lui avait demandé de repenser s'il n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange quand il leur avait fait passer leur test pour entrer chez les _venatores_. Il avait directement remarqué qu'elle et son frère étaient des Jumeaux Célestes, en même temps, quand ils naissaient frère et sœur, cela sautai aux yeux de n'importe quel vampire. Ils avaient cette alchimie que possédaient les Jumeaux Céleste s'étant reconnus. Il avait senti également quelque chose de contraire mais les âmes sœurs étaient par définition pareilles et complètement opposées. Pourtant quelque chose clochait avec les jumeaux Dragomir, comme si leurs énergies ne venaient pas du même endroit. Une chose qui s'appliquait également à son propre cas, il était l'ange aux Deux Visages, une part lumière, une part ténèbres. Mais étant un Sang-d'Argent repenti, maintenant il était légèrement plus proche des ténèbres.

Tantôt, dans la chambre de Louna, il avait cru comprendre qui elle était, qui les jumeaux Dragomir étaient mais il n'y croyait pas. Néanmoins, il pensait qu'il allait devoir se faire à l'idée. Les deux seuls jumeaux où l'un est issu de la lumière, l'autre des ténèbres. Kingsley espérait vraiment se tromper, sinon, cela voulait dire qu'elle était nettement plus puissante que lui, enfaite, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient aussi puissants que les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse.

Ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, en revanche était qu'il n'était pas certain que le lien qu'il sentait naître en Louna et lui ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'ils soient tout deux des anges des ténèbres. Ils étaient plus ou moins amis, mais il savait que c'était plus que ça. Deux jours plutôt, quand elle s'était fait mordre, Kingsley avait eu peur, très peur. Peur qui s'était renforcée quand, alors qu'elle était évanouie, il avait tenté de la faire revenir à elle pour n'obtenir qu'une absence totale de réaction. Un appel de Sam Lennox l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je voulus me lever pour aller rendre son téléphone à Kingsley. Je fus à peine debout que je fus prise de vertiges. Je m'appuyais sur le mur et fermai les yeux. Je comptai jusqu'à trois en inspirant profondément. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux plus rien ne tournait. Je descendis précautionneusement les escaliers en veillant à bien me tenir à la rampe. En entrant dans la cuisine je le trouvais au téléphone… une tasse de café dans la main. Je sentis un sourire moqueur naître sur mes lèvres. Je m'assis à table en attendant qu'il finisse.

Attendez, il était au téléphone ? Mais, je venais de le poser sur la table. Et nous n'avions qu'un seul téléphone de fonction chacun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en raccrochant.

-Tu es encore entrain de boire du café ! Cela t'arrive-t-il de boire autre chose ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse…, répondit-il en faisant mine de se gratter le menton. Non, ou du moins pas souvent.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Depuis quand as-tu deux téléphones de fonction ?

Kingsley ne sembla pas comprendre ma question. Je lui montrais le téléphone que j'avais posé sur la table et le secouai devant ses yeux. J'eus droit à un de ses sourires sarcastiques.

-Depuis que le téléphone de fonction que tu as en main n'est autre que le tien !

Je baissai les yeux sur le portable, incrédule. Je le déverrouillai pour voir l'écran d'accueil. Ah, oui, une photo de Loris, ça ne pouvait être que le mien.

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi c'est moi qui l'avait, reprit-il, c'est parce que ton frère n'a pas arrêté d'appeler. (Il prit soudain un ton mi-fier, mi-vantard et entièrement macho qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel en souriant) Bien entendu, il n'a pas été très content que ce soit moi qui décroche, avec ce que je lui ai raconté. Je lui ai dit que nous…

Je levais la main pour le couper.

-C'est bon, je préfère ne pas savoir !

-Sûr ? demanda-t-il taquin.

-Certaine ! m'empressai-je de répondre.

Il haussa les épaules feignant d'être déçu.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Tu as reçu aussi plusieurs appels d'un certain Scott et d'un certain Stiles.

Je me raidis.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? demandai-je m'attendant au pire.

-La vérité : que tu avais fait un malaise.

Je hochais la tête. Finalement je ne devais pas m'inquiéter.

-Mais pour que l'histoire soit crédible, même si je sais que d'ici ce soir tu seras remise, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici demain. Tu m'aideras un peu, il faut bien lui trouver une occupation à cette petite…

Il éclata de rire face à mon regard meurtrier et mon pied atterrit ''mystérieusement'' en plein dans sa rotule. Kingsley grimaça mais ne répliqua pas.

Ce jour-là, je découvris que je pouvais passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de Kingsley Martin sans avoir envie de le tuer… du moins pas trop envie de le tuer.

*Dans ''Les Vampires de Manhattan'' ou ''Blue Bloods'', les Incorrompus sont les Archanges Michel et Gabrielle.

* * *

**Salut les gens, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez à reviewer pour me donner votre avis. Bonnes fêtes à tout ceux qui liront cette histoire !**

** A dans deux semaine**


	8. 7 Rencontre en bonne et due forme

**Coucou les gens,**

**D'abord, je tiens à dire : Je suis Charlie.**

**Sinon, ce serai sympa d'avoir des reviews… Je voudrais avoir vos avis positif ou négatif, s'ils sont constructif, c'est encore mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**A dans deux semaines.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Rencontre en bonne et due forme**

-Bon alors, demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que le _velox _?

Kingsley me lança un regard interrogateur.

Nous étions dans le 4X4 et nous nous dirigions vers la clinique du Dr. Deaton. Etant un émissaire, il était au courant de l'existence des Sangs-Bleus. Nous ne connaissions pas l'étendue exacte de ses connaissances, mais nous étions certains qu'il pourrait nous aider.

-L'autre jour, avant qu'on ne parte à ''la chasse aux Sang-d'Argents'', tu m'as demandé si je n'avais jamais pensé à faire le test du _velox _et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que c'était.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ah, oui, le _velox_… Pour faire court, c'est un test de vitesse, de vitesse vampirique. Si tu veux le faire, je vais devoir me renseigner, je ne connais pas tout les détails. Alors, tentée ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, me contentai-je de répondre.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la clinique. En entrant nous nous assîmes dans la salle d'attente, remarquant que Deaton devait être occupé. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année accompagnée d'un Yorkshire sortit finalement de ce qui semblait être le cabinet. Mon équipier lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. Un homme noir plus âgé arriva à sa suite. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que nous n'avions pas d'animal. Nous nous levâmes et Kingsley reprit son professionnalisme.

-Dr Alan Deaton ?

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? nous demanda-t-il en retour.

-Je suis le _Veritatis Venator _Kingsley Martin et voici mon équipière la _Veritatis Venator _ Louna Dragomir.

Il nous toisa un instant.

-Je vois, répondit-il simplement.

Il nous fit signe de le suivre et nous nous exécutâmes.

-Le Sanctuaire m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, continua-t-il. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Savez-vous pourquoi nous sommes à Beacon Hills ? demandai-je.

-Dans les grandes lignes.

-Bon, ok, repris Kingsley. Donc nous sommes ici pour trouver un Sang-Bleu venant d'entrer dans son Crépuscule, pour l'aider et, si possible, le ramener à New York.

Deaton hocha la tête puis nous lança un regard interrogateur.

-En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

Kingsley et moi échangeâmes un regard, ne sachant pas ce que le Sanctuaire lui avait dit et ce que nous pouvions lui révéler. Mon équipier sembla soudain avoir une illumination.

-Nous savons que vous êtes un émissaire et donc que vous êtes en lien avec des loups-garous.

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'énumération des loups-garous. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Kingsley allait me devoir des explications.

Le vétérinaire hocha encore la tête mais ne parut pas comprendre. Kingsley poursuivit :

-Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont et nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir. Mais s'ils vous rapportaient des faits…étranges par rapport à un adolescent, pourriez-vous nous les communiquer ?

-Oui, si cela peut vous aider. Qu'entendez-vous par ''faits étranges'' ?

Nous nous consultâmes du regard et je pris le relais.

-Un adolescent avec des veines bleutées, qui brille dans le noir, extrêmement fort et rapide. Je crois que se sont les plus grands points.

-La soif de sang, aussi, ajouta mon équipier.

Deaton promit de nous tenir au courant et Kingsley lui donna une carte avec nos quatre numéros de fonctions. Au début j'avais ris quand il nous les avait montrées pensant que ça ne nous servirait pas et que ça ne faisait pas sérieux. En fin de compte, elles nous avaient servi-cette fois seulement…-.

Nous remontâmes dans le 4X4 tandis que je fulminais intérieurement. Il y avait des loups-garous à Beacon Hills. Des _loups-garous_ ! Je ne connaissais même pas leurs existences -du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas- et il ne m'aurait même pas prévenue. Par moment, je pouvais sentir le regard du _venator_ sur moi mais je regardai obstinément par la fenêtre.

Kingsley gara la voiture et dès que nous fûmes rentrés il demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es restée silencieuse durant tout le trajet.

J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas l'atomiser sur place-en vain-.

-Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant que j'apprends qu'il y a des loups-garous à Beacon Hills ? m'écriai-je. Je ne me rappelle même pas de leurs existences, si je l'ai su un jour ! Ca aurait été sympa d'être prévenue, tu sais ? (Je soupirai et tentai de me calmer :) Nous sommes coéquipiers, Kingsley. Coéquipiers ! Ce qui veut dire que tu ne dois rien nous cacher !

-Techniquement, je ne t'ai rien caché, j'ai juste omis de te le dire, me coupa-t-il sarcastique.

Cette fois c'en était trop.

-J'en ai marre de toi Kingsley, explosai-je. Même si tu es un officier supérieur, tu te comportes comme un gamin ! A cause de toi et de tes petits jeux débiles, on a bien failli ce faire tuer l'autre nuit ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. D'accord, tu es joueur, arrogant et énervant, mais je m'y suis habituée, on s'y est tous habitué. Par contre, je ne peux pas supporter que tu me caches des choses importantes ! A moins que pour toi, l'existence des loups-garous soit une chose insignifiante, continuai-je d'un ton amer. En fait, cela ne me surprendrait même pas !

J'étais au bord des larmes pour une obscure raison. Il voulut répliquer mais je partis dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot. J'enfilais une tenue de sport et sortis courir, laissant un Kingsley penaud derrière moi.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Ca y est, il avait réussi à tout faire foirer. Il commençait à développer une certaine complicité avec Louna, mais non, il fallait qu'il ne la prévienne pas pour les loups-garous ! Kingsley était sûr que s'il le lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture certes, elle aurait été énervée de ne pas l'avoir appris plutôt mais elle ne lui en aurait pas voulut longtemps. Là, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il l'avait dit mais au Dr. Deaton. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si énervée, pourtant Dieu seul savait qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déçue, et cela-bien que ça n'aurait rien dû lui faire- le dérangeait fortement. Le _venator_ avait l'intuition qu'elle lui en voudrait un long moment.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je courais à l'aveuglette, mais connaissant cette ville comme ma poche, je ne risquai pas de me perdre. Je ne sus combien de kilomètres je parcourus. J'avais fait le tour des quartiers chics, avais fait le tour du bois pour finalement me retrouver dans un quartier assez simple.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que je me trouvais non loin de chez Stiles avant de voir sa Jeep se garer devant moi.

-Louna ? demanda-t-il et je remarquais que Scott était également à l'intérieur.

-Ah, salut les gars.

-Tu n'es pas censée rester chez toi ? m'interrogea Scott. Tu as quand même fait un malaise…

-Oh euh,…je vais mieux maintenant ! m'exclamai-je en m'étirant. Et puis, je ne supportais plus d'être enfermée, j'avais besoin de bouger.

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, le soir du jour où j'étais revenue à moi-c'est-à-dire la veille- je me sentais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Merci incroyable guérison vampirique !

-Ok… Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? proposa Stiles.

-Non, ça va aller.

-J'insiste !

-Et puis comme ça on pourra rencontrer ton oncle, ajouta Scott.

J'allais refuser à nouveau puis pesais le pour et le contre. Soudain un sourire sadique apparut sur mes lèvres.

-Bon d'accord, répondis-je.

Je montais à l'arrière de la Jeep et leur indiquait le chemin.

Il était temps de tester les talents d'improvisation de Kingsley Martin.

Je descendis de la Jeep et envoyai un message mental à Kingsley. Il savait que je n'en envoyais que dans des cas rares et je décidais de l'alarmer un peu, enfin, j'allais essayer. Je me contentai de lui envoyer : _Tiens-toi prêt ! _Je vis Scott et Stiles sortir de la voiture. Ils me suivirent dans l'allée devant la maison, j'ouvris la porte et les fis entrer.

-Kingsley ? appelai-je d'un ton faussement mielleux alors que j'étais toujours en colère contre lui. Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes…

Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon et, pendant une fraction de seconde, haussa un sourcil. Je vis volte-face sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

-Les gars, voici mon oncle Kingsley, déclarai-je en me tournant vers eux. Kingsley, je… (Je me tournais vers lui et retins un rire moqueur : il avait utilisé la _mutatio _pour se vieillir d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. _Bien joué, _pensai-je) Je te présente mes meilleurs amis Scott McCall et Stiles Stillinski, continuais-je en les désignant tour à tour.

-Enchanté, dirent-ils en tendant la main.

Je souris en voyant qu'ils avaient agis en même temps.

-Salut, les gars, répondit Kingsley. Baissez-moi ces mains, pas de ça avec moi !

Il nous fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Nous le suivîmes mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Je demandais aux garçons s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose, mais ils déclinèrent poliment.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, proposa le _venator_.

Ils s'exécutèrent tandis que je m'appuyais sur le rebord du plan de travail derrière Scott et Stiles pour qu'ils ne voient pas les regards meurtriers que je risquais de lancer à Kingsley. Celui-ci me lança un regard interrogateur avant de reporter son attention sur les deux garçons.

-Alors c'est donc vous les fameux Scott et Stiles.

Je me retins de me taper la tête avec ma main et envoyai une compulsion à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils ne me regardent pas. Kingsley avait dit ça pour me voir rougir mais à la place il eut droit à mon regard assassin. Je remarquais -trop tard- que ma compulsion n'avait pas marché sur Scott qui me regardait en haussant un sourcil. Je lui offris un petit sourire avant de fusiller Kingsley du regard.

Mon ''oncle'' leur posa quelques petites questions anodines avant que Stiles n'invente une excuse bidon pour qu'ils puissent se sauver.

-Désolée que vous ayez dû subir..._ça_..., déclarai-je.

-Oh, j'ai connu pire, sourit Scott tandis que nous lui jetions des regards interrogateurs. Les Argent.

Stiles hocha la tête mais je n'avais toujours pas saisi.

-Pour faire court c'est la famille de l'ex de Scott, m'expliqua Stiles. On te racontera plus tard.

Ils montèrent dans la Jeep et l'hyperactif s'empressa de mettre le contact. Ils me firent signe avant de détaler.


	9. 8 Signez ici, SVP

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Signez ici ,SVP**

Je sortis des toilettes du lycée et déambulai dans le monde grisâtre qu'était le _Glom_. Je n'étais que dans le niveau le plus bas faisant que j'avais toujours ma forme humaine même si je n'aurais rien eu contre mes ailes. Le _Glom _était un univers parallèle auquel avaient accès tout les vampires mais seule les V_enatores _les plus doués étaient capable de monter dans les plus hauts niveaux. Le plus haut étant la mort, seules les Arpenteurs de mort étaient capables d'y entrer et d'en ressortir sans problème. Le _Glom_ nous permettait de voyager sous notre forme originelle -ou humaine pour les niveaux les plus bas- sans que les Sang-Rouge ne nous voient.

Je cherchais une trace -même infime- du Sang-Bleu présent au lycée. Cela faisait une semaine que nous sentions sa présence sans pour autant réussir à le trouver. Nous avions peu de chance de le trouver dans le _Glom_, la signature des vampires étant protégée par une sorte de cadenas il aurait donc été étonnant que nous trouvions la sienne. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

C'était le temps de midi et les couloirs étaient animés. Je devais faire vite car j'avais prétexté devoir allé au toilette pour m'éclipser. Seulement, si je traînais trop, une des filles risquait de venir voir et si elle me trouvait assise au sol en état de transe, ce ne serait pas bon pour moi. Je fis un rapide tour par la bibliothèque, puis passait sur le terrain de lacross. J'avais croisé quelques taches floues étant des élèves, le coach et quelques professeurs. Arrivée devant la cafétéria je sentis la présence du _sangre azul_. _Je le tiens !_pensai-je. En passant devant la table où mes amis m'attendaient j'eus une drôle d'impression. Je m'en approchai et découvris avec stupeur que plusieurs de mes amis avaient une signature dans ce monde. Comment était-ce possible ? A ma connaissance seuls les vampires en avaient une. Je me rapprochai jusqu'à me tenir devant la table et les regardai attentivement. Ayant une mémoire photographique, je pouvais savoir qui était assis où. Un renard se tenait à la place de Kira, un coyote à celle de Malia, la forme grise des humains à la place de Stiles et un loup à celle de Scott. _Non…_ Scott était un loup-garou ! C'était donc ça l'odeur canine que j'avais sentie l'autre fois. La surprise et le choc me firent perdre ma concentration et je me retrouvais de nouveau assise sur le carrelage des toilettes.

-Merde ! M'écriai-je.

J'étais dans la même pièce que lui. Le Sang-Bleu était tout près et il avait fallu que je me laisse distraire. Je me relevai, arrangeai ma blouse et ma veste puis sortis. Une fille qui était entraine de se remaquiller me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

-J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone dans les toilette.

Elle hocha la tête pour me faire signe qu'elle comprenait et je repartis vers la cafeteria. En chemin je croisai Sam et quand nos regards se rencontrèrent, il m'envoya un message mental.

-_Vu ta tête j'en conclus que tu n'as rien trouvé._

_-Si justement !_

_-Alors c'est quoi le problème ? _demanda-t-il, perplexe.

_-Je le tenais il était dans le réfectoire, mais au lieu d'aller le voir je suis allée à ma table : je sentais quelque chose de vraiment étrange…J'ai…j'ai vu…. _(Je soupirai)_Je vous raconterai tantôt._

_-Ok._

Et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais de retour à ma place. J'appréhendais tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre. Je m'assis et bus une gorgée d'eau. Malia et Stiles étaient engagés dans un jeu de joute verbale. Kira et Mason –qui avait dû arriver avec Liam le temps que je revienne- les écoutaient et riaient de temps à autre. Je remarquai que ma main tremblait et, avant que j'eusse le temps de réagir Liam qui était assis à côté de moi me pris la main.

-Louna tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il tandis que Scott me regardait avec inquiétude. Tu trembles.

-Oui…oui…ça va, répondis-je en feignant de mentir. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

-Louna, dit Scott d'un ton de reproche.

Gagné ! Je l'avais piégé : je me sentais parfaitement bien. Mais je devais parler à Kingsley donc il fallait que je rentre. Les tremblements, eux, n'étaient pas feint. Ils étaient juste la manifestation physique de mon stresse. Et pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour me mettre dans un état pareil. Je ne me sentais pas de passer encore quatre heures avec eux. Non, pas avec eux, avec _lui_. Avec Scott.

-Bon d'accord, répondis-je en faisant semblant de céder. Ca ne va pas, je me sens nauséeuse et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Tu devrais rentrer, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

J'étais vraiment entraine de ma découvrir des talents d'actrice. En même temps, les Sang-Bleu étaient tous de très bons acteurs.

-Non, ça va aller, dis-je en me levant.

Je me penchai pour attraper mon plateau. Avant de l'avoir en main-je tenais à mes vêtements- je vacillai comme si j'avais la tête qui tournait. Liam me rattrapa. Je soupirai.

-Finalement, tu as raison Scott, je vais rentrer. Liam, tu m'accompagnes à l'accueil ?

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondit-il, ne s'y attendant visiblement pas.

Scott parut déçu que je ne lui aie pas demandé de m'accompagner mais ne dit rien. En temps normal, je lui aurai demandé mais maintenant je ne me sentais pas prête à rester seule avec lui.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à l'accueil. Je faisais semblant de perdre l'équilibre de temps à autre et Liam me rattrapai à chaque fois.

-T'as de sacrément bons réflexes, lui dis-je. C'est quoi ton secret ?

-Oh…euh…le lacrosse, oui, le lacrosse.

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui, mais je ne l'interrogeai pas plus.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'accueil, je lui dis qu'il pouvait y aller et que j'allais me débrouiller. J'expliquai la ''situation'' à l'éducatrice. Elle y crut comme si c'était des paroles d'Evangiles et je songeai que les Sang-Rouges étaient vraiment crédules. Elle me demanda s'il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne me chercher ce à quoi je répondis que j'étais en état de conduire.

Je vérifiai que le couloir était vide et marchai -normalement cette fois- vers ma voiture.

* * *

En entrant je fis claquer la porte de sorte que Kingsley sache que je venais de rentrer. Je lui en voulais toujours, mais je savais faire passer la mission avant mon orgueil. Je le trouvai avachi dans un des fauteuils géant du salon, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Même s'il paraissait décontracté, je savais qu'il était occupé à écrire un rapport.

-Déjà rentrée ? demanda-t-il sans même levé les yeux.

-Ouais, il fallait que je te parle.

-Tu t'es rendue compte au beau milieu de ton cours de littérature que tu étais follement amoureuse de moi et il fallait que tu viennes me le dire, hasarda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quel imbécile.

-Ne sais-tu pas être sérieux de temps en temps ? demandai-je d'un ton légèrement agressif.

Il ferma son ordinateur et leva enfin les yeux sur moi.

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Tu as trouvé le gamin ?

Je secouai négativement la tête et allait m'asseoir dans le fauteuil perpendiculaire au sien.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu…

Il me regarda attentivement et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es toute blanche, tu trembles,... Quelque chose c'est mal passé ?

-Je l'avais, commençais-je, amère, il était dans le réfectoire et moi dans le _Glom _du réfectoire. Mais en passant devant la table j'ai vu que certains de mes amis avaient une signature…

-Ce ne sont quand même pas des vampires ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

-Justement, non, ce n'étaient pas des signatures d'immortels. Il y avait un renard, un coyote et… (Je dus inspirer profondément pour réussi à le dire)…un loup.

Kingsley parut soudain gêné. J'en tirai un plaisir mesquin vu que ça ne lui arrivait presque jamais.

-A propos de ça, Louna, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit. J'aurai dû te prévenir pour les loups-garous. En tant qu'officier supérieur c'était mon rôle de vous le dire. Je suis désolé.

Je lui fis un sourire sarcastique. Je n'allais lui pardonner si facilement.

-Ca a vraiment dû te toucher pour que tu t'excuse, assénai-je d'un ton froid. Mais je ne suis pas venue me disputer avec toi. Je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi ils avaient une signature dans le _Glom_.

Il soupira.

-Ok, mais d'abord lesquelles de tes amis avaient une signature ? Oh et, redis-moi les animaux que tu a vus, je saurais peut-être ce qu'ils sont.

Je redevins professionnelle.

-Le loup c'était Scott, loup-garou évidemment, dis-je tristement. Le coyote c'était Malia…

-Coyote-garou

Devant mon air interrogateur il me dit qu'ils existaient réellement. Je haussai les épaules et terminai :

-Le renard c'était Kira…(Je réfléchis quelques instants, puis la réponse m'apparut.)...Kitsune.

Il haussa un sourcil :

-D'où ça te vient ?

-Vu le nom et le fait que Kira soit japonaise, je pense que ça doit me revenir de quand j'étais en Chine. J'ai fait un cycle là-bas il y à peu près 500 ans.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Kingsley. En faite je crois que tu les as vus car seul les humains n'ont pas signatures. Tu étais à quel palier ?

-Le plus bas. Je me demandais, la semaine dernière, nous sommes allés voir Deaton pour être prévenu si les loups trouvaient quelque chose ? (Il acquiesça) Et pourquoi ne pas travailler directement avec eux ?

Je retins mon souffle ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Kingsley réfléchit. Au bout de quelques minutes il déclara :

-C'est une bonne idée mais c'est risqué. Très risqué. Je vais y réfléchir et on en parlera avec les Lennox quand ils rentreront.

* * *

N'ayant plus rien à faire avec Kingsley, je montai dans ma chambre et attrapai mon portable. J'appuyais sur la touche 1 –le raccourci pour appeler mon frère- tout en envoyant mes bottes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Allô ? fit une voix ensommeillée avant de bailler.

-Je veux bien que New York et Beacon Hills ne sont pas dans le même fuseau horaire, mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore la nuit là-bas, il ne doit même pas encore faire noir.

-Salut, moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre. (Je souris même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir) Tu dis ça mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis à New York ?

-L'habitude, répondis-je simplement. Où es-tu ?

-A Athènes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à Athènes ? M'écriai-je.

-Haha, répondit-il mystérieux. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu fais à Beacon Hills, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirai ce que je fais à Athènes.

-Loris, je te déteste, annonçai-je sur le ton de la conversation. Moi c'est le Sanctuaire qui m'interdit de te… (Je me sentis glisser dans un souvenir) Ecoute je vais te laisser dormir, rappelle-moi quand tu sais, ok ?

-Euh... d'accord, répondit-il, perdu.

J'eus juste le temps de raccrocher… avant de me retrouver devant le Parthénon à la Grèce Antique.

**431 ACN, Athènes, Grèce Antique :**

_Je me tenais devant le Parthénon, il avait été réellement terminé l'année dernière. Il avait été construit assez vite alors qu'aucun vampire n'avait aidé et il était vraiment beau…_

_-Aglaé ! M'interpella Bias -_l'actuel Charles Force et l'éternel Michel-_, mon frère. On y va sinon on va être en retard !_

_-J'arrive, répondis-je tristement._

_Moi qui voulais tant le visiter, ça devrait attendre. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Elvira, mon Intermédiaire et ma meilleure amie passa un bras autour de mes épaules._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne repartirez pas tout de suite, tu pourras revenir._

_-Elvira à raison, dit Bias. Je te promets qu'on reviendra demain._

_-Tu accordes raison à une Intermédiaire et tu promets quelque chose à ta petite sœur, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? s'exclama Païsius._

_Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Nous remontâmes sur nos chevaux et, deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes à la villa de Domina Flora _-l'actuelle Bliss Llewellyn et l'éternelle Lupus Theliel-_. Elle vint nous accueillir en personne_. _Elle ne reconnut aucun d'entre nous mais elle savait que Michel était présent et qu'Elvira était mon Intermédiaire. Les garçons s'amusèrent_ _à lui faire croire tour à tour qu'ils étaient Michel. Bias dit même que j'étais Gabrielle. Si je riais au début je lui envoyais un message télépathique pour lui signifier de ne pas me mêler à ça il dit donc à Domina Flora que je n'étais pas Gabrielle._

_Elle fit signe à un esclave de mettre nos montures aux écuries. Il s'exécuta et je vis un jeune homme qui devait avoir l'âge de mon frère –c'est-à-dire 21 ans- qui me parut étrangement familier. Il me donna la main pour m'aider à descendre et je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux d'un brun tellement sombre qu'ils paraîtraient noirs. _Scott. Je compris soudain : à cette époque je n'avais pas tiqué, forcément je le voyais pour la première fois, mais aujourd'hui je le reconnaissais, c'était Scott. Il n'avait pas le même physique mais j'en étais convaincue.

_-Ne t'avise plus de la toucher ! s'écria Bias en le giflant tellement fort qu'il s'étala à terre._

_-Bias ! m'écriai-je. Il m'aidait juste à descendre, tu n'as pas à le frapper pour ça !_

_-Aglaé ne me dit pas que tu prends la défense de cette chose ? demanda-t-il, perplexe._

_-Si, car il n'était pas en tort, il était juste poli._

_Il me dévisagea choqué et rentra dans la villa suivit d'un Païsius tout aussi choqué. Je me tournai vers l'esclave et lui tendit ma main pour l'aider à se relever._

_-Merci, Domina Aglaé._

_Je souris._

_-Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi qu'elle est ton nom ?_

_-Nathanaël._

_-Et bien Nathanaël, tu as très bien agis, ne l'oublie pas._

_-Je ne l'oublierai pas, grâce à vous Domina Aglaé_

**Temps présent :**

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone et constatai que j'étais dans mon souvenir depuis 2h30 environ. Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps dans un souvenir. Je découvris Kingsley, les bras croisé, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre.

-Tu m'observe depuis longtemps ? demandai-je sèchement

-Un petit quart d'heure. Et toi tu es restée combien de temps dans ton souvenir ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ! aboyai-je. Environ 2h30, grommelai-je.

-Impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui n'est dans son Crépuscule que depuis deux ans.

-Trois, marmonnai-je.

-Tu n'as pas 17 ans ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Si, mais je suis entrée dans mon Crépuscule à 14 ans.

-Ok…Sinon tu étais où et quand ? Je suis curieux.

-Quelque part avant J.-C., répondis-je n'ayant pas envie de lui en dire plus.

Il siffla.

-Encore plus impressionnant. Je crois que rare sont ceux capables de remonter jusque là.

Je réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison : peu de Sang-Bleu étaient capables de revenir si loin et, à mon âge, c'était presque impossible. Je pensais que les seuls capables de le faire étaient _Michel_ et _Gabrielle_, et peut-être _Azraël_ et _Abbadon_. En même temps, vu que j'étais presque aussi puissante que les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse, pas étonnant que je sache le faire.

-Les Lennox sont revenus, si on allait leur expliquer ton idée.

Je soupirai.

-Kingsley ! (Il se tourna vers moi) Excuse-moi, pour l'autre jour. J'y suis allé un peu fort… Mais la prochaine fois que tu as une info pareille, dis-le moi. Compris ?

Il sourit.

-Content que tu sois revenu à la raison. (Je lui fis les gros yeux) Oh, arrête tu sais bien que je suis trop beau pour que tu m'en veuilles !

J'attrapai un cousin et le lui lançai. Il le rattrapa sans problème et haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire _C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? _. J'attrapai deux autres cousins et les lançai sur lui avec ma vitesse surnaturelle. Il attrapa le premier…et se prit le deuxième en pleine tête. J'éclatais de rire et rattrapais les trois cousins qu'il me lança en retour.

Nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Nous nous assîmes sur les chaises hautes, en face des jumeaux. Je leur expliquais le résultat de mon passage dans le _Glom_, pourquoi j'étais repartie et enfin, mon idée de faire équipe avec les loups-garous.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Sam lorsque j'eus terminé. Seulement quand est-il de ta couverture ?

-Justement, j'y ai pensé, répondit Kingsley. Je pense que Louna devrait leur dire qu'elle est une Sang-Bleu. Mais juste elle.

-Kingsley, commençais-je, je suis d'accord, mais Scott et Stiles t'ont rencontré, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervînt Ted. Et si, Louna leur disait aussi pour Kingsley, comme ça en plus il pourrait venir nous aider au lycée, ajouta-t-il sournoisement, parce que là, on galère…

Kingsley grimaça à la mention du lycée et nous fit éclater de rire par la même occasion.

-Je vais y réfléchir, grommela-t-il. Mais, sur ce coup-ci, je ne suis pas censé être un infiltré donc il va falloir contacter le Conclave.

-Et comme ça nous permettra de trouver le Sang-Bleu plus vite, les Aînés devraient accepter, complétai-je en riant toujours avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mauvais. Kingsley, tu n'échapperas pas à la torture qu'est le lycée !

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit redoubler notre hilarité. Il fit mine d'attendre que nous ayons fini de rire pour dire quelque chose, cependant on voyait bien qu'il était amusé.

Quand nous nous fûmes calmés, il déclara :

-Tout le monde est d'accord ? (Nous hochâmes la tête :) Vous savez que vous chiants ? grogna-t-il en souriant. Sérieusement, Louna, tu vas dire à Scott que tu es au courant pour eux, lui dire pour toi et moi. J'enverrais un rapport au Conclave pour leur dire que je vais également jouer les infiltrés.

-En tant que… ? demanda Sam.

-En tant qu'élève…, marmonna Kingsley les dents serrées.

-Je vais vous laissez débattre de ce très passionnant sujet que sont les études de Kingsley, déclarai-je en me levant, et je vais aller voir Scott.

_Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serrai tranquille, _me retins-je d'ajouter.

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour le flash, je n'ai jamais été très douée en histoire...**

**Cette histoire me tient beaucoup à coeur et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis, alors -je vous en supplie- laissez une review *Moue de chiot battu***

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bizz**


	10. 9 Mes crocs sont mieux que les tiens !

**Coucou les gens, **

**1****ère**** chose : Pour ceux qui aime lire en écoutant de la musique, j'ai écris ce chapitre et le suivant en écoutant **_**My Last Breath**_** et **_**Tourniquet**_** d'Evanescence donc n'hésitez pas à les écouter en lisant.**

**2****ème**** chose : Si vous ne me détestez pas trop pour la fin du chapitre précédent, je crois qu'ici vous allez me haïr… Ne me tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît !**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**J'ai des crocs plus beaux que toi, na !**

_Respire, _m'intimai-je en essayant de me calmer. J'étais une immortel extrêmement puissante, ce n'es pas l'avouer à un loup-garou qui allait me faire peur. _Mais ledit loup-garou est ton meilleur ami, _pensai-je. Je soupirai et me décidai enfin à sonner. La porte s'ouvrit tellement vite que je me dis qu'il avait dû m'entendre arriver. Scott me lança un regard interrogateur avant de me faire entrer et de m'annoncer que sa mère n'était pas là.

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

-On peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Nous montâmes et il s'assit sur son lit. Je commençais à faire les cents pas –ce qui ne me ressemblait pas- trahissant ma nervosité. Par où allais-je donc commencer ?

Je soupirai, me tournais vers Scott et me lançai.

-Voilà, je sais que tu es un loup-garou.

-Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il en feignant d'éclater de rire. Les loups-garous n'existent pas !

J'aurai dû m'attendre à cette réaction. J'enchaînai :

-Je sais aussi que Malia est un coyote-garou (Kingsley avait intérêt à ne pas s'être trompé !) et que Kira est un Kitsune.

Il arrêta tout de suite de rire. Le silence régna pendant les instants les plus longs de mes vies.

-Comment l'as-tu su ? finit-il par demander.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de débiter à toute vitesse :

-Car je suis une vampire et, en réalité, je n'ai pas 17 ans mais 4 000. Scott ?

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je m'inquiétai :

-Scott ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Alors qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, j'éclatai en sanglots. Il me détestait, j'en étais certaine. Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Pourquoi avais-je donc proposé cette idée débile à Kingsley ?

-Tu me déteste, c'est ça ?

Il se leva et, à mon grand étonnement, me pris dans ses bras.

-Mais non, je ne te déteste pas, ça fait juste beaucoup à encaisser. Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis car j'imagine que nous avions les mêmes raisons…

Nous restâmes dans cette position au long moment et mes sanglots commencèrent à se calmer. Nous allâmes ensuite nous asseoir sur le lit.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas essayer de me bouffer ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Si, en temps normal j'aurai trouvé cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, je souris malgré moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas faim.

-De toute manière, moi aussi j'ai des crocs ! dit-il fièrement en les faisant sortir.

Je les regardais avant d'éclater de rire.

-Amateur ! Lançai-je en dévoilant les miens.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il les vit. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de les voir pour savoir à quoi ressemblaient mes crocs : ils étaient cent fois plus tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir et tellement fins, qu'il était tout bonnement impossible d'en faire une copie.

J'étais heureuse que Scott le prenne comme ça. Je savais que les Chiens de l'Enfer haïssaient les vampires et j'avais eu peur de sa réaction. _C'est un loup-garou, pas un Chien de l'Enfer, _songeai-je.

-Il faut que je te dise, mon ''oncle'' Kingsley, déclarai-je en repensant à ce que j'étais venue faire, ce n'est pas mon oncle. Nous n'avons même aucun lien familiale –du moins je ne pense pas-. Enfaite, je fais partie du F.B.I. des vampires si on veut et je suis ici parce que je suis en mission. Kingsley me sert de couverture. Il ne fait physiquement qu'une vingtaine d'année.

-J'aurai juré qu'il avait le même âge que ma mère.

Je souris.

-Ta mère à quarante ans ? Elle ne les fait absolument pas.

-Je lui dirai, répondit-il en souriant aussi. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour nous faire croire qu'il avait vingt ans de plus, si ce n'est pas indiscret. Vous nous avez hypnotisé, ou quoi ? Je crois qu'à l'avenir je vais éviter de te regarder dans les yeux.

J'éclatai de rire face à son ignorance. La Conspiration avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

-Non, nous ne savons pas hypnotiser les gens. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça (Il me lança un regard interrogateur :) Nous n'avons pas besoin de regarder les gens dans les yeux, dis-je en souriant pour lui signifier que je blaguai –pourtant j'étais sérieuse mais chut-. Il a utilisé ce qu'on appelle la _Mutatio, _la plupart d'entre nous l'utilise pour se changer en animal mais certain l'utilisent pour changer leur traits physiques.

-Ok.

Un silence gêné régna soudain. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de dire en quoi consistait ma mission, pourtant c'était pour ça que je lui avais avoué ce que j'étais.

-Scott, si je t'ai dit tout ça, c'est parce que nous avons besoin d'aide.

Je le regardai et il hocha la tête, m'invitant à continuer. Sachant qu'en dehors des Lennox, je pouvais tout révéler de notre mission, je m'exécutai :

-Nous devons trouver un Sang-Bleu-un vampire- qui vient d'entrer dans son Crépuscule. Le Crépuscule c'est quand un vampire prend possession de ses pouvoirs.

Il semblait perdu, et je dus m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour trouver comment formuler la suite.

-Tout -ou presque tout- ce que tu as pu entendre sur les vampires est faux. Commençons par le commencement…marmonnai-je. Nous sommes avant tout des anges déchus, maudit par le Seigneur, tous sauf _Michel_ et _Gabrielle_-mais c'est un autre histoire-. Nous errons sur Terre depuis plus de 4 000 ans en espérant trouver la rédemption. Nous nous réincarnons inlassablement dans une vie humaine -c'est pour ça que tu m'as vu grandir-, mais nous ne prenons conscience de notre monde, nos origines, nos pouvoirs et, bien sûr, notre véritable identité qu'à l'âge de 15 ans jusqu'à nos 21 ans. Moi, je suis encore dans mon Crépuscule.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Un Sang-Bleu ne doit pas être seul lors de son Crépuscule, encore plus lorsqu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il est. Nous savons qu'il est au lycée et qu'il a 15 ans. Il faut que vous nous aidiez à le retrouvez, s'il-te-plaît Scott.

-Si vous-même n'êtes pas capables de le trouver, je ne vous pas pourquoi nous nous y arriverions.

-Vous n'avez pas plus de chances que Kingsley et moi, mais il va intégrer le lycée et si vous savez ce qu'on doit chercher, vous pourrez nous aider.

Il réfléchit un moment. Je pensais qu'il allait refuser quand il soupira :

-Je vais en parler à la meute. Tu as dit que tu savais pour Kira, Malia et moi, personne d'autre ?

Je plissai les yeux.

-Je devrai ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Scott, dis-je sur le ton qu'il avait utilisé avec moi ce matin.

-Liam est mon bêta et Derek fait également parti de la meute.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne savait pas me répondre…, murmurai-je avant de parler plus haut. Derek ? Connais pas. Si tu es d'accord, parle-en à ta meute, mais je ne préfère pas être là. S'ils sont d'accord, on se réunira quelque part et je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, alors que j'allais partir, Scott voulut me raccompagner à ma voiture et je le laissai faire. Je n'avais pas peur du noir mais j'étais garée assez loin. Nous étions à un mètre de ma voiture lorsque j'eus un drôle de pressentiment. Soudain je sentis que nous n'étions plus seuls. Je me tournai vers ma voiture en faisant mine de chercher mes clés. J'attrapai mon épingle à cheveux qui redevint immédiatement la _Lumière-Nocturne_. Je me retournai en usant de ma vitesse vampirique et donnai un coup d'épée au niveau de la tête de Scott tout en hurlant: Baisse-toi ! Grâce à ses réflexes, il évita ma lame…tout comme le Sang-d'Argent. Je partis dans la même direction que lui, Scott sur mes talons. Je le distançais très vite, mais je savais qu'il me retrouverait. Je finis dans une ruelle sombre, seule. Bonjour le cliché.

-Sérieusement ? La ruelle sombre, la fille seule et sans défense, le monstre tapi dans le noir, qu'est-ce que c'est cliché ! (J'entendais déjà les pas de Scott se rapprocher) Ah, mais j'oubliais une chose : je ne serai pas seule très longtemps et je suis encore moins sans défense !

L'Abomination sauta du toi et se planta face à moi. Il me fit un sourire carnassier-littéralement- mais je n'étais nullement intimidée. Scott arriva dans mon champ de vision au moment où le Sang-d'Argent me lança contre une benne a ordure. Le choc me coupa le souffle. Je me relevais et brandis mon épée en criant le chant de ralliement des V_enatores _:

-_Nexis infideles ! Mort aux impies ! Mort aux traîtres !_

Il recula en constatant que j'étais _venator_. Je tentai de lui couper la tête mais il esquiva. Voyant que Scott était tout près, le Sang-d'Argent battit en retraite. Avant de disparaître, je l'entendis lancer de sa voix glaciale.

-On se reverra V_enator, _tu viens des ténèbres, tu ne peux pas renier tes origines. Tu nous rejoindras !

-Jamais je ne rejoindrai les _Croatan, _hurlai-je en réponse. Jamais !

Je me tournais vers Scott qui me dévisageait.

-C'était quoi ce truc ? Et comment il t'a appelée ? C'est quoi cette histoire des ténèbres et de tes origines ?

-Tout doux, une chose à la fois. Cette chose c'était un _Croatan_, une Abomination, un Sang-d'Argent, un méchant vampire pour faire court. Il m'a appelée V_enator_, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle la ''police'' des vampires : _Veritatis Venator_, Chercheur de Vérité. Et la dernière question, je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Secret défense, répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Nous retournâmes à ma voiture et je constatai que nous avions couru à bien un kilomètre d'elle.

-Il te voulait quoi ? demanda Scott.

-Me tuer, répondis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même. Ou me corrompre.

Devant son air ahuri, j'expliquai :

-Les Sang-d'Argent sont des Sang-Bleu qui ont mal tourné. Au lieu de se nourrir de sang humain, ils se sont attaqués à leurs semblables. A force de boire du sang d'immortel, le leur est devenu argenté, de là le nom. Nous pensions avoir éliminé la plupart lors de la crise de Rome à l'Antiquité, mais certain sont passé entre les mailles du filet…

Arrivés devant ma voiture, je lui fis la bise et montai dedans. Le voyant partir, je baissai la vitre pour ajouter :

-Scott ? (Il se retourna) Si tu entends des bruits bizarres cette nuit, ne t'étonne pas.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur :

-Comment ça ?

Je soupirai, ne sachant pas si je pouvais le dire.

-Kingsley et moi allons traquer le Sang-d'Argent, il ne peut pas errer comme ça dans la ville. Nous allons sûrement passer par les toits, tu risque peut-être de nous entendre.

Il hocha la tête et parut soudain pensif.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

Je le considérai quelques instants, surprise.

-Scott, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, balbutiai-je. Les Sang-d'Argent sont forts et rapides. Même s'ils laissent normalement les Sang-Rouges tranquille, je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il sourit.

-Tu m'as peut-être distancé dans la ruelle, mais je suis aussi fort et rapide.

Je sortis de la voiture en usant de ma vitesse surnaturelle et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, je le plaquai contre la façade de sa maison, de l'autre côté de la rue. J'avais bougé tellement vite, que Scott n'avait pas dû comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Sûr ? demandai-je, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Je ne t'ai même pas vue bouger ! s'écria-t-il, perplexe. Tu sais te téléporter ?

Je le lâchai et éclatai de rire.

-Non, nous ne savons pas nous téléporter. Nous sommes justes extrêmement rapide (Je redevins sérieuse :) et les Sang-d'Argent le sont encore plus. Toujours certain de vouloir nous accompagner ?

-Oui, dit-il sans une once d'hésitation.

Je soupirai et remontai dans la Jaguar. Je lui dis que j'en parlerai à Kingsley mais que si nous n'étions pas là dans une demi-heure, c'était qu'il ne venait pas. Je démarrai et parti en trombe.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garai devant la maison de Scott. Kingsley avait accepté qu'il nous accompagne, sous-prétexte qu'un peu d'aide était la bienvenue. Les Lennox étaient partis de l'autre coté de la ville, de manière à ce que nous ne nous croisions pas.

Je sonnai et Scott apparut à la porte. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage mais il ne dit rien. A mon avis, il devait penser que je ne le laisserai pas venir avec nous, ou alors il était surpris par notre accoutrement : nous étions en tenue de V_enator_ et nos épées pendait à notre taille. Sûrement un mélange des deux.

-Bon, ben, Scott, dis-je, tu connais déjà Kingsley…

-Salut, fit celui-ci.

Nous lui demandâmes si nous savions monter sur le toit de sa maison et il acquiesça. Scott nous fit passer par le grenier et nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau à l'air libre. Je partis dans la direction dans laquelle l'Abomination était partie et les garçons me suivirent. Kingsley et moi nous calquâmes sur le rythme de Scott sans problème. Il n'était pas aussi rapide que nous à pleine vitesse, mais il était très rapide tout de même. Le V_enator _me fit savoir que même pour un loup-garou alpha mon meilleur ami était très rapide.

Nous courûmes un moment quand Kingsley nous arrêta. Il sauta. Sachant qu'il avait repéré quelque chose, je sautai au sol bientôt imitée par Scott que la hauteur fit grimacer.

Un Sang-d'Argent surgit de nulle part et nous nous regroupâmes instantanément, dos à dos. Je remarquai qu'en fait il y avait cinq _Croatan_. Je me demandai comment nous allions nous en sortir quand Kingsley brandit son épée. Je fis de même et nous hurlâmes notre mantra de V_enatores_ :

-_Nexis infideles ! A Mort ! Mort aux traîtres ! Mort aux infidèles !_

Les Abominations se rapprochèrent et les coups partirent. Nous réussîmes à en tuer un. Ayant oublié de prévenir Scott pour la lumière, celui-ci fut aveuglé et un Sang-d'Argent en profita pour l'envoyer valser dans le mur. Il s'écroula et le _Croatan_ le releva pour le mordre. Je me dirigeais vers lui et, juste avant que mon épée ne l'atteigne, mon geste s'arrêta. Il avait lâché Scott qui s'effondra, inconscient, et je devinais qu'il utilisait le _Glom _sur moi.

Une force invisible me fit lâcher mon arme. Cette même force me contraignit à m'agenouiller devant l'Abomination. J'en aperçus un autre qui attrapa Kingsley par la gorge et lui fit également lâcher son épée. La créature devant moi ricana et je reconnus celui qui m'avait attaqué plutôt dans la soirée.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait V_enator_.

Il se tourna vers Kingsley.

-_Araquiel_, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide dénuée d'émotion qui me fit froid dans le dos. Même si tu es un traître, même si tu es le toutou de Michel, nous te laissons une chance de te racheter. Tue la fille !

Kingsley le défia du regard, les yeux étincelants de rage.

-Jamais ! cracha-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le choix ? Tue-la ! ordonna-t-il tandis qu'une Abomination me jetait au pied de mon équipier.

J'étais incapable de lever la tête, mais je sentais son regard sur moi.

-Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien, je vais le faire moi-même, mais je te préviens ce sera plus douloureux.

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me releva. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa et en réponse, le monstre me gifla.

Je sentis la fin approcher. J'aurai préférer que le _sangre azul_-mon sang immortel- soit détruit par le feu noir et que je ne me réincarne plus jamais que d'être condamnée à vivre dans l'esprit d'un Sang-d'Argent.

-Je vais le faire, dit soudainement Kingsley.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir. _Kingsley, ne fait pas ça !_ lui envoyai-je mentalement. Je m'écroulai à terre lorsque le _Croatan _me lâcha. Mon équipier se mit à ma hauteur, une expression déterminée sur le visage. L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir ses iris bleues devenir rouges et sa pupille argentée. Il s'approcha de ma gorge et je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la panique. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma gorge ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mes pulsations. Je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher tellement il battait vite lorsque je sentis la pointe des crocs de Kingsley contre ma gorge…

* * *

**Vous me haïssez c'est ça ? Ouais,je m'en doutais.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les passages de ''combat'' que je ne sais absolument pas décrire et qui sont donc totalement baclés. **

**A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Kingsley va-t-il vraiment mordre Louna ? Les Lennox vont-ils intervenir ? Scott va-t-il intervenir ? Ou Louna réussira-t-elle à briser ses liens dans le _Glom_ ? Que de questions !**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	11. 10 Tu m'as foutu la trouille

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Tu m'as foutu la trouille !**

-Je vais le faire, dit soudainement Kingsley.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir. _Kingsley, ne fait pas ça !_ lui envoyai-je mentalement. Je m'écroulai à terre lorsque le _Croatan _me lâcha. Mon équipier se mit à ma hauteur, une expression déterminée sur le visage. L'espace d'un instant, je crus voir ses iris noirs devenir argentées et sa pupille rouge. Il s'approcha de ma gorge et je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine sous l'effet de la panique. Il posa ses lèvres sur ma gorge ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mes pulsations. Je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher tellement il battait vite lorsque je sentis la pointe des crocs de Kingsley contre ma gorge…

Il m'attrapa fermement par les épaules et je sentis mes liens se détendre. Il s'écarta imperceptiblement et posa ses lèvres légèrement plus bas. Lorsqu'il perça légèrement la peau, je grimaçai et gémis faiblement. Cependant, il ne me prit pas de sang- du moins presque pas-, il se contenta d'imiter le bruit de succion. Soudain, je compris : il essayait de nous sortir de là. Je fis mine de me débattre et lui de me tenir, ce qui n'était pas compliqué car Kingsley était plus fort que moi. _Évanouis-toi !_, entendis-je clairement dans ma tête. Je m'exécutais, après tout, le _venator_ savait ce qu'il faisait. Je fermai les yeux et me laisser tomber en arrière. Il mit une main derrière ma tête pour me soutenir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel vampire dont le familier venait de perdre connaissance. Il me pencha pour me mettre au sol, toujours le visage contre mon cou. _Tiens-toi prête !_

Soudain, il se releva à la vitesse vampirique, envoya valser le Sang-d'Argent qui se trouvait derrière lui d'un coup de pied et attrapa son épée.

-_Reverte ad inferno ! _cria-t-il.

Il tua celui qui me tenait dans le _Glom_, faisant que je récupérai mon entière liberté de mouvement. Je constatai que Kingsley bougeait vraiment très vite, plus vite qu'un Sang-Bleu. J'attrapai la _Nocturna Lux_ –la Lumière-Nocturne_\- _et allai l'aider.

-R_everte ut abyssus ! Reverte ut obscurum ! _criai-je à mon tour.

Nous en tuâmes un autre et les Abominations restantes décampèrent.

-Ca va ? demanda Kingsley en s'approchant.

Je reculai. Il le remarqua et s'arrêta.

-Ca va, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je voyais clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas mais il ne dit rien, comprenant que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Je m'approchai de Scott qui était revenu à lui.

-Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

-Sonné, répondit-il. Sonné et crevé.

J'esquissais un sourire.

-C'est normal, ça va passer.

Il se releva et je constatai que la morsure s'était refermée. Scott surprit mon regard.

-Moi aussi, je sais cicatriser, dit-il simplement.

Nous retournâmes chez Scott où la voiture nous attendait. Je lui dis au revoir et nous partîmes.

* * *

Nous attendions les jumeaux dans le salon. Le silence régnai depuis un quart d'heure –c'est-à-dire depuis que nous étions rentrés-. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il c'était passé. A ce qu'il avait failli se passer.

Kingsley s'assit à côté de moi et mon rythme cardiaque grimpa en flèche. Sachant qu'il pouvait l'entendre, je n'osais pas le regarder.

-Louna…, soupira-t-il. Est-ce que je te fais peur ? demanda-t-il l'hésitation perçant dans la voix.

Je ne répondis pas, mon cœur s'en chargeait.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour qu'on ait une chance de s'échapper, je n'ai jamais sérieusement pensé à te mordre, ajouta-t-il en me prenant le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Jamais.

-Je sais, murmurai-je.

Le _Glom_, ma découverte sur mes amis, mon aveu à Scott, la ruelle,… trop de choses s'étaient passées aujourd'hui. N'en pouvant plus, j'éclatai en sanglot. Kingsley parut d'abord dérouté, puis me prit dans ses bras. Je sanglotai, la tête contre son épaule. Il fit des ronds avec sa main dans mon dos tandis que je me laissai aller.

-Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille, finis-je par dire. Quand tu t'es approché…j'ai…j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le faire…

Je remarquai que je m'étais mise à trembler. Le _venator_ me serra plus fort.

-Ca veut dire que je suis bon acteur.

J'esquissai un faible sourire.

-Et puis, tes yeux…, continuai-je en tremblant de plus belle.

Il se raidit.

-Tu les as vus changer de couleur ? (Je hochais la tête, toujours contre son épaule :) J'ai fait ça pour être plus crédible. Au début, les Sang-d'Argent n'ont pas les yeux comme ça : ils ne changent de couleur que quand ils ont faim.

Quelque chose me fit tiquer.

-Attends, tu peux faire changer tes yeux de couleurs ? demandai-je en m'écartant pour être face à lui.

En réponse, ses iris passèrent à l'argenté et ses pupilles au rouge. Mon rythme cardiaque qui s'était calmé s'accéléra. Par réflexe, je reculais.

Kingsley sourit tristement.

-Tu sais que je suis un Sang-d'Argent repenti ? (J'acquiesçai) Il faut que tu saches, je sais peut-être contrôler mes pulsions et je suis peut-être de votre côté, mais je n'en reste pas moins une Abomination.

Je le regardais, perplexe. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en ayant l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Louna, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que si j'arrive à faire changer mes yeux de couleur comme ça, c'est parce que mon sang est toujours d'argent.

* * *

Les jumeaux rentrés et n'ayant croisé aucune Abomination, je laissai à Kingsley le soin de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je décidais d'aller voir Scott. Même si je me doutai qu'il était déjà remis, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète. Cela me permettrait également de m'éloigner de Kingsley. Je savais bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me mordre, mais j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise en sa présence. Je ne pris pas la peine de prendre une voiture pour y aller et utilisais ma vitesse surnaturelle pour courir jusque là-bas.

Je passai par la fenêtre et constatai qu'il dormait déjà à poings fermés. Je retirai mes chaussures et me couchai en face de lui pour le regarder dormir. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je glissai dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil.


	12. 11 Toujours pareille

**Et un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

** Sanga ta review était courte et simple, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic. Ton voeux est exaucé, voilà le chapitre 11.**

** Bizz, à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Toujours pareille**

**P.O.V. Kingsley: **

Kingsley était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait encore menti à Louna. Si elle avait l'air de ne plus trop lui en vouloir, il savait que si elle l'apprenait, ce serai le point de non-retour. Il lui avait dit que c'était parce que son sang était d'argent qu'il avait réussi à faire changer ses yeux de couleur. C'était totalement faux. Ils avaient pris la même couleur que ceux des Sang-d'Argent car il avait vraiment eu envie de la mordre. Quand ils étaient rentrés, elle avait cru qu'il lui avait montré qu'il savait faire changer la couleur de ses yeux. En réalité, elle n'avait pas changé, il avait utilisé la _Mutatio_ pour que Louna voit ça. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas dû fonctionner, mais Louna était dans un tel état de vulnérabilité qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu.

**Dans la ruelle :**

_Une main glacée attrapa Kingsley à la gorge, assez fort pour l'immobiliser, mais pas assez pour le faire suffoquer. Une force qui ne pouvait venir que du _Glom _lui fit lâcher son épée._

_-Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait V_enator, _entendit-il._

_Il regarda d'où venait la voix et il vit un Sang-d'Argent toiser d'un air mauvais Louna qui était dans une mauvais posture. Elle était agenouillée devant l'Abomination et son épée se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle. Kingsley fit appelle au _Glom _quelques secondes et vit –sans surprise- le _Croatan _tenir Louna par des liens immatériels._

_Le Sang-d'Argent qui avait parlé se tourna vers lui._

_-_Araquiel_, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Même si tu es un traître et même si tu es le toutou de Michel, nous te laissons une chance de te racheter et de revenir parmi nous. (Il marqua une pause :) Tue la fille !_

_Cette Abomination voulait qu'il tue Louna ? Et puis quoi encore ?! S'il n'avait déjà pas très envie de la tuer, il ne voulait encore moins redevenir un monstre._

_Il lança un regard provocateur au Sang-d'Argent._

_-Jamais !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le choix ? Tue-la !_

_Celui qui maintenait la _Venator _au sol la lança à ses pieds. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien. Comme rien ne se passait, le Sang-d'Argent s'impatienta :_

_-Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien, je vais le faire moi-même, mais je te préviens ce sera plus douloureux._

_Il attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et la releva. Celle-ci gémit de douleur et se récolta une gifle retentissante. Kingsley eut même mal pour elle._

_Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Il savait très bien que s'il ne réagissait pas, Louna serait Emportée et lui serait soit également Emporté, soit Corrompu._

_-Je vais le faire, dit-il avec une fausse froideur._

_Le _Croatan_ qui le tenait le lâcha. _Kingsley, ne fais pas ça ! _Il entendait bien la panique et peut-être même le désespoir dans sa ''voix'' mais il fit comme si de rien était. Son équipière tomba à genoux. Kingsley se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, ne voulant pas la tirer par les cheveux une deuxième fois. Il fit ce qu'il put pour se construire une expression déterminée, ce qui dû marcher au vu de la vitesse à laquelle battait le cœur de Louna. Alors que Kingsley approchait son visage de sa gorge, il eut réellement envie de la mordre. Ce fut pire lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres en plein sur une artère. _Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dures, _songea-t-il amèrement. Il sentait le sang battre sous ses lèvres. Il sentait l'odeur de son sang encore plus fort que d'habitude. Il n'en avait pas bu depuis si longtemps… La panique grandissante de la jeune fille, ne lui donnait que plus envie de plonger ses crocs dans sa gorge. Il sortit ses crocs et lorsqu'il les posa sur la peau, il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ce qui n'aurait été que plus amusant._

_Soudain, il vit le collier en argent chargé de pouvoir qu'elle portait toujours et se rappela que c'était Louna, son équipière, son amie –même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais-…_

_Il lui attrapa les épaules comme pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il espérait que cela suffirait pour que les liens se desserrent. Kingsley s'écarta légèrement et posa ses lèvres plus bas, où aucune artère ne passait. Il savait que s'il mordait Louna sur une artère, il ne saurait probablement pas s'arrêter. Il perça la peau mais il s'arrêta en entendant la jeune fille gémir. Quand le sang de Louna toucha sa langue, ce fut comme une explosion dans sa bouche. Cela faisait des siècles que Kingsley n'avait plus rien goûté d'aussi fort. Étant un Sang-d'Argent -repenti mais Sang-d'Argent tout de même- il avait perdu le sens de goût, la seule chose qu'il puisse goûter était le _sangre azul_. Il dut faire un effort énorme pour ne pas essayer de la tuer. Il fit son possible pour ne pas lui prendre trop de sang et imita le bruit de succion en essayant de garder son sérieux. _

_Les pulsations de Louna se calmèrent et il espéra que c'était le signe qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il essayait faire. Elle commença à se débattre et lui à la maintenir fermement. _Évanouis-toi,_ envoya-t-il. La jeune fille se laissa aller et il mit une main derrière sa nuque. Il la coucha au sol en restant penché sur elle, même s'il avait déjà rétracté ses crocs. Il lui envoya un message lui disant de se tenir prête et entama la deuxième partie de son plan._

**Temps présent :**

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Quand Scott se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut sa meilleure amie endormie à coté de lui. Il sourit en constatant que, vampire ou pas, elle était toujours la même. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, un jour où Scott était malade, elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre pour voir si ce n'était pas trop grave et pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils avaient huit ans à l'époque. Le jeune homme sourit à ce souvenir qui n'avait été que le premier d'une longue liste de cas similaires. Elle était venue parfois avec Stiles aussi. En la regardant plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans la même tenue que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés et que son mascara avait coulé comme si elle avait pleuré.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Il ne s'était pas évanoui longtemps si bien que lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il avait vu Kingsley se pencher sur la gorge de son amie. Scott avait pu lire la panique dans les yeux de Louna. Il avait voulu aller l'aider, mais il s'était retrouvé incapable de bouger. Puis quand ils s'étaient relevé tout les deux, il s'était dit que même s'il adorait Louna, il allait faire attention car il avait vu à quelle point les vampires étaient rusés.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

J'étais dans la douche de la chambre de Scott lorsque j'entendis mon épée s'agrandir. S'ensuivit un bruit de métal qui tombe.

-Je te préviens, dis-je, si tu te coupes un doigt avec mon épée, il ne faudra pas compter sur moi pour te le recoudre !

-Comment ça _ton_ épée ? s'écria Stiles.

-Stiles ? m'étranglai-je. Où est Scott ?

Je sortis de la douche et commençais à me sécher.

-En bas. Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as une épée ? demanda Stiles, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

J'enfilai à la hâte mon pantalon de V_enator_ et un pull que Scott m'avait prêté. L'ensemble n'était pas terrible, mais cela m'importait peu. Je revins dans la chambre en même temps que Scott. Je pris la _Nocturna Lux_ et elle redevint de la taille d'une aiguille. Je la glissai dans mes cheveux comme une barrette.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Scott.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de lui dire ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

-Me dire quoi ? demanda Stiles un tantinet inquiet.

Scott soupira et dit simplement :

-Elle est au courant pour moi.

Je bénis silencieusement Scott pour cette diversion.

-Attends, QUOI ?! Mais…Mais…co…comment ? bégailla-t-il.

-Je l'ai vu, dis-je simplement.

Stiles lança un regard ahuri au loup-garou. Je le vis étouffer un fou rire que Stiles ne remarqua pas.

-Scott ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je croyais que tu savais te contrôler ! Ca aurait été sympa de prévenir que tu ne savais pas te contrôler !

Voyant que Scott ne savait pas quoi répondre, j'intervins :

-Je ne sais pas c'est quoi cette histoire de contrôle, mais Scott n'y est pour rien si je suis au courant. Je sais aussi pour Kira et Malia.

Le visage de l'hyperactif se décomposa. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je pris une grande inspiration et le devançai.

-Stiles, si je sais tout ça, c'est parce que je suis une vampire.

Comme il avait l'air perplexe, je décidai de lui montrer mes crocs. Il éclata d'un rire nerveux puis il s'évanouit.

-Stiles ! nous exclamâmes Scott et moi.

Nous l'installâmes sur le lit. Scott s'assit sur son fauteuil et me prit sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui. Il se raidit lorsque je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou. J'essayais de ne pas être trop vexée. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendue à ce que Stiles s'évanouisse et, même si le connaissant je n'aurais pas dû m'en formaliser, cela me fit mal. Je fermai les yeux et m'appuyais sur Scott. Je remarquai soudain que j'entendais distinctement leurs pulsations. J'avais toujours pu les entendre mais, à cet instant précis, elles me parurent beaucoup plus fortes. Je compris soudain. _Non, pas maintenant…_, pensai-je au moment où mes crocs sortirent. Je les rétractais immédiatement.

-Je... je crois que je fais y aller, balbutiai-je. Je crois que j'ai assez traumatisé Stiles…, ajoutai-je tristement.

Scott me lança un regard compatissant.

-Ne le prends pas mal. C'est Stiles, c'est tout…

Je lui fis un sourire triste et parti.

* * *

En arrivant, je trouvai la maison extrêmement calme.

-Kingsley ? Sam ? Ted ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une voix étouffée me parvînt du bureau.

-Je suis ici, dit Sam.

Je le rejoignis et le trouvai entrain de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il me sourit et je m'assis face à lui.

-Où sont les autres ?

-A la chasse aux Sang-d'Argent, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

-En plein jour ? demandai-je, incrédule.

-Ouais, ils essayent de trouver leur planque.

Il releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il me scruta et je constatai que je portais toujours le pull de Scott.

-Si tu te demandes, c'est le pull de Scott, déclarai-je.

-Nan, c'est pas ça. Tu trembles, tu es toute blanche et ton cœur bat vraiment très vite… Oh… tu as soif c'est ça ?

Ce fut quand il le dit que je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Je grognai de frustration.

-J'en sais rien ! m'écriai-je, agressive.

J'étais consciente que je m'énervai sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Désolée… Je sais pas, en général je n'ai pas besoin de familier avant au moins mes 19 ans et là…

Je soupirai. Sam se leva et vînt s'asseoir sur une chaise à coté de moi.

-Avec tout ce qui c'est passé hier, je pense que c'est normal que ta soif se déclenche plus vite.

Je me dis qu'il devait avoir raison quand soudain je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Kingsley vous à raconter ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Il y a autre chose, on dirait.

Je déglutis.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Scott, je devais le dire aux autres. Quand je l'ai dit à Stiles (comme il n'avait pas l'air de voir qui c'était, j'ajoutai :)le numéro 24. Donc quand je lui ai dit, il s'est évanouis et…et ça m'a fait mal, très mal…

Il ne dit rien et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien contre lui. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, lui et Ted avaient toujours été comme des grands frères pour moi. Je fermai les yeux et appuyais ma tête sur son torse. Il me caressa doucement les cheveux. Nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley rentra dans la maison tandis que Ted allait garer le 4X4. Il se dirigea vers le bureau pour dire à Sam qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva une Louna qui sanglotait légèrement dans les bras de Sam. Il leva la tête sur lui, mais la V_enator_ ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ envoya-t-il à Sam.

_Visiblement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ses amis… Et puis je pense qu'avec le stress de ces derniers jours, il fallait bien un moment où elle craque…_

_J'y suis pour quelque chose ? _demanda Kingsley, inquiet.

_Franchement ? Elle n'a rien dit, mais je crois que ce que tu as fait hier soir la bouleversée. Même si on sait tous que tu ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, tu as dû être très convainquant pour que son cœur s'emballe autant que tu le dis…_

Kingsley hocha la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Il sortit pour les laisser tranquille.

Évidemment qu'il avait été convainquant. Il avait _vraiment_ failli la mordre. Il se promit d'aller la voir lorsqu'elle serait en état.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je m'écartai et essuyais ma joue humide.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda gentiment Sam.

Je hochais ma tête. En constatant que son pull était humide, je relevai les yeux vers lui et constatai qu'il souriait.

-Désolée…

-Oh ce n'est pas grave… au moins tu n'étais pas maquillée…

Je ris et me relevai. Sam retourna derrière son ordinateur et voyant qu'il devait être occupé, je sortis. J'avais ma main sur la poignée lorsque j'entendis le V_enator_ éclater de rire. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et il me fit signe d'approcher.

-Le Conclave a répondu, déclara-t-il en souriant, et ils sont d'accord pour que Kingsley joue les infiltrés. Tu ne devineras jamais qui ils veulent qu'il joue…

Quand nous devions être infiltrés, le Conclave ou les V_enator _nous donnaient toujours une histoire et, souvent, toute l'équipe était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je m'approchai, m'attendant à tout.

En me penchant sur l'ordinateur, je dus retenir un cri. Sam éclata de rire face à mon expression.

Kingsley Martin devait jouer le rôle de mon petit-copain arrivé de New York ce week-end.


	13. 12 C'est impossible

**Coucou les gens, pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas très fière et je me suis un peu forcée à l'écrire, mais je vous promets que les 2 prochains chapitres sont mieux. Histoire de vous donnez envie de les lire je vais déjà vous dire qu'il y aura Bliss Llewellyn, Jaime Kip et l'unique Jack Force ! Je n'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant…**

**A la semaine prochaine**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**C'est impossible…**

Je garai la Jaguar et fus heureuse de constater qu'à l'exception d'une voiture, le parking était vide. Mes talons aiguilles claquaient sur le bitume tandis que je me dirigeais vers la clinique vétérinaire. Quand j'entrais, un carillon retentit et le apparut dans l'entrée.

-_Venator_ Dragomir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Appelez-moi Louna, dis-je instinctivement. Voilà, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions par rapport aux loups-garous.

Il ouvrit la petite barrière en bois et me fis signe de le suivre. Je laissai mes doigts courir sur le bois et fermai les yeux quelques instants.

-Du sorbier, dis-je en souriant, un tour aussi vieux que le monde.

-Comment l'as-tu remarqué ? demanda le vétérinaire, surpris. Même les loups-garous sur lesquelles l'effet est le plus fort ne le remarque pas souvent.

Je réfléchis, ne sachant pas moi-même.

-Le sorbier n'agit pas sur les vampires, mais nous pouvons sentir son pouvoir. Il m'a suffit de passer la main dessus pour le savoir…

Je n'étais pas là pour parler bois, donc j'inspirai profondément et cherchais comment formuler ma pensée.

-Comme vous devez le savoir, nous, les vampires, nous réincarnons environ une fois par siècle et nous sommes conscients de ce que nous avons fait dans nos derniers cycles. J'aimerais savoir si les loups-garous en sont aussi capables.

Il me scruta quelques instants.

-La question ne serait-elle pas plutôt de savoir si _Scott_ en est capable ?

Je hochais la tête.

-Non, je ne pense pas que les loups-garous normaux en soient capables, où si c'est le cas, ils ne s'en souviennent pas. Mais Scott n'est pas un loup-garou normal.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Scott est un alpha, mais en quoi cela le rend-il différent ?

-Les alphas sont les chefs de meute, expliqua-t-il patiemment. La plupart le deviennent en tuant un alpha pour volé son pouvoir. Scott, lui, est un véritable alpha : il a mérité son pouvoir, il n'a même jamais tué personne.

Il eut un silence durant lequel Deaton me laissa intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Je lui fis signe de poursuivre.

-Il existe très peu de véritable alpha et leurs pouvoirs sont immenses. Seulement nous ne les connaissons pas tous et je ne sais pas si se réincarner en fait partie.

Je hochais la tête, légèrement déçue.

-J'imagine que si tu me demande cela, c'est qu'il y a un raison. L'aurais-tu vu dans un souvenir ?

-J'ai vu Scott à Athènes en -431.

Il se fit songeur.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler. Es-tu capable de montrer tes souvenirs à quelqu'un d'autre ?

J'hésitai à lui répondre franchement car c'était une question assez personnelle.

-Ca dépend, finis-je par dire, je peux tout partager avec mon jumeaux. Si le Sang-Bleu était également présent, je sais raviver son souvenir. Je sais aussi comment le faire voir à un immortel qui n'y était pas mais je ne sais pas si cela marcherait sur un Sang-Rouge…

Deaton me conseilla d'essayer de le montrer à Scott et de voir si ça l'interpellait. Je le remerciais et m'en allais.

* * *

J'eus à peine garé ma voiture que je remontai dedans. Kingsley et moi partions pour le hangar de Derek. Comme il avait été décidé que Kingsley devait jouer mon petit-ami, nous avions décidé qu'il le jouerait également devant la meute. Nous en ferions plus au lycée, bien sûr, mais comme ça notre couverture était préservée. Scott avait parlé à la meute mais il avait refusé de me dire comment ils avaient réagis. Ayant vu la réaction de Stiles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender. Kingsley me prit la main.

-Hé, ça va aller. Ce sont tes amis, ça changera pas parce qu'ils savent que tu es une Sang-Bleu, ok ?

Je hochai la tête. Je n'étais pas convaincue mais je devrais m'y faire. Arrivé au dernier étage, nous sortîmes nos épées et les attachâmes à notre taille. J'éclatais de rire en voyant mon équipier galérer. Je savais très bien que les loups-garous à côté pouvaient nous entendre, donc je fis attention à ce que je dis.

-Des années que tu es _Venator_ et tu ne sais toujours pas l'attacher, fis-je en secouant la tête d'un air condescend. C'est désolant. Allez, viens, je vais te mettre ça correctement.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Je l'ai toujours attachée comme ça et on ne m'a jamais rien dit !

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai vers la porte lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-Allô ? fis-je en décrochant.

-Louna? C'est Jack Force

-Ah, salut Jack. Écoute, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre mais, là, ce n'est pas trop le moment…

-Désolé, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Je t'écoute, soupirai-je.

-Voilà, ma mère m'a inscrit à une séance photos parce qu'il leur manquait des mannequins. (Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer :) Je t'ai entendu, merci. C'est demain à Palm Springs et j'ai vraiment besoin de soutien. Tu crois que tu pourrais passer ?

Je regardais Kingsley qui haussa les épaules signifiant que ça ne posait pas de problème.

-J'ai cours demain.

J'entendis le rire mélodieux de Jack a travers le combiné.

-Cela ne t'a jamais empêché de sécher…

-C'est pas faux. Qui est-ce que je connais ?

-Moi, Jaime, peut-être Bliss. Et non, ma sœur ne sera pas là.

Je souris. Il savait très bien que je n'avais rien contre Mimi, mais faire une séance photos avec elle était du suicide pur et simple.

-C'est à quelle heure ? m'enquis-je.

-Oh, merci Louna. On commence à 14h.

-Je serais là vers 11h, tu m'envoie l'adresse ? Oh et dit à l'agent que je défilerai peut-être, il ne va pas refuser les services de Louna Dragomir, déclarai-je d'un ton fier qui le fit rire.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, encore merci Louna.

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon téléphone. Kingsley ouvrit la lourde porte du hangar sans problème, Scott nous ayant dit qu'il fallait entrer directement. Un peu moins de dix regards se braquèrent sur nous. Heureusement que j'avais l'habitude d'être regardée, sinon j'aurais probablement été rouge pivoine. Il referma la porte et Scott commença les présentations. Il présenta Stiles, Kira, Malia, Lydia et Liam à Kingsley. Je remarquais que Stiles n'arrêtai pas de nous lancer des regards qui se voulaient furtifs. Scott nous présenta un homme brun qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans comme Derek Hale et un homme plus âgé comme Peter Hale, son oncle. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin qu'il le mentionne pour savoir que c'étaient tous les deux des loups-garous.

-Je vous laisse vous présenter vous-même, conclut Scott. Je sais plus trop vôtre titre : _verator_, un truc comme ça ?

Je vis Peters tiquer. Je souris à Scott avant de regarder tout le monde.

-Tu n'étais pas très loin. Je suis la _Veritatis Venator_ RosaDiLuna Dragomir-mais vous savez qu'il faut m'appeler Louna-, et voici mon équipier le _Veritatis Venator_ Kingsley Martin.

-Équipier seulement ? me coupa l'intéressé en passant un bras possessif autour de mes épaules. Tu me vexes !

Certains de mes amis me lancèrent des regards interrogateurs auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention.

-_Veritatis Venator_, répéta Lydia, pensive, Chasseur de Vérité ?

-Chercheur de Vérité, corrigea Peter d'un ton arrogant qui me donnait envie de le frapper, le F.B.I. des vampires. Mais, dîtes-moi, qui êtes-vous ? Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui nous sommes censés travailler…

-Fallait écouter, répondit Kingsley un sourire arrogant plaqué sur le visage. On vous a déjà dit qui nous étions.

Peter nous lança un regard exaspéré.

-Pas vos noms actuels. Les vampires sont des anges déchus, non ? Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas vo…

N'attendant pas que mon équipier ait fini et ayant envie de me défouler, j'attrapai le loup-garou par le col et le plaquai contre le mur, mon épée sur la gorge. J'avais bougé tellement vite que je n'avais dû être qu'une tache floue pour tout le monde –en dehors de Kingsley, bien sûr-.

-Sachez simplement que c'est confidentiel. Je peux cependant vous assurer que je suis une ange majeure ! grondai-je sur un ton chargé en puissance qui fit luire ses yeux d'un bleu acier.

Je le lâchai, reculai et rattachai mon épée.

-Prouve-le, lâcha Derek.

Kingsley et moi échangeâmes un regard. Il essayait de rester sérieux, mais, s'il ne souriait pas, ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Il m'envoya un message télépathique me disant qu'il me laissait gérer.

Je fis apparaître mes vrais yeux et les regardai alternativement. Certains reculèrent d'un pas, les autres ne bronchèrent pas. C'était, bien sûr, sans compter sur Stiles dont les pulsations devenaient frénétiques. Je pouvais comprendre que, pour lui, c'était beaucoup : mes yeux d'ordinaire bleus nuit avaient dû virer à un argenté vif pailleté d'éclats noir.

Je les fis revenir à leur couleur initiale. Je remarquai que mon équipier me dévisageait, l'air stupéfait.

_-Qu'y a-t-il ? _demandai-je

_-J'ai cru que tu allais l'envoyer se faire foutre ou que tu allais utiliser la _Mutatio_, pas que tu allais réellement le faire. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible…_

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

_-Mon chère Kingsley, il y plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi !_

-Un peu trop à mon goût, marmonna-t-il.

-Euh… quoi ? demanda Liam.

Je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous observaient.

-Rien, grogna Kingsley.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

Je soupirai.

-Si vous n'avez rien à nous demander…, commençais-je au moment où le téléphone de fonction du _Venator_ sonnait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

-Le Sanctuaire, ils choisissent toujours leurs moments… Désolé d'écourter, mais on doit vraiment y aller, là !

Nous sortîmes du hangar et il s'empressa de prendre l'appel.

-_Venator_ Martin.

Instinctivement, je récitais une incantation pour que tous ceux à l'ouïe surnaturelle à côté ne puisse nous entendre –moi y compris-.

-Bonjour, Charles.

Il blêmit.

-Oui, d'accord, je comprends.

-Non, nous tenons quelque chose mais la piste est encore à vérifier.

Je m'éloignai. Kingsley s'assit dans le 4X4 pour être tranquille tandis que je me tenais devant le hangar en me demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si terrible.

Tout le groupe descendit à l'exception des Hale. Ils se postèrent devant moi, l'air gêné.

-Louna, excuse-nous pour tout à l'heure, commença Lydia, on ne savait pas comment réagir… On ne voulait pas être désagréables…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Kingsley. Il les ignora et me regarda. Il avait repris des couleurs, mais il ne les avait pas toutes reprises pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, légèrement inquiète.

Il inspira profondément, l'air grave.

-C'était le _Rex_. Un corps a été retrouvé. Saigné à blanc.

Je vis mes amis tressaillir, mais ne leur prêtais pas attention.

-Oui, ça arrive fréquemment, surtout lors de la première _Caerimonia_. Quel est le problème ?

-Ce n'était pas une Sang-Rouge, Louna, c'était Aggie Carondolet. Aggie est morte par consomption complète.

Le choc me fit vaciller.

-Non…, murmurai-je. Ce n'est pas possible… (Je relevai les yeux) Où ?

-Près du _Bank._

-C'est impossible… Pas une Sang-Bleu, pas à New York, pas si près du Sanctuaire et des Sentinelles, pas si près de _Michel_…

Kingsley soupira.

-Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, mais pourtant...

Il sembla remarquer la meute. Il me dit qu'il m'attendait dans la voiture et je ne sus pas si je l'en remerciais ou si, au contraire, je l'en maudissais. Je me tournais vers Lydia:

-Tu disais ? demandais-je sèchement.

-Que nous étions désolés...

-N'empêche, reprit Stiles, tu étais flippante tout à l'heure.

-Quand j'ai failli décapiter Peter ou quand j'ai fait changer mes yeux de couleur ?

Il parut pensif.

-Les deux. Mais pour Peter c'était bien fait pour lui, il a besoin d'être remis à sa place de temps en temps, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Louna, si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda doucement Kira. C'est quoi cette histoire d'identité ?

Je soupirai et les regardai alternativement.

-Pour faire court, nous, les vampires, sommes des anges déchus. Tous les anges et les démons sont inspirés de nous. Certains dieux et déesses aussi.

Il y eut un silence. Liam déclara :

-Tu veux dire que Michel, Gabrielle et tout existent réellement ?

J'acquiesçais :

-Tout comme Lucifer.

-Lucifer n'est pas un ange, fit Malia.

-Si, c'est L'Etoile du Matin, répondit Lydia à ma place.

-Elle a raison, dis-je. Désolée, mais Kingsley m'attend... On en parlera plus tard.

-Demain ? proposa Scott qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Je secouai la tête.

-Désolée, demain je dois aller soutenir un ami à une séance photo.

-Et cet ami est mannequin ? demanda malicieusement Lydia ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Peut-être..., répondis-je sournoisement.

Elle me jeta un regard plein d'espoir, attendant que je continue. Je pris un malin plaisir à la faire attendre.

-Si tu veux savoir, il est vraiment canon et aussi super sympa...

-Louna, tu sais que t'es sadique ? demanda Kira. Allez, dis-nous qui c'est !

Les autres suivaient notre échangent comme un match et ping-pong. Je fis mine de réfléchir avant de me décider à leur répondre.

-Bon d'accord. C'est Jack Force.

Je crus un instant que leurs mâchoires allaient se décrocher puis leurs yeux se mirent à pétiller. Je retins un éclat de rire et constatai que les garçons et Malia étaient perplexes.

-Ca te dérange si on t'accompagne ?

Je soupirai et leur offris un sourire.


	14. 13 Tu m'as menti !

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Tu m'as menti !**

Je sortis de la limousine –autant faire une entrée remarquée- suivie de Lydia, Kira, Stiles et Scott. J'avais finalement accepté que les deux filles m'accompagnent et elles avaient insisté pour que Scott et Stiles viennent avec nous. Devant le comptoir, je donnais ma carte d'identité et dis que le groupe qui me suivait était bien avec moi. En entrant je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas une simple séance photo : c'était un énorme show-room. Jack allait m'entendre !

Je dis à mes amis qu'ils pouvaient allé où ils voulaient et qu'il leur suffisait d'utiliser mon nom comme laissez-passer. Ils me répondaient qu'ils me suivraient car ils ne savaient pas trop où aller lorsque Lydia partit tout d'un coup en entraînant Stiles dans son sillage. Je souris avant de chercher des yeux quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'aperçus Jaime Kip et me dirigeai vers lui. Il me salua.

-Où est Force ? articulai-je en me plantant devant lui.

-Mimi ? répondit-il niaisement. A New York, pourquoi ?

-Jaime, grondai-je faussement menaçante.

Il sourit en leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-D'accord, d'accord. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était au stand 19.

Étant déjà venue, je connaissais bien les lieux et me dirigeai vers le stand qu'il m'avait indiqué. Je l'aperçus quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me remarque. Je me jetai sur lui et il se retrouva étendu sur le dos, moi à califourchon sur lui.

Avec ses yeux verts bouteille et ses cheveux blonds platine, Jack Force était un des mecs les plus canons et les plus sympas de la planète, ce qui n'était vraiment pas facile à trouver, même/surtout chez les vampires.

Il éclata de rire face à mon regard meurtrier.

-Toi ! m'exclamai-je. Tu m'as menti : tu m'as dit que c'était une séance photo ! expliquai-je en le frappant relativement fort. Pas que c'était un énorme show-room !

Un humain aurait eut mal, c'était certain, mais lui, c'était limite si je le chatouillais. Il sourit innocemment.

-Mais si je te l'avais dit, tu ne serais pas venue. Je me trompe ?

Je grognai.

-Nan, marmonnai-je. J'aurais préféré que tu répliques physiquement et que tu me fiches une raclée au fait que tu répliques verbalement et que tu aies raison !

-Je sais.

Je me levai et il m'imita. Je constatai que Scott et Kira était toujours derrière moi.

-Jack ! l'interpella quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Si tu as fini de jouer, tu ne voudrais pas aller te mettre en maillot ?

Il me jeta un regard désolé et s'exécuta. Je me tournai vers le photographe. Je ne le reconnus pas mais lui oui.

-Miss Dragomir ? Quelle plaisir de vous voir ! Contez-vous défilez ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je à sa grande déception, on verra.

* * *

Jack revint vêtu d'un short de bain couleur bronze ultra court et je dus retenir un fou-rire. Il me lança un regard signifiant clairement que j'allais le regretter si je faisais un commentaire et je lui fis un grand sourire. Le photographe regarda un groupe de mannequin et parut songeur.

-Danaé, va mettre ton maillot, je veux une photo où toi et Jack vous embrassez.

Une fille qui devait être Danaé recula en secouant la tête.

-Sans façon, je ne veux pas avoir sa sœur sur le dos.

-Lindsey ?

-Non plus.

Visiblement, si elles avaient peur des représailles de Mimi, c'est qu'elles étaient des Sang-Bleu.

Le photographe soupira.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas peur de Miss Force ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-J'ai compris, fis-je. Je vais le faire. (Je regardai le groupe de fille) Moi, au moins je n'ai pas peur de Mimi Force !

J'entrai dans la cabine d'essayage. Je découvris un maillot bleu azur avec un décolleté plus que plongeant dont les bords étaient argentés. Je l'enfilais et, en ressortant, j'entendis des sifflements. Je plaquai un sourire arrogant sur mon visage. Je remarquai que Stiles était revenu et que Kira n'était plus là. Lorsque je passai devant lui, Stiles siffla…tout comme Jaime qui venait d'arriver avec Bliss.

-Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que tu ne sais pas qui est Mimi ? me chuchota Jack.

-Oh que si, répondis-je en souriant, et laisse-moi te dire que je ne crains pas ta sœur, _Abbadon._

Oui, j'étais vraiment entraine de discuter avec _Abbadon_. _Abbadon_, le Destructeur des Mondes. Un des Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse. Frère jumeau et âme sœur d'_Azraël_, l'ange de la mort. Connus à ce jour sous les noms de Benjamin et Madeleine Force, ils étaient les Jumeaux les plus puissant après les Incorrompus.

Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage.

-Tu devrais, pourtant.

-Pourquoi quelque chose me dit que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? dis-je en reprenant ses mots.

-En es-tu certaine, _Séléné_ ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Démasquée, répondis-je.

Nous prîmes toutes les poses qu'on nous demanda de faire. Lorsque nous dûmes faire une pause où je devais être évanouie, je repensai à ce qu'il c'était passé vendredi dans la ruelle. Je me raidis. Jack me redressa.

-Ca va ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, oui…

-Arrête, je vois bien que quelque chose te...

-Allez maintenant embrassez-vous ! s'impatienta le photographe.

-Oui, Louna, lança Danaé avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Montre-nous à quel point Mimi Force te laisse indifférente.

Jack haussa les sourcils, l'air amusé. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur le sienne si vite qu'il parut surpris, puis je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il mit une main dans mon dos et l'autre derrière mon cou tout en me penchant légèrement en arrière. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque tandis que Jaime et Stiles sifflaient à nouveau.

Un vrai baiser de cinéma

Nous nous écartâmes et j'éclatai de rire face aux expressions ahuries apparues sur le visage du groupe de fille.

-Vous voyez ? C'est pas bien compliqué, leur lançai-je arrogamment en me dirigeant vers la cabine d'essayage.

* * *

En sortant la première chose que je fis fût de me jeter dans les bras de Bliss. Elle me rendit mon étreinte. Bliss Llewellyn -grande, texane, cheveux roux, yeux verts…- était une de mes meilleures amies lorsque j'étais à Manhattan.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir !

-Et ça ne fait que deux semaines…, fit-elle avant de rejeter ses cheveux derrière son épaule dans un geste faussement hautain. Comme quoi je suis vraiment indispensable !

Nous éclatâmes de rire tandis que Jack nous rejoignait. Je leur demandais de m'attendre et partis chercher Lydia et Kira. Je les trouvai assez rapidement et leur demandai de me suivre, Scott et Stiles sur les talons.

J'entendis Lydia pousser un petit cri de joie en voyant vers qui je me dirigeais. Arrivée devant le groupe de Sang-Bleu, je désignai tour à tour Bliss, Jack et Jaime :

-Voici Bliss Llewellyn, Benjamin Force et Jaime Kip, des amis de Duchesne. (Je me tournai vers mes amis de Beacon Hills et remarquai que Lydia avait l'air sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.) Voici Stiles Stillinski, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin et Kira Yukimura, mes amis de Beacon Hills.

Lydia sortit un bloc de feuilles des son sac et le leur tendis en leur demandant de signer. Je dû réprimer un éclat de rire tout comme les trois vampires. Jack saisit le bloc et signa avant de le passer à Jaime qui fit la même chose et le passa à Bliss qui le rendit à Lydia après avoir signé. Stiles –enfin, son estomac- se plaignant d'avoir faim, je leur indiquai le restaurant. Je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec Jack, Bliss et Jaime ayant dû partir pour un autre tableau.

-Dis-moi, commença-t-il, ils sont humains ? Leurs énergies me paraissent bizarres.

Je soupirai.

-Non, Scott est un loup-garou.

Il se raidit.

-Un Chien de l'Enfer ?

\- Non, un loup-garou, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il haussa les épaules puis me regarda attentivement.

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit pourquoi tu partais comme ça pour Beacon Hills. Tu es devenue _Venator_, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le dévisageai, surprise.

-Euh, oui, mais comment as-tu trouvé ?

Il sourit.

-Ta tenue. Tu ne portes pas l'uniforme des _Venatores_, mais ce sont les couleurs type, (Il regarda l'intérieur de mon poignet :) tu portes le tatouage des _Venatores_ et… (Il souleva mes cheveux :)… tu as trois croix en argent. Tu es haut gradé, à ce que je vois, félicitations.

Ils avaient raison, j'avais mis l'uniforme sans vraiment le mettre : je portai un minishort noir, un top blanc sans manche et une veste de tailleur noire avec trois croix en argent brodées sur le col.

Soudain, il tiqua, fronça les sourcils et resouleva mes cheveux. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur auquel il ne prêta pas attention. Il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit où Kingsley m'avait mordue, me faisant frissonner.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

J'hésitai et, s'il était mon ami, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était Kingsley qui avait fait ça, et je pouvais encore moins prétendre que c'était un Sang-d'Argent qu'il l'avait fait. Les Sang-d'Argents étaient sensés avoir été éradiqués durant la Crise de Rome, le seul cas d'attaque que nous avions eu était Roanoke à l'époque de _Mayflower_. Les _Croatan_ revenaient, mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire, tout les _Venatores_ n'étaient même pas au courant.

-Je sais qu'Aggie Carondolet s'est fait tuée par un Sang-d'Argent, déclara-t-il soudain, alors si tu pouvais m'épargner le baratin habituel qu'on sert aux vampires qui ne sont pas _Venatores_.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai été un Chercheur de Vérité aussi, tu sais. Alors ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Désolée, je ne peux pas…

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, la referma, sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, et parla enfin.

-J'ai la plus humiliante séance photo de ma vie dans une heure : les contes de fées. Je n'ai pas de cavalière. Ca te tente ?

Je lui lançai un regard de biais.

-Avec ta belle gueule personne ne veut danser avec toi ? Tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois, Force !

L'ange déchu baissa les yeux dans une fausse expression de tristesse.

-Et si, malheureusement…

-Laisse-moi deviner, fis-je en feignant de chercher un moment, elles ont toutes peur de ta sœur ? (Il acquiesça) Mais, dis-moi, ta sœur aussi est mannequin et les garçons n'ont pas peur de faire des pause avec elle. Ni d'autres choses d'ailleurs…

Jack m'offrit un sourire, mais lorsqu'il parla je cru entendre une note d'amertume.

-Non, ils ne me craignent pas comme elles craignent Mimi. Seulement, la plupart des mannequins qui pausent avec ma sœur sont humains et finissent en général par être ses familiers. Elles, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton les groupes de filles qui s'éloignait, elles sont des Sang-Bleu.

Je lui pris la main et commençai à me diriger vers le restaurant.

-Arrête, ils ne te craignent pas parce que tu ne leur montres pas l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Nous savons tous deux que de toi et _Azraël_, tu es le plus puissant. (Je marquai une pause :) Sur ce, allons manger.

Il éclata de rire et me suivit sans retirer sa main.


	15. 14 Contes de fées

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Contes de fées**

Je sortais de la cabine d'essayage en maudissant le nombre incalculable de jupons que portait ma robe lorsque Scott et Stiles me rejoignirent. Je leur lançai un regard noir en les voyant retenir un éclat de rire.

-Faites gaffe à ce que vous dîtes, grondai-je.

-Ca te va bien, dit simplement Scott, un sourire moqueur flottant sur les lèvres.

Je grognai même si j'étais contente qu'il se soit enfin détendu.

Je portais une robe bustier violette qui aurait pu être très jolie… si on enlevait les perles et les rubans roses… Mais le pire de tout était l'énorme nœud rose bonbon que j'avais dans le dos. Je portais également des escarpins roses claire et des gants, roses, eux aussi.

On avait relevé mes cheveux noirs de jais en un chignon sophistiqué, révélant le collier ras de cou rose et mauve dont on m'avait affublée.

-Tu sais Louna, dit Stiles, sournois, si tu venais au lycée habillée comme ça tu ferais fureur.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je leur dit qu'ils pouvaient prévenir les filles que nous allions commencer et allais près de Bliss.

-Je vois que toi non plus tu n'y as pas échappé…, fit-elle.

Elle portait une robe tout aussi gnangnan que la mienne, sauf qu'où je portais du violet, elle portait du jaune et où je portais du rose, elle portait du blanc.

-Malheureusement… Qui est ton ''cavalier'' ?

-Jaime.

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire narquois.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous !

Elle fit une mine dégoûtée.

-Jaime ? Tu es sérieuse ? Non, on est juste en ami !

Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais j'avais trop envie de l'embêter. Aussi donc continuais-je :

-Tu dis ça pour me convaincre ou pour te convaincre toi-même ? demandai-je sournoisement.

Elle allait répondre lorsque Jack et Jaime arrivèrent en costume queue de pie et gants blancs. Nous échangeâmes un regard et dûmes retenir un fou rire. Ils s'inclinèrent très bas, parfaitement synchronisés. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous quatre et je dus lutter pour rester sérieuse. Jack me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Miss Dragomir, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait.

Alors qu'il m'entraînait vers la piste, je jetai un regard à Bliss et murmurai si bas que seule une ouïe surnaturelle pouvait l'entendre :

-Sauvée par le gong, comme on dit.

Je l'entendis pouffer avant de reporter mon attention sur Jack.

Il s'arrêta là où nous devions nous placer et je me tournais vers lui toujours sans nous lâcher la main. Instinctivement, je mis ma main libre sur son épaule et il mit la sienne sur ma taille. Lorsque la musique démarra, nous commençâmes à valser, notre regard planté dans celui de l'autre.

-Ca ne te rappelle rien ? murmura-t-il.

Je souris.

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, père ?

Il sourit à son tour et, lorsqu'il me fit tourner, je changeai d'univers…

**Paris, France, 1896 :**

_-Suzanne, accorderiez-vous une danse à votre vieux père ?_

_Je souris et me tournai vers lui._

_-Vieux ? Vous dîtes cela seulement pour que je ne vous abandonne pas quand vous vous disputez avec mère._

_-Peut-être._

_Je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de la piste. Nous commençâmes à valser doucement._

_-Je vois que vous vous êtes enfin détendue, dit-il en souriant._

_-Le plus dur est passé, répondis-je simplement._

Je compris soudain : nous étions à la première fois où j'assistai au Bal des Quatre-Cents lors de mon dernier cycle._ La musique cessa et nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous retournions à notre table lorsqu'un jeune homme vînt se placer devant nous. Il était d'une beauté frappante –comme tous les gens dans la pièce…- mais il me paraissait étrangement familier sans que je n'arrive lui donner un nom._

_Il s'inclina et me fit un baisemain._

_-Je suis le Duc d'Orléans. Conte d'Auvrecher, me permettez-vous de vous emprunter cette charmante jeune fille ?_

_Père fit mine de réfléchir et je lui lançai un regard suppliant._

_-Je vous le permets, finit-il par dire, faussement sévère. Mais seulement pour une danse !_

_Je pris la main du Duc et le suivit au centre de la salle._

_-J'espère que cette chanson sera très longue, déclara-t-il alors que nous commencions à danser, si votre père ne veut pas vous me laisser plus longtemps, Comtesse._

_Je souris._

_-Appelez-moi Suzanne._

_-Et vous appelez-moi Apollon._

_Je fronçai les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à me rappeler où j'avais entendu ce nom._

_-Apollon, répétai-je, c'est beau…_

_Il sourit._

_-Normal. C'est le nom du dieu de la beauté et du soleil._

**Temps présent :**

Je revins brusquement dans le monde réel lorsque la musique cessa. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je remarquais soudain que Jack et moi étions les derniers sur la piste.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête.

-Tu savais ?

-Quoi ? répondit-il, perplexe. Que tu étais ma fille dans notre dernier cycle ? Oui, ça je m'en rappelais.

Je souris.

-Non, idiot. Pour le Duc Apollon d'Orléans, je voulais dire.

Le vampire me fit son sourire à se damner.

-Oui et non. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, mais en même temps j'avais déjà des doutes sur qui tu étais. Mais à sa manière de te regarder –et il ne t'avait pas lâchée des yeux de toute la soirée- je me suis dit qu'il avait dû te reconnaître et qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

-_Abbadon_, toujours aussi perspicace ! fis-je en riant.

* * *

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines, je m'arrêtai. Scott était livide et tremblait légèrement, les yeux dans le vague.

-Scott ?

Il ne me répondit pas.

Je m'approchai de lui et Jack me suivit.

-Scott ? répétai-je en lui touchant le bras.

Il sursauta et me regarda. J'entendis vaguement Stiles marmonner sur le fait que j'arrivai à le faire réagir et pas lui, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention.

-Ca va ?

-Il vient de se passer quoi, là ?! s'écria-t-il en retour.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Ben, on vient de faire un cadre sur les contes de fées.

-Non, ça je sais. Je veux dire quand vous dansiez, je vous ai vu autre part, entrain de danser, mais c'était à une autre époque et j'avais l'impression de regarder un film…

-Tu nous as vus ? intervînt Jack, incrédule.

Nous échangeâmes un regard perplexe. Je devinais que nous pensions la même chose : _C'est impossible..._ Je pris la main de Scott et le fis s'asseoir avant d'ordonner à Stiles d'aller lui chercher une bouteille d'eau. Je dis à Jack qu'il pouvait y aller, que je gérais. J'étais une_ Venator_ réputée après tout...

-Scott, tu viens d'assister à un souvenir. Je sais que c'est assez flippant, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant. On ne sait jamais qui peut nous écouter...

-Je comprends, répondit-il faiblement.

Stiles revint avec la bouteille d'eau, et je fus heureuse de constater que mon meilleur ami avait reprit des couleurs. Je donnais la bouteille à Scott et le forçai à boire. Etant déjà passée par là, je savais qu'il en aurait besoin. Le premier souvenir était souvent éprouvant alors quand on n'était pas un ange déchu qui vivait ça tout les 150 ans environ, ça devait être pire...

-Je crois qu'on va y aller.

* * *

Je repartis me changer et, en ressortant, je croisai Bliss, Jack et Jaime. Bliss sourit et haussa les sourcils :

-Vous nous avez fait quoi tout à l'heure ?

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Jack.

-Paris, les Quatre-Cents, 1896, répondit-il. Mais vous n'aviez pas l'air d'y être, alors, vous étiez où ?

-Aucune idée, fit ma meilleure amie.

-Pour ma part, j'étais à Londres et je bossais sur un bouquin.(Il marqua une pause :) _Dracula_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Jaime avec un sourire malicieux.

Je le dévisageai, surprise.

-Nan... Bram Stoker c'était toi ? m'écriai-je, incrédule.

Il bomba le torse et nous pouffâmes.

-En personne. Je suis quand même déjà membre de la Conspiration Junior, dans ce cycle. Juste par curiosité, vous aviez quel lien ?

-Jack était mon père.

-J'y crois pas, fit Jaime. _Abbadon,_ ton père... Le pire que tu aurais pu avoir après lui c'était _Michel_.

-Hé ! s'exclama Jack. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre !

Je l'ignorais et fis un grand sourire à Jaime.

-En faite... J'ai été la mère de _Michel_...

Ils écarquillèrent tous trois les yeux.

-Sur ce, moi, je dois y aller. Vous m'appelez quand vous voulez. Oh et Bliss pense à m'envoyer les photos et passe le bonjour à Théo.


	16. 15 Confidences

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Confidences**

-Tu es en train de me dire que ce que j'ai vu c'était Jack Force et toi, en 1896 ?! s'écria Scott en s'efforçant visiblement de maîtriser sa voix.

Je hochais la tête et ne dis rien pendant un moment, le laissant digérer le morceau.

Nous étions assis sur son lit et je venais de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Si mon meilleur ami était capable de voir les souvenirs dans lesquels il n'était pas impliqué, il devait y être préparé car je ne savais jamais quand un souvenir pourrait me revenir.

Je me passai une main sur le visage. Cette mission devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi : quatre _Veritatis Venator _respectés incapables de trouver un gamin de 15 ans une attaque de Sang-d'Argent soit disant éradiqués pendant la Crise de Rome un abandon de couverture pour Kingsley et moi et maintenant un loup-garou alpha que je connaissais depuis 2500 ans –ce qui n'était déjà pas normal- capable de voir nos souvenirs…

-Scott, commençais-je doucement, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu un souvenir et tu y apparaissais*…

-C'est si grave ?

Je soupirai.

-C'était il y un peu moins de 2500 ans. Normalement les seules personnes que je devrais reconnaître sont des vampires…

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, les mains sur le visage. Je grognai.

-Euh… Ca va ? demanda Scott, l'inquiétude perçant dans la voix.

-Oui. Non. Pas vraiment. J'avais pensé te montrer mon souvenir, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé tantôt, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Silence.

-Montre-le-moi ! dit-il soudain avec conviction.

Je retirai mes mains de mon visage et levai les yeux sur lui.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Il acquiesça. Nouveau soupire.

-D'accord. Mais si je sens que ça ne va pas, je nous fais sortir. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je me redressai avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je donc pas à me rappeler comment on faisait pour partager ses souvenirs ? Je me souvenais l'avoir déjà fait dans mes derniers cycles, mais pas moyen de retrouver comment on faisait. Tant pis, je laisserai mon instinct me guider. Je ne savais pas faire de bêtise : au mieux, ça marchait au pire, rien ne se passait.

Je dis à Scott de se détendre et lui prit les mains. Je fermai les yeux, inspirai profondément à trois reprises et invoquai le _Glom_ pour établir une légère connexion psychique. Une fois assurée que le lien fonctionnait, je nous ramenai en -431…

J'ouvris les yeux et lâchai les mains du loup-garou. Il avait légèrement pali et son souffle s'était accéléré, mais au moins, il ne tremblait pas comme tout à l'heure. Cependant j'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux : ils étaient rouges rubis. Ils revinrent soudainement à leur couleur initiale.

Une vague de fatigue me submergea et je constatai que je tremblais. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça me prendrait autant d'énergie. L'air de rien, se forcer à se remémorer quelque chose d'il y a 2500 ans et le faire partager à quelqu'un était épuisant. Si j'étais dans un état pareil, je n'osais pas imaginer comment devait se sentir mon meilleur ami.

-Tu te sens comment ? demandai-je.

-Bizarre. C'était...comment dire...déboussolant ?

Je souris.

-D'ici une heure ou deux, ça devrait être passé. Je vais te préparer un sandwich à la RosaDiLuna Dragomir et je te parie que ça ira mieux !

Scott éclata de rire. Petits, lui, Stiles et moi nous étions amusés à faire les sandwichs les plus bizarres –sans être mauvais- qu'il était possible de faire et, aussi étrange que ce soit, je me rappelais des ingrédients de nos préférés.

Je me levais pour m'exécuter mais je fus soudainement prise de vertige. Je m'appuyai sur le mur et un voile noir passa devant mes yeux. J'avais les genoux tremblants et je sentais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de force. Mes genoux se dérobèrent et je m'évanouis.

-Louna ? Louna ?

J'ouvris les yeux quelques instants plus tard. J'avais la tête sur les genoux de Scott qui était penché au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet. Je le repoussai et m'assis.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-J'avais oublié à quel point le partage de souvenir pouvait être crevant, grommelai-je sans vraiment répondre.

Je remarquai qu'il me fixait. Ou plutôt qu'il fixait ma bouche.

-Quoi ? fis-je un peu trop sèchement.

-Tes crocs, répondit-il simplement en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Ah, oups, mes crocs avaient dû sortir sans que je m'en rende compte. Je voulu les rétracté sans succès.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Nouvelle tentative, nouvel échec.

Je grognai de frustration. Puis je compris : la soif. _Évidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je donc pas pensé plus tôt ?!_

-Euh…je…je dois y aller, bredouillai-je en me levant.

-Attends !

Il m'attrapa le poignet, si bien que je pouvais sentir ses pulsations. Il me força à lui faire face. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par son cou et je dus me forcer à détourner le regard.

-Ca ne va pas. Je ne suis pas idiot, je le vois bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'hésitai. En ayant assez de lui cacher des choses, je décidais de lui dire la vérité. Je désignai mes crocs :

-J'ai faim, dis-je simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe puis percuta :

-Oh… Tu veux me mordre ?

Ne m'y attendant pas, je le dévisageai, surprise.

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas…

J'eus un rire amer.

-Mais moi, ça me dérangerait ! Je ne dois pas te mordre, te prendre un peu de sang, tu cicatrises et puis on en parle plus. Non, c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Si je te mords, on sera liés.

-Ce n'est pas un problème puisque tu es ma meilleure amie.

Je ne prêtais pas attention à sa remarque et poursuivis :

-C'est un lien très spécial, intime. Si je le fais, j'aurais accès à toutes tes pensées, tes émotions, tes souvenirs,… et tu aurais accès au miens.

-Encore une fois, pour moi ce n'est pas un problème. Alors, est-ce que tu veux me mordre ?

Je voulus lui dire que c'était hors de questions, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. L'amie en moi refusait catégoriquement de faire de lui mon familier, mais la vampire, elle, en mourrait d'envie. Non, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle en avait _besoin_. Mon corps en avait besoin.

Mon désir de sang était tel que je finis par céder. Je levai les yeux sur Scott.

-Oui.

Je lui fis encore quelques mises en garde avant de le faire asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et inspirai profondément. Soudain, mes instincts prirent le dessus. Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon cerveau ayant cessé de fonctionner, je ne trouvais pas étrange le fait qu'il me rendit presque instantanément mon baiser. Mes lèvres descendirent très vite vers sa gorge. Il se raidit mais ne se dégagea pas. Je commençai par simplement embrasser son cou. Je sentais son excitation monter. Quand il me sembla être le moment opportun, je plongeai mes crocs dans sa chair. N'ayant pas encore eu de familier dans ce cycle, j'avais oublié quelles sensations la _Caerimonia Osculor_, le Baiser Sacré, procuraient. Il me sembla entendre Scott gémir mais je n'en étais pas certaine.

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Lorsque Louna le mordit, Scott ressentit une vive douleur qui s'en alla très vite. Se faire mordre était une expérience encore plus étrange que de se voire dans le souvenir d'une vampire de 4000 ans mais ce n'était pas déplaisant pour autant. Tout à coup des images flashèrent dans son esprit. _La première réunion du Comité. Une version masculine de Louna. Loris Dragomir. _Hélios_, l'ange du Soleil. Un entretien avec Kingsley. Une épée. La _Nocturna Lux_. Un ordre de mission à Beacon Hills…_ Soudain, elle s'écarta.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Alors que je continuai à boire, j'eus des bribes d'images, de souvenirs, de noms. _Une morsure. Une fille. Allison Argent. Des chasseurs. Un kanima. Jackson Whittemore. Une meute d'alpha. Un druide sombre. L'arrivée de Kira. Stiles possédé. Nogitsune. La mort d'Allison. La souffrance. Scott en train de mordre Liam. Le Mexique…_

Je repris mes esprits, embrassai la plaie pour qu'elle se referme plus vite et m'écartai. Cette fois, je parvins à rétracter mes crocs. Je me sentais revigorée et je savais que j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Scott avait le regard hagard.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se réveilla.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit et usant de ma vitesse surnaturelle, je partis lui faire ce fameux sandwich et un verre d'eau. Je remontai tout aussi vite. Il sourit en voyant ce que je tenais. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de déclarer :

-Je suis désolée.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Pour Allison. J'ai vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Tu l'aimais. Je suis désolée.

Mon meilleur ami parut retenir des larmes et hocha la tête. Je repris après quelques instants de silence :

-J'imagine que tu as dû voire des choses… Si tu veux me poser une question où quoi, j'essayerai d'y répondre.

Il parut pensif.

-J'ai vu un garçon -Loris ?- (J'acquiesçai) C'est quoi le lien avec _Hélios_ ?

Je souris.

-Le lien c'est que ce sont les mêmes personnes. (Il écarquilla les yeux) Nous sommes tous des anges déchus, je te l'ai dit. Loris Dragomir, mon frère jumeau est _Hélios_, l'ange du Soleil et du Jour. Moi, je suis _Séléné_, l'ange de la Lune et de la Nuit. Nous sommes les Jumeaux de l'Éternité.

_Les Jumeaux les plus puissants après les Incorrompus et dont la puissance égale celle des Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse, _ajoutai-je mentalement.

Ensuite j'expliquais à Scott ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il soit désormais mon familier. Je partis peu de temps après.

* * *

En rentrant, je trouvai la maison vide. J'allai dans la cuisine et trouvai un mot sur la table.

** On fait un tour de garde, on devrait rentrer vers 22h **

**S. **

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 20h40. Je pris une canette de _coca_ et m'installai devant la télé. Je commençais à zapper avant de tomber sur… _Twilight_ ? Pourquoi pas ? C'était un des films de la Conspiration qui avait eu un grand succès chez les Sang-Rouge et, de ce que m'avaient dit Bliss, Théodora, Jack et Oliver, ce film était un bon moyen de rire pour n'importe quel Sang-Bleu, Intermédiaire ou familier. Je m'emmitouflai dans une couverture –je n'avais pas froid, mais c'était plus confortable-, me mit dans une position plus confortable et, sans le remarquer, sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

*Dans le chapitre 8, Louna voit Scott dans un flash à l'Antiquité Grecque.


	17. 16 Désastre géographique

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Désastre géographique**

J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute et observai le résultat dans le miroir. J'avais mis un chemisier blanc m'arrivant à mi-cuisse qui moulait très bien mes formes généreuses et un leggings noir. Une grosse ceinture de la même couleur me tombait sur les hanches. J'avais terminé ma tenue avec une paire de botte de pirate brunes à grosse boucle. Trouvant qu'il manquait quelque chose, j'ouvris ma boîte à bijou, en sortis d'énorme boucles d'oreilles en forme d'anneau dorés et les enfilai. Je repliai les manches de mon chemisier jusqu'au coude, ouvris les deux premiers boutons révélant le pendentif en croissant de lune que je portais constamment et souris, fière de ma tenue. J'attrapai mon sac et me rendis dans la cuisine.

Dans le hall, je croisai les jumeaux, sur le départ. Ils me détaillèrent de la tête aux pieds.

-Tu as sortis le grand jeu, on dirait, fit Ted.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais au lycée avec ''mon petit copain arrivé de New York ce week-end'', répliquai-je.

-C'est pas faux. Nous, on y va. On compte sur vous pour faire une arrivée remarquée.

-Avec Kingsley, je pense qu'on devrait y arriver facilement.

-Je t'ai entendue ! cria celui-ci de la cuisine.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et allais le rejoindre tandis que les jumeaux s'en allaient.

-Je ne disais pas ça méchamment.

-Mouais…, fit-il, l'air peu convaincu.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo avant de lui lancer une œillade et de feindre un hoquet de surprise.

-Non, je n'y crois pas ! Le grand Kingsley Martin se serait rasé correctement ? Impossible !

-Hé ! lança-t-il faussement vexé avant de me détailler d'un air approbateur. Au fait, j'adore ta tenue !

-Merci, répondis-je, ignorant délibérément le fait qu'il avait dit ça les yeux rivés sur mon décolleté.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es vraiment sexy comme ça.

-Contente que ça te plaise, fis-je en haussant les épaules avant de le détailler de la même manière : il portait un t-shirt marron avec un col en V, un jean taille basse noir et une veste en cuir finissait la tenue.

-Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, je trouve que tu es vraiment canon comme ça, avouai-je en toute honnêteté.

Il fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux.

-RosaDiLuna Dragomir vient-elle vraiment de me faire un compliment ? A moi, Kingsley Martin ? dit-il, taquin.

Je pouffai en secouant la tête avant de m'asseoir face à lui. Nous nous mîmes en routes quelques minutes plus tard, pour arriver au moment où il y aurait le plus de monde sur le parking du lycée.

Kingsley prit son porte-clés porte-bonheur à patte de lapin et me fit signe de le suivre. Il me tendit un casque de moto et en prit un pour lui. Je lui jetai un regard septique.

-On doit faire une arrivée remarquée, non ? Autant y aller à moto.

Je ne savais même pas que nous en avions. Je découvris deux motos chromées qui devaient coûter très chère. Il monta, enfila son casque et je fis de même. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et sursautai en sentant ses abdos. Il rit légèrement, mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était musclé, mais, en l'observant, je pouvais voir ses muscles dessinés sous son t-shirt. Kingsley démarra et je resserrai ma prise sur sa taille.

* * *

Comme prévu, notre arrivée fit presque autant d'effet que la première fois où j'étais venue en Jaguar au lycée -oui, j'avais continué à le faire-. Presque. Il frima un peu en faisant plusieurs fois le tour du parking, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Le vampire finit par s'arrêter non loin de la moto de Scott. Nous enlevâmes nos casques qu'il accrocha à la moto et je vis que Kingsley arborait un sourire qui paraissait à la fois arrogant et charmeur. Ce mec m'impressionnera toujours. Il mit un bras possessif autour de ma taille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous et nous étions conscients de l'effet que nous produisions. Kingsley qui –il fallait l'admettre- était vraiment canon, dégageait un mélange de la puissance propre aux _Venator_ à celle propre aux Sang-d'Argents. Moi, j'étais une des mannequins les plus réputées de New York, une Chercheuse de Vérité respectée et un des plus puissants anges déchus de la planète, un mélange qui imposait les respect._ Bien joué !_ entendis-je dans ma tête. Si nous ne les voyions pas, nous savions que Sam et Ted ne devaient pas être très loin. Kingsley et moi échangeâmes un sourire complice. Nous poussâmes les portes…pour avoir encore plus de regard sur nous. Je repérai presque immédiatement l'endroit où se tenaient Scott, Stiles, Kira et Malia. Je leur fis un signe de la main quand nous passâmes devant eux pour aller à l'accueil. Kingsley et moi n'avions pas le même horaire et n'avions que quelques cours en communs, ce qui nous aiderait dans nos recherches. Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'indiquai la classe de littérature à Kingsley, passai à mon casier récupérer quelques livres et allais en cours de géographie.

Je m'assis à un banc libre derrière Stiles. Je ne pris pas la peine de sortir mes affaires car le professeur venait d'annoncer qu'on allait regarder un reportage et que l'on devait juste écouter.

Je commençai à m'endormir lorsque mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra considérablement. Je relevai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal pourtant mon cœur continuait à accélérer. Prise de nausée, j'agrippai les bords de mon bureau. Je commençais à paniquer sans savoir pourquoi. Scott et Stiles me lancèrent un regard inquiet :

-Ca va ? articula Stiles en silence.

Je secouai la tête et, sentant que la pièce s'était brusquement réchauffée, attrapai mon sac pour sortir précipitamment.

-Mademoiselle Dragomir ! entendis-je mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

J'avais du mal à respirer et je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit dû à ma crise de panique. Des images, des sensations et des odeurs flashèrent soudain dans mon esprit. _De la fumée. Une chaleur étouffante. Un ciel d'un noir d'encre._ Je partis en courant vers le terrain de lacrosse. Je sentis mes crocs sortirent sous l'effet de la panique. Je fus heureuse de découvrir que le terrain était vide. Je lâchai mon sac et m'appuyais à l'arrière des gradins, là où l'on ne me verrait pas. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Mes genoux cédèrent et je m'effondrai à terre. _Un tremblement de terre. La panique générale._ Je luttai contre mon souvenir et ma respiration n'en fut que plus laborieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à situer où et quand se passai mon souvenir, mais je pouvais en revanche affirmer qu'il était loin d'être agréable. _Un volcan._ Et là, je compris. Pompéi. L'éruption du Vésuve. Je ne savais pas que j'y étais mais visiblement, c'était le cas… Je me sentis attirée encore plus fort dans mon souvenir et n'eus plus la force de résister.

* * *

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre les mains. Ma vue et mon odorat toujours à Pompéi, je ne voyais pas qui c'était, et je ne pouvais pas non plus sentir son odeur.

-Arrête d'aller contre ton souvenir, fit une voix masculine que je ne parvenais pas à identifié. Accompagne-le.

Je l'écoutai et arrêtai de résister, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire en me demandant de l'accompagner. Ce fut lorsqu'ils cessèrent que je remarquai que j'étais prise de tremblements.

-Maintenant fait comme si tu regardais un film : commence par te couper des odeurs.

Je récupérais pleinement mon odorat et je pus reconnaître l'eau de Cologne de Sam.

-Coupe-toi des sensations.

Je tentai de réunir ma concentration et m'exécutai. C'était plus compliqué mais la température fini par revenir au climat de Beacon Hills, me faisant frissonner. Ma respiration se calma. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de sortir de mon souvenir. Je sentis Sam s'asseoir à coté de moi et j'appuyais la tête sur son épaule.

* * *

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? me demanda Mason alors que je le rejoignais dans les gradins.

J'acquiesçai.

Nous avions une heure de libre et les garçons ayant lacrosse, nous avions convenu d'aller les voir. Je vis Kira, Scott, Stiles et Liam arrivé sur le terrain. Le loup-garou me lança un regard soucieux et je lui fis un –faux- sourire pour lui signifier que j'allais bien. En retour, il me fit un sourire vacillant. Le coach l'appela et il alla se poster sur le terrain.

Je vis Kingsley se diriger vers nous et lui fis un signe de la main. Même s'il paraissait nonchalant, je devinais à sa démarche qu'il était pressé. Je me levai lorsqu'il arriva pour le présenter à Mason. A ma grande surprise, le vampire m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et, au moment où j'entrouvris les lèvres, répondant à son baiser, ce fut à son tour de paraître étonné. Attendez ! J'embrassai réellement Kingsley ? D'accord, il embrassait bien -vraiment bien…- mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je sentais que, dès que je serai seule, j'allais avoir à faire à ma conscience…

-Hé les amoureux ! Il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! lâcha une voix désinvolte.

Les joues rouges, je m'écartai du _Venator_ et nous nous fixâmes durant de longues secondes, son étonnement reflétant le mien. Je me retournai et fis face à Malia et Lydia, qui arboraient l'une un sourire désinvolte, l'autre un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-sadique. Finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas avoir à faire qu'à ma propre conscience…

-Alors Louna, tu ne nous présentes pas ton _ami_ ? demanda Lydia, les guillemets presque visibles.

-Ah… euh, oui, balbutiai-je. Voici Kingsley Martin, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, c'est mon mec. Il est arrivé de New York ce week-end. Kingsley, voici Lydia, Malia et Mason, ajoutai-je en les désignant tour à tour même s'ils s'étaient tous déjà rencontrés hormis Mason.

Les filles prirent place à gauche de Mason et j'allais m'asseoir à sa droite lorsque ''mon petit ami'' voulut me parler. Je me levai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un endroit reculé du terrain là où il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élève.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, légèrement inquiète.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Sam m'a dit ce qu'il t'est arrivée. Tu ne contrôles pas la mémoire du sang, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupirai.

-Je pensai que je la contrôlais. Visiblement, je me trompais lourdement. C'était le 3ème en une semaine ! Avant, oui, ça m'arrivait d'avoir quelques bribes de souvenirs face à un objet, un lieu ou même une personne, mais ils n'étaient jamais si longs, ni si proches l'un de l'autre.

Kingsley me considéra quelques instants de ses yeux bleus puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec cet endroit. J'ai fait quelques recherches hier et j'ai découvert qu'il y a eu plusieurs séries de meurtre ces deux dernières années. Les autorités n'en parlent presque pas, (Devant mon regard perplexe, il précisa :) -j'ai fouillé leurs bases de données, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?-. Je pense que cela doit avoir un lien avec le surnaturel. Et je ne parle pas seulement des anges déchus et des loups-garous… Ils t'auraient parlé de quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondis-je, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit en lien avec le surnaturel. En même temps, lorsqu'ils m'en ont parlé, je ne savais pas que mon meilleur ami était un loup-garou alpha, et lui ne savait pas que j'étais un ange déchu de plus de 4 000 ans. Je vais leur reposer la question et tu vas venir avec moi !

Il rit face à mon air un peu trop déterminé pour être vrai. Un silence confortable s'installa. Je voulus retourner près des autres -je n'osai même pas imaginer ce que Lydia pouvait croire que nous faisions!-, mais il me retint par le poignet. Je me retournai en l'interrogeant du regard.

-A propos de ce que j'ai fait quand nous étions dans les gradins..., commença-t-il, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

-Tu l'as fait pour ta couverture, je sais.

Il me fit son éternel sourire malicieux.

-Pas seulement, dit-il. J'en avais envie depuis un bout de temps et visiblement toi aussi, étant donné que tu y as répondu, ajouta-t-il tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Je le frappais au bras, en riant.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... C'est ton ego qui parle !

Il rit à sou tour.

-Admets plutôt que c'est le tien !

Je détournai le regard et sortis une excuse bidon, ne sachant pas moi-même pourquoi je ne l'avais pas repoussé.

-Bon d'accord. Je l'ai fait parce que tu embrasses bien.

Il éclata de rire avant de me toiser de son expression moqueuse.

-Ouais, on va dire ça. Néanmoins, merci pour le compliment ! Tu n'étais pas mal non plus...

Je ris. Nous nous prîmes la main avant de nous diriger vers l'endroit où nous attendaient Mason, Malia et Lydia.


	18. 17 Le Néméton

**Coucou les gens ! Désolée pour le retard, mais je devais poster mercredi dernier, et en relisant le chapitre je me suis dit qu'il fallait _vraiment _que je le réécrive... Je trouve que j'ai déjà fait beaucoup mieux, mais je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 19 et je vous promet qu'avec le 18 ils devraient relevés le niveaux de celui-ci.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le Néméton**

-Quelqu'un a pas envie de continuer à ma place ? implora Stiles, à bout de souffle.

Nous étions réunis dans la maison du lac de Lydia et la meute était en train de nous expliquer à Kingsley et moi les récents événements.

-Je vais le faire, dit Lydia. Après, Kira et sa famille sont arrivés. Stiles s'est fait possédé par un Nogitsune -un esprit japonais- qui avait été attiré par le Néméton. Dans le combat contre le Nogitsune, Allison a perdu la vie, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit avant ? demanda Kingsley. Le Némé-quoi ?

-Le Néméton.

Ce nom ne m'inspirait rien, mais au vu de son expression, ce n'était pas le cas de mon équipier.

-Merci, continua-t-il, mais on a ce dont on avait besoin.

A peine eu-je le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis que Kingsley m'entraîna vers la voiture. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Sam et je jetai un sort pour qu'on ne nous écoute pas.

-Tu as un Intermédiaire ? demanda-t-il après avoir rangé son téléphone.

-Euh…

-Tu n'en as aucune idée, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Pourquoi ?

-Je vais appeler le Sanctuaire pour qu'ils fassent des recherchent sur le Néméton. Mais tu connais Renfield : il n'est pas très commode…, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

-La dernière fois tu l'avais mérité, rétorquai-je en souriant.

Quand il me tira la langue, je songeai, qu'à cette instant il ressemblait plus à un gamin de huit ans qu'à une Abomination devenue l'un des _Veritatis Venator _les plus respectés de la planète. Je pouffai avant de redevenir sérieuse.

-Si tu veux je peux demander à Oliver.

-Oliver ?

-Oliver Hazard-Perry, énumérai-je, l'Intermédiaire de Theodora Van Alen, la _Dimidium Cognatus_, la sang-mêlé, la fille de _Gabrielle_…

-Ca va, lança-t-il en levant la main, j'ai compris !

Je souris.

-Et si on rentrait maintenant ?

Kingsley haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ferais un tour de garde avec Ted ?

-Oh, merde, j'avais complètement oublié, m'exclamai-je en me tapant la paume contre mon front. Il m'attend où ?

-A l'endroit habituel.(Il fit un geste vers la voiture.) Allez, je te dépose.

* * *

-Ted, commençai-je d'une voix mielleuse, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Laisse-moi deviner; tu veux conduire ? soupira-t-il.

Nous venions de finir notre tour de garde et nous nous apprêtions à rentrer. J'étais heureuse d'avoir passé deux heures seule avec Ted, nous n'avions plus été ensemble depuis longtemps et je devais admettre que cela me manquait. Après tout, je commençais vraiment à considérer les garçons comme ma famille.

Pour toute réponse je lui adressai un grand sourire.

Il me lança les clés en soupirant et s'installa coté passager. J'ouvris la portière et m'assis à mon tour. Alors que j'allai mettre le contact, j'eus une étrange impression, comme si je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Ne contrôlant plus mon corps, je sortis de la voiture.

-Louna ? m'interpella Ted, perplexe.

Je voulus lui demander de m'aider, mais ma bouche refusa de s'ouvrir. Mes jambes partirent d'elles-mêmes et j'entendis rapidement le pas de mon équipier derrière moi.

-Louna ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Louna ! Réponds-moi !

Je tournai brusquement, toujours en ne sachant pas répondre à ses suppliques. Les feuilles mortes bruissaient sous mes pas. J'arrivai dans une clairière que je ne reconnaissais pas. J'aperçus une énorme souche et me dirigeai vers elle. En passant la main dessus, je ressentis une décharge électrique qui –en me faisant tomber et en m'arrachant un cri de douleur- me ramena à la réalité.

Ted fut derrière moi en un clin d'œil. Il me releva et me dévisagea avec une expression soucieuse.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je secouai positivement la tête avant de me tourner vers la souche. Je la considérai un moment.

-Ted, je te présente la source de nos problèmes : le Néméton.

* * *

Je saluai Sam en rentrant et partis prendre une douche. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer signe qu'il était partis. Les Lennox étaient allés voir leurs Familières, nous ne les reverrions donc pas avant demain matin. Kingsley était –bizarrement- déjà partis se coucher. Me sentant plus fatiguée que je ne l'avais jamais été, je décidais de faire de même alors qu'il n'était même pas 22h. Ma tête eu à peine touché l'oreiller que je fus dans les bras de Morphée.

_J'étais au lycée et je parlais mode avec Lydia lorsque mon rêve devint cauchemar. Je me trouvais près du Néméton avec mon équipe et nous traquions les Sang-d'Argents. Soudain nous les aperçûmes avec…_Oh, c'est pas vrai !_ Ils tenaient Scott, Stiles et Liam en otage._

-Ils sont sérieux ? _lança Kingsley de manière à ce que seule l'équipe l'entende. _Depuis quand les Sang-d'Argent prennent des otages ?

_Nous nous mîmes en position d'attaque. Les Abominations ricanèrent en nous disant que si nous tentions quoi que ce soit, ils tueraient les deux Sang-Rouge et Corrompraient le Sang-Bleu. _Mais… ? Aucun des trois garçons n'était un Sang-Bleu. A moins que… ? Non, Scott n'était pas un vampire, je l'aurai remarqué…

_Kingsley ne tînt pas compte de leur avertissement et se jeta sur le plus proche. J'hurlai lorsque deux de mes amis se firent égorgés._

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un hurlement. Il grogna et se leva en se demandant pourquoi Louna pouvait bien se mettre à hurler au beau milieu de la nuit. Il entra dans la chambre de Louna après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

-Bon sang, Louna ! Pourquoi hurles-tu comme…

Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : la jeune fille toujours endormie se débattait furieusement avec ses couvertures. Kingsley eut –sans vraiment savoir pourquoi- mal au cœur, lorsqu'en arrivant à sa hauteur, il constata que son visage était baigné de larmes.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à ce point ?

Il la secoua pour la réveiller. En vain. Se penchant légèrement au-dessus d'elle, il lui attrapa fermement les poignets pour ne pas qu'elle lui mette un coup de poing et la secoua plus fort.

-Louna ! Réveille-toi !

N'obtenant toujours pas de réaction, il l'appela de nouveau, cette fois en mettant plus de puissance dans sa voix.

Elle s'éveilla brusquement et jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, en haletant. Puis elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

-Kingsley ? Qu'est-ce que… ? fit-elle, perplexe.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Il lâcha la première connerie qui lui passa par la tête, parfaitement conscient qu'il risquait de se prendre une claque :

-Ou alors c'était un rêve particulièrement chaud…, fit-il, feignant un air pensif. Dis-moi, j'étais dedans ?

Elle n'essaya pas de le frapper, ne pouffa pas, ne sourit pas, ni même ne soupira. Au contraire, une lueur qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier passa dans ses yeux et elle détourna le regard.

Kingsley décida de ne pas abandonner si facilement. Il prit son plus bel air sournois et haussa un sourcil.

-C'est qu'on dirait que j'ai raison, en plus ! Vas-y, dis-moi tout !

Aucune réaction. Le _Venator_ s'inquiéta et reprit son sérieux avant de remarquer qu'il était presque coucher sur elle. Il la lâcha et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-C'était si terrible ? Je ne vais pas te forcer à en parler, même si j'aimerais savoir ce qui a pu te terrifier à ce point…

Louna se redressa, les yeux hagards et le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent au vampire être des siècles.

Elle finit par soupirer. Elle plongea ses yeux couleur de la nuit dans les siens et dit en prenant soin de peser ses mots :

-Je sais qui est le Sang-Bleu.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas génial, hein ? A votre avis qui est le Sang-Bleu ? Scott ? Stiles ? Liam ? Ou le rêve n'avait rien à voir et ce n'est aucun des trois ?**


	19. 18 J'ai dit dormir, rien d'autre

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 18**

**J'ai dit dormir, rien d'autre !**

-Je sais qui est le Sang-Bleu.

Ma déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Kingsley, l'air septique, me dévisagea dans un silence pesant. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il trouvait ça bizarre : je me réveillai en hurlant et affirmai juste après que j'avais trouvé l'objet (façon de parler) de nos recherches. Mais j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. J'étais loin d'être superstitieuse mais quand on est un ange déchu qui erre sur Terre sous la forme d'un vampire depuis plus de 4 000 ans, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un petit rêve prémonitoire ?

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence oppressant, je me mis à débiter à toute vitesse :

-Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais je crois que c'est le Néméton qui me l'a montré. Tantôt, pendant mon tour de garde avec Ted, il s'est passé un truc super bizarre –et il en faut beaucoup pour m'étonner-. C'était comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle sur mon corps, et mes jambes nous ont menées à une souche dans un coin de la forêt que je n'avais absolument jamais vu. Cette souche, c'était le Néméton, j'en suis sûre !

J'avais parlé tellement vite -sous le coup de l'excitation ou de l'hystérie, aucune idée-, que s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, il n'aurait probablement rien compris. Kingsley fit un geste apaisant comme si j'étais un animal trop excité.

-Du calme, ne nous emballons pas. Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu. C'est un élève du lycée ? (J'acquiesçai, sentant une boule se former dans ma gorge.) On va trouver un moyen de vérifier ça demain.

Je baillai.

* * *

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 3h27.

-Si tout est prêt, je crois qu'on va pouvoir retourner se coucher, annonçai-je.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit Kingsley après avoir lui aussi baillé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Il me lança un regard interrogateur, remarquant que j'étais toujours dans le bureau.

-Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

Je le rejoignis sans répondre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et un nœud se forma dans mon ventre à la simple pensée de retourner me coucher. Il me fallut plusieurs instants pour me rendre compte que j'avais _peur_ d'aller me coucher.

Kingsley plissa les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous montâmes les escaliers en silence. J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte de ma chambre lorsque je me tournais vers lui :

-Kingsley ?

-Hum ?

-Tu… (Je secouai la tête, n'osant pas finir ma phrase.) Non, rien. Bonne nuit.

-Louna, fit-il sur un ton réprobateur. Je vois bien que tu meures d'envie de me demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je soupirai. Je voulais vraiment le lui demander, car je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à dormir seule, mais je n'osais pas lui dire. Finalement, les mots franchir mes lèvres avant que je parvienne à les arrêter.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Il sembla remarquer ma gêne et me fit un sourire taquin.

-RosaDiLuna Dragomir qui m'invite dans son lit, je n'y crois pas !

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire amusé, même si je répondis d'un ton faussement mauvais.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien _dormir _avec moi, pas autre chose !

Il éclata de rire.

-Dommage, le faire avec toi ne doit pas être si déplaisant…

Je roulai des yeux et profitai du fait qu'il se soit rapproché pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Son hilarité redoubla. Son rire était si communicatif que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

Nous nous reprîmes et il me considéra d'un regard doux.

-C'est oui, je veux bien dormir avec toi. (Devant mon regard suspicieux, il leva les mains en signe de reddition :) Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien. (Il réfléchit quelque instants. ) Une dernière chose, on dort dans mon lit… je tiens à mes draps en soie !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusée, et le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'y étais jamais entrée et je découvris que, à quelques différences près, elle était identique à la mienne. Différence n°1 : contrairement à moi qui avait passé deux heures à décorer ma chambre, Kingsley n'en avait rien fait, ce faisant ces murs étaient dénués de décoration différence n°2 : il avait une garde-robe simple et moi une cinq portes différence n°3 : le lit king size à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Je ne pus retenir un nouvel éclat de rire en découvrant ce dernier.

-Quoi ?! s'indigna le _Venator_ en suivant mon regard. Tu as bien demandé une garde-robe cinq portes qui fait presque la taille du mur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu commander ça !

-Oh, mais je n'ai rien dit…, fis-je, l'innocence faite fille.

L'ange déchu se planta en face de moi, joueur. Il plissa les yeux et fit mine de scruter mon visage.

-Non, c'est vrai, tu n'as rien dit…mais je vois la moquerie dans tes yeux !

Je fis disparaître toute émotion de mon visage.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Il me considéra quelques instants de ses yeux bleus. Une lueur étrange traversa son regard.

-Je vois la plus belle fille de la planète.

Même si je savais que j'étais une des plus belles filles sur Terre -ange déchu comprise-, l'entendre de sa bouche me fit rougir. J'étais tellement attirée par son regard que je ne remarquais pas que nous étions dangereusement près l'un de l'autre.

-Même si je sais que tu es _grand_ baratineur, fis-je en insistant sur le mot « grand », j'accepte le compliment.

Il me fit son sourire le plus séducteur qui –bizarrement- me fit fondre.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu sais bien que je ne drague pas comme ça, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il fit un pas vers moi. Je voulu reculer, mais me heurtais au mur. Il était tellement près qu'à chacune de mes inspirations ma poitrine touchait presque son torse. J'espérais sincèrement que Kingsley n'avait pas remarqué à quel point ma respiration s'était accélérée. Je secouai la tête d'un air condescend, essayant de masquer mon trouble.

-Menteur et arrogant, avec ça.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas arrogant. Je suis juste parfaitement conscient de l'effet que je produis sur la gente féminine…

Sa tirade finie, nos regards se croisèrent et je me perdis au fond de ses yeux bleus. Il leva la main comme pour me caresser la joue, mais s'arrêta, hésitant. Quelque chose changea dans son regard qui se fit soudainement magnétique. Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa avec fougue, presque avec voracité. Lorsqu'il me plaqua contre le mur, tout mon corps s'embrasa. Une vague de désir déferla en moi. L'idée de le repousser ne me traversa même pas. Au contraire, mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et je répondis à son baiser.

Kingsley s'écarta. Nos regards se croisèrent, je fermai les yeux et, cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser.

Bon sang, que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal. Bizarre. Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre, après tout, Kingsley était un véritable canon et, surtout, il embrassait divinement bien.

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant un pincement sur ma gorge…pour me rendre compte que j'étais couchée sur le lit, alors que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir bougé. Mon regard fut attiré par un éclat argenté.

La lune.

Presque pleine.

Je me rappelais subitement que nous étions la veille de la pleine lune. Un souvenir me percuta de plein fouet : étant liée à la Lune, je ressentais les effets de la pleine lune. Évidemment, ce n'était pas comme pour les loups-garous, non, pour moi ça durait 2 jours de plus ! Je n'avais pas reconnu mon changement de caractère car je ne commençais à ressentir ses effets qu'à partir du moment où j'avais un familier. Et comme Scott était mon premier familier dans ce cycle…Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Voilà qui expliquait mon comportement…

Kingsley, dont le regard était devenu vorace -je devais vraiment être à coté de mes pompes pour ne rien remarquer de bizarre-, voulut m'embrasser à nouveau, mais je le repoussai doucement. Je sentis une vague de fatigue m'assaillir.

-Arrête, dis-je d'une petite voix gênée qui m'était étrangère, s'il-te-plaît.

Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur son visage en une fraction de seconde : voracité, incompréhension, résignation, gêne-ce qui était très rare pour Kingsley Martin-,… Il cligna des yeux.

-Désolé… Je t'avais promis de ne rien faire… Je…Je ne voulais pas…

Je levai la main pour l'interrompre.

-Non, c'est moi, ou plutôt ce n'est pas moi…

Je voulus développer, mais ma fatigue revînt en force.

-Écoute, je t'expliquerai demain…tantôt, rectifiai-je en voyant qu'il était presque 4h du matin, là je n'en ai vraim… (Je ne pus retenir un bâillement.)…vraiment pas l'énergie…

Kingsley qui -nous venions de le remarquer- était toujours à moitié couché sur moi, se leva et me redressa au passage.

-Je comprends…

Il voulut croiser mon regard, mais je détournai les yeux.

-Je peux toujours dormir avec toi ? demandai-je en rougissant.

Vraiment je ne me reconnaissais pas : d'abord j'étais prête à coucher avec Kingsley, et maintenant, j'osai à peine le regarder. Foutue pleine lune.

-Euh, oui, répondit-il, avec une surprise telle que je relevai les yeux. Je pensais plutôt que ce serait toi qui n'en aurait plus trop envie…

Je répondis quelque chose, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi. Le _Venator_ me demanda quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il dorme torse-nu, en me regardant d'un air soudain grave mais je ne su pas vraiment si j'avais répondu. Je me glissai dans les draps et fermai les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis le « clic » de l'interrupteur et sentis Kingsley s'installer à coté. Je ne savais pas qui de lui ou moi s'était rapproché –probablement les deux-, mais j'avais désormais le dos appuyé contre lui. Je le sentis caresser mes cheveux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil mouvementé…

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley s'en voulait. Il avait utilisé son charme de Sang-d'Argent sur Louna. Il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au moment où elle l'avait repoussé. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait… Kingsley secoua la tête, préférant ne pas trop y penser. Dans un geste machinal, il lui caressa les cheveux. Son souffle devînt régulier et son corps se détendit, signe qu'elle venait de s'endormir. Sa peau semblait luire. Non, elle ne _semblait _pas luire, elle luisait vraiment. _L'Illuminata, _ce sortilège faisant briller le _sangre Azul_, pour permettre aux Sang-Bleu de se reconnaître entre eux, Kingsley l'avait presque oublié… Avec une certaine appréhension, il souleva ses cheveux et observa sa gorge. Et là, il les vit. Deu_x_ légères entailles si fines qu'elles étaient invisibles à l'œil humain se dessinant sur la peau blanche de Louna.

Il l'avait mordue.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait soudain eut l'air épuisée… Il tiqua : pourquoi Louna n'avait-elle dont rien remarqué ? Avant de se coucher, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui, mais elle. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était lui, c'était certain. Si elle se blâmait de ne pas l'avoir repoussé, elle n'y serait probablement pas parvenue. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, se défaire de l'emprise d'un Sang-d'Argent aussi vieux que lui était presque impossible, même pour une ange aussi puissante que Louna…

Cette dernière gémit et commença à s'agiter. Kingsley resserra son étreinte. Elle arrêta de gigoter, mais se mit cependant à trembler. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'habitude, sûrement… Sa pâleur inhabituelle contrastant avec ses cheveux ailes-de-corbeau, ses tremblements…Tous ces signes de faiblesse lui rappelèrent une ancienne mission…

**Manhattan, États-Unis d'Amérique, Manoir des Dragomir, 12 ans plus tôt :**

_Ce soir-là, il faisait si noir et si brumeux que même la plupart des Sang-Bleu avaient décidé de rester chez eux, car ils voyaient très mal. Kingsley espérait que son équipe n'avait pas trop de mal à se repérer. Lui n'avait pas se problème : c'était là un des avantages à être un Sang-d'Argent. Il arriva devant le manoir et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là. Les Dragomir n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles depuis 4 jours, et alors ? Ils étaient sûrement simplement partis en week-end. Pas besoin de s'alarmer. Arrivé devant la porte, il découvrit que la serrure avait été forcée. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas partis en week-end finalement… Il ouvrit la porte du bout de sa chaussure. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : le mobilier était sans-dessus-dessous, plusieurs fenêtres avaient été brisées, les rideaux, déchirés… Avançant sur ses gardes, Kingsley découvrit que tout le rez-de-chaussée était dans cet état. Il se figea en entendant du bruit venant de l'étage. Il attrapa son épée, se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et la monta le plus silencieusement possible. Plus rien. Le _Venator_ se concentra sur son ouïe, attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre distinctement deux cœurs qui battent à l'autre bout du manoir. Connaissant la maison, Kingsley savait qu'il devait traverser tout l'étage pour arriver au 2__ème__. Cet étage était dans un état pire que le rez-de-chaussée : des œuvres hors de prix, brisées, des tableaux de la même valeur, déchirés, des tâches de sang sur le mur… mais le pire était à venir… Il n'était pas préparé au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il arriva dans un des salons : les murs, couleur crème, avaient viré à une teinte qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, même chose pour la moquette, des traces de luttes étaient visibles partout dans la pièce…ce qui était encore plus visible était les cadavres empilés au milieu de la pièce. Vu l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient, ils devaient être là depuis plusieurs jours. Il eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant Matthieu et Muriel Dragomir._

_Kingsley entendit un nouveau bruit étouffé et se remit en route, au pas de course. Suivant les battements de cœurs, il arriva dans une partie du manoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Soudain, il s'arrêta, remarquant que le son était moins fort. Il fit demi-tour en écoutant attentivement. Il s'arrêta, perplexe, en plein milieu du couloir, là où les battements étaient les plus forts. Puis il se rappela, le manoir des Dragomir possédait plein de recoin où se cacher en cas d'attaque._

_Devinant qui se cachait là, Kingsley rangea son épée et ouvrit le compartiment sombre. Il put clairement entendre les deux rythmes cardiaques s'accélérer considérablement. Il écarta les mains pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas armer –ce qui était faux, mais ils ne s'en rendraient pas compte- et s'accroupit pour qu'ils puissent le voir correctement._

_-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Je suis un ami._

_Un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans sortit doucement de leur cachette. Il avait un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux blonds sable, mais ce qui frappa le plus Kingsley fut ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été._

_ Loris Dragomir._

_Une petite fille tremblante le suivit et lui prit la main d'un geste machinal. Ne les ayant plus vus depuis longtemps, il avait oublié à quoi s'attendre. La petite fille, RosaDiLuna, la jumelle de Loris, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, tout en étant différente. Explication :ils avaient exactement les mêmes traits, à la différence que les yeux de RosaDiLuna –tout aussi frappants que ceux de Loris- étaient de la couleur de la nuit et ses cheveux d'un noir si profond que Kingsley apercevait des reflets bleutés._

_Kingsley ne bougea pas tandis que les enfants le dévisageaient. Il doutait qu'ils le reconnaissent, car la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu remontait à un long moment. Sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent tous deux dans les bras de Kingsley en sanglotant. Celui-ci, déconcerté, manqua de peu de basculé avant de les serrer maladroitement contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'écartèrent mais ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant._

**Temps présent :**

Préférant éviter de revoir ce qui allait suivre, Kingsley s'arracha à son souvenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Louna qui était désormais accrochée à lui comme la petite fille de son souvenir. Il sourit en voyant à quelle point elle avait changé en à peine 12 ans. Elle était passée d'une petite fille fragile et peu sûre d'elle à une des meilleures Chercheuse de Vérité du monde.

* * *

**Coucou les gens, ce chapitre n'est pas non plus au top du top, mais avouez, il est quand même mieux que le précédent... Pour ceux que j'aurai réussi à intriguer avec l'identité du Sang-Bleu, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**

**A mercredi,**

**Bizz**


	20. 19 Pleine Lune

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Pleine lune**

Les rayons du soleil me réveillèrent. Je grognai et remontai la couette au-dessus de ma tête. Puis, je tiquais : je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Que diable faisais-je donc dans la chambre de Kingsley ? Nous n'avions quand même pas...? Non, impossible ! J'eus cependant un énorme doute... avant de me rendre compte que je portais toujours le jogging qui me servait de pyjama. Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fichai ici ? Je tentai de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où nous avions décidé d'aller nous coucher, mais fus assaillie par une atroce migraine.

Sur un élan de lucidité, je sortis brusquement la tête des couvertures et regardai l'heure : 7h32. Les cours commençaient dans moins d'une heure ! Je m'extirpai des draps et fonçai dans ma salle de bain en songeant que j'allais étriper Kingsley pour ne pas m'avoir réveillée. Je me douchai en un temps record, enfilai un short vert kaki, un top noir m'arrivant au-dessus du nombril et attachai mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute. Je me fis un trait d'eye-liner et recouvris mes lèvres d'un gloss effet aquarelle. Je sautai dans les bottes noirs à talons aiguille que je portais à mon arrivée et enfilai à la hâte ma veste en cuir noir.

En sortant, je me heurtai à quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Kingsley.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je le plaquai contre le mur et appuyais mon bras gauche contre sa gorge pour l'immobiliser. Il ne tenta pas de se dégager, se doutant que je n'allais pas vraiment engager un combat –quoique, c'était tentant...-. De ma main libre, je pointai un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Toi !

-Oui ? fit-il, battant innocemment des cils.

-Pourquoi j'étais dans ta chambre ? Et tu ne m'as pas réveillée ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? grondai-je.

Il parut pensif et je me demandais quelles conneries il allait encore me sortir. La réponse arriva rapidement :

-Tu avais l'air si paisible, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller…, répondit-il avec un sourire niais, ignorant ma première question.

Je levai les yeux au plafond en réprimant une furieuse envie de l'étrangler.

-C'est pas bien de mentir, répondis-je d'un ton condescend en secouant la tête. Si tu n'as pas d'argument valable, je vais être oblig...

Je m'interrompis en sentant une main contre mon ventre. Malheureusement, je réagis trop tard. Usant de sa vitesse surnaturelle, Kingsley se dégagea et me plaqua au sol. Assis à califourchon sur moi et immobilisant mes poignets d'une seule main, il me toisait d'un de ses sourires satisfaits et légèrement moqueurs, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux. J'aurai pu me dégager aussi facilement que lui quelques instants plus tôt, mais ne bougeai pas.

-Tu triches, geignis-je, tu es beaucoup plus rapide que moi !

Il balaya ma remarque et haussa les sourcils :

-Maintenant, tu peux continuer : tu vas être obligée de… ?

Avisant son expression joueuse et calculatrice à la fois, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait que je réponde lorsqu'il se mit à me chatouiller le ventre de sa main libre. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée le top au-dessus du nombril…

-Ca va…arrête ! quémandai-je en riant et haletant à la fois. Ca va, je ne te ferais rien si tu arrêtes et que tu me lâches !

L'ange déchu arrêta de me ''torturer'', mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Je te laisse tranquille, si tu détaches tes cheveux, marchanda-t-il.

Je crus l'avoir vu légèrement blêmir, mais je ne jurerais rien. Ce devait être mon imagination.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas en paix tant que je ne serais pas retournée en cycle passif…, grommelai-je.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas moi car il me sembla qu'il reprit quelques couleurs. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort… Alors ? Tu veux bien les détacher ?

J'essayai d'hausser les épaules, chose pas très aisée quand on a les bras au-dessus de la tête.

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Mais comme ça, je vais avoir du mal.

Il se redressa et me releva en même temps.

* * *

Kingsley coupa le moteur et enleva son casque. J'enlevai le mien à mon tour et mes cheveux désormais lâché tombèrent en cascade sur mon dos et mes épaules. Je descendis de la moto. Le vampire m'imita et me dévisagea.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai juste vu deux de mes meilleurs amis se faire égorger et on s'apprête juste à tester un autre de mes meilleurs amis pour voir s'il est un vampire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irai pas...

Kingsley passa un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le lycée.

-Hé ! Détends-toi ! fit-il en me pressant légèrement l'épaule. On sera là pour l'aider.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur que ça détruise leur meute..., soupirai-je au moment où nous passâmes les portes.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à mon casier. Le _Venator_ s'adossa au casier adjacent au mien alors que j'ouvrais le mien.

-Tu veux qu'on échange ? proposa-t-il. Que je m'occupe de Scott à ta place ?

Je pris mes livres et claquai la porte. Je secouai la tête.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je préfère que tu fasses ce qu'on a dit. Tu te débrouilleras mieux que moi.

Il hocha la tête, l'air résigné.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en est de Stiles ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'y ayant pas pensé.

-Euh... On verra sur le moment ?

Kingsley ricana avant de me suivre à travers les couloirs du lycée.

-RosaDiLuna Dragomir et l'organisation...

Je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en réprimant un sourire.

-Tu as quoi ?

Il sortit une feuille roulée en boule de la poche arrière de son jean. Il la déplia, y jeta un oeil et la replia avant que j'ai le temps de lire quoi que ce soit.

-Histoire.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-C'est moi qui ait Histoire, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que j'irai parler à Ted qui est dans le local à coté. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ ?

-Puisse que je te dis que j'ai Histoire !

-Si tu le dis..., fis-je en faisant mine de partir dans la direction du cours en question.

J'entendis le pas de Kingsley derrière moi, signe qu'il me suivait. Grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, je passai derrière lui et lui arrachai le papier des mains avant de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir. Remis de sa surprise, le Non-Mort s'élança à ma suite. Toujours en courant, je dépliai le papier et eus juste le temps de lire le cours de la première heure avant d'être emprisonnée par des bras forts et que le bout de papier me soit arraché des mains.

-Tu croyais vraiment réussir à me distancer ? souffla Kingsley, un sourire dans la voix, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille.

-Non, je ne croyais même pas arriver si loin. J'espérai juste réussir à lire que tu as _mathématique_ en première heure, répondis-je, narquoise.

Ce fut lorsqu'il me lâcha pour me fusiller du regard que je me rendis compte que je riais.

J'aperçus Kira qui me faisait signe. Je fis un deux avec mes doigts pour qu'elle m'attende et lui signifier que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Je remarquai que nous étions littéralement à deux pas de la classe de math. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais quand tu fais une tête pareille, tu arrives presque à me faire peur.

Je ne dis rien et le poussai dans la classe au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Il avisa le tableau et je crus l'entendre grogner. Il se tourna vers moi et retroussa les lèvres en dévoilant ses crocs l'espace d'une seconde, dans un regard meurtrier. Je pouffai nullement intimidée, et rejoignis Kira.

Arrivé en Histoire, celle-ci s'assit à coté de Scott. Derrière lui, Stiles me fit des grands signes pour me montrer la place libre à coté de lui. Je m'y installai et me penchai vers l'hyperactif.

-Malia n'est pas là ? demandai-je, n'apercevant pas la coyote.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil au professeur pour s'assurer qu'il ne nous regardait pas avant de répondre.

-Si, elle est en math avec Lydia à cette heure-ci.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais... ? J'en viens et elle n'y était pas.

Il me lança un regard septique.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu aurais très bien pu ne pas la voir, ou ne pas...

-Stiles, le coupai-je, j'ai une mémoire photographique, alors oui, je suis certaine que Malia n'est pas en...

-Quelque chose à ajouter, Mademoiselle Dragomir ? fit , l'air sévère et attirant sur moi au passage le regard de tous les élèves.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil au tableau : Roanoke . Je réprimai un sourire. _Trop facile. _Je n'eus pas à fournir beaucoup d'effort pour fouiller rapidement mes souvenirs et trouver quelque chose à dire. Je dus cependant en fournir un peu plus pour trouver quelque chose qui n'était pas trop effrayant -même pour moi- et qui ne relevait pas l'existence des Sang-Bleu.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et me callai contre le dossier de ma chaise avant d'offrir un éblouissant sourire satisfait au professeur.

-Vous avez fait une erreur, fis-je en désignant une annotation dans le coin inférieur droit. _Croatan_ ne signifie pas Démon ; cela signifie Abomination .

Son air sévère laissa place à une perplexité apparente. Le père de Kira haussa un sourcil.

-Puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez cette information ?

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Disons que... j'y étais, répondis-je sur un ton désinvolte, même si c'était la pure vérité.

Les rires des élèves retentirent dans la classe et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son cours. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Stiles.

-Donc je disais, je suis certaine que Malia n'est pas en cours de math.

Stiles tenta de grogner, mais ne réussit qu'à produire un son étrange qui nous fit rire Kira, Scott et moi.

-Evidemment, elle sèche, grommela-t-il.

Mon Familier -ça me faisait toujours très bizarre- se tourna vers l'hyperactif.

-On peut comprendre : c'est la pleine lune.

-Aujourd'hui ? m'étranglai-je.

-Non, il y a dix ans, lança Stiles, sarcastique, mais oui aujourd'hui.

Je réprimai mon envie de lui mettre un coup sur la tête avec mon manuel d'Histoire, lorsque des souvenirs de cette nuit me revinrent brusquement : les lèvres de Kingsley plaquées contre les miennes ; son corps appuyé sur le mien tandis qu'il me plaquait contre le mur ; son regard vorace,… Voilà qui expliquait certaines choses…

-Louna ? Louna ? Ici, la Terre à Louna, tu m'entends ? nargua une voix très énervante –en l'occurrence celle de Stiles- tandis que des doigts claquaient à hauteur de mes yeux.

Je clignai des yeux et considérai quelques secondes Kira, Scott et Stiles qui me dévisageaient. Comme Stillinski continuait de faire claquer ses doigts devant mon visage, j'attrapai sa main et serrai assez fort pour le faire gémir, mais cependant pas assez pour lui casser la main.

-Un souvenir ? demanda la Kitsune, ignorant mon manège.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bon, vous disiez quoi par rapport à la pleine lune ?

-Louna ! Lâche-moi ! Tu vas me casser la main !

-Mais, non, je fais attention à ce que je fais…

-Louna, gémit Stiles d'une voix si nasillarde que je serrai un peu plus fort.

Il grimaça. Scott secoua la tête, en essayant de ne pas sourire.

-Allez, lâche-le.

Je feignis de réfléchir.

-A la fin de l'heure, répondis-je, souriante.

Le regard de mon meilleur ami se durcit.

-Lâche-le. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Kira et Stiles suivaient notre échange comme un match de ping-pong. Ce dernier retint son souffle, n'ayant jamais entendu Scott me parler sur ce ton –ce qui n'était probablement jamais arrivé- et attendant ma réaction.

Je défiai le loup-garou du regard.

-Je ne fais pas partie de ta meute. Tu n'es pas mon alpha et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, sifflai-je avec colère.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on me donne des ordres. On pourrait croire que le fait que je sois _Veritatis Venator_ m'aiderait à m'y faire, mais étant donné que j'étais assez haut gradée, rares étaient ceux en position de me donner des ordres. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la première heure retentit. Je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis comme une furie.

J'aperçus Ted qui venait dans ma direction. Arrivés au même niveau, je passai assez près de lui pour frôler son épaule.

-Excusez-moi, grognai-je.

Je fis mine de continuer mon chemin, mais il m'attrapa l'avant-bras et serra assez fort pour m'arracher une grimace, m'arrêtant. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je vais vous apprendre à ne pas regarder où vous aller, moi ! gronda-t-il.

Le vampire m'entraîna vers sa classe, sans me lâcher. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose comme : Des animaux, pas des adolescents… . Il ouvrit la porte du local et me jeta littéralement dedans. Ne m'y attendant pas, je manquais de trébucher, mais me rattrapai de justesse au bureau –merci réflexe vampirique-.

-Tu m'as trouvé convainquant ? demanda Ted une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte.

-Très. Seulement, me lancer à terre, c'était obligatoire ?

-Désolé, fit-il en souriant.

-Et la prochaine fois, continuai-je en me massant le bras, vas-y _mollo _avec la force vampirique quand t'attrapes quelqu'un par le bras. Je crois bien que si j'avais été humaine, tu m'aurais laissé un bleu.

-Je ferai attention, même si j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Je souris avant de tiquer.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'attendais dans le couloir ? D'accord, je devais te parler, mais comme on n'a pas eu le temps de vous avertir…

-Kingsley m'a envoyé un message…, répondit-il en désignant son téléphone.

-Il aurait pu me le dire…, marmonnai-je.

-…donc j'ai écouté pour voir si tu étais bien à coté, poursuivit-il. Au fait, j'ai adoré ton commentaire sur Roanoke, je ne savais pas que tu y étais.

-Et si, mais vous ni étiez pas, il me semble.

Le _Venator_ secoua la tête.

-Non, nous étions en cycle passif.

-Chose qui n'a rien à voir, y aurait-il un miroir quelque part dans cette pièce ?

Il m'indiqua un placard au fond de la pièce. Je sortis un élastique de mon sac de cours.

Que Kingsley aille au diable ! J'ouvris la porte du placard pour être face au un évier, un miroir et un porte-manteau. Je refis ma queue-de-cheval haute de ce matin et retournai près de Ted.

-Voilà, c'est mieux com… Ted ?

Il était en train de regarder ma gorge en fronçant les sourcils. L'ange déchu s'approcha en usant de sa vitesse surnaturelle et se planta devant moi.

-Ted ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

M'ignorant, il effleura mon cou du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? m'interrompit-il en relevant brusquement les yeux.

-Justement c'est de ça que je devais te parler : d'une certaine manière, le Néméton m'a montré qui était le Sang-Bleu que nous cherchons.

Ma révélation n'eut pas l'air de lui faire plus d'effet. Il me dévisageait si intensément que je détournai le regard.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ben, Kingsley et moi avons fait un plan pour savoir si j'avais vu juste, on est remonté se couchés et…

-Et… ? insista-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, préférant ne pas lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite –ou plutôt ce qu'il avait failli sa passé-.

-Je sais plus vraiment…, mentis-je. Sûrement parce que je dormais, complétai-je en haussant les épaules.

Ted ne parut pas convaincu, mais ne répliqua pas.

-Alors, tu m'expliques votre plan ?

* * *

Je soupirai en apercevant Scott et Kira à l'autre bout du couloir. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers eux.

-Scott, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Il me considéra quelques secondes, méfiant, puis jeta un regard interrogateur à Kira.

-Vas-y, je t'attends sur le terrain, lança cette dernière.

Elle s'éloigna et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls tous les deux. Encore. Je devais lui apprendre quelque chose qu'il risquait de mal prendre. Encore.

Je soupirai, las.

-Pour commencer, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Les loups-garou ne sont pas les seuls chez qui la pleine lune influe sur le comportement…

-Kingsley m'a paru aller normalement, répondit-il sèchement. Je le connais moins bien que je ne te connais toi, mais quand même.

-Scott…, soupirai-je. Quand je t'ai… enfin tu sais… (Il hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'il avait compris que je parlais de quand je l'avais mordu.) Je t'ai dit que j'étais l'ange de la Nuit et de la Lune. Voilà pourquoi la pleine lune influe sur mon comportement. Peu de Sang-Bleu ont se genre de problèmes…

Scott me considéra un moment, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait me croire.

-Oh… Je comprends, fit-il finalement.

-Il faut aussi que je te disse autre chose…

Je lui fis signe de me suivre, et nous allâmes nous asseoir sur des escaliers un peu plus loin.

-Quand je t'ai avoué que j'étais une vampire, je t'ai dit aussi que nous cherchions un Sang-Bleu qui serait dans ce lycée…

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

-Seulement, c'est…

Je fus interrompue par Kira qui déboula en courant dans le couloir.

-Scott ! C'est Liam, il n'arrive plus à se contrôlé !

Scott courut jusqu'au vestiaire des garçons. Je le suivis. En entrant, je découvris Stiles et Kingsley qui tentaient de maintenir un Liam aux yeux dorés et griffes et crocs de sorties contre le mur des douches. Je pris la place de Stiles, ayant plus de force que lui. Scott tenta d'apaiser Liam en lui parlant. Ce dernier finit par l'écouter et murmura :

-Le soleil, la lune, la vérité, le soleil, la lune, la vérité,…

Il me fallut un moment pour me rappeler que c'était un mantra bouddhiste.

Ses griffes et ses crocs se rétractèrent tandis que ses yeux revenaient à leur gris-vert normal. Un reflet bleuté attira mon attention. Je baissai les yeux sur le bras de Liam et je vis des entrelacs de veines bleutés remontés de son poignet jusque dans la manche de son maillot de crosse.

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Kingsley qui avait suivi mon regard. Je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée sous le coup de l'excitation.

Nos recherches aboutissaient enfin. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Liam Dunbar était un Sang-Bleu.

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Vous vous en doutiez ?**

**Petite question : A votre avis, pourquoi Kingsley ne voulait-il pas que Louna garde ses cheveux attachés ? Et pourquoi Louna ne se souvient-elle pas très bien de la nuit précédente ?**

** En espérant que cette fic vous plaît toujours.**

** Bizz, à la semaine prochaine**


	21. 20 Imprévus

** Réponse au review :**

** Sanga36 : Encore une fois merci pour tes reviews ! Désolée, mais même si j'ai songé à Stiles dans le rôle du Sang-Bleu, j'avais Liam en tête quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic alors...Tu voulais savoir comment cela allait se passer pour Liam étant donné que c'est un loup-garou, je ne dirais qu'une chose la réponse dans le chapitre... 23, je crois (je ne suis qu'au 22 donc ça peut changer). Pour le fait que Kingsley voulait que Louna garde ses cheveux attachés, c'est bien pour qu'elle ne voit pas la morsure, mais aussi pour que Sam et Ted ne la voie pas.**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Imprévus**

Je dus mobiliser toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Kingsley qui avait aussi l'air d'avoir du mal à contenir un sourire.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Scott à Liam.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ouais, ouais, je crois…

-Les gars, fit Stiles, je ne sais pas vous mais je crois que Liam ne devrait pas jouer.

-Comment ça : « Liam ne devrait pas jouer » ? s'exclama le coach Finstock, nous faisant sursauter.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il nous dévisagea tour à tour.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Sur le terrain et que ça saute !

-Euh, coach ? appela Scott. Liam s'est tordu la cheville ce matin, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne…

-Liam, tu sais jouer ? le coupa le coach.

Le jeune homme parut perplexe quelques instants avant de comprendre.

-Ah, euh, oui, enfin je veux dire non. J'ai trop mal.

Le coach soupira.

-Bon, d'accord… (Il se tourna vers nous.) Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ! s'impatienta-t-il. Allez, McCall, Stillinski, Yukimura, Martin, sur le terrain !

Je remarquai pour la première fois que Kingsley portait un maillot de crosse. Je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction :

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Plus tard, répondit-il avant de sortir à la suite de Kira et Stiles.

Scott se tourna vers moi.

-Tu restes avec lui ?

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en le poussant dehors.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sorti, Liam grogna. Je me tournai immédiatement vers lui. Il pouffa :

-Fais pas cette tête-là, je me contrôle. C'est juste que ça m'énerve quand on parle de moi comme si j n'étais pas là.

Je souris.

-Crois-moi, je comprends très bien.

Voyant qu'il allait enlever son maillot, je me mis vivement dos à lui.

-Je crois que je vais t'attendre dans le couloir.

Je sortis précipitamment des vestiaires. Je m'adossai aux casiers avant de me laisser glisser au sol. Le sourire béat que je retenais fini par poindre sur mes lèvres. Nous l'avions trouvé, le Sang-Bleu que nous cherchions depuis un peu moins de trois semaines. Et il était dans la pièce à coté. Nous allions pouvoir retourner à New York. Soudain la voix de Kingsley retentit dans ma tête.

-_Louna ? Tu m'entends ?_

_-Ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Maintenant qu'on a vu ses veines bleutées, on a plus besoin de le tester, mais évite quand même de lui en parler. Avec la pleine lune, on risque d'avoir du mal à anticiper sa réaction._

_-Ok. Tu as déjà prévenu les Lennox où tu veux que je le fasse ?_

_-C'est fait._

Le lien se coupa au moment où Liam sortit. Il s'assit à coté de moi.

-Désolé, si j'avais su que ça te gênerait, je t'aurais prévenue…

-Oh, c'est pas grave… Mais t'en connais beaucoup toi des filles avec qui tu ne sors pas et que ça ne gêne pas que tu te changes devant elles ? demandai-je, taquine.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Ouais, non, t'as raison… Mais avec ce que Kingsley nous a dit que vous faisiez, ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit.

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? m'enquis-je un peu trop brusquement avant de me rappeler que j'étais censée sortir avec Kingsley.

-Ben il a dit que…

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

-Non, en fait, ne réponds pas. J'ai une vague idée. Il faut juste que tu saches que Kingsley a tendance à _légèrement_ exagérer les choses…

-J'avais pas remarqué…, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Je souris. Un silence confortable s'installa.

Je me demandai ce que Liam allait devenir une fois que nous aurions rendu nos rapports au Conseil. Il n'allait probablement pas pouvoir rester ici, du moins pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas 21 ans. Liam devait intégrer une Assemblée, c'était certain, car il ne s'en sortirait jamais seul, surtout avec les Sang-d'Argents qui rôdaient. Je me figeai. Les Sang-d'Argent. Si nous avions repéré Liam, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le faire aussi.

-Louna ? Tu vas bien ? demanda le loup-garou au _sangre azul_ assis à coté de moi en mettant une main sur mon bras.

Je levais la tête vers lui quand un souvenir resurgit brutalement.

**Paris, France, 1894* :**

_-Suzanne ? Suzanne ? Vous êtes avec nous ?_

_Je clignai des yeux et considérai plusieurs secondes Amanda et Édouard _-qui n'était autre que Liam-_ qui me dévisageaient._

_-Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda le jeune homme._

_J'allais répondre, mais Amanda me devança :_

_-Je crois qu'elle va très bien. Je dirais même très bien… N'est-ce pas, ma chère ? ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil et ayant compris à quoi je songeai._

_-Oui, je vais bien, confirmai-je._

_-Alors pourquoi cette air absent ? insista Édouard. On croirait presque que vous êtes dans un souvenir._

Dans le monde réelle, j'eus vaguement conscience qu'on me soulevait, mais mon souvenir était trop fort pour que je réussisse à en sortir.

_Je ne répondis pas et fixai mon regard sur le Duc Apollon d'Orléans._

_-Voyons, Édouard, ce n'est pas un air absent, c'est un air rêveur… Et mon petit doigt me dit que la Comtesse Suzanne d'Auvrecher est amoureuse._

_-Votre petit doigt se trompe, Amanda. Je ne suis pas seulement amoureuse, je suis presque certaine d'avoir trouvé mon jumeau, corrigeai-je toujours sans quitter le Duc du regard._

_Je me tournai vers eux, attendant leurs réactions. Amanda avait l'air choquée tandis qu'une lueur étrange passait dans le regard d'Édouard._

_-Édouard ? Vous allez bien ?_

_-Oh, oui…_

_Le silence plana un moment, durant lequel un jeune homme vînt solliciter Amanda pour aller danser._

_-Suzanne, m'accorderiez-vous une danse ? demanda Édouard après qu'ils soient parti._

_Je lui tendis ma main et il m'entraîna vers la piste._

**Une poignée de minutes plus tôt :**

**P.O.V. Sam :**

Sam se dirigeait vers le terrain de crosse, Kingsley lui ayant demandé de les y rejoindre. Il s'arrêta en passant devant les vestiaires : Louna et Liam étaient assis devant la porte, visiblement dans un souvenir. Il envoya un message mental à son frère.

_-Il y a quelqu'un dans ton local ?_

_-Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Rejoins-moi devant les vestiaires des garçons, tu comprendras._

Ted arriva deux minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se…

Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux adolescents.

-Ah…

Ils s'assurèrent que le couloir était bien vide puis Sam souleva Louna tandis que Ted s'occupait de Liam. Les _Venator_ les ramenèrent dans la salle de classe de Ted et les assirent à terre, contre le mur du fond.

-Reste avec eux. Je vais chercher Kingsley.

-Sam, attends !

Il se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier s'approcha de Louna et fit signe à Sam d'approcher. Il désigna deux entailles sur le cou de la jeune fille.

-Tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Ted.

-Une morsure ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

Son jumeau hocha la tête.

-Mais… ? Hier, elle m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas croisé de Sang-d'Argent. Ils ne sont quand même pas retournés faire un tour de garde après notre départ ?

-Non, je lui ai demandé ce matin, elle à juste dit qu'ils avaient fait un plan pour « tester » Liam. Et qu'ils étaient allés se recoucher. Chose troublante : Louna m'a dit qu'elle ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils aient décidé d'aller se recoucher.

Sam considéra la _Venator_ quelques instants.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que Kingsley aurait pu… ?

-Franchement ? Non. Mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu avoir ça sinon…

-Je crois que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses sera de demander à Kingsley… On s'en occupera plus tard. (Il reporta son regard sur Louna et Liam) Maintenant on a un autre problème.

Sam sortit et alla jusqu'au terrain. Il chercha le Non-Mort du regard et l'avisa en défense.

-Monsieur Martin ! cria-t-il. Venez me voir, tout de suite ! Mademoiselle Yukimura prenez sa place.

Kingsley arriva près de lui en trottinant. Il enleva son casque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En passant devant les vestiaires il y a quelques minutes, j'ai trouvé Louna et Liam en plein dans un souvenir. On les a mit dans le local de Ted. Seulement… on est censé faire quoi pour Liam quand il reviendra à lui ?

L'ange déchu réfléchit à toute allure.

-Ne le laissez pas partir. Il n'est pas au courant pour toi et Ted donc ne le laissez pas sortir avant que je sois venu.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Dépêche-toi.

**Temps présent :**

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je constatai que je n'étais plus dans le couloir. Je sautai sur mes pieds, prête à m'enfuir... juste avant que Ted n'apparaisse devant moi. Il leva les mains.

-Du calme, c'est moi. On est dans ma classe.

Je me détendis avant de me rappeler Liam. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et surtout, toujours en 1894. Je pris soudainement conscience qu'à l'instar de la meute, il n'était pas au courant pour les frères Lennox. Mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Louna ? fit Ted, légèrement inquiet. Ca va ? On dirait que tu vas faire t'évanouir.

J'ignorai sa question et m'écriai plutôt :

-Pourquoi nous avez-vous amené ici ?! Il n'est pas au courant pour vous !

-Du calme. Sam a parlé à Kingsley. Il va lui effacer la mémoire. On doit juste attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la formule ?

-Si, répondit-il, seulement je ne sais pas pour toi, mais si on lance ce sort nous même il n'aura pas d'effet sur un Sang-Bleu. Kingsley n'aura pas ce problème c'est un Sang-d'Argent.

-C'est pas faux.

Je haussai les épaules avant de m'accroupir devant Liam. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, déboussolé.

-Liam ? appelai-je. Tu m'entends ?

-Louna ? (Il remarqua Ted) Monsieur Lennox ? Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Et c'était quoi ce truc ?

J'entendais son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement et je sus qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se transformer.

-Liam, calme-toi. On va t'expliquer, tenta mon équipier.

Trop tard.

Ses yeux passèrent au doré, ses crocs et ses griffes sortirent. Il tenta de se jeter sur moi, mais j'esquivai pour me retrouver derrière lui. Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya à terre. Tant pis si je le blessai, après tout il avait la guérison des vampires et des loups-garou alors… Je voulus l'immobiliser, le temps qu'il redevienne normal, mais il m'envoya un coup de pied qui me fit reculer de quelques mètres. Ted réussit à le plaquer au sol avant que le loup-garou ne les fasse rouler pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Je lui mis un deuxième coup de pied, assez fort cette fois pour qu'il aille rouler jusqu'au bureau. Liam se releva et, sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva assis sur moi. J'entendis un craquement qui n'était pas très bon signe lorsqu'il me claqua la tête avec force contre le carrelage. Le choc me coupa le souffle et des points lumineux apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

J'entendis un bruit de choc signifiant qu'un des deux avait réussi à plaquer ou à lancer l'autre contre quelque chose, mais n'eus pas la force de lever la tête. Ma vision commença à s'obscurcir.

-_Dormi_, entendis-je.

S'ensuivit un bruit sourd. Liam venait de tomber dans les pommes. J'aurais trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée…si je n'avais pas moi-même été sur le point de m'évanouir.

Je sentis ma tête être légèrement soulevée.

-Hé ! Reste avec moi, d'accord ?

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. Ted commença à me masser les tempes au moment où nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir. J'entendis Kingsley s'exclamer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

J'eus juste le temps de voir Kingsley et Sam s'accroupir à coté de moi avant d'être engloutie par le néant.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Les paupières de Louna se fermèrent doucement.

-Louna ? Louna ? Louna !

Kingsley la secoua légèrement, et Ted enleva ses mains. Il n'obtint pas de réaction. Elle était inconsciente. Il regarda Ted et désigna tour à tour Liam et Louna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

-Pour faire court, quand Liam est revenu à lui, il a perdu le contrôle et nous a attaqués. Je lui ais jeté un sort pour qu'il perde connaissance. Et pour Louna, Liam lui a claqué la tête à terre…

Kingsley hocha la tête et tâta le crâne de la jeune fille pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Les tempes brisées. Ca aurait été fatal à la plupart des Sang-Bleu, mais il fallait reconnaître que RosaDiLuna Dragomir était faite d'une autre étoffe. Si elle n'était pas déjà retournée en cycle passif –ce qui n'était pas le cas, vu qu'elle respirait- elle s'en remettrait. Elle risquait d'être inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures, mais elle s'en remettrait.

-Continue ce que tu faisais, ça l'aidera à cicatriser, dit-il à Ted. Sam, viens, on va s'occuper de Liam.

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut effacé la mémoire de Liam, concernant son souvenir et le fait que Ted faisait partie de leur équipe, Ted amena Louna à l'infirmerie (qui appela une ambulance) et Sam alla prévenir Scott et Stiles que leur amie avait « fait un malaise ». Kingsley leva le sort qui faisait dormir Liam.

-Enfin ! Tu te réveilles !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le jeune homme en se frottant le front.

-Tu as à nouveau perdu le contrôle. Tu t'es jeté sur moi, et je me suis défendu. Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort…

Il tendit sa main au loup-garou, pour l'aider à se relever.

-Excuse-moi de te laisser comme ça, mais Louna a fait un malaise, il faut que j'aille la voir.

D'accord, le ton super inquiet, qu'il venait de prendre ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il était censé joué le petit-ami inquiet, autant en rajouter un peu.

-Je viens avec toi !

Kingsley hésita.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Scott…

Liam se renfrogna.

-Ouais, c'est vrai…

* * *

-Alors ? demanda Scott lorsque sa mère arriva près de lui et Kingsley. Comment elle va ?

-Étonnamment bien. Les médecins ne savent pas à quoi est dû son évanouissement. Ils doivent encore lui faire une prise de sang mais après ils la laisseront tranquille.

Le vampire blanchit.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il. Ils ne doivent surtout pas lui faire de prise de sang !

Tout comme son fils, Mélissa parut perplexe.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui faire de prise de sang ? (Elle se tourna vers Scott.) Ne me dis pas que Louna aussi est un loup-garou !

Il voulut répondre, mais Kingsley le devança.

-Non, Louna est une vampire.

-Ah, parce que ça aussi ça existe, soupira l'infirmière pas vraiment surprise.

-En fait, continua Kingsley, les vampires sont des anges déchus. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur l'origine des vampires. Le problème avec la prise de sang c'est que notre sang est bleu. Littéralement. Vous voyez le problème ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… En attendant, vous pouvez aller dans sa chambre (Elle tendit un passe à Scott.) Pour la porte.

-Elle est réveillée ? s'enquit le loup-garou.

Mélissa secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder.

Ils la remercièrent et allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Kingsley s'assit sur le lit à coté de Louna et Scott sur le fauteuil à coté du lit. L'ange déchu observa la _Venator_ quelques minutes. Elle était si pâle que les veines de son visage ressortaient extrêmement fort. Soudain, une odeur de sang lui parvint. En même temps, dans un hôpital, c'était plutôt logique. Mais il sentait du sang de vampire, pas du sang humain. Il replia le drap qui la couvrait jusqu'à sa taille et souleva légèrement sa chemise d'hôpital. Des griffures. Liam, probablement. Elle n'avait pas encore cicatrisé, mauvais signe. Il remit la couverture correctement puis se tourna vers Scott.

-Je pense qu'à son réveil tu devrais lui proposer de te mordre. Elle ne te le demandera jamais, mais elle en aura besoin.

-Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il. Pourquoi elle me mordrait ? Je ne suis pas son Familier.

Kingsley lui décocha un sourire en coin.

-Tu t'es cramé tout seul. On ne vous à jamais parlé des Familiers. Et puis, je suis un vampire, quand l'un de nous prend un Familier, ça se voit aussi clairement que le nez au milieu du visage. Et j'ai vu comment tu la regardais et je dois admettre que par moment t'avais vraiment l'air d'un Familier en manque…

-_Sors, on voudrait te parler_.

Kingsley sursauta –ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais- en entendant la « voix » de Sam.

-J'arrive, dit-il à Scott avant de sortir.

Il chercha les jumeaux du regard et les aperçus dans le hall d'entrée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Louna s'est réveillée ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Alors, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

Ted désigna la porte.

-On va faire un tour ?

-Les gars, vous commencez à me faire peur.

Une fois dehors, les Lennox se tournèrent vers lui, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Sam soupira avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-La nuit dernière, est-ce que tu as mordu Louna ?

**P.O.V. Louna : **

Je revins doucement à moi. La première chose que je remarquai fut la douleur lancinante dans mon crâne. Ensuite, je sentis l'odeur de l'hôpital. _Génial…_ Je me rendis compte que je ne portais rien qu'une robe d'hôpital en papier. Je réussi à ouvrir doucement les yeux sur le plafond gris de la chambre.

-Hé ! fit une voix familière.

Scott se leva et s'assit à coté de moi.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il.

Je failli lui répondre quelque chose comme : « j'ai connu mieux. » mais m'entendis répondre :

-J'ai faim.

-Est-ce que tu veux… ? demanda-t-il en tirant sur son col.

Je compris immédiatement.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…, répondis-je, sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

-Mais non…

-Tu peux fermer les rideaux ? Faudrait pas qu'on nous voie…

Scott s'exécuta et s'assit à coté de moi. Je lui enlevai son t-shirt et le mordis sans plus de cérémonie. Ca ne me ressemblait pas, mais j'étais vraiment affamée. Étrangement, dès que le liquide écarlate coula dans ma gorge, je ne me sentis pas moins faible.

Je m'écartai lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le loup-garou s'empressa de remettre son t-shirt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Oh, Louna, je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. C'est la pleine lune et je dois m'occuper de Liam…

Je souris.

-C'est pas grave, vas-y.

Il s'empressa de sortir et ne vit même pas Kingsley, Sam et Ted qui étaient derrière la porte.

-On peut entrer ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, fis-je en me redressant.

Ted me tendit un bouquet d'orchidée.

-De la part de l'équipe.

Je souris et lui pris les fleurs de mains. Je les sentis en fermant les yeux.

-Merci les gars. Elles sentent super bon.

Sam sortit un vase de fortune d'une petite armoire et les mit dedans. Kingsley s'approcha, sous l'œil suspicieux des Lennox.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Epuisée et encore un peu dans les vapes.

Kingsley eut l'air surpris avant de demandé :

-Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ?

Je m'exécutai. Il posa sa main sur mon front et appuya légèrement. Il l'enleva et mit chacune de ses mains sur une de mes tempes. Il eut à peine exercé une pression dix fois plus légère que la précédente, que je dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Un gémissement m'échappa et Kingsley enleva instantanément ses mains.

-Tes tempes n'ont pas encore cicatrisé, on…

Il fut coupé par Mélissa qui frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

-Bonjour Louna, dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Bonjour Mélissa.

L'infirmière se tourna vers les garçons.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien sortir quelques minutes…

Ils obtempérèrent.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle une voix que les vampires furent sorti.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel : c'était la troisième fois qu'on me posait la question en moins de dix minutes. En même temps, Mélissa n'en pouvait rien, c'était son boulot.

-Fatiguée. Et dans le gaz.

…ce que je ne m'expliquai d'ailleurs pas. J'avais mordu Scott, alors pourquoi ne me sentais-je donc pas plus énergique ? En revanche pour ce qu'il était du fait que j'étais encore un peu dans le gaz, je me demandai quelle dose de médicament ils avaient dû m'administrer…

Mélissa hocha la tête.

-Je suis restée inconsciente combien de temps ? demandai-je tandis qu'elle vérifiait mes fonctions vitales.

Par réflexe, je voulus porter la main à mon collier, mais constatai que je ne l'avais plus. Pourtant, j'étais certaine de le porter ce matin. Je sentis la panique monter. Non, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir perdu, je ne…

-Un peu plus de trois heures, répondit Mélissa, me sortant de mes pensées.

Ah, quand même… C'était moins que la dernière fois, mais c'était quand même beaucoup. La mère de Scott dû lire quelque chose sur mon visage car elle me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'a pas fait de prise de sang. Ton ami m'a expliqué votre « problème ».

Notre problème ? Il me fallut un moment pour me rappeler que mon sang était bleu et qu'il ne valait donc mieux pas qu'on me fasse de prise de sang. Comment se problème avait-il pu m'échapper ? Finalement je devais être plus dans le gaz que ce que je pensais...

-Tu pourras partir demain, me dit Mélissa.

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Et quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il est bientôt 18h, et tu dois rester ici car les médecins veulent te garder en observation.

Je grognai et laissai ma tête retomber contre les oreillers. La porte s'ouvrit signe qu'elle sortait et que les garçons revenaient.

-On dirait que demain vous allez devoir vous débrouillez sans moi…, lançai-je en entendant la porte se fermer.

-Tu ne peux pas sortir avant demain, c'est ça ? demanda Ted.

-Et non ! soupirai-je avant que le téléphone de Sam ne sonne.

Il sortit prendre l'appel. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et regarda Kingsley.

-Le match commence dans dix minutes. On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il d'un ton plus froid qu'en temps normal.

Kingsley me jeta un regard soucieux. Dans un geste étrangement protecteur, Ted mit une main sur mon épaule et se décala de manière à être entre Kingsley et moi.

-Allez-y, je vais rester.

La tension était telle que j'étais convaincue que si on mettait une ampoule dans cette pièce, elle marcherait son électricité.

Kingsley hocha la tête, impassible. Il sortit, suivi par Sam.

Je fis signe à Ted de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il hésita quelques instants avant de céder. Je me décalai pour lui faire une place. Il s'assit et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Ted ? dis-je après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous et Kingsley ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit-il d'un ton crispé.

-Arrête, j'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un froid entre vous. (Je baillai.) Et toi et Sam aviez l'air sur vos gardes dés qu'il bougeait.

-Dés qu'il s'approchait de toi, corrigea-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-Quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, soupira-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te concerne pas. Essaie de dormir, tu as l'air épuisée. Tu as quand même eu les tempes brisées, et cicatriser demande de l'énergie.

Je soupirai à mon tour et me couchai sur le coté. Il voulut se lever, mais je le retins par le bras.

-Louna, s'il-te-plaît... Regarde, je vais juste m'asseoir là, fit-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant de cinq ans.

Je songeai à lui lancer un regard noir pour m'avoir parler comme à une gamine, mais à la place, je le lâchai en faisant une moue boudeuse ce qui le fit sourire. Je me callai contre mon oreiller et, à peine mes yeux s'étaient-ils fermés que je m'endormis.

*Suite du souvenir du chapitre 14.

* * *

**Oh, plus besoin de demander vous connaissez la chanson...**

** A la semaine prochaine**

** Bizz**


	22. 21 Ne M'appelle Pas Chérie !

**Sanga36 : **Pour être franche, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention dde faire la réponse de Kingsley, mais si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je peux toujours voir ce que je peux faire... Et pour le fait que Louna ne cicatrise pas, eh ben... je ne peux pas le dire, la réponse arrivera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres (mais pas dans le suivant). Heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours.

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Chérie !**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et se referma quelques secondes plus tard de la même manière. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, me disant que ce devait être une infirmière. J'entendis un léger cliquetis suivi par un léger froissement de papier. Je sentis une main douce me caresser le visage. Bon, OK, ce n'était peut-être pas une infirmière finalement. Je soulevai mes paupières, et vis juste une ombre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, mes yeux accommodés à l'obscurité, je la reconnu.

-Kingsley ?

-Je t'ai réveillée ? Désolé, répondit-il.

-Toi, non. Mais les quatre ambulances qui sont arrivées dans la dernière demi-heure, oui. Tu peux allumer la lumière ? Qu'on se voit mieux.

Il s'exécuta et je dus plisser les yeux face à un aveuglement soudain. Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur. Je regardai l'heure : 8h35.

Je tapotai la moitié de lit devant moi.

-Assieds-toi. T'es pas censé être au lycée à cette heure-ci ?

-Je sèche, répondit-il en s'asseyant. J'irai dans une heure ou deux, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mes neurones étant en meilleur état que la veille quand je m'étais réveillée, je remarquai qu'il avait l'air plus détendu qu'hier.

-C'est pour éviter Sam et Ted, hein ? demandai-je.

Le _Venator_ sembla surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Hier quand vous êtes venus me voir, tu avais l'air tendu et on aurait dit que les jumeaux te surveillaient. Comme aujourd'hui tu as l'air plus détendu, c'est ce que j'en conclu.

Kingsley sourit et s'exclama :

-Et ben ! Tu es en meilleure forme qu'hier on dirait.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Ne change pas de sujet, dis-je d'une voix las. Tu sais bien que je finirai par savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne m'oblige pas à vous cuisiner.

Il resta muet plusieurs minutes et m'observa. Finalement, il soupira.

\- Tu as un miroir ?

J'indiquai la salle de bain d'un signe de tête. Il se leva et s'y dirigea.

-Viens.

Je me levai et me postai à coté de lui. Il m'attrapa les épaules et me mit face au miroir. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en découvrant mon état : j'avais les cheveux en bataille, et mon teint était si pâle que mes veines bleutées étaient parfaitement visibles -du moins, pour un vampire-.

Kingsley se positionna derrière moi, ramena tous mes cheveux sur mon épaules gauche et attendit que je réagisse.

-Euh... En dehors du fait que j'ai une tête à faire peur, je suis censée voir quoi ?

Il désigna mon cou.

-Tu ne remarques rien ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Puis je vis la cicatrice de deux marques si fine qu'elles étaient invisibles à l'oeil humain. Voilà donc ce que Ted avait vu la veille... Je compris immédiatement ce que c'était.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? m'exclamai-je. Ca ne peut pas être celle de l'autre fois, elle a cicatrisé depuis un bon moment. Mais je ne me suis plus fait mordre depuis et...

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Kingsley qui, les yeux baissés, fuyait mon regard. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre.

-C'est toi ?

J'attendis qu'il éclate de rire, mais il n'en fit rien, il ne nia même pas. Je le dévisageai, incrédule :

-Mais quand ? Ca n'est quand même pas le soir de la ruelle ? Tu n'y étais pas allé très fort et...

Je m'appuyais contre le chambrant de la porte, soudainement prise de vertiges.

Kingsley arrêta de fuir mon regard et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, ça ne date pas de l'épisode de la ruelle. Tu vois la nuit où Sam et Ted sont allés voir leurs Familières ? dit-il.

-Avant-hier ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé _après_ que tu m'ais dit que tu croyais que Liam était un Sang-Bleu ?

-Oui, on a décidé d'un moyen pour le tester, répondis-je.

Il secoua la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Attendez ! Avait-il l'air gêné ? Non, impossible, pas Kingsley Martin.

-Non, je voulais dire après ça, quand on est remonté.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. J'étais certaine de m'en être rappelée la veille lorsque Scott avait évoqué la pleine lune, mais pas moyen de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. J'allais lui dire que je ne m'en souvenais pas lorsque des images resurgirent brusquement.

-J'en ai un vague souvenir, fis-je en tentant -vainement à mon avis- de ne pas rougir. Mais il faut que tu saches que...

-Attends, laisse-moi finir..., me coupa-t-il.

-Tu vas me dire que c'était une erreur, marmonnai-je. Je connais la chanson...

Je baissai les yeux et un silence lourd s'installa. Je sentais son regard rivé sur moi, mais n'osai pas relever les yeux, de peur qu'il voie la pathétique gamine que j'étais. Kingsley garda le silence pendant un petit moment avant de déclarer avec une douceur qui lui était étrangère :

-Oui, j'ai fait une erreur.

Je sentis mes yeux mes piquer, signe que je risquai de pleurer. Normalement, cela n'aurait rien dû me faire, d'autant plus que j'étais sous l'influence de la pleine lune cette nuit-là. Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de dire me pesait déjà sur la poitrine. Oh, mon Dieu ! Je n'étais quand même pas tombée amoureuse de Kingsley ? Si ? _Oh, c'est pas vrai..._, gémis-je intérieurement.

-J'ai fait une erreur, reprit l'ange déchu, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Je... (Il soupira, cherchant ses mots.) Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mes pulsions ont pris le dessus -ce qui ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des siècles-. (Il prit mon menton dans ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.) Mon erreur a été de perdre le contrôle. Mon erreur a été de ne pas réussir à reprendre le dessus. Mon erreur a été de te mordre. Mais certainement pas de t'embrasser.

Il se tut, me laissant digérer ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je le contournai et m'assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vide.

Il m'avait mordu. Lui, un Sang-d'Argent. Corrompu par Lucifer en personne. Et j'étais toujours en vie. Et je ne m'en rappelai pas. Je fermai les yeux, consciente qu'il attendait une réaction.

-Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je relevai les yeux sur lui, impassible, et le considérai un moment.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, finis-je par dire aussi surprise que lui. Au contraire, je trouve ça courageux d'avoir osé me le dire. Mais il faut que je te dise... (Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.) Je n'étais pas moi-même non plus.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'imagine que tu dois savoir qui je suis.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-En fait, j'ai bien une idée, mais je n'en suis pas certain...

Il ne m'avait pas reconnue ? Sérieusement ? J'allais être obligée de lui dire alors...

-Je suis _Séléné_, l'ange de la Nuit et de la Lune. Et j'ai un petit problème concernant le fait d'être liée à la Lune...

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase, espérant qu'il devinerait la suite.

-Elle influence ton comportement, acheva-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

-Mais la pleine lune était hier, fit-il remarquer, septique.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'elle ne m'influençait que les jours de pleine lune. En fait, elle influence mon comportement la nuit de la veille de la pleine lune, de la pleine lune et du lendemain de la pleine lune. Un peu le jour même aussi, mais c'est moins fort.

-Ca pourrait expliquer certaines choses...

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Je ne savais pas ce que le fait que ses pulsions prennent le dessus sur lui impliquait pour Kingsley, mais pour ma part, la lune n'avait fait que décupler mes émotions. Et je n'avais pas vraiment eu envie de le repousser. Ca ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit.

Kingsley soupira.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien plombé l'ambiance...

Il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son jean et s'arrêta juste avant de le sortir:

-Ferme les yeux et tend ta main.

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. Etait-il sérieux ?

-S'il-te-plaît.

Je fermai les yeux, sur mes gardes, et tendis la main. Kingsley y déposa un objet froid. Je reconnu instantanément mon collier de par la magie qui en émanait. Je savais que quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, je verrai un croissant de lune en argent incrusté de saphirs, d'améthystes et de pierres de lune, le tout accroché sur une chaîne en argent également.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai ce qu'il y avait mit. Bingo.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre hier soir. Je me suis dit que comme tu le portais tout le temps, tu voudrais l'avoir...

Lorsque j'estimai qu'il avait fini sa phrase, je me jetai sur lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il se raidit, surpris, puis me rendit mon étreinte. Oublié le fait qu'il m'ait mordue, la seule chose qui m'importait était qu'il avait retrouvé mon collier. Je l'avais depuis la nuit des temps, et si je le perdais, je me perdrais avec.

-Merci, murmurai-je, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il compte pour moi.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle valeur il a à mes yeux._

Je me raidis, ne m'attendant pas à ça. Une phrase que j'avais prononcée dans un autre cycle, voilà qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent...

-Louna ?

-Ca va, t'inquiète.

-Attends, une petite minute...

Kingsley me souleva quelques secondes et s'assit sur le lit. Je me retrouvai assise sur ses genoux. Je fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il enleva doucement ses mains, me tourna légèrement de manière à ce que je doive ramener mes bras contre moi et il enroula ses bras forts autour de moi.

-Voilà, dit-il, un sourire dans la voix, comme ça tu as vraiment l'air d'un chaton.

Je ris.

-Je te préviens, comme ça, je risque de m'endormir, fis-je après quelques minutes de silence en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Oh, c'est pas grave, après l'autre nuit..., répondit-il, taquin.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le frappait au bras. Il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? s'exclama-t-il, toujours en riant.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu as dit ! grondai-je en lui décochant mon meilleur faux regard noir.

Il se reprit et sourit.

Nous nous fixâmes durant de longues secondes. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma joue. Je me rendis compte que nos visages étaient proches. Vraiment très proches.

Et l'inévitable arriva.

Il se pencha et nos lèvres se trouvèrent. Il posa une main brûlante sur ma taille et me colla contre lui. Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque et le vampire me fit basculer en position couchée, toujours sans interrompre notre baiser... au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Hé, Louna, lança Stiles, on a... Oh, oups ! Euh, je crois qu'on va attendre dans le couloir !

La porte se referma précipitamment ; nous n'avions toujours pas interrompu notre baiser. Nous finîmes par nous écarter à contre coeur. Il posa ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de ma tête. Ce fut quand je remarquai que j'haletai comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé que je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant une éternité.

-Alors ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'un chaton aurait fait ça ? demandai-je.

Kingsley me fit un sourire aguicheur.

-Oh, tu sais, dans la mesure où le chaton c'est toi, plus rien ne m'étonne...

Je gloussai. Nous entendîmes Stiles s'exclamer derrière la porte : Un conseil, attendez un peu avant d'entrer. Je viens de voir Louna et Kingsley se lécher le visage ! Nous échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

-On devrait peut-être les laisser entrer...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, étant tentée de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se releva, l'air résigné.

-Comme tu voudras, mais sache que, cette fois, ce n'était pas mes pulsions qui étaient aux commandes.

Je souris.

-Et sache que la pleine lune n'influence pas mon comportement à 9h du matin.

-Je crois que je vais quand même aller en cours... Sam a dit qu'il passerait te chercher tout à l'heure, chérie, ajouta-t-il en prononçant sournoisement le dernier mot.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Chérie !

-Chaton ? proposa-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air malicieux.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et regrettai de ne rien avoir à lancer sous la main. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

-Ca va, j'ai compris.

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Salut les gars. (Il se tourna vers moi.) On se voit ce soir, mon ange.

Je faillis m'étouffer. Mon ange ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ca, il allait me le payer ! Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Kingsley me décocha un grand sourire _angélique _et partit. Scott, Stiles et Liam rentrèrent. Je me figeai en les voyant tous les trois, me rappelant mon rêve.

-Salut.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Euh, Louna, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'aurai dû toquer.

Je pouffai et leur fis signe de s'asseoir.

-C'est pas grave, je pense que de nous trois c'est toi qui as été le plus gêné.

-Ouais, t'as pas faux.

Scott m'observa quelques instants.

-Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier, en tout cas.

Je souris et le regardai dans les yeux. Ma soif fit soudain son apparition. A tel point que je sentais que mes crocs étaient sur le point de se montrer. Non, non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

-Et ce en partie grâce à toi.

-Euh, Scott ? Louna ? On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott secoua la tête.

-Oh, rien.

Le silence plana. Liam qui n'avait encore rien dit se tourna vers Scott et Stiles.

-Vous pouvez nous laissez quelques minutes ?

L'alpha jeta un regard surpris à son bêta, tandis que l'humain lui jetait un regard méfiant. Finalement, ils sortirent.

-Tu sais jeter des sorts ? demanda Liam.

Je le dévisageai, surprise.

-Ca dépend ce que tu entends par là, mais oui, je sais faire certaines choses qui ont un lien avec la magie. Pourquoi ?

-En fait... c'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en Scott et Stiles, mais... on va dire que les murs ne sont pas très épais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Soudain, je compris: il voulait que je lance un sort de silence. Je fermai les yeux et murmurai la formule. Je rouvris les yeux.

-Tu peux parler, seules les personnes dans la pièce pourront t'entendre, en l'occurrence, toi et moi.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, commença-t-il légèrement nerveux. Kingsley m'a dit que c'était à moi que tu devais ton séjour ici...

-T'en fais pas, c'était la pleine lune. Et puis, la guérison des vampires est encore plus rapide que celle des loups-garou...

Tout en parlant, je remis une mèche de cheveux qui me gênait derrière mon oreille. Liam me saisit le bras. Je dus lutter pour ne pas me dégager. Il retourna mon bras et inspecta l'intérieur de mon avant-bras. Il suivit une de mes veines du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je feignis un air surpris.

-Mes veines. Enfin si tu parles des dessins bleus. (Il hocha la tête.) Evite d'en parler quand ils reviendront. Ils ne les voient pas. Seules certaines personnes -qui ne sont pas humaines- peuvent les voir.

-Bon, Liam, t'as fini ? s'enquit Stiles. Nous aussi on aimerait bien parler avec Louna ! Et on a qu'une heure je te rappelle.

Je souris, amusée. Le loup-garou soupira et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Ah ! Enfin !

-Stiles, ça lui a pris cinq minutes, tempéra Scott.

L'intéressé marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit rire tout le monde.

* * *

J'appuyais ma tête contre la vitre et mes pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers Kingsley. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais vraiment finir pas croire que j'étais amoureuse de lui. _Non,_ me sermonnai-je,_ c'est juste de l'attirance physique, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien plus. Tu es amoureuse de Loris, _Hélios_, ton jumeau. Et c'est comme ça depuis des millénaires._

La voiture s'arrêta. Je descendis et suivit Sam dans la maison.

-Louna ? Tout va bien ?

-Ah, euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

Il me dévisagea un moment.

-Je sais pas. Tu as l'air bizarre, distante.

-Désolée, c'est juste que je pense à ce qu'il va arriver à Liam, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est un Sang-Bleu, mentis-je.

Sam tomba dans le panneau et m'offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Dis-toi que tu seras là pour l'aider, dit-il répétant presque les paroles de Kingsley la veille.

Je hochai la tête. Vous allez me dire que je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir, mais je ne me sentais pas de lui avouer que mes pensées déviaient vers Kingsley.

Je montai prendre une douche. Je me séchai, enfilai un jean slim noir et un top rouge à bretelles. Je me brossai les cheveux et les tressai. Je pris soin de faire ma tresse à droite, pour cacher la cicatrice, même si les garçons l'avaient sans doute tous vue. Je mis un peu de parfum en me disant que j'étais heureuse de m'être enfin débarrassée de l'odeur d'hôpital.

Je redescendis. J'allais m'affaler dans le canapé lorsque Sam m'appela. J'allais le rejoindre dans le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais comme la fin de la mission approche, je te conseille de commencer ton rapport.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Normalement il n'y a que l'officier supérieur de l'équipe qui doit le faire, en l'occurrence Kingsley.

Il soupira.

-Ouais, mais à la fin on doit tous rendre un rapport. Tu avais déjà oublié ?

-Complètement, grognai-je.

J'attrapai mon ordinateur et retournai m'affaler dans le canapé. J'allumai mon PC et commençai mon rapport. J'eus juste le temps d'écrire : Rapport de fin d'enquête : _Veritatis Venator_ RosaDiLuna Dragomir avant que mon téléphone ne sonne.

-Allô ?

-Salut Louna, c'est Lydia. J'organise une soirée entre fille. 19h, maison du lac. Ca te tente ?

-Ca dépend... zéro garçons, t'es certaine ?

-Oui, il y aura juste Malia, Kira, toi, si tu viens et moi.

-Faut apporter quelque chose ? Pour manger ? Pour boire ? Pour se soûler ?

Je pus presque la voir lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ma dernière proposition. Elle pouffa.

-Tu n'es pas obligée. Mais j'ai déjà prévu des boissons -des soft-, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, Malia prend des chips et Kira a dit qu'elle viendrait avec une surprise.

-OK, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui dois apporter l'alcool... Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait beaucoup de zéro sur mon compte en banque !

-Ca veut dire que t'es de la partie ?

Je souris, même si elle ne me voyait pas.

-Et comment !

* * *

En arrivant devant la maison du lac de Lydia, je constatai que j'étais la dernière à arriver. Je garai la Jaguar, pris les deux bouteilles et allais sonner. Lydia ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vraiment toi qui était censée être à l'hôpital encore ce matin ?

Je souris.

-L'avantage d'être un vampire !

Je suivis la rousse dans le salon et lui donnai les bouteilles. Kira et Malia approchèrent pour voir ce que j'avais apporté. Elles me dévisagèrent, éberluées.

-Pour le whisky, vous pouvez remercier Kingsley : quand il ne boit pas du café, il boit du vin ou du whisky. On peut lui faire confiance pour la qualité. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, ne lui dîtes rien, par chance il ne remarquera pas qu'il manque une bouteille. Et la vodka vient du magasin.

-Tu n'es pas majeure, fit remarquer Kira. Comment as-tu pu en acheter ?

Je lui offris mon meilleur sourire malicieux.

-Je ne vais quand même pas vous révéler tous mes secrets !

Nous nous assîmes dans des fauteuils hors de prix et Lydia nous amena des verres de coca. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, quand Lydia me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas.

-Dis-nous, Louna, c'est quoi ton secret beauté ?

Je la dévisageai, septique. Qu'étais-je censée répondre à ça ? Je n'avais pas de secret de beauté. Je lui sortis la première chose qui me vînt à l'esprit.

-Vous faîtes partie des plus belles filles de la ville, pourquoi voudriez-vous savoir ça ?

Lydia me fit les gros yeux.

-Peut-être, mais toi, tu fais partie des plus belles filles _du monde_. Alors ?

Je soupirai.

-Mon secret c'est que je suis une ange déchu. Une vampire. Nous sommes beaux par nature.

-C'est un euphémisme, lança Kira.

-Merci du compliment.

Lydia parut déçue.

-D'accord, tu n'as peut-être pas de secrets beauté. Mais tu dois bien avoir un secret minceur ?

Je réfléchis à comment formuler ma réponse, lorsque Malia intervint avec son tact habituel.

-Avoue, tu es anorexique !

-Non ! m'exclamai-je. Ca va pas la tête ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je peux manger tout ce que je veux, autant que je veux, mon métabolisme...

Tout ce floua autour de moi et je clignai des yeux.

-Louna ? fit Kira

-Je vais bien. Je disais : je peux manger tout ce que je veux, autant que je veux, mon métabolisme de vampire fait en sorte que je ne prenne pas un gramme !

Les filles me dévisagèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lydia lance :

-Louna Dragomir, je vous déteste !

Je souris. Je voulus répondre, mais tous ce mit à tourner. Les filles se flouèrent.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

**Verdict ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, donc s'il-vous-plaît dîtes le moi !**

** Je n'ai plus que le chapitre 22 d'avance (dont je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser), et je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre 23, donc je ne sais pas si je vais savoir poster dans 2 semaines...**

** En espérant que cette histoire vous plaît toujours,**

** A la semaine prochaine,**

** Bizz**


	23. 22 Otages

**Réponse au review :**

**Sanga36 : **Pour l'histoire d'amour avec Kingsley, j'y ai déjà pensé plus d'une fois, et je fais ce que je peux, mais je suis presque incapable de les écrire... Désolée... Et pour ce qui est de Louna : réponse dans la 4ème phrase de ce chapitre (lol)

Encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Bonne Lecture tout le monde.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Otages**

En revenant brusquement à moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais debout. Chose qui n'est pas très courante après un évanouissement. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que je n'étais plus chez Lydia, mais dans les bois, plus précisément devant le Néméton. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je compris soudain que je ne m'étais pas évanouie, mais que j'avais été victime d'un sort.

-Félicitations, tu es la première arrivée ! lança une voix glaciale dans mon dos.

Je fis volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le Sang-d'Argent qui avait voulu forcer Kingsley à me mordre. Je saisis l'aiguille glissée dans mon soutien-gorge, qui redevint immédiatement la _Nocturna Lux_, mais l'Abomination avait déjà disparu.

-Wow ! entendis-je au moment où les Lennox apparurent dans mon champ de vision.

Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vis nul autre que Liam, en état de transe, suivi de Scott, Stiles, Derek et Mason. J'aperçus également Kira, Malia et Lydia derrière moi. Ils semblaient tous pétrifiés.

Sam et Ted reprirent leurs esprits et Kingsley apparut comme par magie à côté de moi. Les Sang-d'Argent aussi. Je voulus en attaquer un, mais j'étais paralysée. Le Sang-d'Argent qui m'avait parlé nous passa en revue en commençant par Sam.

-Alors qui avons-nous là... _Rujiel_, (Il regarda Ted.) _Ruhuel_.

Il arriva devant moi. L'Abomination fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'arrivait pas à me reconnaître. Je le défiai du regard, un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage.

-Qui es-tu ma jolie ?

Ma jolie ? Vraiment ? Je lui crachai au visage et je jure avoir entendu Kingsley, Sam et Ted pouffer. Il s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur avant de saisir mon menton dans sa main glacée et de scruter mes yeux. Je soutins son regard sans ciller, arborant toujours la même expression. Un sourire glacé apparut sur son visage.

-_Séléné_.

Il me lâcha et passa devant Kingsley sans même le regarder.

-Et _Araquiel_, évidemment.

Il disparut à nouveau et nous récupérâmes notre liberté de mouvement

-Qu'est qu'on fiche ici ? s'exclama Sam.

-Bonne question, répondit Ted en secouant la tête.

Un rire froid résonna dans la nuit, et le reste des membres de l'équipe sortit leurs épées.

-Je pensais que vous étiez plus futés que ça, _Venator._ Vous êtes là pour ouvrir la porte.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « La porte » ? Quelle porte ?

Kingsley éclata de rire.

-Vous pensez qu'il y a une porte ? Ici ?

Son hilarité redoubla.

J'échangeai un regard avec Sam et Ted qui avaient l'air aussi perdu que moi. Mais bon, pas le temps d'interroger Kingsley là-dessus. Nous ne savions pas combien il y avait de Sang-d'Argent, et nous avions des mortels à protéger.

Un rictus hautain naquit sur les lèvres de Kingsley.

-Et puis vous pensez vraiment trouver un vampire assez innocent pour ouvrir une porte parmi des _Venator_ ? La bonne blague !

Un peu moins d'une dizaine de Sang-d'Argent apparurent et attrapèrent chaque Sang-Rouge présent. Ils disparurent avant que nous ayons le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, celui qui m'avait parlé resta en tenant un Liam toujours en transe. Il désigna le jeune homme.

-Détrompez-vous, vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires. Mais vous n'auriez jamais dû arriver jusqu'ici, alors, on a plus de temps à perdre avec vous.

Sur ce, ils disparurent eux aussi. Kingsley jura.

-Où sont-ils passés ?

-Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, dit Sam. Liam n'est pas habitué à la vitesse vampirique -tout comme les autres- et ce serait risqué de le tuer s'ils l'emmenaient sur une trop longue distance. Ils le savent. Tout comme ils savent qu'ils ne pourront plus rien en faire s'il retourne en cycle passif.

L'évidence me percuta de plein fouet.

-Ils sont dans le _Glom_, murmurai-je.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ted.

-Ils n'ont pas pu emmener Liam loin car ça risque de le tuer. Alors quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher des _Venator_ que l'endroit où ils se trouvent, mais en étant invisibles ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça, s'exclama Kingsley. Ils sont dans le _Glom_. Mais pas pour se cacher. (Il marqua une pause et sa mine s'assombrit.) Pour essayer d'ouvrir une porte.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? m'écriai-je. Allons-y.

-Attendez ! Personne n'y va avec son corps, c'est bien clair ? S'il y a le moindre problème, on revient.

* * *

Un moment plus tard -le temps n'existe pas dans le monde crépusculaire- nous nous arrêtâmes. Nous avions passé plusieurs nivaux sans rien trouvé. Les Lennox semblaient épuisés. Au contraire Kingsley et moi étions en grande forme : lui était un Sang-d'Argent et moi... la pleine lune sûrement.

-J'arriverai pas à monter plus haut, souffla Sam.

-Moi non plus, fit Ted.

Kingsley les considéra quelques instants puis se tourna vers moi.

-Et toi ? Tu sens que tu vas le supporter ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Retournez dans le monde normal, dit-il finalement aux jumeaux. Sam va chercher le 4X4. Ted reste près des corps au cas où quelqu'un reviendrait.

-Oui, chef, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils disparurent. Nous venions de monter de deux paliers, quand je fus prise de vertiges. Kingsley me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'écroule. Il me redressa, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas redescendre ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Certaine.

Il soupira.

-OK, mais si je vois que ça ne va vraiment pas, je te fais redescendre de force, dit-il avec sérieux. Les prochains niveaux vont être durs, je te conseil d'y aller sous ta forme originelle.

-Ca risque de ne pas être très bon les Sang-Rouge...

-Entoure-toi de brouillard, répliqua-t-il. Tu sais le faire ?

-Je sais me _transformer_ en brouillard, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de le maîtriser.

-Tu verras, c'est encore plus simple. Prête ?

Je hochai la tête. Nous montâmes un nouveau niveau, mais je ne pris pas ma forme originelle, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser le brouillard. Je regardai autour de moi.

-Kingsley ?

Pas de réponse.

-_Où es-tu ?_ lui envoyai-je mentalement.

-_ Je sais pas trop. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, ça veut dire qu'on approche. Ils vont essayer de nous faire renoncer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va voir, mais garde à l'esprit que ce ne sont que des illusions et..._

Plus de connexion. Pas moyen de la rétablir.

Je pris une grand inspiration et passai au niveau suivant. Le décor changea et je me retrouvai en Egypte, sur le lieu de ma toute première union en tant que vampire. J'aperçus une ombre et me retournai, espérant tomber sur Kingsley.

Seulement ce n'était pas le _Venator_.

J'étais face à moi-même.

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_ Je détaillai la Louna Dragomir qui se tenait devant moi. Elle me ressemblait, mais en étant légèrement différente. Elle était entièrement vêtue de cuir -ce qui ne m'arrivait jamais-. Ses cheveux noirs volaient sous l'effet d'un vent imaginaire. Ce qui me choqua le plus fut la froideur que je décelais dans ses yeux aux couleurs de la nuit. Je m'étais déjà montrée très froide, mais jamais à ce point. Ses yeux en étaient presque cruels.

Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, j'allais passer au niveau suivant mais me heurtai à quelque chose. L'autre moi se mit à marcher autour de moi et prit la parole :

-Regarde-toi, _Séléné_, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Tu as bien changé. Depuis quand prends-tu la fuite face à un combat ?

_OK, je vais avoir droit au remake de Superman 3_, songeai-je en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne me battrais pas avec toi. Tu n'es qu'une illusion.

-Tu crois ? ricana-t-elle. Je suis toi et je suis bien réelle.

-Tu es peut-être réelle. Mais je ne me battrais pas contre toi. Tu n'es même pas armée, ce serait déloyal.

-Déloyal ? répéta-t-elle avec un air condescendant. As-tu oublié qui tu étais à force d'être avec les anges déchus ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être armée pour être redoutable ! Les Incorrompus et les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse ne sont pas plus puissant qu'_Hélios_ et toi. Vous êtes de loin les plus puissants. Ce ne sont que des enfants comparés à vous ! Vous pourriez déchaîner les Enfers si vous le vouliez ! Vous êtes des dieux, des titans !

Elle hurla la dernière phrase et se rapprocha. Je serrai plus fort la garde de mon épée.

-Nous avons inspiré des noms de dieux, répliquai-je les dents serrées, mais nous n'en sommes pas. Nous sommes des anges déchus.

Le moi sourit froidement.

-En es-tu certaine ? C'est vrai que _Séléné_ et _Hélios _ont inspirés des noms de dieux. Mais ce ne sont même pas vos vrais noms...

Pas nos vrais noms ? Bien sûr que si !

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué que des choses étranges vous entouraient toi et ton frère ? continua-t-elle. Les visions d'il y a 2500 ans alors que tu n'as que dix-sept ans ? Le fait que vous maîtrisiez déjà tous les facteurs du _Glom_ ? Le fait que le cycle de la lune influence ton comportement ? Le fait que tu ais reconnu cette endroit alors que la dernière fois que tu l'as vu remonte à il y a plus de 4 000 ans ? énuméra-t-elle, sa voix s'amplifiant à chaque phrase prononcées.

-Assez, grondai-je.

Elle se planta devant moi avec un rictus méprisant.

-Quoi ? La vérité est trop dure à entendre ? Ne nie pas l'évidence, vous êtes plus que des anges déchus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant, vous êtes...

-Assez ! hurlai-je.

Je saisis mon épée et, d'un coup sec et précis, lui coupais la tête. La fausse moi se désintégra immédiatement. Je soufflai. Les Sang-d'Argent espérait vraiment me faire avaler que j'étais une déesse ? N'importe quoi.

Je passai au niveau suivant et le décor revint à celui du bois. Pas de double pour me raconter que Loris et moi étions des dieux en vue. Je distinguais vaguement plusieurs silhouettes, signe que j'avais presque atteint l'endroit où se trouvaient mes amis et les _Croatan_.

Je passai au palier suivant et constatai que les Abominations ne m'avaient pas vue. Je scrutai les alentours et j'aperçus les Sang-Rouge. Comment allais-je faire pour ne pas me faire repérer ? Je songeai à courir jusqu'aux Sang-d'Argent et les attaquer mais je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance. Soudain, une formule ancienne dans la langue sacrée me vînt à l'esprit. Elle permettait d'appeler les ombres de la nuit pour qu'elles me couvrent. Sûrement quelque chose de ma composition. Je souris avant de réciter l'incantation, en priant pour qu'elle fonctionne aussi dans le _Glom_. Je baissai les yeux et retins un hoquet : je ne voyais même pas mes pieds ! Ca devait fonctionner. Je courus jusqu'à mes amis.

Je n'aperçus pas Liam et me rendis compte que la seule à être parfaitement consciente était Lydia -sûrement grâce à ses talents de banshee. Mason et Stiles étaient inconscients, ce qui pouvait se comprendre car un voyage aussi haut dans le _Glom_ était déjà éprouvant pour des Sang-Bleu, alors pour des Sang-Rouge parfaitement normaux -quoique Stiles n'était pas si normal que ça-... Les autres avaient l'air à moitié conscient. Cependant, ils avaient tous été attachés et bâillonnés. Je me postai devant Lydia et mis un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle hocha la tête. Je passai derrière elle pour la détacher quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une main me bâillonna et me plaqua contre cette ''présence''. J'allais lui asséner un coup de coude et tenter de me dégager lorsqu'on murmura à mon oreille.

-Du calme, c'est moi.

Je reconnu la voix de Kingsley. Il me lâcha et me détailla du regard.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de prendre ta forme originelle ! Enfin, c'est pas grave, tu vas bien, c'est ce qui compte.

Nous commençâmes à détacher tout le monde.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demandai-je, toujours en murmurant. On ne va pas les faire redescendre un à un, quand même ?

Kingsley secoua la tête.

-Pour bien faire, il faudrait les faire descendre tous en une fois. Mais ça voudrait dire faire descendre les Sang-d'Argent aussi, et ça risque de te renvoyer en cycle passif...

-Voyons Kingsley, je suis plus solide que ça !

Les mots du faux moi résonnèrent dans mon esprit : _Les Incorrompus et les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse ne sont pas plus puissant qu'Hélios et toi._ _Ce ne sont que des enfants comparés à vous ! Vous pourriez déchaîner les Enfers si vous le vouliez !_

Je regardai Kingsley dans les yeux.

-Je peux le faire. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de tuer les Sang-d'Argent ici.

-Je suis d'accord, mais tu sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de chance.

-Je prends le risque.

Il soupira. Nous laissâmes Lydia en lui demandant d'essayer de détacher tout le monde. Nous nous mîmes à découvert et je vis que Liam était attaché sur un pseudo hôtel cérémoniel. Kingsley s'exclama :

-Je savais que les Sang-d'Argent étaient tarés, mais de là à croire qu'il y a une porte alors que la plus proche est à des milliers de kilomètres de là... (Il siffla.) Chapeau les gars. Allez, je vous propose un marché : vous nous laissez récupérer Liam, et on vous tuera sans –trop- de douleur. C'est un beau marché vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer devant son expression faussement angélique. Un Sang-d'Argent se jeta sur moi et me plaqua à terre, me faisant lâcher mon épée. Je grognais de douleur et de frustration. Il découvrit ses crocs mais ne me mordit pas. Cependant, il mit une épée contre ma gorge.

-J'ai un autre marché à te proposer. Tu nous laisse ouvrir la porte et Corrompre _Séléné_ sans faire d'histoire et je te promets que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances.

Kingsley accrocha mon regard une fraction de seconde puis secoua la tête.

-Non, très peu pour moi. Et puis pourquoi voudriez-vous la Corrompre ? Elle ne vous servirait à rien. Elle ne sert que ses intérêts, une vraie tête de mule.

Si le moment n'avait pas été mal choisi, je crois que je l'aurais frappé.

-Pourquoi la Corrompre ? Tu devrais le savoir étant donné que c'est toi qui as donné l'idée à Lucifer.

Je fronçai les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Je crus voir Kingsley vaciller. Nous entendîmes un faible gémissement. L'Abomination qui me maintenait au sol sourit.

-Je vois que vos amis sont réveillés. Et si vous leur disiez la vérité ? Je suis presque certain que vous ne leur avez pas dit en quoi consiste votre fonction, ni la vérité sur Liam qui...

Profitant de son moment d'inattention, j'attrapai mon épée et le repoussait. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se relever je me jetai sur lui en hurlant :

-_Reverte ad infernos! Reverte ad obscurum!_

Je lui plantai mon épée dans le coeur. Mon équipier fit de même. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Scott et Derek allé détacher Liam. Les Sang-d'Argent nous encerclèrent.

-Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ? me demanda mon équipier.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'en avais aucune idée, lorsque je sentis une vague de puissance me submerger.

-On ramène tout le monde. Et après tu me laisses faire.

Il prit ma main et je rassemblai toute l'énergie dont j'étais capable pour le sort. Kingsley murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Le monde se brouilla et je réintégrais brusquement mon corps. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

Je ressentis une vague de pouvoir me submerger. Une formule dans une langue venue des cieux, mais qui n'était pas la langue sacrée, me vînt à l'esprit. Je la récitai sans trop savoir si je l'avais murmurée ou hurlée. Tout le monde, y compris les _Croatan_, me dévisagèrent.

Et là, l'improbable se produisit : une onde de puissance me parcourut et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, les Sang-d'Argent explosèrent.

Je clignai des yeux, hébétée. J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais c'était comme si mon cerveau était vide. Je retrouvai mes esprits en voyant Kingsley tomber à genoux en gémissant.

-Kingsley !

Je courus le rejoindre et m'agenouillai à coté de lui.

-Ca va, haleta-t-il. Je vais bien...

Mais tout indiquait le contraire. Il tremblait et ferma fort les paupières, comme pour se retenir de pleurer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et son souffle se dérégla. Mon sort anti-Sang-d'Argent avait dû l'affecté également. Il n'était pas visé, mais son sang était quand même argenté. Je posai ma main sur son dos. Je constatai avec stupeur que mes mains brillaient. Une plainte rauque traversa ses lèvres. Il appuya sa tête sur ma poitrine et je le serrai dans mes bras. En tant normal, je l'aurais sûrement giflé pour avoir fait ça, mais, maintenant, il avait plus l'air d'un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré que du Kingsley Martin habituel. Je fus prise d'une subite impression de déjà vu. Je repoussai mon souvenir, étant donné que ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Son souffle se calma légèrement et il s'écarta. Il n'avait pas l'air en pleine forme, mais il n'avait au moins plus l'air d'être à l'agonie. Je remarquai que plusieurs personnes nous observaient. Sam et Ted que je n'avais pas entendu arriver, nous aidèrent à nous relever. Je chancelai. Sam passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me stabiliser. Kingsley voulut se redresser, mais il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il s'appuya sur Ted pour ne pas tomber. Je songeai à lui dire d'aller dans le 4X4, mais il ne m'écouterait probablement pas.

-Tout le monde va bien ? lançai-je.

-Ca dépend ce que tu entends par « bien »…, répondit Stiles qui avait l'air un peu sonné.

-C'était quoi c'est trucs ? s'exclama Lydia. Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous voulait ? (Elle désigna les Lennox.) Et eux qui c'est ? Pourquoi ils ont dit que vous ne nous aviez pas dit la vérité sur vos fonctions ?

Je me demandai pourquoi elle demandait ce qu'étaient les Sang-d'Argent, avant de me rappeler que seul Scott était au courant de leur existence. Kingsley n'étant pas en état de s'occuper des explications, j'allais devoir m'y coller. Je soupirai et me coupai de mes émotions. Ce n'était pas mon genre, mais au vu de la tournure que cela risquait de prendre, il valait mieux être professionnelle.

-Voici les _Venator _Sam et Ted Lennox. Ces « trucs », c'étaient des Sang-d'Argent. Des Sang-Bleu ayant mal tournés. Des soldats à la botte de Lucifer, précisai-je amèrement. Et à vous, ils ne voulaient rien de particulier, ils…

-Attends ! m'interrompit Stiles. Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont enlevé pour le plaisir ? Juste pour s'éclater ? Admets plutôt que tu n'oses pas nous dire qu'ils voulaient nous vider de notre sang !

-Non, ils vous auraient peut-être tués, mais pas en vous vidant de votre sang : le sang-rouge est du poison pour les Sang-d'Argent. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, ils vous ont enlevés, juste pour nous retarder.

J'interrogeai mon équipe du regard et ils hochèrent la tête.

-La seule personne à laquelle ils voulaient vraiment quelque chose, c'est Liam.

-Liam ? fit Scott, soudainement sur la défensive. Pourquoi ?

-Moi ? s'exclama en même temps l'intéressé.

-Vous saviez que nous cherchions un jeune Sang-Bleu. Ce Sang-Bleu… c'est Liam.

Le silence régna. Ils avaient tous l'air sous le choque. En particulier Liam, à qui je venais quand même d'annoncer qu'il était un vampire en plus d'être un loup-garou.

-Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? finit par demander Scott.

-On en a eu la confirmation hier matin quand Liam a perdu le contrôle. Kingsley et moi avons vu ses veines bleues.

Leurs regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir ou se mettre.

-Je ne vois rien, lança Kira.

-Moi non plus, confirmèrent d'autres voix.

Je me retins de soupirer et de passer une main dans mes cheveux et décidai de laisser définitivement mes émotions de coté pour ce soir.

Je leur décochai un sourire froid et haussai un sourcil en direction de Liam.

-Mais toi tu les vois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as même prouvé ce matin que tu voyais les miennes. Et je parie que si tu fais bien attention, tu peux voir celles de Kingsley, de Sam et de Ted, je me trompe ?

Liam ne répondit pas, mais son silence parlait pour lui. Mon sourire devint satisfait et hautain.

Scott considéra Liam un moment, une expression choquée peinte sur le visage. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que Kingsley avait l'air d'avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-_Retournez au 4X4_, envoyai-je mentalement aux Lennox.

-_Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un coup de main ? _s'enquit Sam. _Tu n'es peut-être pas..._

_-Reste si ça te chante, _le coupai-je froidement. _Mais qu'au moins Ted ramène Kingsley à la voiture._

Scott, en plein dans son rôle d'alpha protecteur, tourna finalement vers moi un regard rageur.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? gronda-t-il à mon intention d'une voix sourde de puissance.

Je soutins son regard sans ciller, nullement intimidée.

-Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, répondis-je sur un ton glacé en plissant légèrement les yeux. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais juste avant que ton bêta perde le contrôle dans les vestiaires, c'est justement ce que j'étais en train de te dire, ajoutai-je avec une voix doucereuse.

-Qu'est-ce que ça implique pour moi ? demanda soudain Liam remis de sa surprise, empêchant Scott de répliquer.

Je soutins le regard de Scott encore quelques instants avant de regarder Liam. Je me radoucis -pas entièrement tout de même-.

-Cela implique que tu es en danger, parce que ce n'était sûrement pas les seuls Sang-d'Argent du coin. Passe chez nous demain et je t'expliquerai tout en détail (Je lançais un regard acéré au chef de meute.) à moins que Scott soit trop dans le déni pour te laisser venir.

Sur ces mots, je tournais les talons et suivis Sam qui m'avait attendue jusqu'au 4X4.

* * *

-Tu vas bien ? me demanda Ted quand nous le rejoignirent.

Je hochais faiblement la tête. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et je voyais clairement qu'ils ne me croyaient pas.

-Où est Kingsley ? m'enquis-je d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

Ted désigna la voiture d'un signe de tête. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la vitre et constatai que le _Venator_ avait perdu connaissance. Cela ne me fit pas autant d'effet que ça aurait dû.

-Allez-y, je vais marcher. Je dois aller récupérer ma voiture chez Lydia.

Ted ouvrit la bouche comme pour me contredire, mais Sam secoua la tête.

-Essaie de ne pas rentrer trop tard, dit ce dernier.

Je courus en usant de ma vitesse surnaturelle jusqu'à la maison du lac de Lydia. Je fouillai mes poches à la recherche de mes clés, avant de me rappeler qu'elles étaient dans ma veste, qui étaient bien entendu _dans_ la maison. Je grognai et lançai une Compulsion sur le verrou pour qu'il s'ouvre. Je rentrai, attrapai ma veste et mes clés, et sautai dans ma Jaguar.

Je m'éloignai le plus possible de la maison du lac, mais ne retournai pas chez nous pour autant. Je ne savais pas trop où aller, mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais voir personne. Je roulai sans bute précis, pour finalement m'arrêter à l'orée du bois. Je sortis du véhicule, claquai la portière avant d'errer dans la foret.

Au bout d'un long moment, ne sentant plus mes jambes, je me laissai tomber contre un arbre. Je regardai mon téléphone. Sam : 4 appels manqués ; Ted : 3 appels manqués. Et une bonne douzaine de SMS. Avant que je puisse le verrouiller, il m'indiqua un nouvel appel de Ted. J'appuyai sur la touche "rejeter" et éteignis mon portable.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine en les entourant de ma bras, fermais les yeux et posai mon front contre me genoux.

J'éclatai en sanglot, inconsciente du Sang-Rouge qui m'observait en silence.

* * *

**Alors ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas si je trouve ce chapitre génial ou super nul... Donc please reviewer !**

** Sinon, à votre avis qui est la personne qui observe Louna ? Un ami (comprenez : la meute)? Un ennemi ? Un psychopathe (comprenez : Peter, etc...) ? Et pour sa relation avec Scott, qui est quand même son familier, comment cela va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

** Que de questions !**

** A la prochaine,**

** PS : Je n'ai toujours pas fini le prochain chapitre, donc je ne promet pas que je serai posté mercredi.**


	24. 23 Proserpine

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Proserpine**

-Louna ? se risqua une voix hésitante.

Je relevai la tête, m'essuyai les yeux du revers de la main et balayai les bois du regard. Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur une silhouette frêle. Je la reconnus immédiatement.

-Stiles ? fis-je d'une petite voix.

Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

-Tu vas bien ? finit-il par demander.

-J'en ai l'air ? répliquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

L'hyperactif ne s'en formalisa pas et me décocha un léger sourire.

-Nan, pas trop…

Il s'assit à coté de moi et nous gardâmes le silence un long moment.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, déclarai-je enfin. Si Scott l'apprend il risque de t'en vouloir…

Son sourire devint espiègle.

-C'est l'un des avantages à être humain : le pouvoir de Scott n'a aucune prise sur moi. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas parti pour autant. Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie.

Un sourire faiblard étira mes lèvres. Je ne l'aurais jamais admis, mais l'entendre dire ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Il m'attira contre lui et j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Stiles commença à tracer des cercles dans mon dos avec sa main et mes pleures refirent surface.

Le temps passa et mes sanglots finirent pas se calmer. Je me décollais de mon meilleur ami et essuyai mes yeux. Il me regarda avec inquiétude.

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Tu veux venir à la maison ? proposa-t-il.

Voyant mon hésitation, Stiles ajouta :

-Mon père est de garde. Et je ne te laisserai pas reprendre le volant dans ton état. S'il-te-plaît…

Je soupirai.

-Si tu y tiens…

Je me levai et le suivis jusqu'à sa Jeep. Stiles passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir comme s'il avait peur que je tombe. Au bout d'un moment, saisissant une odeur que je connaissais par cœur, je m'écriai :

-Arrête-toi !

-Euh, quoi ?!

-Stiles ! Arrête cette foutue voiture !

Il freina brusquement et se gara sur le bas coté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Scott, dis-je simplement.

L'hyperactif observa les alentours.

-Je ne vois personne…

-Il n'est pas là. Il doit être devant chez toi.

Stiles me dévisagea, ahuri :

-Co…co…comment tu…tu le sais ?

Je lui fis les gros yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot par moment…

-Stiles. J'ai l'odorat plus fins encore que tout ceux de la meute réunis.

Il me dévisagea quelques instants perplexes. Puis, il s'écria :

-Mais on ne voit même pas encore ma maison ! Je veux bien que t'as le nez fin, mais faut pas me prendre pour un con !

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, consciente qu'il attendait une réaction.

-Je ne pense pas que Scott t'ait dit, mais… il est…comme qui dirait…il est devenu mon Familier.

-Ton quoi ? fit-il, perdu.

-Mon Familier. Pour faire court… (Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant /voulant pas continuer.) Je… Je l'ai mordu. Et maintenant on est lié. Il est mon Familier ; je suis sa vampire. Et ça me permet de sentir sa présence plus facilement. Je pense que c'est aussi son cas.

Le silence plana.

-On fait quoi, alors ? s'enquit Stiles. On va chez toi ?

J'hésitai, quand soudain l'image de Kingsley inconscient surgit dans mon esprit. Je sentis mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. Il fallait que je rentre.

-Euh, je..., balbutiai-je, une autre fois peut-être. Je…je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

J'allais ouvrir la portière et me sauver, mais l'hyperactif me retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Demain, je viendrais avec Liam, OK ?

-Ne force pas Liam à venir s'il ne le sent pas…

-Le « il » correspond à Liam ou à Scott ?

Mon silence parla pour moi.

-Tu sais, Liam a toujours eu tendance à ne pas écouter ce que Scott et moi lui disions, alors s'il lui dit de ne pas venir, je pense qu'il se fera une joie de venir. Et je te promets que s'il ne veut pas venir, je ne leur forcerai pas. De toute manière, je n'aurais aucune chance face à un loup-garou-vampire.

Je souris avant de détaler.

**P.O.V. Stiles :**

Louna sourit avant de se volatiliser. Stiles en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Pas qu'il croyait qu'elle se soit littéralement volatilisée, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de « voir » ce qu'il se passait quand elle utilisait sa super vitesse. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et retourna chez lui. Louna l'ayant prévenu, Stiles ne fut nullement surpris de trouver Scott devant chez lui. Il le fut cependant un peu en voyant qu'il était accompagné de Liam. Il se gara et descendit de la Jeep.

-Scott, fit-il en arrivant devant le loup-garou. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-On peut entrer ? demanda-t-il en réponse.

L'hyperactif observa son meilleur ami d'une manière qui se voulait discrète. Il semblait être redevenu le Scott McCall habituel, et pas le crétin qui avait fait pleurer Louna –du moins, il pensait que c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait-. Stiles ouvrit finalement la porte, et fit signe aux deux loups d'entrer. Ils montèrent tous trois dans la chambre du jeune homme.

-Vous comptez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott prit une grande inspiration.

-On se demandait si Liam pouvait passer la nuit ici…

Stiles haussa les sourcils à l'intention du plus jeune.

-C'est types qui nous ont…enfin vous savez… Ils m'ont vraiment foutu la trouille et…et je crois qu'ils ont un peu ravivé le souvenir des Bersekers (Stiles frissonna à leur mention.) Et comme mes parents ne sont pas à la maison ce soir…

-Je ne sais pas non plus le garder chez moi : je vais chez Kira.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Liam.

-Ouais, pas de problème, ça me fera de la compagnie. Mais je te préviens : si Malia débarque, on va avoir du mal à la mettre dehors.

Une fois que Scott fut parti, Liam, hésitant, se tourna vers Stiles.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi du fait que je sois un… (Il buta.)…vampire.

-Oh, tu sais, je n'en pense pas grand-chose…

-Alors, tu accepterais de me conduire chez Louna et Kingsley demain ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir. Parce que Scott ne veut même pas en entendre parler…

-Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, va !

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Arrivée à la maison, les Lennox se jetèrent presque sur moi.

-Je t'interdis de partir aussi longtemps sans dire à quelqu'un où tu vas ! me sermonna Sam. On a cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais !

Je réprimai une envie de lever les yeux au ciel et esquissai un léger sourire.

-Désolée… J'avais besoin d'être seule…

Ils hochèrent la tête, compatissants. Je regardai les alentours.

-Où est Kingsley ? m'enquis-je.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Ted après une légère hésitation. Il est dans un sale état… et il n'a toujours pas repris connaissances…

Je hochais la tête, la gorge nouée. Je montai les escaliers et allai jusqu'à la chambre de Kingsley, en me retenant de courir. J'ouvris doucement la porte. Je cherchai l'interrupteur à tâtons. J'allumai et m'approchai de Kingsley. _Pitié, mon Dieu, faîte que je ne l'ai pas tué_, priai-je avant de l'examiner. Il respirait difficilement, était couvert de sueur et son visage était livide. Je posai une main sur son front : il était brûlant. Je reculai d'un pas, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

C'était ma faute s'il était dans cet état.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Si nous avions tués les Sang-d'Argent avec notre méthode habituelle, Kingsley n'en serait pas là. Nous faisions partis de la même équipe depuis des centaines d'années, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi faible.

Je m'assis à coté de lui et passai une main dans ses cheveux humides.

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je d'une voix brisée. Tellement désolée…

Je me penchai, fermai les yeux et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Je caressai une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de me lever. Je sortis et fermais doucement la porte, n'entendant pas Kingsley murmurer mon prénom.

**P.O.V. Kingsley : **

Kingsley oscillait entre conscience et inconscience, sans jamais réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Des souvenirs des horreurs qu'il avait commises lui revenaient sans cesse et il n'avait pas la force de les repousser.

Il fut brusquement tiré d'un souvenir. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de sentir une faible odeur de Reines-de-la-nuit*.

Louna.

Kingsley sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front avant de se retirer vivement. Il entendit un son étouffé. Quelques instants plus tard, il devina qu'elle s'assit à côté de lui en sentant une légère pression. Il lui sembla qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux, mais il n'en fut pas certain. Étrangement, la simple présence de la jeune fille suffisait à apaiser la douleur –tant physique que mentale- qu'il ressentait.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix que Kingsley ne lui avait jamais entendue. Tellement désolée…

Sa phrase terminée, elle effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Surpris par ce bref contact, il retint son souffle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il voulait plus, ne fusse que la serrer dans ses bras. Mais s'il était déjà bien en mal d'ouvrir les yeux, l'ange déchu ne voyait pas vraiment comment il y serait parvenu. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide s'écraser sur son visage. Une larme. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle s'écarta et se leva. Il aurait voulu lui demander de rester, mais il ne réussit ni à esquisser le moindre geste, ni à parler.

-Louna..., réussit-il à articuler presque inaudiblement.

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée et il fut englouti par un très vieux souvenir.

**Antiquité Romaine, Empire de Caligula, Palais de l'empereur :**

_Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année aux cheveux blonds comme le blé gisait dans ses bras, inconsciente, la gorge couverte de sang. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Caligula, dont il avait oublié la présence, éclata de rire._

_-Félicitations Tiberius, ta première victime !_

_Sa première victime._

_Une énergie nouvelle déferla dans ses veines._

_-Approche, continua l'empereur, et viens voir ton nouveau toi._

_Tiberius fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il s'approcha du miroir dans un coin de la pièce et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il avait changé._

_Il avait l'air plus fort et plus beau._

_Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. C'en était fini du faible Tiberius Gemellus dont tout le monde se moquait._

_Le rire calculateur de son cousin retentit de nouveau._

_-Et on dirait que cela te plaît. Tant mieux._

_Caligula se leva et s'approcha du corps._

_-Même si j'aurai pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pas que Romulus se soucie vraiment d'elle, mais elle aurait pu nous servir…, commenta-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune fille._

_Et sans rien ajouter l'empereur sortit. Tiberius allait faire de même quand son regard se posa sur sa victime._

_Soudain, il la reconnut._

_Proserpine._

_-Non, murmura-t-il en la rejoignant avec une vitesse nouvelle._

_Il ferma les yeux et écouta._

_ Pas de respiration ; pas de pouls._

_ Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuée. Non, pas Proserpine. Il secoua le corps inerte et n'obtint évidemment aucune réaction. Tiberius serra sa meilleure amie contre lui, si fort qu'elle aurait sûrement protesté._

_-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…_

_Il l'embrassa avec la fougue du désespoir avant de s'enfuir en entendant des pas précipités dans le couloir._

**Temps présent :**

Kingsley revint brusquement à la réalité, le souffle court, la gorge nouée. Il avait su garder ce souvenir enfoui pendant près de deux milles ans, et voilà qu'il resurgissait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce Louna qui l'avait ravivé ? Non, elle n'était même pas présente et il se doutait qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de cette époque. Soudain il se dit que c'était peut-être le cas, étant donné qu'elle s'était rappelée de quelque chose en -431. Restait le problème du fait qu'elle n'était pas là. A moins que... ? Non, Louna n'était pas Proserpine. Proserpine était morte deux milles ans plus tôt. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit toujours en vie, et il aurait voulu s'accrocher à l'espoir que Proserpine soit devenue RosaDiLuna Dragomir. Mais Kingsley savait pertinemment que c'était faux : il l'avait tuée lui-même.

Pourtant, il se devait de vérifier.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

En redescendant, voulant mettre une histoire au claire, je décidai de montrer aux jumeaux ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où j'étais restée seule avec Kingsley, ainsi qu'une partie de ma conversation avec ce dernier la veille. Au début, ils semblèrent septiques avant de percuter.

Cette note moins joyeuse passée, nous passâmes une petite heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Les Lennox évitaient expertement de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, si bien que je l'oubliai même par moment. Sam montait régulièrement pour voir l'état de Kingsley. J'y serai bien allée, mais en même temps, j'avais envie de rester près de Kingsley tout comme je n'osais pas monter de peur de me mettre de nouveau à pleurer. Tout doucement, blottie dans les bras de Ted, je sombrai dans les douces ténèbres du sommeil.

* * *

-Louna…Louna…

Je me réveillai en sentant quelqu'un me caresser l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai le regard de Sam.

-Lève-toi, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son frère. Kingsley est revenu à lui. Il veut te parler, il dit que c'est important.

Je me dégageai précautionneusement des bras de Ted et me levai. Je montai dans la chambre de Kingsley au pas de course.

J'ouvris la porte et cette fois je n'eus pas à chercher l'interrupteur : la lumière était déjà allumée. Kingsley se redressa et sourit faiblement en me voyant. Mon corps agissant sans me consulter, je me jetai dans ses bras et le serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces.

-Doucement, tu me fais mal, protesta-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Je desserrai légèrement mon étreinte.

-Désolée…, murmurai-je simplement.

Je fermai les yeux et enfouis mon nez dans son cou, m'imprégnant de son odeur de sauge brûlée et de café. Il se raidit un instant, probablement surpris.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

J'attendis un instant avant de répondre, de peur que ma voix se brise.

-J'ai eu si peur, dis-je finalement, contre son épaule. J'ai...j'ai cru que...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer. N'étant pas idiot, Kingsley comprit et me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Tu vas devoir me supporter un peu plus longtemps, tenta-t-il de plaisanter d'une voix faiblarde.

Je ne répondis pas et tentai de calmer les battements effrénés de mon coeur. Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'écarte doucement.

-Pas que cela me dérange, mais quand tu es passée tout à l'heure ça ma rappeler quelque chose. Et j'aimerais savoir si la personne que j'ai vue était bien toi.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer légèrement. Je baissai les yeux.

-Tu étais conscient ?

Il acquiesça, un sourire narquois flottant sur les lèvres.

-A moitié. Je dois admettre que je suis un peu vexé qu'il faille que je sois à l'agonie pour que ce soit toi qui m'embrasse...

Je soupirai en retenant un sourire. Le prenant par surprise, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirai doucement à moi pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser sans se faire prier, mais cependant avec moins de fougue que les autres fois où nous nous étions embrassés.

-Tu es content maintenant ? fis-je tout bas en m'écartant.

Il me décocha un sourire satisfait.

-Je suis comblé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en pouffant. Kingsley se racla la gorge.

-Alors tu veux bien ? Le souvenir est des environs de la Crise de Rome, tu crois que tu va le supporter ?

Je fermai les yeux en sentant un léger malaise m'envahir à l'évocation de cette sombre époque.

-Ce soir j'ai décapité un double de moi-même qui essayait de me faire avaler que j'étais une déesse, j'ai fait exploser une dizaine de Sang-d'Argent et je t'ai mis HS rien qu'en récitant une formule dont je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit d'où elle sort, j'ai appris à Liam qu'il était un Sang-Bleu (Ma voix trembla sur le point suivant.) et j'ai perdu la confiance de mon Familier qui est aussi un de mes meilleurs amis ; alors je ne pense pas qu'un souvenir d'il y a deux milles ans me pose un problème.

Kingsley me dévisagea un moment avec une drôle d'expression. Je me rappelais qu'il ne devait réellement se souvenir que du deuxième point que j'avais énumérer.

-Ouais, finit-il par dire, je crois que je vais attendre, tu as eu ta dose d'émotion pour la soirée... pour la nuit, rectifia-t-il en voyant qu'il était deux heures du matin. On verra ça plus tard.

-Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas, contrai-je faiblement.

-Louna, soupira-t-il, tu as l'air épuisée. Je n'imagine même pas à quel point la soirée à dû être éprouvante pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu refasses un malaise.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais toujours en train de gigoter dans mon lit, le sommeil ayant refusé de venir. Je finis par allumer ma lampe de chevet avant de fouiller ma table de nuit pour trouver un livre. Je sortis le premier qui me tomba sous la main : _Evernight, T4 : Afterlife_. La couverture représentait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, les yeux fermés et une goutte de sang coulant au coin des lèvres. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir lu les trois premiers livres l'année passée. Je haussai les épaules et ouvris le livre. Oui, c'était une histoire de vampire. Oui, j'étais bien un vampire. Oui, ce livre avait bien été écrit par des vampires. Et non, les vampires du livre n'avaient rien à voir avec nous. J'adorais lire les livres de la Conspiration : ça vidait la tête et ça me faisait toujours rire de voir ce que les auteurs avaient pu trouver comme âneries à raconter. Je crois que celui qui a eu le plus de succès, chez les Sang-Rouge, comme chez les Sang-Bleu, était celui ou les vampires sentaient la rose, mais je ne revenais plus sur le titre.

Un moment plus tard (J'avais eu le temps de lire 126 pages.), Kingsley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je n'étais nullement surprise de le voir déjà debout, étant donné qu'il guérissait encore plus vite que nous.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de dormir ?

-Tu m'as dit que je _devrais_ dormir, pas que je _devais _dormir, nuance.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Kingsley ? Tu peux venir deux minutes ?

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit en face de moi.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Si on s'était occupé des Sang-d'Argent normalement tu n'aurais pas autant souffert et...et...

Je sentis ma gorge se serré et mes yeux me piquer. Kingsley me pressa la main.

-Je sais bien que ce n'était pas ton intention ! Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, oui, on aurait peut-être réussi à les battre, mais on aurait aussi bien pu se faire tuer.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Attends, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais me chercher un café avant de me jeter sur toi.

Mon coeur eut un raté. Il dut voir mon expression, car il ajouta :

-Hé ! Je plaisantais.

Je ne répondis pas, pas vraiment convaincue. Il me jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose, mon ange ?

J'attrapai un coussin et le lui lançai en pleine tête. Il tomba misérablement sur le sol après avoir touché sa cible.

-Pas un café, je n'aime pas. Tu peux me faire un thé ?

-Ok, mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas où tu ranges tes sachets de thé donc...

Il leva les mains en guise de fin de phrase. Je pouffai. Je rangeai mon livre dans la commode. Kingsley revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et revint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il me tendit une tasse. Elle me réchauffa instantanément les mains. Je fronçai les sourcils ne reconnaissant pas l'odeur.

-Tu vois que tu savais où ils étaient..., lançai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ?

-Tu verras bien, répondit-il, énigmatique.

Je m'adossai contre la tête de lit. Kingsley fit de même et j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule, dans un geste qui me paru étrangement familier.

-C'est bizarre, on a jamais fait ça avant, et ce moment m'a l'air familier, comme si on avait l'habitude de le faire.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je devinais facilement qu'il devait avoir une expression surprise au ton de sa voix.

-C'est normal, on ne l'a jamais fait dans ce cycle, mais dans tes deux derniers oui. Tu m'as même fait exactement la même réflexion.

Je souris et bus une gorgée de thé.

-Camomille ?

-Exact. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-Toute à l'heure, les Sang-d'Argent ont parlé d'une porte et tu avais l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Désolé. Je ne peux pas en parler. Ordre des Incorrompus.

Oh...ça ne datait pas d'hier alors. Les Incorrompus étaient _Michel_ et _Gabrielle_. Mais cette dernière était dans le coma depuis un peu moins de seize ans...

-A mon tours de te poser une question. Tantôt tu as dit qu'un double de toi avait tenté de te faire croire que tu étais une déesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Comme ça.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

-Elle m'a dit que Loris et moi n'étions pas des anges déchus, mais des dieux. Elle a même mentionné des titans il me semble. Elle a aussi dit que nous étions plus puissant que les Incorrompus et que les Jumeaux de l'Apocalypse, qu'on pourrait déchaîner les Enfers si l'envie nous en prenait,... Et d'autres trucs dans le genre.

Comme il ne disait rien, je lui jetai un regard. Il me dévisageait avec une intensité qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Kingsley ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Désolé. Et si tu essayais de dormir ? Je veux bien rester si tu veux.

J'eus un soupire théâtrale et il comprit que j'avais capitulé.

Je posai ma tasse sur la commode et il fit de même. Mon corps agissant de nouveau sans me consulter, je me lovai dans les bras de Kingsley. Au bout d'un loooonnnng moment, je ne m'étais toujours pas endormie.

Kingsley non plus...

...mais lui c'était habituelle surtout au vu de la quantité de café qu'il buvait. Il mit une main sur mon front et je sentis la magie tourbillonner autour de nous. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais je ne protestai pas, me disant que dormir pouvait être une bonne idée.

*Reines-de-la-nuit est le nom de la fleure des _Selenicereus_ (plantes nocturnes).

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** 1 : Je voudrais m'excuser pour une énorme erreur que j'ai faite dans le chapitre 8. Louna a un flash à l'Antiquité Grecque et je fais apparaître Bliss Llewellyn. Seulement, je me suis souvenue la semaine dernière que dans les Vampires de Manhattan Bliss était née au 13ème siècle (quelque chose comme ça) en Italie. Donc elle n'aurait pas su être là en -431...**

** 2 : Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Perso, je trouve que le début (jusqu'au P.O.V. Stiles) est naze. La fin aussi. Mais je me suis grouillée pour le finir dimanche, car je savais que j'aurais pas le temps cette semaine et ben voilà le résultat...**

**3 : J'ai trois nouveaux crossovers en tête sur les Vampires de Manhattan (Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec ça ces derniers temps), il y a :**

** -Sky Force, ou le pire flirt de Sam Winchester (Vampires de Manhattan et Supernatural)**

** -Désirée Martin, Duchesse des Enfers (Vampires de Manhattan et The Vampire Diairies)**

** -Quand la Garde Prétorienne s'en mêle... (Vampires de Manhattan et Teen Wolf)**

** Dîtes-moi laquelle est plus susceptible de vous plaire, je mettrais les résumés apéritif la semaine prochaine (si je poste).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	25. 24 Rêve ou réalité ?

**Sanga36 : Ouf, je trouve que c'étaient les pires passages du chapitre, mais si tu me dis que tu as aimé, alors c'est que ce n'était pas si naze... Je sais que je me répète, mais encore erci pour tes reviews !**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Rêve ou Réalité ?**

Une main légère me caressa l'épaule. Je gémis et me tournai sur le coté. Je me réveillai pleinement en sentant des lèvres effleurer les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai les yeux bleus de Kingsley.

-Salut, mon ange.

Je pouffai et lui mis un coup de coude. Il rit. Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que j'étais dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Quoi ? Ma chambre me manquait..., fit-il avec un air innocent qui me parut suspect.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Les jumeaux ne sont pas encore levés. Et il est encore assez tôt. Si on revenait à ce qu'on faisait hier ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et suggestif qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse pour m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser avec fougue. Je répondis à son baiser de la même manière. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux et les siennes glissèrent sous mon t-shirt. Je sentis une de ses mains remonter vers mon soutien-gorge.

Et c'est là que je compris.

Je le repoussai une seconde avant qu'il ne le dégrafe.

-Tu es sérieux ?! pouffai-je, amusée et exaspérée à la fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il avec un air penaud si convainquant que si je n'avais pas remarqué la supercherie, je serais tombée dans le panneau.

-Il y a qu'on est dans un rêve et que je suis toujours en train de dormir !

Hé oui, les _Venator_ étaient capables d'entrer dans les rêves des gens y compris dans ceux de leurs congénères. En général, nous utilisions cette technique pour obtenir des informations sans que les Sang-Rouge ne s'en aperçoivent. Bien évidemment, Kingsley ne s'était pas privé de le faire dans un but disons...récréatif.

Il parut légèrement déçu.

-Suis-je si prévisible ?

-Ca dépend pour quoi. Mais je dois admettre que tu fais ça bien, fis-je en observant la chambre. Mais tu aurais pu de 1) nous laisser dans ma chambre étant donné que c'est quand même là-bas qu'on est physiquement, de 2) ne pas me changer de tenue. Sache mon cher Kingsley que je ne dors jamais avec un soutien-gorge.

-C'est bon à savoir, répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je gloussai.

-Je croyais que tu voulais que je dorme, lui fis-je remarquer.

-C'est le cas. Ton corps se repose, tu es en train de dormir. Je me suis juste incrusté dans ton rêve. C'est moi qui ne dors pas. Mais en même temps, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je remarquai qu'il faisait jour.

-Et en plus tu as le sens du détail, fis-je. En réalité il fait encore nuit noir, je me trompe ?

Kingsley sourit.

-Tu t'es endormie il n'y a pas une demi-heure. J'imagine que maintenant…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassai.

-Ca répond à ta question ? murmurai-je après m'être écartée.

-On va dire que oui, répondit-il malicieusement, en haussant les épaules.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il me plaqua assez brusquement contre le lit, mais il réussit à ne pas me faire mal. Il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avant de tracer un sillon brûlant le long de mon cou.

Soudain, Kingsley releva la tête, alarmé. Ma vision se brouilla.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je juste avant que tout sombre.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me relevai, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une main se posa sur mon bras.

-Du calme, c'est juste ton téléphone qui nous a réveillé.

Je le considérai un moment sans comprendre. Quand je pris enfin conscience de l'endroit où je me trouvai –et par extension de ce qu'il venait de dire-, je remarquai que mon téléphone était effectivement en train de vibrer. Je l'attrapai et décrochai.

-Stiles, as-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? grognai-je.

-Désolé, mais Liam est chez moi et je sais pas trop ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Attends, je mets le haut-parleur.

-Stiles j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de nous déranger ! gronda Kingsley. Tu viens de nous faire sortir d'un rêve super génial.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et posai rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Tu n'auras pas plus tant qu'on n'aura pas régler le problème de Liam. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ben, en fait, il a les yeux ouverts, mais je peux faire tout ce que je veux, il ne réagit pas.

Kingsley et moi échangeâmes un regard.

-Il doit être dans un souvenir.

-Et je suis censé faire quoi ? s'enquit-il.

-Attendre qu'il revienne à lui.

-Est-ce que tu as de la viande saignante ou quelque chose qui y ressemble chez toi ? demanda Kingsley.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Puis je compris.

-De la viande ? Ouais je dois en avoir.

-Saignante, répétai-je. C'est important. Il faudra que tu lui en donnes. Ne la cuit surtout pas. Il aura Soif.

-Euh… OK… Au fait, je pourrais vous amener Liam demain ?

-Il est d'accord ? demandai-je.

-Ouais, j'ai même pas eu besoin de lui en parler, c'est lui qui a demandé.

-Alors vous pouvez venir en fin de matinée.

-Tu te moques de moi ? ricana Kingsley. Je suis encore convalescent et j'exige d'avoir mon infirmière au moins jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Je pouffai.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ton infirmière ? grondai-je d'un ton faussement mauvais.

-J'ai bien une petite idée, répliqua-t-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Le prenant par surprise, je le poussai et il alla s'étaler à terre au pied du lit. Je me penchais par-dessus le lit pour lui tirer la langue.

-J'imagine que ce n'était pas ça ton idée…, fis-je, avec mon plus beau sourire narquois.

-Euh, ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? lança Stiles.

-J'ai poussé Kingsley et il est tombé du lit.

-OK… Bon, alors, demain après-midi ?

-Demain 11h, corrigeai-je.

Sur ce, je raccrochai avant que Kingsley ait le temps de répliquer.

* * *

Je dévalais les escaliers et rejoignis les garçons dans la cuisine. J'allais ouvrir le frigo, mais Kingsley m'en empêcha en m'attrapant par la taille et en m'attirant contre lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément.

-Cette nuit de t'a pas suffise ? dis-je d'un ton faussement surpris.

En effet, après le coup de fil de Stiles, Kingsley s'était réinvité dans mes rêves. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous n'avions fait que discuter...entre deux séances de bécotage...

Les Lennox échangèrent un regard.

-Je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode…, lança Sam.

Avant que nous puissions répondre, la sonnette retentit. Je me levai et Kingsley ne tenta pas de me retenir. J'ouvris la porte...pour tomber sur le père de Stiles.

Je souris, tentant de masquer ma surprise.

-Shérif. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

-Stiles a eu un accrochage avec sa voiture, et comme il m'a dit qu'il devait venir avec Liam, je les ai conduit.

Au moment où il le dit, j'aperçus effectivement les concernés derrière lui. J'étais une des meilleurs _Veritatis Venator_ du monde, j'aurais dû les voir tout de suite. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrivait et je commençais sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Le shérif reçu un appel lui disant de rejoindre le poste le plus vite possible et partit précipitamment. Je fis entrer les deux jeunes hommes. Kingsley les conduisit dans le bureau tandis que Sam et Ted me rejoignaient.

-Tu penses que vous aurez besoin de nous ? s'enquit le premier.

Je secouai la tête.

-On devrait se débrouiller. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Kingsley me serve à quelque chose à part faire flipper Stiles. Pourquoi ?

-On pensait aller voir nos Familières, répondit-il.

-Allez-y, pas de problème. Mais soyez rentré pour 16h. (Ils m'interrogèrent du regard.) Vous saurez en temps voulu !

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers le bureau.

* * *

-Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, conclut Kingsley.

-Ouais, je pense aussi. Ca va ? Pas trop secoué ?

-Bizarrement, non, ça va, répondit Liam.

Je jetai un regard à Stiles.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. N'était-il pas censé être hyperactif ?

-T'es pas trop secoué ?

-Oh, tu sais, mon meilleur pote est un loup-garou, ma meilleure amie est une vampire, je sors avec une coyote-garou, la fille dont j'étais amoureux est une banshee, mon meilleur pote sort avec une Kitsune, son ex était une chasseuse de loup-garou, et j'ai été possédé par un démon japonais, alors il en faut plus que ça pour me secouer !

Vu comme ça...

-Louna, c'est pas qu'on vous aime pas, mais là j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me coucher, dit Liam.

-Mais il est que 3 heures de l'après-midi ! s'exclama Stiles.

Nous l'ignorâmes superbement.

-T'inquiète, on comprend, ça fait beaucoup. On va vous ramener.

Je grimpai dans la Jaguar et Stiles fit de même tandis que Liam et Kingsley montaient dans le 4X4. Je démarrai et partis vers la maison des Stillinski.

-Il est au courant ? demandai-je après avoir coupé le moteur.

-Qui ? fit Stiles comme s'il ne savait pas pertinemment de qui je parlais.

Je lui fis les gros yeux une seconde avant de reporter mon regard sur la route.

-Le Père Noël. A ton avis ?

-Ah lui... Non, je pense pas. En tout cas s'il l'est, il n'est certainement pas d'accord !

Je souris faiblement devant son faux air rebel.

Il descendit en me promettant de régler son compte à Scott, ce qui me fit pouffer.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

-Louna est ta jumelle ? demanda Liam, l'air curieux, au bout d'un moment.

Kingsley manqua de s'étrangler.

-Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je sais pas trop, répondit-il, légèrement hésitant. C'est juste qu'on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous...

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Liam l'en empêcha.

-Et ne me dis pas que c'est juste un plan cul ! Je vois bien dans ta manière de la regarder qu'il y a plus que ça.

Il pensa à le contredire, mais se ravisa ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Même s'il aurait voulu s'en persuader, Louna n'était pas un simple plan cul -pour reprendre les mots de Liam-, mais il aurait été bien en mal de définir leur relation. Ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour: Louna était amoureuse de Loris, Kingsley,lui... Bref, ce n'était pas de l'amour juste... du désir combiné à une grande affection ?

-Liam Dunbar, romantique, fit-il en secouant la tête et -accessoirement- évitant le sujet. Je dois admettre que celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir !

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je retournai à la maison et constatai que Kingsley était déjà rentré, à l'instar des Lennox.

Je réunis tout le monde dans le salon.

-Alors ? Pourquoi cette "réunion" ? fit Ted.

Je leur fis un grand sourire.

-Oh, je le sens mal..., commenta Kingsley.

Je l'ignorai.

-J'aurai juste une question : vous vous défendez comment dans un costume ?

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** désolée pour le retard, mais je viens seulement de finir ce chapitre...**

** Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez svp**

** A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	26. 25 Jamais tranquille

**Sanga36 : Ca va, j'ai compris... Plus d'interruption. Ce ne sera pas pour ce chapitre-ci, mais promis, je mettrais ça dans le prochain chapitre... Pour ce que Louna et Kingsley ont dit à Liam et la réaction de Scott, ce sera également dans un des prochains chapitres, mais je promets que je les écrirai.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Jamais tranquille…**

Je mis une paire de créoles en argent, une légère touche de parfum et sortis de la salle de bain. Je chaussai mes escarpins noir à talons aiguilles et me plantai devant le miroir. Je portai une robe bustier rouge dont l'ourlet s'arrêtait juste au-dessous des fesses. Une rangée de paillettes formait un huit dont la boucle du dessous passait entre mes seins et celle du dessus sur le haut de ma poitrine pour rejoindre une sorte de chaîne qui faisait le tour de mon cou. Je portai une robe rouge moulante et courte, quoi ! Mes cheveux que je venais de finir de boucler tombaient en cascade sur mon dos et mes épaules. Mes lèvres désormais maquillées d'un rouge intense s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait. J'attrapai ma pochette argentée et sortis.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, je me rappelais avoir oublié quelque chose et fis demi-tour. Revenue dans ma chambre, j'attrapai l'aiguille posée sur ma commode et la glissai dans mon soutien-gorge. Je n'irai nulle part sans mon épée.

Je descendis et allai rejoindre les garçons dans l'entrée. Ou plutôt j'allais rejoindre Sam et Ted. Ils me dévisagèrent un instant.

-Louna..., fit lentement Ted, t'es super canon.

-Entièrement d'accord, approuva Sam.

Je leur offris mon meilleur sourire de mannequin, rejetai mes cheveux derrière mon épaule et dis sur un ton enjoué :

-Merci les gars. (Je repris mon sérieux -enfin un petit peu-.) Où est Kingsley ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'est pas encore prêt !

-Et pourtant...

Je me tournai vers les escaliers.

-Grouille-toi un peu Martin ! Je te rappel que la réservation est pour 19h, qu'on a un peu moins de deux heures de route et qu'il est déjà 17h10 !

L'intéressé apparut comme par magie au dessus des escaliers.

Et il était super canon.

Si les Lennox étaient vraiment beaux dans leurs costumes, Kingsley était… je ne trouve pas de mot juste.

-Ca va, Dragomir, je..., commença-t-il avant de se figer en me voyant.

Une étincelle de désir embrasa son regard. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué –ce qui devait l'arranger-, légèrement embarrassée.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'intuition que nous allions finir la nuit ensembles…

C'était étrange, quand on y pensait : nous nous connaissions depuis dix mois environ, et au début nous ne nous aimions vraiment pas. Au bout de dix minutes, je le trouvais déjà arrogant, imbu de lui-même, terriblement macho, et manipulateur. Et encore, ce jour-là, Loris était avec moi et je bénéficiais donc de son calme surnaturel. Kingsley, lui, m'avait toujours traitée comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant (bon, d'accord, à ce moment-là je n'avais que 16 ans, mais ce n'était pas une raison !), me parlait et me regardait souvent avec condescendance, me prenait pour une incompétente, etc.… Heureusement que Sam et Ted avaient été là pour maîtriser mon tempérament de feu (qui, je venais de m'en rendre compte, semblait avoir mit les voiles depuis que j'étais revenue à Beacon Hills…Étrange…). Sinon, je l'aurais probablement étranglé. Au fil du temps, nous avions fini par nous entendre, et nous étions même devenus amis.

Même plus, désormais.

Ce qui, je devais l'admettre, me foutait les jetons. J'avais l'impression que du jour au lendemain, une irrésistible attirance pour Kingsley m'avait submergée et voilà que nous nous embrassions passionnément et que je le laissai dormir dans mon lit. Ne vous méprenez pas, même si j'avais « dit » avoir un tempérament brûlant et que j'avais eu nombre de petits-amis, je n'avais jamais laissé l'un d'eux dormir avec moi. Même Loris. Les seuls avec qui j'avais déjà dormi étaient Scott et Stiles. Jack, peut-être. Enfin, bref, je n'avais pas partagé mon lit avec beaucoup de garçons.

Cependant, avec Kingsley, cela me paraissait tout à fait normal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Voyant qu'il était toujours planté au-dessus des escaliers, je me dis qu'il devait songer à la même chose.

-Kingsley ?

Il secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers.

-Je suis prêt.

-Pire qu'une fille, commentai-je en secouant la tête.

Il voulut répliquer mais je l'en empêchais.

-Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant, déclarai-je en attrapant les clés de la Jaguar. On prend ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduis.

* * *

-Et merde, jurai-je en entendant des sirènes et en voyant des gyrophares.

Pas de doutes, c'était pour nous. La route était déserte et je roulai _un peu_ trop vite.

-De quoi tu t'étonnes ? ricana Kingsley, assis à coté de moi. Tu fais du 150 km/h dans une zone à 90 !

-Oh, ça va, on était en retard et je voulais voir ce que la voiture avait dans le ventre...

Je me garais sur le bas-côté et jetai un regard d'avertissement aux trois _Venator_.

-Le premier qui ouvre la bouche n'arrivera pas jusqu'au restaurant. C'est clair ?

Ils hochèrent la tête au moment où un coup retentit contre ma vitre. Je pris mon plus bel air innocent et baissai la vitre.

-Bonsoir monsieur l'agent.

Le premier endroit où son regard se posa ne fut pas mon visage, mais mon décolleté. Je retins un sourire : trop facile.

-Sortez du véhicule, s'il vous plaît. Tous les quatre.

Nous nous exécutâmes. Le policier ignora outre mesure les garçons et se concentra sur moi. Enfin sur moi et ma poitrine. Ce devrait être interdit d'avoir des flics pervers à ce point... Mais maintenant ça devrait me servir. Je n'en avais pas besoin, une Suggestion et c'était bon, mais ce serait plus amusant comme ça.

-Mademoiselle savez-vous à combien vous rouliez ?

-Oui, je sais que je roulais trop vite monsieur l'agent, mais voyez-vous, mon frère qui est là, fis-je en désignant Kingsley d'un signe de tête, m'a acheté cette voiture l'année dernière et je viens seulement d'avoir mon permis. Alors, j'ai voulu l'essayer et comme la route était déserte...

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase et jouai avec une mèche de cheveux, comme si j'étais nerveuse. Je me mordillai la lèvre, avant qu'il ne me demande les papiers du véhicule. J'ouvris ma portière et me penchai bien en avant pour accéder à la boîte à gant coté passager, tout en songeant que j'avais bien fait de mettre une robe ultra moulante.

_Je m'occupe de la plaque_, fit mentalement Kingsley.

Je relevai les yeux et vis que le policier était en train de prendre le numéro de la plaque. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je m'empressai de baisser les miens tout en lui offrant une meilleure vue sur mon décolleté. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis noter la plaque...sans la regarder. Je dissimulai un sourire, attrapai les papiers et sortis.

Juste avant de lui tendre les papiers -enfin, de faire semblant de les lui tendre-, j'éclatai en sanglot.

-Vou-vous allez me m-mettre en prison ? (Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre.) J-j'en suis sûre, vous a-allez me mettre en pri-prison ! J'ai en-entendu des cho-choses horribles sur ces en-endroits !

Je me cachai les visages entre les mains. Je sentis quelqu'un me serrer contre lui et reconnus l'odeur de l'eau de Cologne de Ted. La voix de Kingsley s'éleva, menaçante, mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait, trop occupée à feindre de pleurer et surtout à me retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Suzanne, tu as entendu ?

Je relevai la tête me doutant que c'était à moi que Sam s'adressait. Je le dévisageai un instant, surprise qu'il m'ait appelée par mon ancien prénom. Il désigna le flic d'un signe de tête.

Je feignis de trembler et Ted me serra un peu plus fort.

-C'est bon, mademoiselle, je ne vais pas vous mettre en prison. Je veux même bien fermer les yeux cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en me décochant un clin d'oeil qui se voulait discret mais que personne ne rata.

Berk.

-Me-merci, mon-monsieur.

Nous remontâmes dans la voiture quand il fût parti. Il y eut un silence avant que nous n'éclations tous de rire.

-Louna, je crois que si tu arrêtes un jour d'être _Venator_, tu devrais devenir actrice ! pouffa Ted.

-Merci, merci, dis-je en faisant mine de m'incliner et en manquant de me prendre un coup de volant.

Je redémarrai, toujours en riant.

* * *

-Invite-la à danser, dis-je à Sam.

-Euh... quoi ?

-Ca fait un peu plus d'une heure que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous observer. Va lui proposer une danse.

Nous étions arrivés deux heurs plus tôt et depuis que les cinq filles deux tables plus loin étaient arrivées, l'une d'elle et Sam ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux.

-Louna a raison, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

-Tu pourras même la ramener à l'hôtel après si ça vous chante, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Sam pouffa.

-Tu vas pas un peu vite ? Et puis quel hôtel ?

Je les considérai chacun leur tour. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait-il donc deviné ?

-Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais prévu de rentrer à Beacon Hills après ? J'ai déjà réservé quatre chambres dans un hôtel à cinq kilomètres d'ici. (Je me tournai vers Kingsley.) Non, Kingsley, ce n'est pas un hôtel cinq étoiles.

Ce que je ne lui dis pas était que c'était un hôtel quatre étoiles. Autant l'embêter un peu. Sam soupira et nous comprîmes que nous avions gagné. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de la fille en question. Je le suivis des yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur Kingsley en le sentant frotter son pied contre ma jambe. Je haussai les sourcils.

-_Ca veut dire que je n'ai aucune chance de t'avoir pour moi cette nuit ?_

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire entendant la note de déception dans sa "voix".

-_Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai réservé quatre chambres, mais rien n'empêche de n'en utiliser que trois..._

Un sourire arrogant naquit sur ses lèvres.

-_Je préfère ça._

Je secouai la tête en souriant. Je reportai mon attention sur Sam qui était désormais sur la piste de danse. Je regardai alternativement Ted et Kingsley.

-Et vous deux ? Pas de filles qui vous font craquer ? Ou vous attendez juste que je m'en aille ?

Kingsley leva les mains.

-J'avoue, pour moi, c'est la deuxième option.

Nous rîmes, pas vraiment surpris.

-Ca va, j'ai compris, fis-je en me levant et en attrapant mon sac. Je vais recommander du vin.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir et attendis qu'un serveur vienne. Je l'admets, je faisais exprès de lancer une Compulsion à tous ceux susceptibles de venir pour laisser du temps aux garçons. Je vis Kingsley aborder une fille qui repartit en se retenant de rire. A son expression, je compris qu'il venait de se prendre un râteau. Je dus mettre ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Mademoiselle ?

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec un véritable canon. Je le détaillais en une fraction de seconde : 23 ans environ, cheveux blonds sable, yeux noisette, peu méditerranéenne…

Il eut l'air gêné.

-Euh, salut, fit-il maladroitement, je me demandais si... tu…enfin…. Si tu accepterais de venir danser avec moi ?

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-C'est d'accord, mais seulement si tu me donnes ton nom.

-James Mitchell.

-Louna Dragomir. Tu m'accordes deux minutes que j'aille prévenir mes amis ?

Son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat quand il constata qu'il n'y avait que des garçons à ma table.

-Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr.

-Tu ne bouges pas.

Je retournai tranquillement jusqu'à notre table.

-Je vois que tu t'es pris un râteau, narguai-je Kingsley.

-Oh, toi, la ferme !

Je gloussai.

-J'ai pas su commander de vin, va falloir qu'un de vous deux y aille.

-T'as trouvé quelqu'un ? demanda Ted.

Je souris malicieusement.

-C'est plutôt quelqu'un qui m'a trouvée...

Je partis retrouvé James qui n'avait effectivement pas bougé. Il m'emmena sur la piste. Il posa une main sur ma taille et l'autre dans ma main libre tandis que je mettais la mienne sur son épaule. Nous commençâmes à valser doucement.

Cinq danses plus tard (oui, oui, cinq), James s'arrêta, essoufflé.

-On va faire un tour ? proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir.

Je prévins le reste de l'équipe de ne pas m'attendre et j'aurai juré voir une lueur de déception dans les yeux de Kingsley –qui avait finalement réussi à trouver quelqu'un. Je remarquai également que Sam n'était toujours pas revenu.

Nous sortîmes et James me dit qu'il était garé assez loin. Il m'entraîna dans une ruelle et s'arrêta.

-James ?

Il ne répondit pas et je me rendis compte que nous étions dans une impasse. Soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa fougueusement. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment je tentai de le repousser, mais il était plus fort que moi. Il m'attrapa les poignets pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Attendez… Il était _plus_ fort que moi ? Comment… ?

L'évidence s'imposa à moi.

Un Sang-d'Argent.

_Oh, c'est pas vrai, on peut jamais être tranquille_, gémis-je intérieurement.

Je rassemblai toute mes forces pour le repousser. Sans succès. Les lèvres de James –si tel était vraiment son prénom- glissèrent le long de mon cou, pour s'arrêter dans le creux de mon épaule. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, était sur le point de me mordre, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, et je n'arrivai pas à attraper mon épée.

Je redoutai sérieusement la crise de panique.

Je sentis mon pouls accélérer. James effleura ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Chut… Du calme…, tu ne ferais qu'accélérer la fin…

Ensuite, il plongea brutalement ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je gémis de douleur. OK, là je risquai vraiment la crise de panique.

Soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit. C'était loin d'être le meilleur plan que j'avais élaboré –c'était même un des pires-, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de le peaufiner.

-_Aperio Oris !_ criai-je.

Comme je l'espérai, déstabilisé, il recula. Ses pupilles virèrent au rouge et ses iris à l'argenté.

Je voulus dégainer la _Nocturna Lux_, mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ayant repris ses esprits, il me brisa le poignet. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Il me plaqua au sol et replongea ses crocs dans ma gorge. Cependant, le Sang-d'Argent ne m'immobilisait pas aussi bien que la première fois. Je réussi à attraper mon épée –qui était dans mon soutien-gorge- en me tortillant. Je lui mis un coup de pied qui l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. Mon épée de la taille d'une épingle reprit sa taille normale. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que la _Nocturna Lux_ s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Je fermai les yeux, mais oubliai de me boucher les oreilles. Je tombai à genoux.

-Louna !

Je levai les yeux et vis Kingsley qui accourait vers moi. Il m'aida à me relever doucement. Je gémis quand il toucha mon poignet cassé.

-Désolé. Il t'a cassé le bras ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Le poignet.

Il le prit délicatement et l'inspecta. Je remarquai que mon poignet était dans une position disons… surprenante. Kingsley me lâcha et enleva sa ceinture.

-Mords et ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il en me la tendant.

Je lui lançai mon regard signifiant « T'es sérieux ? » mais obtempérai quand même. Lorsqu'il me remit le poignet, la douleur dû me faire perdre connaissances un moment, car quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais sur le siège passager de la Jaguar.

Je clignai des yeux et remarquai que la voiture n'avait pas bougé et que nous étions toujours sur le parking du restaurant. J'entendis les portes se déverrouiller et Kingsley s'installa sur le siège conducteur.

-Hé ! Tu es réveillée, je commençai à croire que j'allais devoir te porter pour rentrer dans l'hôtel et que j'allais devoir dire que t'étais bourrée.

Je gloussai.

-Ca fait si longtemps que ça que je suis dans les vapes ?

-Non, juste une dizaine de minute. Au fait comment va ton poignet ?

Je le fis tourner et n'eus pas mal du tout.

-Nickel.

-Tu veux y retourner ou tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Moi, on peut rester encore un peu. Sam et Ted sont toujours là ?

-Sam était sur le départ, mais ils ne sont pas encore partis, répondit-il.

Un sourire malicieux étira mes lèvres.

-Dans ce cas…

Je sortis de la voiture et il fit de même. Il la verrouilla et mis _mes_ clés dans sa poche. Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'entraînai dans le restaurant. Je fis signe aux Lennox qui me dévisagèrent un instant, et traînai Kingsley sur la piste de danse qui passait désormais de la musique plus contemporaine que de la valse. Quand je trouvai l'emplacement qui me convenait, la chanson _Damaged_ d'_Adrian Lux _démarra.

Kingsley me regarda en haussant les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, je lui décochai mon meilleur sourire aguicheur et commençai à me déhancher. Il sourit à son tour et m'imita. Bien vite, nous fûmes emportés par la musique.

-Tu bouges bien, Dragomir, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille au bout d'un moment.

J'étais dos à lui et il avait les mains posées sur ma taille d'une manière extrêmement possessive.

-J'ai de l'entrainement, répondis-je simplement.

Le _Venator _me fit faire un tour complet et encore un demi de manière à ce que je me retrouve face à lui. Il avait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

Il me renversa si bas que mes cheveux touchaient presque le sol… et qu'il avait presque le nez dans mon décolleté. _Malin, _lui envoyai-je mentalement. En réponse il me fit un sourire malicieux et me fit descendre encore plus. Des gens sifflèrent ce qui nous fit sourire. Je dû même pencher la tête en arrière pour ne pas avoir mal à la nuque tellement j'étais bas. Kingsley me releva si vite que je serai tombée s'il n'avait pas été devant moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes étroitement collé l'un à l'autre.

-Quoi ? demandai-je. Aller au restaurant ou danser ensemble ?

-Les deux, répondit-il.

Je tournai trois fois sur moi-même, chose pas très aisée avec des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse. De nouveaux sifflements se firent entendre et je sentais plein de regard rivé sur nous. Même mon partenaire parut impressionné. Je souris avant de refaire un tour, il me rattrapa, me fit descendre encore plus bas que la fois précédente et me remonta tout aussi vite. Nous nous retrouvâmes collé l'un contre l'autre, ma main gauche sur son épaule et sa main droite sur ma taille, notre autre main tenant la main libre de l'autre. Le souffle court, nous étions tous sourire –arrogant pour lui évidemment-.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Alors c'est qui la meilleure ? 7 pages en 4 jours ! Je crois que vous pouvez m'applaudir (je plaisante, quoique...) Par contre je n'ai pas une seule ligne pour le chapitre 26. Pour une fois, je suis vraiment contente de mon chapitre (si ça tombe c'est un des plus nuls, mais à vous de juger.), donc ben vous savez quoi ? Je voudrais avoir vos avis ! Avouez, vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? ;)**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	27. 26 Pourquoi donc ?

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Pourquoi donc… ?**

-J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Dragomir, fis-je.

Le réceptionniste tapa quelque chose sur son clavier.

-J'ai quatre chambres à ce nom. Deux d'entres-elles sont déjà occupées.

Ah, les Lennox nous avaient distancés.

-C'est juste. Nous prendrons la troisième, et vous pouvez annuler la dernière, elle ne sera pas occupée.

-Ce ne sera pas remboursé, fit-il remarqué.

-Aucun problème.

Il haussa les épaules et me tendit un passe avec le numéro 64 écrit en lettre dorées. Je le lui pris et fis signe à Kingsley de me suivre. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. L'étincelle que j'avais vue dans ses yeux en partant était réapparue et avait désormais atteint la totalité de son regard. Même s'il adoptait toujours le sourire coquin qui lui était venu depuis notre petit numéro de danse, il avait aussi l'air assez impatient et je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je crois que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de me sauter dessus tout de suite maintenant, était que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'ascenseur. Cependant par deux fois, il tenta de glisser une main tentatrice sous ma robe. Et par deux fois je lui frappai la main en gloussant, sous le regard réprobateur des quelques personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur.

Notre chambre se trouvait au quatrième étage, et il fallait admettre que l'ascenseur était très, très, très lent. Arrivés au premier, les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques personnes sortirent. Même chose au deuxième.

Seulement cette fois nous étions seuls.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent, Kingsley m'attrapa par la taille et tenta de m'embrasser, mais je me dégageais et le poussai doucement en riant.

-Un peu de tenue, _Venator_, fis-je d'un ton complètement emprunté, nous sommes dans un lieu public !

-Un lieu public vide, souligna-t-il en arrondissant un sourcil.

Je levai les yeux au plafond en pouffant.

-Vide, peut-être, mais lieu public quand même !

Je reculai quand les portes s'ouvrirent et attrapai ma valise –j'en avais préparé une petite pour tout le monde-. Kingsley attrapa son sac et me suivit, l'air boudeur.

Je trouvai la chambre 64 et la déverrouillai. Kingsley laissa son sac dans l'entrée et referma la porte d'un coup de pied sec.

Je ne pus retenir un fou rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, marmonna Kingsley entre ses dents.

Je me plantai devant lui et fis mine de l'examiner.

-Mais c'est qu'il boude le petit garçon.

Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils, l'air moqueur.

-Je ne boude pas.

Je voulais rester sérieuse, mais l'entendre prononcer le mot « bouder » me fit à nouveau éclater de rire. Je fis un pas en avant, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre nous. Il ne recula pas, mais évitait quand même mon regard.

-Mais si, tu boudes. Et je crois que je connais un moyen de changer ça.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirai contre moi. Je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Kingsley réagit instantanément et me plaqua contre le mur. Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût de vin, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet endiablé pour la domination du baiser. Tout mon corps s'embrasa quand une des ses mains se posa sur mes fesses. Nous nous écartâmes quelques instants pour reprendre notre souffle. J'appuyai mon front sur le sien.

-Et maintenant ? Tu boudes encore ? murmurai-je.

-Encore un peu, je crois.

J'attrapai la main qu'il avait mis sur ma fesse, et je le sentis se tendre légèrement, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais faire. Je fis descendre sa main le long de ma cuisse avant de la glisser sous ma robe et de la remettre à sa place initiale.

-Et maintenant ?

Le vampire me décocha un sourire aguicheur.

-Je crois que je devrais bouder plus souvent, susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je souris.

Il planta un baiser juste sous mon oreille avant de descendre le long de mon cou, chaque contact entre ses lèvres et ma peau provoquant chez moi une décharge électrique. Je fermai les yeux et rejetai la tête en arrière, et je pus presque le sentir sourire contre ma gorge. Nos lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de la taille de Kingsley, abandonnant mes escarpins au passage. Il me porta jusqu'au lit et me déposa sur les draps, sans rompre notre étreinte.

Mon désir déjà intense se fit plus pressant. Je voulais l'avoir plus près de moi, sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Non, je ne le _voulais_ pas j'en avais _besoin_.

Je rompis notre baiser et commençais à dénouer sa cravate. Il comprit le message et m'aida à la défaire ainsi qu'à lui enlever sa chemise –sa veste de costume étant portée disparue déjà bien avant qu'on ne quitte le restaurant-. Quand je réussis enfin à le débarrasser de sa chemise, je traçai du bout des doigts le contour de ses abdominaux finement dessinés. Il se fit ensuite un devoir de m'enlever ma robe. Même si elle était plus compliquée à enlever que sa chemise et sa cravate, il y arriva en deux temps trois mouvements. Il la lança à terre et le reste de nos vêtements suivit rapidement…

…tout comme le peu de raison et de retenue qu'il nous restait.

**P.O.V. Liam :**

Un Sang-Bleu.

Liam était un Sang-Bleu.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas trop de mal à s'habituer à cette idée.

Allongé sur son lit, il regarda son bras et suivit du bout des doigts les entrelacs de veines bleutés qui couraient sur sa peau, des souvenirs de ce que lui avaient dit Louna et Kingsley lui trottant dans la tête…

**Plus tôt dans la journée :**

_-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris votre histoire d'Intermédiaire, de Familiers et de Jumeaux…_

_-Manquerait plus que t'ais compris, ricana Kingsley. Ca aurait été trop facile._

_Louna le frappa gentiment._

_-Hé ! s'exclama le vampire. J'ai pas raison ? C'est le boulot du Comité de faire ça, pas celui de deux des meilleurs Chercheurs de Vérités au monde._

_Louna leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Liam._

_-Commençons par les Familiers. Tout les Sang-Bleu en ont au moins un. Généralement, nous en prenons quand la Soif se fait manifeste…_

_-La Soif ? répéta Liam._

_-Le besoin de sang, répondit Kingsley comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde, faisant partir toutes les couleurs du visage de Stiles._

_Louna soupira._

_-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais c'est juste. Donc, on en prend quand la Soif se manifeste. La plupart du temps, on commence avec un seul Familier, mais certain en prennent plusieurs. Il y a deux raisons possibles. La première : le Sang-Bleu a besoin de sang une fois par jour -mais c'est assez rare-, il doit prendre plusieurs Familiers, car le Code interdit de mordre deux fois un Familier dans les mêmes 48h._

_Elle marqua une pause, sûrement pour lui laisser le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant Liam n'en avait pas vraiment besoin : il buvait leurs paroles sans trouver la moindre chose étrange ou déplacée._

_-Et la deuxième raison ?_

_Il lui sembla que la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse, mais il n'en était pas certain._

_-Pour s'amuser._

_Kingsley explosa de rire, ce qui lui valut le regard meurtrier de sa petite-amie et celui interrogateur des deux adolescents._

_-Je t'en prie Louna, il a 15 ans, pas 5. Pas besoin d'y aller avec des pincettes. (Il se pencha en avant avec un regard de conspirateur à l'adresse du jeune homme.) Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est que le plus gros avantage dans le fait d'être un Sang-Bleu, est que tu peux avoir autant de Familières que tu veux et que tu peux coucher avec chacune d'entre elles. Évidemment, il faut qu'elles soient consentantes, mais normalement si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sont pas tes Familières._

_Louna se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Kingsley Martin le gros macho pervers est de retour, commenta-t-elle. Vu que tu as l'air de si bien t'y connaitre, je vais te laisser continuer l'explication._

_-Sans problème. Alors…oui, nos Familiers sont toujours du sexe opposé. Avant de mordre quelqu'un tu dois lui révéler être un vampire et si elle ne veut vraiment pas le faire, tu dois lui effacer la mémoire –on se penchera sur la question des sorts une autre fois-. Dès que tu prélèves du sang, un lien spécial se crée entre toi et ta nouvelle Familière, faisant qu'aucun de vous ne sera capable de faire du mal à l'autre._

_-Ouais, à condition que ta Familière soit humaine, marmonna Louna d'un ton amère._

_-Hein ?_

_Elle secoua la tête._

_-Rien. Bon je pense que Kingsley a fait le tour. Passons aux…_

**Temps Présent :**

Liam revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

-Ouais m'man ?

-Je veux bien que je suis censé être une sorte de parent pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que je ressemble à ta mère, lança une voix amusée en ouvrant la porte.

Liam se tendit en voyant son alpha sur le pas de sa porte.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

J'étais couché à coté de Kingsley, la tête sur son torse, pendant qu'il jouait avec une de mes mèches de cheveux, dans un silence léger.

-Kingsley ?

-Hum ? fit-il.

-Est-ce que c'est déjà arrivé ? demandai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui est déjà arrivé ?

J'aurais voulu lui faire les gros yeux, mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre la chaleur de son étreinte.

-A ton avis ? grognai-je, faussement agacée.

-Oh ! Coucher ensemble ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Son ton n'avait pas flanché, mais il n'avait pas semblé réfléchir un peu et il me semblait qu'il avait répondu trop vite. Je me redressai légèrement et scrutai son visage. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Rien.

Le silence régna de nouveau. Je me glissai sous la couverture et me blottis à nouveau contre Kingsley. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. J'enfouis la tête dans son cou et fermai les yeux. Un petit moment plus tard, alors qu'il jouait encore avec mes cheveux, le Non-Mort demanda à voix basse :

-Louna ? Tu dors ?

-Non, répondis-je en pouffant légèrement.

J'ouvris les yeux et reculai légèrement, sans pour autant me dégager, mais de manière à voir son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il sembla hésiter.

-Hier je t'ai dit que tu m'avais rappelé quelque chose. Je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je vérifie si c'était toi maintenant…

-OK, répondis-je simplement. Tu as une idée ?

-J'en ai bien une. Le début ne sera peut-être pas très joyeux pour toi, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas directement avoir ton souvenir, ou si tu vas avoir mon ressentit.

Nous nous assîmes en tailleur face à face. Je frissonnai et je fus surprise de constater que je frissonnai de _froid_. Chose pas très courante pour un Sang-Bleu, notre sang étant censé nous tenir chaud. Kingsley le remarqua et se leva. Il attrapa sa chemise, la secoua et m'en drapa les épaules. Il se réinstalla sur le lit et me prit les mains. Je fermai les yeux et lui ouvrit mon esprit. Il établit une connexion en utilisant le _Glom_. Utiliser la mémoire du sang avec Kingsley était une expérience assez étrange car lui l'avait vécu dans se cycle-ci d'une certaine manière. Nous remontâmes doucement les époques, passant par mes cycles passés dans lesquels nous nous étions côtoyés, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le souvenir qu'il voulait me montrer.

**Antiquité Romaine, Empire de Caligula, Villa de Romulus :**

_Je m'effondrai en pleurs en comprenant que j'avais perdu mon médaillon. Non, je ne pouvais pas l'avoir perdu. Non, pas la dernière chose qui me reliait à _Hélios_. Non, tout mais pas ça ! Je m'appuyais contre le mur et me laissai glisser au sol. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, enroulai mes bras autour de mes jambes et posai la tête dessus. _

_Au bout d'un moment, on frappa doucement à la porte._

_-Proserpine ? fit une voix masculine que j'aurai reconnue entre mille._

_Je ne répondis pas, voulant rester seule. Évidemment, mes sanglots me trahir. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle resta bloquée. J'étais la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir, ayant jeté un sort dessus._

_-Proserpine, je sais que tu es là. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il-te-plaît._

_Je relevai la tête et m'essuyai les yeux._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grondai-je, mordante._

_Il y eut un silence si long que j'en vins à me demander s'il était parti. Il soupira._

_-J'ai trouvé quelque chose et il me semble que c'est à toi..._

_Ce ne pouvait pas être mon collier, si ? Mais... ? Je me rappelai soudainement que père et moi avions passé la soirée chez eux, la veille. Je levai le sort de blocage de la porte avant de reposer ma tête contre mes bras._

_Il ouvrit la porte et s'assit à coté de moi._

_-Proserpine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?_

_Je retins un sourire. Toujours aussi prévenant._

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... (Je passai le bout des doigts sur mon cou et une nouvelle vague de sanglots surgit.)...j'ai perdu mon collier._

_Doucement, il me releva la tête et je croisai les yeux bleus de Tiberius Gemellus. Du bout de son index, il essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue._

_-Hé ! Arrête de pleurer. Voyons, une dame de ton rang ne devrait pas pleurer devant un homme, ajouta-t-il en imitant la voix de Romulus, mon père adoptif._

_Je souris. Il ramassa un objet posé sur le sol que je n'avais pas remarqué._

_-Et puis... j'ai trouvé ça..._

_Il ouvrit la main pour révéler mon collier. Je lui sautai au cou en manquant de le faire tomber._

_-Merci, murmurai-je, tu ne peux pas savoir quelle valeur il a à mes yeux._

**Temps Présent :**

Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je secouais la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées. Quand je réussis à plus ou moins revenir à la réalité, je considérai Kingsley un moment. Celui-ci me dévisageait, livide.

-Kingsley ? Tu vas bien ?

-Proserpine ? C'est bien toi ?

Ses yeux s'embuèrent comme s'il allait pleurer. Il m'attira à lui et me serra contre son torse, si fort que j'eus peur qu'il me brise quelque chose.

-Oui, Gemellus, c'est bien moi.

Soudain, il éclata en sanglot. Désorientée, je passai une main dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi donc pleurait-il ?

**P.O.V. Liam :**

-Ah, salut Scott.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit l'intéressé.

Liam lui fit signe d'entrer et répondit en tâchant de maîtriser ses battements de cœur.

-Non, tout va bien. Je suis réglo.

Scott se planta devant son beta, avec une drôle d'expression.

-Je suis passé ce matin. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu étais chez Louna. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Même s'il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, Liam savait que sa réponse et la manière dont il répondrait serait importantes dans la réaction du loup-garou face à lui. Juste avant de répondre, il remarqua une marque étrange sur le cou de Scott. Sans en avoir jamais vu, Liam fut certain qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de vampire.

_-…Dès que tu prélèves du sang, un lien spécial se crée entre toi et ta nouvelle Familière, faisant qu'aucun de vous ne sera capable de faire du mal à l'autre._

_-Ouais, à condition que ta Familière soit humaine._

Liam comprit soudain pourquoi Louna avait parlé d'un ton si amère et pourquoi elle avait précisé que sa Familière devait être humaine.

Scott était son Familier.

Il comprit également que quand Kingsley disait qu'un Familier ne savait pas faire de mal à son vampire et inversement, ce n'était pas que sur le plan physique. Cependant il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction de son alpha. Louna était sa meilleure amie et sa vampire, pourquoi donc avait-il réagi comme ça ?

-Oh, tu sais, je voulais savoir ce qui leur faisait croire que j'étais un Sang-Bleu. Et puis comme ça j'en ai appris un peu plus sur eux. Pour ma culture générale.

Le jeune homme était parfaitement conscient de ne pas être très convaincant, mais le chef de meute n'insista pas et partit en disant qu'il avait des choses à faire.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Désormais accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Kingsley dormait profondément. Je m'écartai doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et m'assis. Je le regardai un moment en songeant qu'il était vraiment craquant quand il dormait. Je secouai la tête. J'aurais tout le temps de l'admirer plus tard, maintenant je devais savoir qu'est-ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Je fermai les yeux et remontai le fil de mes souvenirs jusqu'à l'Antiquité romaine, loin de me douter que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

**P.O.V. Scott :**

Scott partit de chez Liam en tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Il grimpa sur sa moto et démarra sans trop savoir où aller.

Il s'était bien fait avoir.

Tout ça pour que des suceurs de sang se rapprochent de Liam, son beta, et lui fasse croire qu'il était comme eux. Et si ça tombe, le jour où il avait proposé à Louna de devenir son Familier, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu besoin, elle avait peut-être fait semblant de s'évanouir.

Oui, peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste mascarade.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas laisser ces saletés de vampires lui enlevé son beta. Même s'il était vraiment comme eux, il trouverait un moyen pour que ça n'arrive pas.

* * *

Il arriva devant le Néméton, cette souche d'arbre qui leur avait causé tant de problèmes. Une créature aux pupilles argentées et aux yeux rouge sang apparut devant lui. Il se rappela que Louna l'avait qualifiée d'Abomination, mais il ne revenait plus sur le terme qu'elle avait employé. Soudain, il s'imposa à son esprit.

Sang-d'Argent.

La créature qui se tenait devant lui était un Sang-d'Argent.

-Que veux-tu ? gronda-t-il.

Cette voix lui fit froid dans le dos, mais il reprit vite son rôle d'alpha.

-Je crois savoir que vous voulez tuer les Sang-Bleu.

Le Sang-d'Argent le jucha une seconde.

-Précise ta pensée.

Scott fouilla sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la manière dont les Sang-d'Argent avaient appelé Louna et Kingsley. _Séléné_ et _Araquiel_.

-Vous voulez tuer _Séléné _et _Araquiel_, non ?

-Nous voulons tuer _Araquiel_. Pas _Séléné_. Elle nous voulons la Corrompre.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de Scott.

-Alors je peux vous la servir sur un plateau.

* * *

**Tin-Tin-Tin !**

**Hum...désolée, mais là, j'étais obligée...**

**1) Déso pour le retard (et pour l'heure) , je viens juste de finir le chapitre.**

**2) Est-ce que quelqu'un à trouver le pourquoi du titre ?**

**3)**** Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'alternance entre les scènes Louna/Kingsley et Liam/Scott ? Je dois faire ça plus souvent ? Ne plus jamais le faire ? Vous vous en foutez ?**

**4) Sinon, votre avis globale m'intéresse aussi...**

** Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**


	28. 27 Révélations - partie 1

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Révélations – partie 1**

**Antiquité Romaine, Empire de Caligula, Palais de l'empereur :**

_Je remontais le couloir menant à la suite de Tiberius. Plusieurs gardes me reconnurent et me saluèrent. Je ne leur prêtais pas vraiment attention et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Tiberius. Je frappai doucement._

_-Entrez ! tonna une voix impérieuse._

_Je fus légèrement surprise en entendant la voix du cousin de Tiberius. J'ouvris doucement la porte. En découvrant Caligula _(mon coeur eut un raté en reconnaissant Lucifer.) _au milieu de la pièce, je m'inclinais respectueusement. Un sourire peu rassurant étira ses lèvres._

_-Proserpine. Entre, je t'en prie, dit-il avec un geste en direction de l'intérieur de la pièce._

_J'entrai, sur mes gardes. Je fouillai la pièce des yeux n'apercevant pas Tiberius. Soudain, je le vis, étendu à terre, évanoui. Je me précipitai vers lui. Je le secouai, mais n'obtins aucune réaction._

_-Tiberius ! Tiberius !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir à lui. Approche, veux-tu._

_J'obtempérai, même si j'aurai voulu m'assurer de l'état de Tiberius. _

Dans le monde physique, je fus secouée vivement.

-Louna ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie, reviens ! Louna !

J'aurais voulu suivre la voix paniquée de Kingsley, ayant un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite, mais le souvenir était de loin le plus fort que j'ai jamais eu.

_Quand je fus face à lui, l'empereur prit mon visage dans une main et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sentis mes jambes faiblir._

_J'avais l'impression qu'il scrutait mon âme._

_Je crus discerné un éclat argenté. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de mon échine. Nous entendîmes un faible grognement /gémissement._

_Caligula me lâcha, impassible. Je me précipitai à nouveau vers le jeune homme._

_-Proserpine ? croassa-t-il._

_-Tiberius ! Par Diane, tu vas bien._

_Il se redressa et me dévisagea un instant. Son expression se fit légèrement paniquée et son regard se posa alternativement sur l'empereur et moi. Il se releva avec une vitesse que je ne lui connaissais pas et me releva en même temps._

_-Proserpine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être là !_

_Je le dévisageai, déboussolée._

_-Mais…? tu m'as fait appeler…_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son cousin._

_-Non, il ne t'a pas fait appeler, c'était moi, dit-il à mon intention avant de se tourner vers Tiberius. Je me suis dit que tu aurais faim. Elle est à toi._

_Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire quand je croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami. Il était étrange, presque… affamé._

-Louna !

_-N'oublie pas que tu peux t'amuser un peu, ajouta Caligula avant de disparaître._

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

-Louna ! Reviens ! Je t'en prie, reviens ! Louna !

C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Louna était dans un souvenir depuis peu de temps, et elle semblait déjà sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle était encore plus pâle que la fois où Liam l'avait envoyée à l'hôpital, deux jours plus tôt, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage et elle tremblait relativement fort. Kingsley savait ce qu'elle avait voulu voir –et ce qu'elle voyait très certainement-.

Le jour où il était devenu un Sang-d'Argent, 2 000 ans plus tôt.

La première fois qu'il l'avait mordue.

Le jour où il avait failli la tuer.

Le jour où il avait cru la tuer.

Kingsley aurait dû anticiper sa propre réaction quand il lui avait montré le souvenir. Il n'aurait même jamais dû lui montrer. Mais il avait besoin de savoir si Proserpine était toujours en vie. Si Louna Dragomir avait été Proserpine. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle tenterait de savoir pourquoi il avait pleuré.

Il secoua la jeune fille et l'appela, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il commença à paniquer en l'entendant gémir de douleur. L'ange déchu attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules et, ne s'y attendant pas, se retrouva dans son propre souvenir…

**P.O.V. Louna :**

_Sans prévenir, Tiberius m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua contre lui._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fis-je d'une voix étouffée._

_Il ne répondit pas et je sentis soudain une vive douleur dans le creux de mon épaule. Je gémis. Je tentai de me débattre, mais il me maintenait fermement._

_-Tiberius, tu me fais mal. Arrête !_

_Il gronda, me lâcha et me poussa sur le lit. J'aurais voulu m'enfuir, mais j'eus déjà du mal à me redresser pour m'asseoir sur le lit. Un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune homme s'accroupit devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux. Yeux qui n'étaient plus bleus._

_Ils étaient devenus rouge sang._

_La terreur s'empara de moi et je fus prise de violents tremblements. Je reculai le plus possible sur le lit. Tiberius monta également dessus et s'agenouilla devant moi. Je baissai les yeux, trop effrayée pour croiser son regard._

_Il m'effleura la joue du bout des doigts._

_-Voyons, Proserpine, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal..._

_A son ton rassurant, je crus un instant que le Tiberius Gemellus que je connaissais était revenu, si bien que je relevai les yeux sur lui. Grave erreur. A l'instant où mon regard croisa le sien, je fus emprisonnée par ses yeux. Ils se firent si magnétiques qu'en une seconde plus rien n'exista pour moi en dehors de ses yeux._

_J'aurais voulu y plonger, m'y noyer._

_-Voilà qui est mieux, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre d'une voix envoûtante. Tu ne vas pas crier et tu vas te tenir tranquille. (Il marqua une légère pause, comme s'il réfléchissait.) Tu ne vas même pas avoir mal, bien au contraire._

_Il se rapprocha de moi, doucement, tel un prédateur._

_Soudain, il me plaqua violemment contre le lit et je sentis mon rythme cardiaque faire une embardée. A ma grande surprise, il m'embrassa. D'abord doucement, ensuite plus fougueusement. J'aurais voulu le repousser, mais j'étais comme paralysée. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, pour s'arrêter au même endroit que la fois précédente. Je voulus crier, appeler à l'aide, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Il plongea brutalement ses crocs dans ma gorge. Même si je m'y étais attendue, j'eus un léger hoquet de surprise. Mais, étrangement, cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas mal. Lorsqu'il commença à aspirer le sang, une vague d'euphorie me gagna et j'étais presque certaine qu'un sourire béat avait pris place sur mes lèvres._

_Inconsciente du fait qu'il soit en train de me tuer, je glissai doucement dans le néant..._

**Temps Présent :**

En revenant dans le présent, un énorme poids dans la poitrine, la première chose que je remarquais fût Kingsley qui avait les mains autour de mes épaules. Je me dégageais en faisant un bond pour me retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une vague de fatigue me percuta. Kingsley dût sentir mon mouvement car il cligna des yeux, signe qu'il était revenu à lui.

-Louna ? fit-il en se levant.

-Ne t'approche pas, grognai-je.

-Louna, s'il-te-plaît...

Il fit un pas vers moi ; j'en fis un en arrière.

-J'ai dit : ne t'approche pas de moi, répétai-je.

J'avais voulu être ferme, mais j'avais parfaitement remarqué que ma voix avait tremblé. Je sentis la boule dans ma poitrine s'agrandir et les larmes monter. Kingsley ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

-J'avais confiance en toi..., murmurai-je.

-Louna, je...

-... et tu as essayé de me tuer, continuai-je.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'affaissais. J'étais peut-être revenue dans le présent, mais j'étais toujours Proserpine. Et revoir Tiberius, celui qui avait tenté de me tuer, devant moi, deux milles ans plus tard... J'éclatai en sanglot. Je ne remarquai pas que Kingsley avait bougé avant qu'il ne me serre contre lui.

-Lâche-moi, fis-je.

J'avais voulu parler d'un ton ferme, mais ma voix était si brisée que ce que je venais de dire ressemblait d'avantage à une demande qu'à un ordre. Néanmoins, Kingsley obtempéra. Usant de ma vitesse vampirique, je me levai, enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main, et sortis précipitamment.

Toujours en courant, je traversai le hall de l'hôtel et sortis dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller, mais tout ce que je savais était que je voulais m'éloigner le plus possible de Kingsley. Ma vision se brouilla quelques instants si bien que je trébuchai. Je me relevai et fis le tour de la bâtisse en marchant normalement cette fois. Une vague de vertiges me força à m'arrêter et à m'appuyer contre le mur. Un voile noir passa dans mon champ de vision ; je fermai les yeux un instant. Je rouvris les yeux...pour voir trouble. Ma vue se stabilisa légèrement et je me remis en marche, longeant le mur au cas où j'aurais de nouveau vertiges et inspirant de grandes goulées d'aire en songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de m'évanouir.

N'arrivant plus à marcher droit, je me laissai glisser contre le mur. De nouveaux sanglots firent surface. Kingsley et moi avions travaillé ensemble pendant près d'un millénaire, comment cela se faisait-il qu'aucun de nous ne s'en soit rappeler ? A moins qu'il s'en souvienne et qu'il ne m'ait jamais rien dit ? Mais ce n'était pas la question qui me taraudait le plus, celle-ci était plutôt... :

**Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ?**

Tout le monde savait que la première _Caerimonia _était le moment où un vampire risquait le plus de vider complètement sa victime. Seulement Kingsley était un Sang-d'Argent. Et ceux-ci avaient plutôt tendance à toujours tuer leurs victimes... Alors comment se faisait-il que j'étais toujours en vie deux milles ans plus tard ? D'autant plus que je connaissais la règle de la première victime. Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Je voulus fouiller mes souvenirs, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand je m'étais réveillée...

...seulement, j'avais trop usé de la Mémoire du Sang cette nuit et, épuisée, je sombrai.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley revînt à lui en sentant un mouvement brusque. Il cligna des yeux une seconde avant d'apercevoir Louna à l'autre bout de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle tenait encore debout, après deux souvenirs aussi lointain en aussi peu de temps, elle devait être épuisée.

Il remarqua que son regard avait changé. Oui, il discernait clairement de la peur et peut-être même de la colère au fond de ses yeux aux couleurs de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il comprit soudain ce qu'il voyait.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il ne voyait pas.

La lueur de défi, l'étincelle de malice, le reflet d'ombre de ceux qui avait connu la mort, toutes ces choses qui animaient regard de Louna avaient disparues, remplacées par un éclat d'insouciance qu'il n'avait plus jamais vu dans ses yeux depuis la mort de ses parents.

Il se leva.

-Louna ?

-Ne t'approche pas, grogna-t-elle.

En observant attentivement Louna, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient pris une légère teinte noisette.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Ils étaient peut-être revenu dans le présent, la jeune fille devant lui avait peut-être le corps de Louna Dragomir, mais ce n'était pas elle. Il était face à Proserpine.

-Louna, s'il-te-plaît...

Kingsley fit un pas vers elle ce qui la fit reculer.

-J'ai dit : ne t'approche pas de moi, siffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il voulut lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'était pas maître de lui-même, mais la _Venator_ ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

-J'avais confiance en toi..., murmura-t-elle.

La tristesse dans sa voix lui brisa le coeur.

-Louna, je...

-...et tu as essayé de me tuer, acheva-t-elle.

Elle s'effondra et éclata en sanglot. Son corps agissant sans le consulter, il alla près de Louna, se mit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. C'était idiot, il le savait. Si elle lui avait demandé de ne pas s'approcher d'elle, il serait étonnant qu'elle accepte ça. Mais que voulez-vous, il ne réfléchissait plus très clairement.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle comme il s'y attendait.

Il s'exécuta. Elle se leva, se rhabilla (Il prit conscience à ce moment qu'ils étaient nus tout les deux.) et sortit de la chambre en usant de sa vitesse vampirique.

Kingsley resta là, pantelant, se demandant comment réagir. Une partie de lui savait très bien qu'il devrait la laisser tranquille, lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de remettre ses idées en place. Une autre partie de lui voulait aller la rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais elle ne voudrait pas le voir. La partie la plus raisonnable de lui savait qu'il devrait endosser son rôle d'officier supérieur, et aller voir si elle allait bien _physiquement_. Ou même simplement aller la chercher si elle s'était évanouie. Après tout, ce soir, elle avait perdu pas mal de sang, elle avait revécu deux souvenirs d'il y a 2000 ans, et après elle avait encore utilisé sa vitesse vampirique. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle avait réussi à réaliser le dernier point.

Il soupira en se disant qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller, et partit se chercher une nouvelle chambre.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

** Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est vachement court comparé aux derniers que j'ai fait...mais ce n'est que la première partie !**

** Sinon vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**

**PS : pour ceux qui suivent "Une Argent à la Maison de la Nuit" le chapitre 5 est enfin en ligne.**


	29. 28 Révélations - partie 2

**Sanga36 : Ouais, je dois admettre que j'ai pas été très sympa avec Louna et Kingsley pour le coup. Pour le fait qu'elle tienne encore debout après tout ça ben... c'est Louna quoi... Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour leur relation, c'est pas terminer entre ces deux-là.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Révélations - partie 2**

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley descendit attendre le reste de l'équipe à l'heure convenue. Il se dirigea vers Ted qui haussa un sourcil, railleur :

-Tu n'es même pas avec Louna ? Pourtant on aurait dit que vous alliez finir la nuit ensemble.

-En fait… on a passé la moitié de la nuit ensemble…

Son équipier se fit perplexe.

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Kingsley le briefa sur les évènements de la nuit. Plus il parlait, plus l'expression du _Venator_ se décomposait.

-Elle a bien dû rentrer, fit Ted. Je vais aller voir si elle n'est pas tout simplement en train de dormir.

Le Non-Mort lui indiqua leur numéro de chambre, même s'il était à peu près convaincu qu'elle n'y était pas. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et secoua la tête. Ils allèrent demander au réceptionniste s'il avait vu « la jeune fille qui accompagnait Kingsley la veille au soir » rentrer, il leur répondit qu'il ne l'avait même pas vue sortir. Les deux vampires décidèrent de faire le tour de l'hôtel pour voir s'ils ne la trouvaient pas.

Alors qu'il venait de vérifier si Louna n'était tout simplement pas endormie dans la voiture, Kingsley se sermonna mentalement de ne pas être allé la chercher. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute ? S'il y avait encore des Sang-d'Argent dans le coin ? Il voyait parfaitement la scène : Louna, inconsciente, une Abomination buvant avidement à sa gorge. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image, la gorge nouée.

Et le pire était que tout ce qui lui arrivait était entièrement sa faute.

C'était lui qui avait donné l'idée à Lucifer de la Corrompre.

Il pensait que le _Croatan_ avait menti quand il le lui avait fait remarquer deux jours plus tôt, mais le vampire avait clairement revu la scène dans son esprit cette nuit. Il ferma les yeux tandis que la scène se rejouait dans son esprit.

**Antiquité Romaine, Empira de Caligula, Palais de l'Empereur :**

_-Transforme-moi, ordonna Tiberius._

_Caligula haussa un sourcil._

_-Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_-Oui, répondit-il fermement. Je ne veux plus être le faible petit Tiberius Gemellus._

_L'empereur lui servit un sourire sarcastique._

_-Ne le ferais-tu pas plutôt pour la fille de Romulus ?_

_Tiberius détourna le regard, mais ne répondit pas. Son silence parlait pour lui. Caligula éclata de rire._

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Croyais-tu vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer la façon que tu as de la regarder ?_

_-Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Tiberius, plein d'espoir._

_-Qu'est-ce qui devrait me déranger ? Que tu sois amoureux de Proserpine ? Ou que tu veuilles que je te transforme à cause d'elle ?_

_-Les deux, répondit-il timidement. Et je voulais te demander… accepterais-tu de la transformer également ?_

**Temps présent :**

Kingsley revint dans le présent et serra les poings en maudissant sa naïveté, au moment où il reçut un message de Ted.

_-Je l'ai trouvée._

Il soupira de soulagement.

-_Elle va bien ?_ demanda-t-il.

_-Je ne jurerais rien, mais elle n'a pas l'air blessée._

Elle n'a pas l'air blessée. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle soit indemne. Nouveau soupire.

_-On se retrouve devant l'hôtel._

Il coupa la communication et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur et croisa les chevilles. Se surprenant lui-même, il sortit une cigarette du paquet qui ne quittait jamais sa veste. En y réfléchissant, il lui sembla qu'il n'avait plus fumé depuis qu'il était à Beacon Hills. Étrange.

L'ange déchu se redressa vivement en voyant Ted revenir, une Louna évanouie dans les bras. Même s'il n'avait tiré que deux fois dessus, il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec sa chaussure. Au prix de grands efforts, il réussit à garder la même attitude pendant que son équipier le rejoignait. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ted déposa doucement la jeune fille au sol. Kingsley s'agenouilla près d'elle et inspecta sa gorge.

Rien.

Encore un soupire.

Il releva la tête vers Ted et l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à la réveiller ?

-Si…une trentaine de seconde…

Kingsley baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Je crois que dès que ton frère est près on peut y aller, fit-il en relevant les yeux.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je constatai que j'étais installée à l'arrière de la Jaguar. Encore. C'était la deuxième fois que je m'évanouissais en moins de 24h, et la deuxième où je me réveillai dans la voiture. Sauf que, vu qu'il faisait jour, j'avais dû rester inconsciente _un peu plus_ de dix minutes. Je regardai autour de moi et croisai le regard de Ted, assis à coté de moi.

-Je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi quand tout me revint en bloc, de notre arrivée au restaurant au moment où je m'étais enfuie de la chambre. Mon regard se posa inconsciemment sur Kingsley, à l'avant, qui dormait à poings fermés. Je fermai les yeux un instant.

-Louna ?

Je regardai Ted en secouant la tête.

-Désolée, fis-je avant d'esquisser un faible sourire. Je crois que je suis encore un peu sonnée. Sinon vous deux, votre soirée ? Nouvelles Familières ?

-Et comment ! répondirent-ils d'une seule voix ce qui me fit rire.

* * *

Quand nous fûmes de retour à Beacon Hills, je dis aux garçons que j'aimerais être un peu seule, n'attendis pas de réponse et montai dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et contemplai le plafond. J'avais l'esprit tellement saturé qu'il me paraissait vide. Je tentai de saisir quelques pensées en vain.

Je finis par attraper mon téléphone et chercher le numéro de Stiles.

-_Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du génialissime Stiles Stillinski, vous savez comment ça marche !_

_BIP._

-Salut, c'est Louna. Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelle. Peut-être parce que j'avais envie de parler. (Je ricanai.) Je te vois venir avec ton air sarcastique en me disant : « En général c'est pour ça qu'on téléphone… ». Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de bien grave, mentis-je. A plus.

Je raccrochai et retournai à la contemplation du plafond, des pleurs silencieux courant sur mes joues.

* * *

Je dus m'endormir, car je fus réveillée en entendant la porte de ma chambre se refermer. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur les coudes.

-Stiles ? demandai-je, pensant rêver.

-Rien de bien grave ? Je suis ton meilleur ami Louna, alors, s'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un con.

J'esquissai un faible sourire et il s'assit à coté de moi.

-Allez raconte à Dr. Stillinski ce qu'il se passe.

Je souris. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer en songeant à quelque chose. Je touchai mon oreille avec mon index avant de désigner le sol. Stiles comprit et hocha la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Je me levai et il m'imita. Nous descendîmes et je dis à la première personne que je croisai –en l'occurrence Sam- que j'allais chez Stiles. Il hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

En arrivant chez le jeune homme, je saluais le shérif et nous montâmes dans la chambre de Stiles. Je m'assis sur son lit et lui sur sa chaise de bureau. Il croisa les jambes et attrapa un bloc de feuilles et un crayon.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il Mademoiselle Dragomir ?

Je pouffai et il reposa son attirail avant de s'asseoir à mon coté.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je regardai le sol.

-J'ai couché avec Kingsley…

Stiles éclata de rire.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème !

-…et après j'ai découvert qu'il a tenté de me tuer il y a deux milles ans.

Le silence plana. Je levai les yeux vers mon meilleur ami qui me dévisageait.

-Ah…, finit-il par dire. C'était ta première fois ?

-Stiles ! m'écriai-je, légèrement gênée.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

-Ouais, en plus on dirait que c'est juste.

Je détournai le regard.

-Tu sais pour un vampire de quatre mille ans qui se réincarne tout les cent ans environ, la première fois est quelque chose de _très_ relatif.

-Je comprends, mais moi, je parle dans cette vie-ci…

-Oui, grognai-je.

-Wow, celle-là je m'y attendais pas, commenta-t-il.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me prends pour une salope ? (Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je secouai la tête.) Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-C'est pire ! s'exclama-t-il dramatiquement.

Je ne pus retenir un léger éclat de rire.

_Je compte sur mes doigts et puis je te mords  
Ce sera toi le chat je t'attrape et te dévore  
Prends tes jambes à ton cou  
Et cours et cours  
Ça ne changera rien du tout__  
Cette fois c'est ton tour_

_Je suis un amour de créature_  
_Une petite fille qui te torture_  
_Et si tu te caches_

_La tête je t'arrache*_

Stiles haussa un sourcil, moqueur, tandis que je fouillais mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone.

-T'es sérieuse ? pouffa-t-il.

-Ca m'étonne que tu ne reconnaisses pas, répondis-je au moment où ma main se posait sur mon téléphone.

Je le sortis et vis Stiles froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il ne trouvait pas. Je regardai l'appelant et je sentis un sourire éclairer mon visage.

-Tu m'as manqué ! dis-je comme bonjour.

J'entendis le rire mélodieux de mon frère derrière le téléphone.

-Pour commencer : bonjour. (Je pouffai.) Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, mais tu sais, on s'est parlé il y a moins d'une semaine.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Une semaine seulement ? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix. En y réfléchissant bien, je me rappelais que nous nous étions parlé mardi dernier et que nous n'étions que dimanche.

-Oui, c'est juste, désolée. Mais avec tous les trucs qui sont arrivé depuis je dirai… (Je réfléchis un instant.)…jeudi, j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée, répondis-je sincèrement.

-Tu es sûre que je ne peux rien savoir ? demanda Loris d'une voix douce.

Je soupirai et regardai Stiles qui faisait des grands gestes dans l'espoir de savoir qui c'était. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas une ouïe ultradéveloppée.

-Certaine. Mais, crois-moi, dès que la mission est terminée, et que tu es de retour à New York, je te raconte tout en détail. J'irai soudoyer le _Rex_ s'il le faut !

Nouveau rire. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de poindre sur mes lèvres. Rien que le fait d'entendre la voix de Loris –même altérée par le téléphone- suffisait à me détendre. J'entendis des voix étouffées. Mon jumeau grogna.

-Je ne peux même pas parler tranquillement avec ma sœur, marmonna-t-il. Désolé, Louna, mais on m'appelle.

-Pas de problème. On se rattrapera quand on aura fini nos missions. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac.

-Rassure-moi, fit Stiles avant de crier : c'était pas Kingsley ?!

Je lui offris la meilleure mine choquée dont j'étais capable.

-Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendue dire _ça_ à Kingsley ? (Il secoua négativement la tête.) Bien. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, et je ne le lui dirais jamais.

-Ne jamais dire jamais.

Je lui fis les gros yeux ce qui le fit pouffer.

-…et je ne le lui dirais _probablement_ jamais, corrigeai-je en insistant sur le « probablement ». T'es content maintenant ?

-Très, répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel, tandis que l'hyperactif changeait de sujet :

-Alors, je peux savoir qui c'était au téléphone ?

-Loris. Mon frère.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'est à ce moment que je me rappelais qu'il n'était sans doute pas au courant de l'existence même du concerné.

-Depuis quand, toi, RosaDiLuna Dragomir, qui est ma meilleure amie depuis 11 ans, as un frère ?!

-Depuis 3 ans, répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il me dévisagea un instant, suspicieux, avant de percuter. Il était tellement perplexe que je pouvais presque voir les points d'interrogation au fond de ses pupilles. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

-Attends ! Je…Je croyais…que…que, bafoua-t-il, que tes…tes parents… enfin que… tu étais…

-…orpheline depuis l'âge de cinq ans, complétai-je. C'est vrai.

-Mais alors, comment est-ce que… ?

-Je _connais_ mon frère depuis 3 ans, mais il n'a pas 3 ans. Il en a 17.

-Mais, toi aussi tu as 17 ans ?

Je ne répondis pas et attendis qu'il comprenne.

-Ca veut dire que… c'est ton frère jumeau ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

J'applaudis.

-Bien, Stiles. Oui, au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, quand un frère et une sœur naissent en même temps, ils sont jumeaux.

Mon meilleur ami me foudroya du regard.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard, faussement vexé ce qui me provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire. Soudain, il tourna brusquement son regard vers moi.

-C'est ça en fait.

A mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

\- « C'est ça » quoi ?

-Si ça tombe, tu te fous de moi depuis le début. C'était Kingsley et tu veux pas me le dire parce que t'as peur que je te passe un savon ! T'as inventé cette histoire de jumeau à l'instant.

-Quoi ? Mais… ? Non, il existe vraiment ! me défendis-je.

Il secoua la tête, condescendant. Je me tendis un instant, avant de me dire qu'il blaguait. Mais le doute persistait.

-Et elle continue dans son mensonge en plus… Je vais devoir vous punir Mademoiselle Dragomir, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à un Docteur…

Je me détendis en comprenant qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Cependant, il se jeta sur moi sans j'eusse le temps de réagir et il commença à me chatouiller comme un fou. J'aurais pu l'arrêter sans problème, mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Autant s'amuser un peu.

-Arrête ! quémandais-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je riais. Stiles avait même été jusqu'à glissé ses mains sous mon t-shirt pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon ventre, endroit où –il le savait- j'étais le plus chatouilleuse. Attention, ne voyez rien de pervers ou quoi que ce soit dans son geste : il aurait pu en profité pour remonter ses mains un peu plus haut, mais, à mon avis, l'idée ne l'aurait même pas effleuré.

-OK, si tu avoues que t'as menti.

Je le dévisageai, scandalisée.

-Mais je t'ai dit la vérité !

-Si c'est comme ça…

Il recommença à me chatouiller.

-J'ai…des photos, haletai-je entre deux éclats de rire, pour… le prouver…

Stiles s'arrêta, mais n'enleva pas ses mains, me considérant de son meilleur regard suspicieux.

-Elles sont dans ton téléphone ?

J'acquiesçai. Il se pencha et mit une main à terre pour se soutenir, laissant l'autre sur mon ventre, comme pour me retenir. Il commença à fouiller mon sac qui était tombé à terre, opération périlleuse à une main. Quand il sembla l'avoir trouvé, il me fusilla gentiment du regard, enleva lentement sa deuxième main, attrapa mon portable et me le lança. Il se redressa et reglissa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je déverrouillai mon téléphone et lui montrai mon fond d'écran. L'hyperactif m'arracha la téléphone des mains.

-Ah… Tu disais vrai… Pardon ?

Il me fit une moue de chien battu. Il croyait vraiment avoir une Chercheuse de Vérité comme ça ? J'empoignai à deux mains le premier coussin que je trouvai et commençai à frapper « Docteur Stillinski » avec. Il leva une main, comme pour se protéger le visage, même si je ne pouvais pas lui infliger grand-chose avec un oreiller.

-Ca va…arrête, implora-t-il. J'ai compris.

J'arrêtai de le frapper et le considérai une seconde, les yeux plissés, le coussin à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

Aucun de nous deux n'eus le temps de dire quelque chose de plus car nous fûmes interrompu par _Maroon 5_ qui emplissait la pièce avec _Animals_ – ma véritable sonnerie de téléphone-. Je décrochai sans regarder l'appelant, songeant que c'était Loris…

-Allô ?

…avant de me rappeler que je lui avais mis une sonnerie spéciale.

-Louna ? C'est Scott.

Je me figeai une seconde avant de me redresser vivement. Mon mouvement brusque déséquilibra Stiles qui manqua de tomber du lit. Je le rattrapai de justesse par le coude et il me gratifia d'un regard mi-noir, mi-gratitude auquel je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention.

-Scott. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'avais voulu parler sur mon ton habituel, mais ma voix avait été aussi froide et tranchante que de la glace. Je remarquai que l'hyperactif s'était rapproché légèrement et tentait d'écouter la conversation. Je le fusillai du regard, et il recula en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je… (Il sembla hésiter.)… j'aimerais te parler.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, fis-je toujours sur le même ton, les mâchoires serrées.

-Je voulais m'excuser et je me disais que ce serait mieux si je te le disais face à face.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, réfléchissant un instant à ce que je pouvais répondre à sa question implicite.

-OK. Quand ?

-Ce soir, chez moi, 20h ?

Je soupirai.

-C'est d'accord.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour chez nous, la première chose que je fis fût de chercher Kingsley. Les Lennox me dirent qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était. Je fis le tour du garage et constatai qu'il était parti à moto. Pas facile à repérer. Je sautai dans ma voiture et partis à sa recherche.

Je fis le tour de la ville avant d'arriver dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas très bien, mais qui -Stiles me l'avait dit- était bien connu des services de police. Je garai la Jaguar, sortis, et lançai une Compulsion pour que personne ne s'en approche. Je fis le tour des petites rues impossibles à traverser en voiture. Je me fis siffler et j'eus droit à des remarques disons…déplacées. Je serrai ma veste plus fort contre moi, mal à l'aise. Je sentis mon malaise grandir et jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait : il existait des quartiers bien pires que celui-ci à Manhattan et il m'était déjà arrivé de les traverser à plusieurs reprises. Je ne m'y étais jamais sentie à l'aise, mais jamais aussi mal à l'aise qu'en ce moment.

Je finis par apercevoir Kingsley dans une impasse, adossé au mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Mon malaise fut si fort en cette instant, que je crus un instant que j'allais perdre connaissance. Je marquai un arrêt et respirai profondément. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au vampire et me plantai devant lui.

-Kingsley ?

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées et me décocha un drôle de sourire.

-Louna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, mais tu ne devrais pas traîner dans des quartiers comme celui-ci.

-Ca fait une heure que je te cherche et…

Je plissai le nez en saisissant une forte odeur d'alcool. Je détournai les yeux pour en trouver la provenance avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de Kingsley.

-Tu empestes l'alcool ! Ne me dis pas que tu es bourré ?

Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

-Peut-être.

Je soupirai en comprenant qu'il était bel et bien saoul.

-Non, en fait, oublie que je suis venue. Ca peut attendre.

Je me retournai et commençai à refaire mon chemin en sens inverse.

-Hé, mais reviens ! Louna !

Je continuai mon chemin sans m'arrêter, ne préférant pas traiter avec lui quand il était dans cet état. Soudain, il me força à m'arrêter en me saisissant le poignet. Il me tourna face à lui. Une lueur étrange traversa son regard et il me sembla que l'odeur d'alcool qui l'entourait diminua. Ce devait être mon imagination.

-Si tu es venue jusqu'ici pour me parler c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je le sondai du regard une seconde : il avait vraiment l'air sobre. Je soupirai.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction d'hier soir. C'était déplacé.

Il me considéra une seconde avant de m'offrir un sourire doux.

-Tu t'excuse de quoi ? D'avoir eu peur ?

Je ne répondis pas et il poursuivit.

-Ta réaction était tout à fait compréhensible, Louna. Même si j'aurais préférer l'éviter, je la comprends parfaitement. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. (Sa voix flancha légèrement.) Tu étais ma meilleure amie, (Il eut un sourire amer.) la seule qui me témoignait un peu d'attention. Et j'ai essayé de te tuer. Je voulais te tuer.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, son discours me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je secouai la tête dans l'espoir de les chasser en vain.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, murmurai-je.

-Oui, mais je l'ai voulu, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Lucifer de me Corrompre. De _te_ Corrompre.

Je ne tins pas compte de sa dernière phrase, songeant qu'il pensait cela juste pour se culpabiliser encore plus.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas ce que ça impliquait. Aucun de nous ne le savait.

Je relevai les yeux sur lui comme il ne répondait pas. Je constatai qu'il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il les chassa en clignant des paupières. Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant. Il m'attira doucement à lui et nos lèvres se scellèrent. Kingsley m'embrassa avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses lèvres avaient encore un goût de whisky, mais je sentais sa tristesse, sa culpabilité et bien d'autres choses. Une larme glissa sur ma joue, mais il m'aurait été impossible de dire à qui elle appartenait. Je mis fin au baiser et m'écartai doucement.

Je regardai l'heure. 19h47. Et merde.

-Je… je suis désolée, balbutiai-je. J'ai…j'ai rendez-vous avec Scott dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Kingsley blêmit et fronça les sourcils.

-Scott ? Comme dans « Scott, l'alpha de Liam » ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je n'aime pas que tu sois seule avec lui, soupira-t-il, mais j'imagine que je n'ai aucune chance de t'en dissuader ?

-Nan, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Alors laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner à ta voiture.

* * *

Je coupai le moteur de la Jaguar et inspirait profondément. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur, et un malaise pire que celui qui m'avait traversée quand j'étais à la recherche de Kingsley m'assaillit. Je fermai les yeux. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Je rouvris les yeux et sortis de la voiture, je me dirigeai d'un pas mal à assuré –chose qui ne m'arrivait presque jamais- vers la porte d'entrée. Je sonnai. Scott apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte une seconde plus tard. Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Nous allâmes dans le salon, Mélissa étant absente. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, mais je restai debout et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Il commença à faire les cents pas. Il avait l'air nerveux, ce qui me réjouit.

-Voilà, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction l'autre soir. C'était déplacé, dit-il répétant presque ce que j'avais dit à Kingsley un peu plus tôt. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Après tout si Liam est un Sang-Bleu, je ne peux rien y faire.

Je le considérai un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il avait l'air sincère et j'avais face à moi le Scott McCall que je connaissais. Cependant, je ne pouvais me débarrasser de cette impression de danger imminent qui m'oppressait la poitrine.

Je finis par écouter ma raison et hochai la tête.

Scott se détendit en comprenant que je le pardonnai.

Il me pria de rester un peu, me demandant entre autre de lui expliquer ce que le fait que Liam soit un Sang-Bleu impliquait. Après une légère hésitation, je finis par accepter.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de nous faire des chocolats chauds à sa façon. J'avais voulu le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine, mais le loup-garou avait décrété que je ne pouvais pas voir ses ingrédients secrets. Je pouffai avant de retourner dans le salon. Scott revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Il m'en tendit une et s'installa à coté de moi. Je fermai les yeux et sentis la tasse. Je reconnu l'odeur du chocolat chaud, mais je distinguai aussi une autre odeur, plus étrange. Elle m'évoquait quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

-Goûte, fit Scott, dis-moi si tu aimes.

Je m'exécutai. Le goût du chocolat dominait, mais je goûtai aussi autre chose. Quelque chose de plus amer et sucré à la fois.

-Alors ?

-C'est pas trop mal. Mais ça m'intrigue ton « élément secret », je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il sembla perdre ses moyens une fraction de seconde avant de me lancer un regard qui se voulait mystérieux.

-Haha…

Je pouffai quand soudain ma vision se troubla.

-Louna ? Tu vas bien ?

Je sentis mes mains trembler.

-Ah…euh…oui, c'est juste que…

Ma vision se brouilla à nouveau.

-Je…je crois que je…je ferai mieux de rentrer…

Je voulus me lever, mais ne réussit qu'à m'étaler pathétiquement sur le tapis. Scott se pencha au-dessus de moi.

-Alors, _Séléné_, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

Tout commença à tourner autour de moi avant de se flouer. Je voulu me lever : en vain.

Cette expression mauvaise sur le visage de Scott… ce ton impérieux et froid à la fois… je les connaissais.

Ils appartenaient au Sang-d'Argent qui m'avait déjà attaquée à deux reprises.

Cette faiblesse soudaine ne pouvait pas être due à la nuit dernière. Mais alors… ? Soudain je compris.

-Tu m'as droguée…, murmurai-je, sentant mes forces me quitter.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, mais la dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer était le rictus mauvais qui ornait ses traits.

*Extrait de _Je compte sur mes doigts_ de _Lola Ces_.

* * *

**Coucou les gens**

**1) Ce n'est pas impossible que je modifie ce chapitre avant de poster le prochain. Si c'est le cas, je l'indiquerai au début du suivant.**

**2) Vos avis, please ? Sur, par exemple le fait que ce soit Kingsley qui ait donné l'idée à Lucifer de Corrompre Louna ; sur le moment Stiles/Louna ; sur le moment Kingsley/Louna ; pourquoi à votre avis Kingsley a-t-il dessaoulé si vite quand il a touché Louna ?**

**Bizz,**

**A la prochaine**


	30. 29 Manipulation

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Manipulation**

En revenant lentement à moi, j'eus vaguement conscience d'être allongée sur une surface gelée. Je décidai de garder les yeux fermés et de ne pas bouger, pour faire croire que j'étais toujours évanouie au cas où je serais surveillée. Je me concentrai sur mon ouïe et entendis la voix de Scott.

-Un marché est un marché. Dîtes-moi comment faire redevenir Liam normal.

Un rire froid lui répondit.

-Son sang est bleu et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il change de couleur.

-Mais…Vous m'aviez dit que… Enfin si je…

Nouveau rire.

-Si crédules ces loups-garou. Ce n'est pas pour rien si vous êtes nos esclaves et ce depuis des siècles.

Je compris soudain à qui Scott parlait et mon sang se glaça.

Un Sang-d'Argent.

Je me retins de justesse de froncer les sourcils. Que faisait-il avec un Sang-d'Argent ? Je me rappelai avoir remarqué avant de m'évanouir que les expressions physiques et verbales de Scott ne lui appartenaient pas. Qu'elles appartenaient au Sang-d'Argent qui m'avait déjà attaquée à plusieurs reprises. L'évidence s'imposa à mon esprit et je me giflai mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Nous aurions dû nous douter que les _Croatan_ n'abandonneraient pas si facilement. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser la colère de Scott pour nous atteindre ?

Les voix se rapprochèrent. Je me détendis du mieux que je pouvais et tentai de garder une respiration lente et régulière.

-…est résistante. Elle aura besoin de sang rouge pour tenir jusqu'à la Corruption. Et je crois savoir que tu es son Familier…

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir à la volée, suivie d'un bruit de choc. L'odeur de Scott remonta jusqu'à moi. La porte se referma tout aussi brusquement. Je dus rassembler toute mon énergie pour rester calme et ne pas étrangler le loup-garou. Au bruit, je déduisis qu'il se levait. Je l'entendis marcher avant d'entendre des bruits sourds, comme si on martelait une porte en métal. J'ouvris les yeux : c'était effectivement le cas. Je me redressai et m'assis en tailleur.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça : la porte fait au moins un mètre d'épaisseur.

Scott se retourna vivement et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Yeux qui exprimaient une terreur comme je n'en avais jamais vue.

Je ne savais pas à quoi elle était due, mais cela me fit jubiler. Peut-être parce qu'il savait de quoi j'étais capable quand j'étais énervée. Et que j'étais capable de lui briser la nuque avant qu'il ait compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Je haussai les sourcils. Il secoua la tête et reprit une contenance –enfin, il essaya-.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il avait voulu parler sur le même ton que moi (froid, moqueur et désinvolte, ce qui demandait pas mal d'entraînement…), mais sa voix avait tremblé et ce n'était certainement pas sous le coup de la colère.

Je fis un signe de tête nonchalant vers la porte.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Le silence se fit et je le vis inspecter la porte. Je regardai autour de moi. Nous étions enfermés dans une salle assez étrange : des barreaux étaient disposés au milieu de la salle, des casiers recouvraient des pans de murs entiers, la porte quant à elle était ronde et ne touchait pas le sol. Je compris subitement où nous nous trouvions.

Nous étions enfermés dans la salle des coffres d'une banque probablement désaffectée.

_Malin, _songeai-je amèrement, _comme ça je n'ai aucune chance d'arriver à défoncer la porte…_ Mais, il n'y avait aucune banque désaffectée à Beacon Hills, si ? Je réprimai un grognement et entendis Scott soupirer. Il se laissa lourdement tomber près de la porte. Je le sondai du regard.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de marché ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et la terreur dans ses yeux s'accentua. Il sembla hésiter.

-J'imagine que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est coincés ici, continuai-je, alors j'aimerais au moins savoir ce que les Sang-d'Argent t'avaient promis.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

-Ils… Ils m'avaient promis que si je te livrais à eux, ils feraient revenir Liam normal…

Je le dévisageai un moment, ahurie. J'étais partagée entre l'idée de l'étrangler là tout de suite, histoire d'être tranquille, et l'idée de le torturer pour le faire payer d'avoir pactisé avec une Abomination. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus : qu'il ait pactisé avec un Sang-d'Argent ; qu'il ait cru que Liam pouvait devenir normal alors que je lui avais bien dit qu'on ne choisissait pas d'être un Sang-Bleu –enfin si, mais c'est une autre histoire…- ; qu'il m'ait livrée aux Sang-d'Argent ; ou bien que je n'ai rien vu venir.

Sûrement un mélange des quatre.

Je respirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Ouais, bon, ça ne marchait absolument pas mon truc… Je me levai et commençai à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Scott me suivit des yeux, l'air craintif, mais je n'y prêtai pas vraiment attention.

Résumons la situation depuis le début :

1\. J'ai reçu un ordre de mission me demandant de trouver un Sang-Bleu dans mon ancienne ville.

2\. J'ai découvert qu'un de mes meilleurs amis était un loup-garou alpha.

3\. Mon équipe et moi avons découvert que le Sang-Bleu était le bêta de mon meilleur ami.

4\. Mes amis se sont faits enlever par des Sang-d'Argent.

5\. J'ai appris à mon meilleur ami que son bêta était un Sang-Bleu, juste après leur sauvetage.

6\. Mon meilleur ami a passé un pacte avec un Sang-d'Argent dans lequel ceux-ci faisaient redevenir son bêta normal, s'il me livrait à eux.

7\. Il l'a fait ; les Sang-d'Argent n'ont pas tenu leur promesse (forcément, puisse qu'ils n'ont aucune parole et que c'est impossible…)

8\. Je me retrouve enfermée dans une ancienne banque qui n'était probablement pas dans la ville avec mon Familier-loup-garou-de-meilleur-ami-qui-m'a-trahie.

Super. Génial. Fantastique.

-Louna ? se risqua Scott.

Je tournai vers lui mes yeux qui devaient lancer des éclairs.

-Quoi ? grognai-je.

-Tu m'en veux ?

Je le dévisageai un instant, en ayant presque envie de rire. Presque.

-Tu livres ta meilleure amie à ses ennemis _mortels_ et tu oses encore lui demander si elle t'en veut ? m'exclamai-je, ma voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

Il baissa les yeux. Je commençais vraiment à envisager de l'étrangler. Je continuai à arpenter la pièce de long en large, cherchant un moyen de nous sortir de là. Je passai ma main sur mon soutien-gorge, vérifiant si j'avais mon épée. Pas d'épée, dommage. Il aurait été surprenant que je l'aie, mais on ne sait jamais. Je finis par me diriger vers la porte, non pas pour essayer de la défoncer comme un certain traître, mais plutôt pour inspecter le verrou. Je m'agenouillai pour être à hauteur de celui-ci. Le mécanisme était assez complexe, mais une petite Compulsion et ça marcherait…à condition que les Sang-d'Argent n'en ait pas déjà mis une dessus. Mais bon ils avaient peut-être oublié ? Je fermai les yeux le temps de me concentrer. Je rouvris les yeux et lançai la Compulsion…

…ce qui me valut d'être projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je heurtai les casiers, tête la première, avec un bruit sourd. Je grimaçai et me massai le crâne. Bon, d'accord, ils n'avaient pas oublié. Ils avaient même mis la Compulsion la plus puissante que j'aie jamais vue –façon de parler-. Je voulu me relever, mais vis une légère trace de sang sur la main avec laquelle je m'étais massée le crâne. Je me tâtai la tête à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure, mais ne sentis rien. Elle avait dû cicatriser.

Je me relevai en chancelant. Ma vision se troubla. Je secouai la tête. J'entendis un son assez répétitif comme…des battements de cœur. Mon regard se posa instinctivement sur le cou de Scott. Je secouai à nouveau la tête pour tenter de m'éclaircir les idées.

-Louna ?

Le loup-garou avait dû saisir mon regard. Au prix de grands efforts, je réussis à détourner le regard. Je passai la langue sur mes canines pour vérifier qu'elles avaient toujours une taille normale. Je soupirai : pas encore de crocs.

Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que je n'ai pas ressenti la Soif plus tôt avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je fronçai les sourcils. A quand remontai mon dernier « repas » ? Vendredi, quand je m'étais retrouvée à l'hôpital, il me semble, et nous étions…dimanche ? ou peut-être lundi ? Je grognai : cette foutue Soif m'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. _Si je n'arrive déjà plus à réfléchir, _songeai-je, _ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que mes instincts ne prennent le dessus et que je me jette sur Scott._

* * *

Plus les heures passaient, plus les questions qui tournoyaient dans mon esprit étaient nombreuses. Pourquoi nous garder enfermés ici ? Que me voulaient les Sang-d'Argent ? Comptaient-ils m'emporter ? Me Corrompre ? Pourquoi avoir enfermé Scott ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir simplement tué ? Combien de temps mon équipe mettrait-elle à remarquer ma disparition ? Serait-il trop tard ?... Toutes ces questions me donnaient le tournis.

Je soupirai et appuyai ma tête contre le mur. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de recontacter mon équipe.

Première essai : Kingsley : négatif ; Ted : négatif ; Sam : négatif.

Deuxième essai : mêmes résultats.

Troisième essai : mêmes résultats.

-Louna ? fit Scott d'une voix rauque.

J'ouvris les yeux et le regardai froidement.

-Quoi ? aboyai-je.

Il sembla hésiter une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où on est ?

Je plissai les yeux et le sondai -encore- du regard. Était-il sérieux ? Alors que j'allais lui dire d'arrêter de se payer de ma tête, je songeai que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Je me levai, m'approchai de lui et me baissai pour bien voir ses yeux. J'attrapai sans ménagement son visage à une main et scrutai ses yeux. Un éclat argenté au fond de ses pupilles attira mon regard. _Évidemment, j'aurais dû y penser._

Je le giflai.

L'éclat disparut.

D'accord, ce n'était qu'un test, mais au moins s'il s'était avéré négatif, j'aurais eu le plaisir de le frapper. Comme il était positif, j'avais le plaisir de l'avoir frappé et j'en savais un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé

Il me dévisagea, surpris et choqué. Je me relevai.

-Il se passe que tu as été manipulé. Victime de Suggestion.

-De quoi ?

-Un Sang-d'Argent s'est infiltré dans ta tête pour te faire aller dans la direction qu'il souhaitait, si tu préfères.

Il me considéra un instant, plus choqué que surpris. Il secoua la tête.

-Mais… ? Comment ?

-La bonne question n'est pas « comment », mais plutôt « quand ». Personnellement, je dirais quand vous vous êtes faits enlever par les Sang-d'Argent. Tu n'as aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé après, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber à terre.

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

Il réfléchit un instant, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-On est revenus… sur Terre ? (J'hochai la tête.) Tu as hurlé quelque chose dans une langue que je n'avais jamais entendu et… (Il fronça les sourcils, fouillant sa mémoire.) C'est comme si une lumière argentée t'avais recouverte avant qu'elle ne…sorte de toi –je ne vois pas comment je peux dire ça autrement-. Les Sang-d'Argents ont explosés. J'ai vu Kingsley tomber au sol. Tu as crié son nom et tu t'es précipitée vers lui. Après, plus rien.

_Pendant notre moment d'inattention_, pensai-je. Je m'étais attendue à ce que son dernier souvenir soit dans le _Glom_, mais finalement, il n'était pas beaucoup plus tard.

Je commençai à le briefer sur les évènements qui avaient suivis, je m'apprêtais à lui annoncer à nouveau l'identité du Sang-Bleu, quand son regard changea et qu'il murmura :

-C'était Liam…

-Oui, approuvai-je doucement, Liam est un Sang-Bleu.

Je me tus le temps de lui laisser digérer la nouvelle. Il déglutit :

-C'est bon, pas besoin de continuer, je m'en…

J'entendis du bruit dehors et lui fis signe de se taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit révélant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Je vis deux silhouettes apparaître derrière lui. J'entendis le rythme cardiaque de Scott accélérer, tout comme le mien. Je voulus le faire redescendre, mais un autre désavantage de la Soif m'en empêchait.

Le Sang-d'Argent me décocha un sourire éblouissant qui m'aurait sûrement faite fondre s'il n'avait pas été une Abomination.

-Ma chère _Séléné_, je pense que nous devons parler.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Premièrement, désolée pour le retard.**

**Deuxièmement, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre.**

**Troisièmement, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? **

**A votre avis comment Louna va-t-elle réussir à s'en sortir ? Elle ne s'en sortira pas ? Son équipe va-t-elle la retrouver à temps ? Scott et Louna réussiront-ils à s'enfuir ?**

**Si Louna n'a pas reconnu l'endroit où elle se trouve, est-ce que vous vous l'avez trouvé ?**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	31. 30 Barbatos

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 30 :**

_**Barbatos**_

-Ma chère _Séléné_, je pense que nous devons parler.

Une des personnes derrière lui –une femme- s'avança et m'attrapa par le bras. Je la laissai me relever. Une fois debout, j'utilisai l'élan pour pivoter sur moi-même et lui décocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Malheureusement, elle intercepta mon mouvement et attrapa mon pied. Je tentai de me dégager, mais je savais qu'elle me briserait la cheville si je me débattais trop. Ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment été un problème en soit, si la Soif ne ralentissait pas la cicatrisation.

Celui qui avait parlé soupira théâtralement.

-Si tu pouvais te tenir tranquille… De toute façon dans le cas peu probable où tu réussirais à nous battre tous les trois, que compterais-tu faire après ? Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux pour que tu puisses nous gérer toute seule, tu n'as pas ton épée, tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où tu trouves et sans Sang-Rouge tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. Alors évite de résister, ce serait juste plus douloureux pour toi.

Je soupirai. Le femme me sonda du regard avant de me lâcher. Elle me poussa en avant. Je pensai qu'ils allaient me faire sortir mais au lieu de ça, le troisième Sang-d'Argent me mit un bandeau sur les yeux avant de me jeter sur son épaule. Je tentai de voir au travers du tissu, mais le bandeau devait être fait dans une matière spéciale car je n'obtins aucun résultat. J'entendis la porte de la salle des coffres se refermer. Je songeai à sauter de l'épaule du Sang-d'Argent, à enlever le bandeau et à m'enfuir, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. J'y serais peut-être arrivée si j'avais été au top de ma forme, mais ce serait un échec total dans l'état dans lequel j'étais.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Stiles décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

-Ouais ?

-Louna est avec toi ?

-Euh… qui est à l'appareil ?

-Kingsley Martin. Est-ce qu'elle est avec toi, oui ou non ? gronda-t-il.

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne l'a plus vue depuis qu'elle est allée voir Scott et elle répond pas sur son portable.

-Ben alors c'est qu'elle est chez lui, objecta Stiles.

-Ils viennent de se réconcilier et elle passe la nuit chez lui ? Tu vois, là, j'y crois pas trop.

Stiles pouffa.

-Et ben c'est que tu connais mal Louna.

Il raccrocha. Kingsley considéra son portable un moment, dubitatif. Il partit rejoindre les jumeaux.

-Alors ? demanda Sam.

-Elle est pas chez Stiles.

-C'est qu'elle est chez Scott, alors, lança Ted.

-Nan, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne prendrait pas un tel risque.

-Risque de quoi ? Scott est peut-être un Vrai Alpha, mais Louna est une des anges déchues les plus puissantes de toute la Création.

-Tu n'as pas tort, mais…

Il fût incapable de terminer sa phrase, tout simplement car il ne savait pas pourquoi il refusait de croire qu'elle était chez Scott.

-…mais tu es simplement jaloux à l'idée qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux, lâcha Ted. Scott est son Familier, va falloir que tu t'y fasses.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, contra-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir et attrapa ses clés. Il sortit et sauta dans sa voiture, dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour chez les McCall.

Jaloux ? Lui ? N'importe quoi. Il avait juste un mauvais pressentiment pour Louna. De toute façon de quoi aurait-il été jaloux ? Que Louna ait un Familier ? Que Scott soit son Familier ? Ou qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ait couché avec Scott ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Non, c'était juste… qu'il n'aimait pas que Louna passe la nuit chez d'autres mecs. Il soupira en se rendant à l'évidence.

S'il ne supportait pas que Louna soit avec un autre homme que lui, il était très probablement jaloux.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

Je fus brusquement jetée à terre. On m'enleva le bandeau et je découvris une pièce pour le moins…étrange. C'était visiblement un ancien bureau, d'ailleurs le bureau et quelques chaises étaient toujours là. Les murs n'arboraient leur papier peint que par endroit. Jusque là tout était plus ou moins normal. Ce qui l'étaient un peu moins était les chaînes accrochées à diverses hauteurs. Un frisson glacé me traversa l'échine.

-Excuse-le pour sa brusquerie, me dit le Sang-d'Argent de toute à l'heure. Je lui avais demandé d'y aller doucement, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air condescendant. Assieds-toi je t'en prie.

Il fit un geste vers la chaise en face de celle dans laquelle il était assis. Je me levai, suspicieuse. Je m'assis dans le siège indiqué, sans jamais lâché l'Abomination du regard. Je croisai les bras.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Il me scruta un instant.

-Pour commencer sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Un Sang-d'Argent, une Abomination, un _Croatan_,…

Il pouffa d'un rire sans joie.

-Non, je parle de mon vrai nom. Ce serait quand même mieux si on connaissait nos noms respectifs pour discuter, non ? Et comme je connais déjà le tien…

Je sondai ses yeux et soudain son nom m'apparut. Je souris.

-_Barbatos_, ça fait longtemps. Depuis le 4ème, si je ne m'abuse ? Ne t'avais-je pas envoyé en Enfer ?

Je tentais de restée nonchalante, mais mon rythme cardiaque venait de grimper en flèche. Je me tenais face à _Barbatos,_ le Vieil Homme. L'incarnation même de la cupidité. Un ange déchu très puissant et que j'avais personnellement envoyé dans les Abîmes. Même si j'étais beaucoup plus puissante que lui en temps normal, dans ce cycle je n'avais jamais que 17 ans et je n'étais pas vraiment au maximum de mes possibilités.

Il eut l'air faussement déçu.

-Tu m'as reconnu ? Dommage…

Je souris arrogamment.

-Je suis _Séléné_, tu crois quoi… Mais ce qui m'intrigue est : comment as-tu fait pour sortir de l'Enfer ? Je suis certaine de t'y avoir envoyé moi-même.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis _Barbatos_, j'incarne peut-être la Cupidité, mais aussi la Manipulation. Quand on s'y prend bien, Helda n'est pas si difficile à convaincre.

-Helda, évidemment, marmonnai-je. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi vous tenez tous tellement à revenir sur Terre ? La dernière fois que je suis allée aux Enfers, c'était une copie de la Terre, alors je ne vois pas ce que vous gagniez de plus…

-Ce qu'on gagne de plus ? Va faire un tour en Enfer et dis-moi que tu préfères rester là-bas.

-Désolée, mais mon sang est bleu, je ne serais pas vraiment la bienvenue là-bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il haussa un sourcil avant de m'offrir un sourire charmeur.

-Si ça ne tient qu'à ça, je peux vite y remédier, chérie.

Il dévoila ses crocs.

-Même pas en rêve ! m'exclamai-je.

-C'est ce qu'on verra…

Il se leva.

-Passons, fini les bavardages. On pourra reprendre après si tu le souhaites, on pourrait même faire autre chose, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suggestif qui me fit rouler des yeux. Mais avant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir.

-Je t'écoute, mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas t'aider car je ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il se passe au Conclave actuellement.

Il passa derrière moi. Je me tendis encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà quand, en ramenant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, ses doigts glacés s'attardèrent sur mon cou. Je frissonnai. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque et il me dit à l'oreille.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça s'est passé il y a très longtemps et je sais que tu y étais.

Je tentai de garder mon calme face à une angoisse soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Si tu veux bien te lever…

Hein ? Comment ça je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir ? Je m'exécutai, sur mes gardes. Alors, sans prévenir, il me jeta à terre et m'attacha les poignets aux chaînes les plus proches du sol.

-T'es au courant que si tu veux que je parle, m'enchaîner n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, fis-je.

_Barbatos _sourit.

-Justement, je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles, mais ça m'arrangerais que tu te détendes.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que comptait-il faire ?

-Voyons, ma chère tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Il sourit mystérieusement en dévoilant ses crocs. _Ca, c'est pas bon…_

-Crois-moi, tu comprendras bien assez vite…

Alors, sans que j'ai le temps de la voir bouger, il s'agenouilla derrière moi et passa un bras en travers de mon buste pour me plaquer contre lui. Mon cœur accéléra encore plus que je ne le croyais possible. Le Sang-d'Argent parut légèrement déçu.

-C'est pas drôle, tu ne m'as même pas éviter… (Il se fit songeur.) Mais m'as-tu seulement vu ?

Je ne répondis pas.

-Tu perds tes forces _Séléné..._,constata-t-il. Si je t'ai laissé ton Familier c'est pour que tu ne dépérisses pas, que tu puisses te nourrir. Soit, je crois qu'après ça tu devrais accepter mon cadeau…

Comme je m'y attendais, il plongea ses crocs dans ma gorge. Je gémis. Je tentai de me débattre, mais comme il l'avait dit, j'avais perdu mes forces et il était vraiment très fort.

Il commença à aspirer le sang et je le sentis se forger un passage dans mon esprit. Je me figeai et tentai de l'éjecter de ma tête.

-_N'essaye pas de résister, ce serait juste plus douloureux_, me dit-il mentalement.

Je compris que j'avais échoué à lui barrer l'accès à mon esprit. Je sentis qu'il commençai à fouiller mes souvenirs. Je n'avais peut-être pas réussi à lui barrer l'accès à mon esprit, mais peut-être arriverais-je à lui barrer l'accès à ce qu'il cherche.

-_C'est peine perdue, mon cœur, il y a beaucoup trop de souvenir à protéger, tu n'y arriverais pas. Et puis ça remonte à trop loin pour que tu t'en souviennes déjà…_

-_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois._

Comme il avait accès à mon esprit, j'avais également accès au sien. Je n'eus donc aucun mal à pénétrer dans sa tête. Je cherchai ce qu'il voulait trouver dans mon esprit. Quand il se rendit compte de ce que je faisais, il arrêta brutalement de fouiller mes souvenirs et enleva ses crocs de ma gorge. J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. _Barbatos_ grogna avant de me lâcher. Il me jeta à nouveau à terre -ce qui fit moins mal que la première fois étant donné que j'étais déjà à moitié couchée à terre-. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

-Alors comme ça tu cherches à me bloquer les souvenirs que je cherche ? Tu devrais coopérer _Séléné_, ce n'est pas malin ce que tu fais là…

L'ange déchu attrapa mon bras et fit glisser le pseudo menotte un peu plus bas, de manière à dégager mon poignet.

-Pour la peine…

Il approcha mon poignet de ses lèvres, les yeux rivés aux miens. _Il me semblait bien que c'était trop beau…_ Il embrassa doucement mon poignet. _Qu'est-ce que…?_ Je sentis ses crocs contre ma peau une seconde avant qu'ils ne percent la chaire. Un léger cri m'échappa. _Barbatos_ commença à boire avidement. Je savais très bien pourquoi il m'avait mordue là et pas à la gorge : car comme ça il ne risquait pas de me tuer. Ma vue se brouilla. Je fermai les yeux. Me faire tomber dans les pommes, ça par contre…

Il continua à boire pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Il rétracta doucement ses crocs et embrassa la blessure. Il déposa mon bras au sol.

-J'espère que… _Séléné _?

Il devait penser que je m'étais évanouie. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décidais de lui faire croire que c'était effectivement le cas. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Si fragile ces jeunes Sang-Bleu, marmonna-t-il.

Je sentis qu'il détachait mes poignets. Il me souleva doucement et je gémis. Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il ne m'avait pas jetée sur son épaule, mais qu'il me portait normalement -façon de parler-.

Etrange.

J'entendis des portes s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de finalement entendre la porte de la salle des coffres.

J'entendis Scott se redresser brusquement.

-Ne fais pas cette tête-là, dit _Barbatos_, elle a juste perdu connaissance. Il en faut plus que ce que je lui ai fait pour la tuer.

Il me posa délicatement au sol. Vraiment, je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi était-il si doux quand il pensait que j'étais inconsciente ? D'autres questions me venaient à l'esprit quand il prit la parole.

-Mais si tu veux qu'elle survive aux prochaines fois…

_Génial, parce qu'il y aura des prochaines fois…_

-…tu as intérêt à la convaincre de te mordre.

* * *

**Coucou les gens,**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**A votre avis qu'elle sera la réaction de Kingsley en arrivant chez les McCall et en découvrant que ni Scott, ni Louna n'y est ?**

** Est-ce que Scott va réussir à convaincre Louna de le mordre ?**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bizz**


	32. 31 Le Corcovado

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 31 :**

**Le Corcovado**

J'attendis que les pas de _Barbatos _se soient éloignés pour me redresser vivement faisant sursauter Scott. Je tanguai, prise de vertiges.

-Doucement, fit-il en me stabilisant. Ca va ?

-Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? grognai-je.

-Ouais, nan… Tu veux…?

Je l'interrompis d'un geste.

-Nan, c'est bon, fis-je sèchement.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…

-Ca va je te dis ! aboyai-je. De toute façon, tu dis ça seulement parce que _Barbatos_ t'as dit que je pouvais y rester si je ne buvais pas ton sang…

Il parut perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais… ? Non ! Regarde-toi Louna, tu es toute blanche, tu trembles et tu tiens à peine debout…

Je soupirai en constatant qu'il avait raison. S'il me lâchait, je m'écroulerais. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que mes crocs ne soient pas encore… Ah non, en fait, ils étaient toujours là, je n'y faisais juste plus attention.

-Bon d'accord.

Scott s'assit à terre et me prit sur ses jambes. Je me laissai faire, en ayant la ferme intention de ne pas lui prendre beaucoup de sang. Seulement, la même chose que la première fois que je l'avais mordu se produisit. Mon cerveau s'éteint et mes instincts prirent le dessus. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules et je plongeai brutalement mes crocs dans son cou. Scott hoqueta de surprise. Etrangement, dès que le liquide carmin coula dans ma gorge, je ne fus pas revigorée. Au contraire, une légère fatigue s'insinua dans mes veines. Je m'écartai, ne trouvant définitivement pas ça normal.

Et là ce ne fut pas la légère fatigue, mais le coup de massue qui me tomba dessus. Je clignai des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scott. Tu peux continuer...

Je secouai la tête en me retenant de bâiller. Déjà la dernière fois que j'avais mordu Scott, je ne m'étais pas sentie beaucoup mieux -un peu, mais pas beaucoup-, cette fois, cela avait même eu l'effet inverse.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Scott, ayant deviné mon état, me serra contre lui et ne dit rien. Je fermai les yeux et tombai dans les bras de Morphée, bercée par les battements de cœur de mon Familier.

**P.O.V. Kingsley :**

Kingsley fit le tour de la maison McCall une dernière fois. Aucun signe de Louna ou de Scott. Et aucun signe non plus qu'elle ait passé la nuit là-bas. Il ne savait pas trop si cette découverte devait le rassurer ou l'inquiéter. D'un coté, il pouvait être -presque- certain qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, d'un autre coté cela voulait dire que Louna avait dormi autre part et il avait déjà fait le tour du champ des possibilités…

Soudain une pensée qui lui glaça le sang lui traversa l'esprit.

_Et si Louna avait été enlevée par les Sang-d'Argent ?_

Il secoua la tête. Impossible. Elle était chez Scott, il avait senti son odeur. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où ils étaient partis.

_Et si Scott étaient de mèche avec les Sang-d'Argent et qu'il leur avait livré Louna ?_ insista son esprit.

Il grogna. Il aurait voulu se mettre des claques pour penser une chose pareille, mais au fond de lui, il sentait que c'était la vérité.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à la contacter.

**P.O.V. Louna :**

La première chose que je sentis en me réveillant fus que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de mou de confortable qui n'était certainement pas Scott. Je me dis un instant que tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que j'allais ouvrir les yeux et que j'allais voir un Kingsley profondément endormi. Et puis il y avait eu cette autre rêve aussi. Ou plutôt un souvenir… C'était la nuit où nous avions été sauvé Liam, je me revoyais en train de me battre avec mon double, celui-ci m'affirmant que je n'étais pas un ange déchu, mais une déesse.

J'ouvris les yeux et ne pus empêcher un cri de franchir mes lèvres. Je voulus reculer, mais j'étais de nouveau enchaînée.

-Salut, chérie, fit _Barbatos_ avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien dormi ?

Je ne répondis pas et réussis à m'asseoir tant bien que mal. Je remarquai que la surface confortable sur laquelle j'étais couchée n'était autre qu'un vieux matelas. Les Sang-d'Argent suivit mon regard.

-Je me suis dit que tu serais mieux là-dessus que sur le sol de la salle des coffres, bien que je ne doutes pas que ton petit-copain soit confortable…

-Scott n'est pas mon petit-copain.

Il parut surpris.

-Non ? Il me semblait que les Sang-Bleu avaient tendance à sortir avec leurs Familiers. (Il haussa un sourcil, l'air curieux.) A moins que tu sois déjà avec un Sang-Bleu…

-Non plus.

-Toi, _Séléné_, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu n'as pas de petit-ami ? Même pas _Hélios_ ?

J'allais mentir que je n'avais pas encore reconnu mon jumeau quand il ajouta :

-A moins que ce soit un Sang-d'Argent ?

Je ne répondis pas. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt… C'est _Araquiel_, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête.

Je tiquai. Pourquoi lui répondais-je ? Je secouai la tête en m'efforçant de m'éclaircir les idées.

-Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? grognai-je.

-Depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Il se leva.

-Bon, et si on s'y remettait ?

-Même si je te dis non, tu vas le faire, marmonnai-je.

Il sourit, se leva et s'assit à coté de moi. Il m'effleura la joue du bout des doigts ce qui me fit frissonner de dégoût.

-Alors, comptes-tu coopérer, aujourd'hui ?

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de le foudroyer du regard. Comme s'il ne se doutait pas de la réponse…

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non…

Il m'attira à lui. Etant donné que j'avais mordu Scott hier -enfin, il me semble que c'était hier, je n'avais plus une très bonne notion du temps- je devais avoir repris des forces. C'est pourquoi, je me dégageai et tentai de briser les chaînes…opération qui se solda par un bel échec. Je retombai sur le matelas. _Barbatos_ me regarda, amusé.

-C'est la corde utilisée par les _Venator_, ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas reconnu.

Il m'attira à lui, et avant que j'aie le temps de me dégager, il planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. Il s'insinua à nouveau dans ma tête. Je réprimai un grognement de frustration. J'avais l'impression d'être à sa merci et je détestai ça.

-_Mais c'est effectivement le cas ma chère. Tu es à ma merci et je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Je peux te tuer, te torturer, t'Emporter, ou faire quelque chose de bien plus amusant._

Je roulai des yeux mentalement.

-_Pervers !_

Il ne répondit pas. J'en profitai pour retourner à mon tour dans sa tête. Je trouvai le souvenir qu'il cherchai et souris intérieurement. J'eus un hoquet quand il arriva dans les souvenir de Suzanne D'Auvrecher -mon dernier cycle-. Le souvenir qu'il cherchait était vraiment très lointain et s'il arrivait jusque là, je ne savais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

Ma vision commença à se troubler._ Oh, non, pas maintenant…_ Des points lumineux apparurent devant mes yeux. Puis…plus rien.

* * *

_-Louna !_

_Je me retournai et vis Kingsley derrière moi. Je me jetai dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou tandis qu'il enfouissait la sienne dans mes cheveux._

_-Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il._

_Il m'écarta et me tint à bout de bras. Il me détailla du regard avant de pâlir. Il effleura ma gorge du bout des doigts._

_-Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? me pressa-t-il._

_Hein ? Pourquoi me demandait-il où j'étais ? J'étais avec lui. Dans sa chambre. Soudain, je compris que nous étions dans un rêve. Je fus prise de violents tremblements et mes jambes cessèrent de me porter. Kingsley me rattrapa et s'assit sur le lit en me serrant contre lui._

_-Dans une banque…, finis-je pas répondre._

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_-Une banque ?_

_-Oui, elle…elle est désaffectée. Je…je sais pas si elle est ici, à Beacon Hills…_

_Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent._

_-Kingsley…il faut que tu nous retrouves, _Barbatos, _il…_

_-_Barbatos _? répéta-t-il. Et comment ça _vous _retrouver ? Qui est avec toi ?_

_Le ton de sa voix se fit plus dur, plus sec._

_-Scott… _Barbatos_ l'a manipulé pour qu'il me livre à lui…(Il serra la mâchoire.)…il…il cherche…le Corcovado._

_Je désignai ma gorge._

_-Il m'a mordue pour voir le Corcovado. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il…_

* * *

Je me redressai brusquement en toussant. _Barbatos _se redressa et je compris que c'était lui qui m'avait réveillée. Il me gifla, passablement énervé.

-Croyais-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser discuter avec ce _cher_ _Araquiel_ ? D'autant plus que quand tu dors, je n'arrive pas à fouiller ton esprit…

Il n'y arrivait que si j'étais consciente ? Bon à savoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment avait-il su que c'était un rêve créer par Kingsley et que je ne m'étais tout simplement pas évanouie ?

-Si tu veux savoir comment je sais que c'était lui, c'est simple. Tu n'a pas perdu connaissance, tu es tombée dans un faux sommeil. Ils ne peuvent être créer que par des Sang-d'Argent, et comme ce n'est pas moi, je me doute qui l'a fait…

Il soupira.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir recommencer. Et cette fois si tu pouvais arrêter d'essayer de me bloquer tes souvenirs, ce serait gentil…

-Attends !

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu étais là quand vous avez essayer d'enlever Liam, j'imagine ?

-Exact.

-Un niveau avant celui où vous vous trouviez, Kingsley et moi avons dû nous battre. Etait-ce vous qui contrôliez les illusions ?

Il me dévisagea, sincèrement surpris.

-Je pensais qu'_Araquiel_ t'aurais expliquer. Non, nous ne les contrôlions pas. Certaine personne se battent contre leur pire frayeur, d'autre contre leur jumeau ou contre leur meilleur ami, d'autre encore contre eux-mêmes. Mais peut importe celui contre lequel tu t'es battue, ce qu'il a pu te dire est vrai. Tu n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais c'est vrai. Ou alors c'est quelque chose que tu te reproches. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre.

_Vous pourriez déchaîner les Enfers si vous le vouliez ! Vous êtes des dieux, des titans !_ Je ne me reprochais pas d'être une déesse. Alors cela voudrait-il que j'étais… ? Non, impossible. _Barbatos_ mentait. Point à la ligne. Mais j'étais intimement convaincue qu'il disait la vérité, il n'aurait aucune raison de me mentir sur ce point.

-Si tu n'as pas d'autre question, si on retournait à nos moutons ?

* * *

Je vécus les heures et peut-être même les jours qui suivirent comme dans un brouillard. Je ne me souvenais de pratiquement de rien. J'avais utilisé toute mon énergie à empêcher _Barbatos_ de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Je m'étais arrangée pour qu'il n'ait pas accès à ce cycle-là. Je n'avais pas remordu Scott, j'en étais certaine, il avait insister, et j'avais faillis céder plus d'une fois, mais j'avais réussi à tenir bon.

Le reste est très flou dans ma mémoire, à mon avis je dus perdre connaissance plus d'une fois. Je me souviens principalement d'éclats de voix et de sensations. Mon dernier semblant de souvenir me laisse penser que je suis peut-être retournée en cycle passif…

_J'ouvris les yeux au moment où une voix masculine assez familière grogna :_

_-Accélère ! Je sens qu'elle lâche, on est en train de la perdre !_

_Je reconnus la voix de Kingsley et devinais que c'était contre lui que j'étais appuyée. Mon corps était comme engourdis, je ne sentais presque rien en dehors d'une légère pression sur mon flanc gauche. Je baissai les yeux. Kingsley semblait appuyé beaucoup plus fort que je ne le sentais à cette endroit._

_Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang bleu._

_Je levai la tête et croisai son regard. Il m'offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, contraste saisissant avec la peur -la panique,même- que je lisais dans ses yeux. Il m'embrassa sur le front en me serrant plus fort._

_-Reste avec moi, je t'en prie Louna, murmura-t-il d'une voix où pointait le désespoir._

_Il me sembla qu'il ajouta quelque chose, mais je ne compris pas et sombrai à nouveau._

* * *

**Coucou les gens, **

**Je sais, je sais, la fin n'est vraiment pas claire...c'était le but.**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez ce qu'il s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à l'école ou au travail (pour ceux qui seraient encore en congé).**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bises Psychotiques.**

**PS : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction sur TW intitulée : "Nom de Code : Blackswan", il y a des OC, c'est un UA, mais je peux vous assurer à 90% qu'il y aura du sang. Elle est sur mon profil.**


	33. 32 Culpabilité

**Coucou les gens,**

**Si je mets mon commentaire ici, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que le chapitre est écrit à la première personne (habituel), mais seulement, ce n'est pas du point de vue de Louna, mais de Kingsley. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi.**

**Le chapitre ne fait que 4 pages word, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit un peu plus long, mais je ne serais pas vraiment l'allongé. De toute façon, je pense qu'il va déjà vous provoquer pas mal d'émotions, donc s'il avait été plus long... ^^**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 32 :**

** Culpabilité**

Je tenais la main de Louna comme si ma vie en dépendait, sans jamais lâcher la jeune fille du regard.

Voilà maintenant une journée que nous l'avions ramenée, une semaine depuis qu'elle avait disparu.

Une semaine que ma culpabilité me consumait à petit feu.

J'aurais dû écouter mon intuition ce jour-là. Ne pas la laisser y aller seule. Je savais que quelque chose se tramait.

Non, en fait, j'aurais dû écouter mon intuition il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Ne pas l'accepter dans mon équipe. La recaler en prétendant qu'elle était trop jeune. Lui dire que nous en reparlerions quand elle serait sortie de son Crépuscule. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'est cinq ans quand on est immortel ? Et comme elle aurait sûrement piqué une crise parce que ce serait dans trop longtemps à son goût, j'aurais pu lui répondre d'attendre qu'elle soit majeure, ce qui réduisait la durée d'attente de trois ans.

Au lieu de quoi j'avais accepté de la former en me disant que comme tout s'était extrêmement bien passé dans ses précédents cycles, il n'y aurait pas de problème dans celui-ci. A la différence que dans tous ses autres cycles sans exception, elle était devenue _Venator_ vers 25 ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était plus dans son Crépuscule et qu'elle était unie. Ici, elle venait d'entrer dans son Crépuscule, et elle serait unie au plus tôt dans quatre ans.

_Elle sera unie dans quatre ans, si elle se réveille, sinon elle ne le sera plus jamais…_

Je serrai les dents.

Encore ces voix.

Souvenirs indélébiles de toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises. J'avais remarqué quelques jours plus tôt qu'elles avaient disparues depuis que nous étions arrivés à Beacon Hills. Et j'étais presque certain que c'était ma culpabilité qui les avait réveillées. J'avais toujours su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne reviennent.

_Louna va se réveiller,_ tentai-je de me convaincre.

Mais il fallait admettre que son état était plus que préoccupant. Elle était si pâle que l'_Illuminata_ donnait l'impression que sa peau était bleue. Les morsures qui la couvraient sur la gorge et les poignets ne cicatrisaient pas, et sa peau était passait constamment d'un froid glacial à une chaleur solaire. Seule chose plus ou moins réconfortante, sa respiration qui, certes irrégulière, était assez profonde.

Je sursautai –à nouveau- en entendant le carillon de l'entrée retentir. Mes équipiers avaient jugé bon d'emmener Louna autre part –en l'occurrence chez Deaton-, car même si elle m'_appartenait_, s'ils s'étaient mis en tête de la Corrompre, il était fort possible que les Sang-d'Argent cherchent à la retrouver.

* * *

_Louna s'effondra. Je me précipitai vers elle. Je la rattrapai de justesse et la serrai contre moi. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'elle était toujours consciente. Soulagement qui disparut instantanément quand je vis qu'elle saignait. Je cherchais la provenance du sang et vis que la jeune fille avait une large coupure à la taille. Coupure qui avait l'air très profonde et qui n'était pas prête de cicatriser. Je la soulevai doucement et elle s'accrocha à mon t-shirt._

_Je rejoignis les Lennox et Scott, tout en surveillant le rythme cardiaque de Louna qui ne cessait de baisser._

_Je resserrai ma prise sur la vampire. Je la secouai doucement, en voyant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, tout en tentant de ne pas paniquer. Elle allait s'en sortir. Elle s'en sortait toujours. Louna ouvrit faiblement les yeux._

_-Hé, reste éveillée, d'accord ?_

_-Mais je suis si fatiguée, murmura-t-elle._

_Je lui fis un sourire compatissant tout en tentant de masquer mon inquiétude._

_-Je sais, mais il faut que…_

Je me réveillai brusquement en sentant quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule. Je clignai des yeux et vis Ted qui me dévisageait, inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ?

Je secouai la tête, en tentant de calmer ma respiration.

-Ouais, je me suis juste assoupi…

Évidemment, il ne me crut pas. Je ne me serais pas cru moi-même. Ted voulut sourire, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas très détendu. Aucun de nous ne l'était.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu n'as plus dormi depuis plus de trois jours.

En y réfléchissant, cela faisait peut-être même plus de trois jours que je n'avais pas dormi. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait beaucoup dormi ses derniers jours. L'avantage d'être un Sang-d'Argent était que cela ne se voyait pas aussi fort que sur un Sang-Bleu ou encore un Sang-Rouge. Ted, contrairement à moi, avait les traits assez tirés.

-Du changement ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, les yeux baissés.

-J'ai appelé le Dr. Pat, elle sera là d'ici deux jours.

-Tu restes avec elle ? demandai-je, d'une petite voix. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ted hocha la tête. Je me levai et lâchai à contre coeur la main de Louna. Je sortis, descendis les escaliers, et ouvris la porte avec un simple Compulsion. Evidemment, connaissant nos capacités, Deaton n'avait pas vraiment vu l'utilité de nous donner des clés.

Je songeai à prendre ma voiture, avant de me résoudre à marcher. Je déambulai dans Beacon Hills pendant ce qui me parut une éternité. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais et m'en fichais pas mal, plutôt tourné vers ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. J'étais parfaitement conscient que ressasser le passé était une très mauvaise chose, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher…

_J'ouvris brusquement la troisième porte et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me figea un instant._

_Un Sang-d'Argent était penché sur la gorge d'une Louna à moitié consciente._

_Je remarquai qu'elle était enchaînée et ma rage redoubla. Je compris que j'avais grogné quand le Sang-d'Argent se retourna et que la jeune fille s'affaissa. Je le reconnus une seconde avant qu'il ne me saute dessus. J'esquivai et dégainai mon épée en même temps que lui. Nous nous tournâmes autour attendant un moment d'inattention pour attaquer l'autre. Un sourire glacial étira ses traits._

_-Une semaine ? Vraiment, _Araquiel _? Je pensais quand même qu'elle comptait un peu plus pour toi…_

_Je réprimai un grognement. Il comptait jouer sur mes sentiments pour Louna pour m'atteindre…et je n'étais pas certain de réussir à tenir._

_-Rien à répondre ? continua _Barbatos_. En fouillant…_

_Je cessai de l'écouter et observai sa manière de bouger pour trouver une faille dans sa garde. Alors qu'il me semblait que j'avais trouvé son point faible, j'entendis sa phrase qui me gela sur place._

_-…elle t'aime. C'était assez mignon. Mais vu le temps que tu as mis à la retrouver… (Il secoua la tête, condescendant.) Si elle daignait encore te parler, cela relèverait du miracle._

_Même si je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter, ses paroles m'atteignirent en plein cœur. Profitant de mon inattention, le Sang-d'Argent m'asséna un coup d'épée qui me fit traverser le mur. Ma tête heurta un ancien bureau, m'arrachant un grognement. Ma vision se brouilla. _Barbatos_ se rapprocha à vitesse vampirique est me frappa violemment au visage. Je m'évanouis._

* * *

_La première chose que je sentis en me réveillant fut un mal de crâne atroce. Je tentai de porter la main à mon front, mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'avais les poignets attachés. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que… ? Soudain, la situation me revint en bloc, tout comme ma rage mêlée de panique. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Une dizaine de minutes ou une heure ?_

_Je tentai de briser la chaîne. Tentative qui se solda par un échec cuisant. Constatant que je n'avais plus mon épée, je sondai la pièce du regard._

_Regard qui tomba sur des traces de sang._

_Bleues._

_Je sentis mon pouls accélérer. J'inspirai pour tenter de me calmer. Paniquer ne m'aiderait en rien._

_Inspiration. Expiration._

_Je parcourus à nouveau la pièce du regard avant de me rendre compte que si je n'avais plus mon épée, j'avais toujours la dague accrochée à ma cheville. Je réussis à l'attraper tant bien que mal. Je trafiquai la serrure des chaînes et réussis à me dégager. Je m'empressai de sortir avant d'ouvrir toutes les portes au hasard. En temps normal, je me serais servi de la signature de Louna dans le _Glom _pour la trouver, mais je savais que la jeune fille était trop faible pour que sa signature soit visible. Je finis par apercevoir Louna derrière une des portes. _

_Mon cœur se serra en voyant que sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté. __Je me précipitai vers elle. Je remarquai que son épaule saignait abondamment et ma panique l'emporta._

_-Louna ! Réveille-toi !_

_Je la secouai, n'obtenant pas de réaction._

_-Louna, appelai-je d'une voix d'une brisée. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi…_

_Je la secouai plus fortement avant de remarquer qu'elle avait faiblement ouvert les yeux. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de soulagement avant de lui effleurer la joue du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna de peur, ce qui me fit plus mal qu'autre chose._

_-Hé, c'est moi…_

_Elle croisa mon regard et je lus une réelle panique dans ses yeux. Le brouillard dans ses yeux se dissipa légèrement et une étrange lueur traversa son regard. Je n'esquissai pas le moindre geste, attendant sa réaction. Enfin, elle sembla me reconnaître_

_-Kingsley ? réussit-elle à articuler._

_Mon soulagement fut tel que je ne réussis qu'à grandes peines à ne pas l'embrasser. Je tentai de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Je m'occupai des chaînes de Louna avant de l'aider à se lever. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et enroulai le sien autour de mes épaules. Elle vacilla. Je la serrai plus fort. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir de la banque et je l'entraînai vers la sortie, ne songeant qu'à la mettre en sécurité. Elle avait énormément de mal à avancer, je le voyais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas la porter, je n'aurais pas su me battre. Nous tombâmes sur Scott, qui avait l'air assez perdu si bien que je dus réprimer une violente envie de le tuer. Je lui confiai Louna tout en luttant contre le sentiment qui me criait que le loup-garou était un danger pour elle. La concernée s'écroula dans les bras de son Familier. J'allais repartir…_

Je revins brusquement à la réalité en sentant mon portable vibrer. Je songeai à ne pas décrocher avant de me décider à regarder qui appelait. Ted. Je m'empressai de décrocher, espérant que Louna était revenue à elle.

-Elle s'est réveillée ? le pressai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et je compris que la réponse était négative.

-Non, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu reviennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'alarmai-je.

-Je…je ne serais pas t'expliquer comme ça. Il faut que tu voies par toi-même.

Je raccrochai.

* * *

J'apparus dans la chambre de fortune de Louna chez Deaton, faisant sursauter les Lennox. Dès que mon regard se posa sur Louna, je compris ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, non, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je comprenais juste que Ted n'aurait pas su en dire plus au téléphone.

Louna, brillant d'une faible lueur argentée, murmurait des mots dans une langue ressemblant vaguement à du grec.

-Elle est comme ça depuis combien de temps ? demandai-je.

-Une bonne heure, répondit Sam.

-Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en parler plus tôt ?! m'énervai-je.

-Ca fait une heure qu'on essayait de te joindre, répondit-il calmement.

Je reportai mon attention sur Louna en l'entendant gémir. Elle fut parcourue d'un spasme et tout son corps se contracta brusquement. Soudain, la lumière qui émanait d'elle s'intensifia et son corps commença à s'élever dans les airs. Même pour moi qui ai plus de deux milles ans, c'était une première. Nous restâmes tous trois figés, regardant le corps de Louna monter presque jusqu'au plafond.

Un instant plus tard, la lumière devint si vive qu'elle m'aveugla. Je récupérais la vue juste à temps pour voir la jeune fille retomber. Je me précipitai pour la rattraper. Je la serrai contre moi.

Je venais de la reposer sur le lit quand je remarquai quelque chose. Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au pied du lit.

Tout comme mon univers tout entier.

Je me dis que je m'étais peut-être trompé, que mon ouïe me faisait faux bonds. Je réussis à me lever et à m'asseoir à coté de Louna. Je me penchai sur elle et collai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Non, mon ouïe ne m'avait pas fait faux bonds.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Le cœur de Louna avait cessé de battre.

* * *

**(Musique dramatique)**

**Alors, ai-je réussi à vous provoquer des émotions ?**

**A votre avis qu'est-il arrivé à Louna ?**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bises Psychotiques**


	34. 33 Gaïa - partie 1

**Sérieusement, les gens ? Louna meurt et pas de réactions ? La détestez-vous à ce point-là ?**

**Sinon ce chapitre et le suivant se passent en parallèle du chapitre précédent, mais du point de vue de Louna.**

* * *

**Les Vampires de Beacon Hills**

**Chapitre 33 :**

**Gaïa - partie 1**

**Écosse, Île de Skye, 1174, Château de Dunvegan :**

_-Vous vous souvenez du plan ?_

_-Pour la vingtième fois, Tibère, oui, je m'en souviens, répondis-je, exaspérée._

_Je soulevai les pans de ma robe et commençai à me diriger vers le château quand il m'attrapa par le bras. Il me força à lui faire face et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens._

_-Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me toucher, grondai-je en plissant les yeux._

_Il raffermit sa prise sur mon poignet si bien que j'aurais eu un bleu si j'avais été humaine, et m'attira si près de lui que nos visages se touchaient presque. Son regard se fit glacial._

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien comprendre. Cette mission est d'une importance capitale, et tout repose sur vous. L'échec n'est pas une option. Souvenez-vous, si vous échouez, il y aura des morts. Beaucoup de morts._

_Je tentai de me dégager de sa poigne. En vain._

_-Me prendriez-vous pour une idiote ? Je connais l'importance de cette mission. Et même si pour je ne sais quelle raison vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, je vais y arriver. J'ai déjà traqué des Sang-d'Argent, et je n'ai jamais échoué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui._

_Il me sonda du regard une seconde. Lentement, il me lâcha et recula. Je le considérai un instant, surprise qu'il ait capitulé si vite. Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le château._

_-Victoria ? (Je lui lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule.) Faites attention à vous._

_Je hochai la tête._

* * *

_Ca y est, je sentais que c'était le bon moment. Tibère, Aurélien et Maximilien étaient en position et je pouvais sentir leurs regards dans mon dos. Je retins un soupir. Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer._

_Je tanguai légèrement et Ewan me stabilisa._

_-Tout va bien ?_

_Je hochai la tête en fronçant les sourcils, comme si j'avais mal à la tête._

_-Oui, c'est… (Nouveau vacillement.)c'est juste… que je…_

_Je n'achevai pas ma phrase, fermai les yeux, relâchai tout mes muscles et me laissai tomber, comme si j'avais fait un malaise. Je me sentis partir en arrière et des bras forts me rattrapèrent. Ewan, probablement._

_-Mademoiselle Montrose ? Mademoiselle Montrose ?_

_Je ne répondis pas et continuai à faire comme si j'avais perdu connaissance. Soudain, un bras se glissa dans mon dos, l'autre dans le creux de mes genoux et mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Je dus lutter pour ne pas relever la tête et m'accrocher au cou d'Ewan par réflexe. Des portes s'ouvrirent et j'entendis des éclats de voix, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'elles disaient, me focalisant sur cinq voix : celle de Tibère, d'Aurélien, de Maximilien, de Calum et, bien entendu, d'Ewan._

_La porte se referma au moment où je fus doucement allongée sur une surface confortable. J'attendis, ne devant pas faire mine de me réveiller tout de suite. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et j'entendis la voix d'Aurélien._

_-Victoria !_

_Je devinai qu'il s'approchait d'Ewan et qu'il lui tendait sa main._

_-Aurélien Montrose, je suis le frère de Victoria._

_Je priai intérieurement pour que cela passe. Nous avions décidé de faire croire qu'Aurélien et moi étions frère et sœur et non mari et femme, car comme cela, je pouvais me rapprocher plus facilement des frères Dunvegan. Seulement, comme nous étions des jumeaux célestes et que nous étions unis, nous n'étions pas sûrs du résultat, mais bon…_

_-Ewan Dunvegan…et voici mon frère Calum Dunvegan, ajouta-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait._

_Attendez ! Ca, ce n'était pas dans le plan._

_-Je vais aller prévenir notre père de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Aurélien. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave._

_Traduction à mon attention : ne faites rien s'il ne se passe rien de grave._

_Même plus besoin de lien télépathique pour que je le comprenne… La porte se referma, signe qu'il était sortit. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien, Tibère semblait croire que j'allais tout faire rater, mais ils me laissaient seule avec _deux _Sang-d'Argent. C'est une blague ?!_

_-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Calum._

_-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ewan, hésitant. On dansait et puis elle s'est évanouie._

_-Vous croyez que… ?_

_-…qu'elle est Corrompue ? acheva son frère. Il ne m'a pas semblé. Elle ne présentait aucun signe de Corruption, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi une Sang-Bleu se serait évanouie comme ça sinon…_

_Je commençais à me dire qu'ils n'étaient pas des Sang-d'Argent quand ma tête fut légèrement soulevée._

_-On n'a qu'un moyen de le savoir, fit Calum au même moment._

_Je sentis une deuxième paire de main me redresser. La première –qui devait appartenir à Calum- souleva mes cheveux, pour dégager ma nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer, là ? Des Sang-d'Argent qui vérifient si une Sang-Bleu a été Corrompue, ce n'est pas très courant, du moins pas dans ce contexte._

_-Rien, soupira Calum. Elle n'est pas Corrompue._

_-Mais alors… ?_

_Désormais, j'étais parfaitement convaincue que les frères Dunvegan n'étaient pas des Sang-d'Argent. Que devais-je faire ? Me réveiller ? Ou attendre Tibère ? Comme vous l'aurez deviné, je choisis sagement…la première option._

_Je grimaçai en gémissant faiblement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je clignai des paupières, avec mon meilleur air désorienté._

_-Mademoiselle Montrose ? fit Ewan._

_Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai._

_-Monsieur Dunvegan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_-On espérait que vous pourriez y répondre…, fit une voix dans mon dos._

_Je fis mine de sursauter et regardai derrière moi. Calum se tenait là, sur ses gardes. Visiblement, le fait que je ne portais pas de Marque n'avait pas suffit à le convaincre que je n'étais pas une Sang-d'Argent. C'est ce moment que choisit Maximilien pour faire son entrée avec son plus bel air inquiet. A moins qu'il y ait eu un changement de dernière minute –ce qui m'étonnerait-, lui non plus ne suivait pas les instructions. Tibère allait vraiment nous tuer._

_-Victoria, Dieu merci vous allez bien._

_Je l'interrogeai du regard. D'abord nos deux principaux suspects se révélaient ne pas être des Sang-d'Argent, mais quand Tibère devait arriver, c'était Maximilien qui venait. Cette mission devenait vraiment du grand n'importe quoi…_

_-Messieurs Dunvegan, commençai-je, voici mon frère aîné Maximilien Montrose. Maximilien, je vous présente Ewan et Calum Dunvegan._

_Ils se serrèrent la main. Calum se tourna vers moi._

_-Mademoiselle Montrose, si vous vouliez bien sortir. J'aimerais parler avec votre frère._

_-Bien sûr._

_Je me levai et fis une légère révérence. Ewan voulut appeler un garde, mais mon « frère » l'en empêcha d'un regard._

_-Je pense que ma très chère sœur va rester encore un peu avec nous._

_Sa phrase finie et se mouvant à la vitesse de l'éclair, il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre lui en dégageant ma gorge. Je voulus lui envoyer un message mental pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il m'avait bloqué son esprit. Qu'est-ce que… ?_

_Les Dunvegan réagirent immédiatement et dégainèrent leurs épées. Maximilien gronda :_

_-Un pas de plus et je la vide de son sang._

_Ils se figèrent._

_-Bien, reprit-il d'un ton glacial que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, je vois que…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tibère arriva à son tour, épée en main. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Surpris, le Sang-d'Argent relâcha sa prise. J'en profitai pour lui asséner un coup de coude et pour me dégager. Je pivotais sur moi-même et lui décochai un coup de pied circulaire qui l'atteignit à la mâchoire. Je fus brusquement tirée en arrière et je reçus un regard réprobateur de mon chef. Nous savions tous deux que je ne serais pas arrivée à grand-chose avec ma robe. La voix de Tibère résonna dans mon crâne. _Aurélien a disparu, retrouve-le. _Il ne fallut pas me le dire deux fois. Je me précipitai dans le couloir et laissai mon instinct me guider._ _Alors que je venais de passer la porte, je ressentis un choc violent. Je regardai autour de moi, désorientée…_

**Temps présent : **

…avant de comprendre que je venais de faire un bond de mille ans pour revenir dans le présent. Je regardai plus attentivement autour de moi pour reconnaître…rien. Enfin, si l'endroit m'était vaguement familier, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En tout cas, je devais toujours être en train de rêver, ou alors j'étais vraiment morte, ou encore en cycle passif. Aucune idée.

-Pour répondre à tes questions, nous sommes au Panthéon grec. Non, tu n'as pas fait un bond de mille ans dans tes souvenirs : nous sommes plutôt hors du temps. Et enfin, non, tu n'es pas morte, même si ton enveloppe physique n'en est pas loin.

Je me retournai vivement.

Une femme d'une extrême beauté se tenait là. Ses cheveux marron étaient noués en un chignon lâche, elle avait le teint hâlé, et portait une robe bleue marine ondulant avec ses mouvements. Mais ce qui m'intrigua le plus fut ses yeux d'un vert hypnotique.

A l'instant même où je croisai son regard, je sentis qu'elle dégageait énormément de puissance. Une puissance comme je n'en avais plus sentie depuis des millénaires.

Puissance qui me fit baisser les yeux et incliner la tête respectueusement.

Son rire fut si mélodieux que je relevai la tête.

-Voyons tu pourrais en dégager autant d'un simple claquement de doigt si tu le voulais.

Je compris soudain qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je me figeai. Géniale.

-Tu peux facilement m'en empêcher si tu le veux, dit-elle, toujours en riant. Mais soit, d'accord, j'arrête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, sur mes gardes. Et que voulez-vous dire quand vous dîtes que nous sommes hors du temps ?

Elle fit un geste apaisant comme pour calmer un petit animal trop excité, ce qui me rappela vaguement Kingsley. Elle s'approcha et…

_Oh, mon Dieu ! Kingsley !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Et Scott, s'en était-il sortit ?

Le rire de mon interlocutrice résonna à nouveau.

-Je t'ai annoncé que ton enveloppe physique allait bientôt mourir et tu t'inquiètes encore pour tes amis. (Elle secoua la tête en souriant.) Tu me surprendras toujours…

-Vous avez dit que vous arrêteriez de lire dans mes pensées, fis-je.

Elle arrêta de rire mais garda son sourire.

-C'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Pour répondre à ta question je m'appelle Gaïa. Tu répondras à ton autre question toi-même plus tard. La question à te poser maintenant est plutôt : « Qui es-tu ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ?

-Je suis RosaDiLuna Dragomir, Sang-Bleu, _Veritatis Venator_, sœur jumelle de Loris Dragomir.

Je me surpris moi-même en remarquant que je n'avais pas dit que mon titre et mon nom. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ?

Gaïa s'approcha de moi et m'effleura la joue. Étonnamment, son geste ne me gêna pas. Au contraire, il me parut étrangement familier.

-Oui, je le sais. Tu es RosaDiLuna Dragomir, Sang-Bleu, _Veritatis Venator_, jumelle, fille, amie et amour. Mais nous savons que ce n'est qu'une façade.

Sans que je puisse me maîtriser, les mots franchirent mes lèvres.

-Je suis _Séléné_, ange de la Lune. Ange noire, née des Enfers. Jumelle de l'Éternité. Jumelle d'_Hélios, _ange du Soleil.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu te rapproches.

-C'est ça mon vrai nom ! m'écriai-je. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?!

-Calmes-toi, répondit Gaïa en répétant le même geste que tout à l'heure. Je ne vais pas te le dire. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes.

-Mais encore ? fis-je, commençant à perdre patience.

-L'avant-dernière fois que tu es allée dans la Monde Crépusculaire, tu t'es battue contre toi-même. Rien n'était dirigé par les Sang-d'Argent. C'était ton inconscient qui te parlait.

J'éclatai de rire.

-OK, en fait là je suis toujours en train de rêver ? En fait vous…

Je ne finis par ma phrase, venant de percuter.

-Comment ça « l'avant-dernière fois que je suis allée dans le _Glom_ » ? Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis.

Gaïa ne parut pas spécialement dérangée par ce changement de sujet. Elle claqua des doigts et je jure sur mon sang immortel qu'un écran de télévision apparut.

-J'imagine que tu ne te rappelles pas de la semaine que tu viens de vivre ? (Je secouai la tête.) Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu es allée dans le Monde Crépusculaire. Ou plutôt on t'y a forcée.

-_Barbatos…_, murmurai-je au moment où la « vidéo » démarra.

Je vis _Barbatos_ me tenir contre lui, son épée contre ma taille, ses crocs dangereusement près de ma gorge. Kingsley se tenait face à lui, l'air hésitant. J'inspectai son visage. Il avait l'air épuisé, ses traits étaient tirés, il était plus pâle que d'habitude et une coupure argentée lui barrait le front. Je remarquai que son regard inquiet était rivé sur le moi de la vidéo.

-Que comptes-tu faire, _Araquiel _? Attaque-moi et elle meurs. Abandonne et elle est Corrompue. J'ai gagné. La partie est finie.

Kingsley gronda et fit un pas en avant, une étrange lueur animant son regard.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus, siffla _Barbatos_.

Le _Venator_ devint livide. Je suivis son regard.

Un mince filet de sang avait commencer à couler le long de "ma" taille. Le moi de la vidéo émit un faible gémissement.

La vidéo s'arrêta. Gaïa posa une main sur mon épaule.

-La blessure s'est aggravée. _Araquiel_ a tenté de stopper l'hémorragie, mais il était trop tard. Tu as perdu beaucoup trop de sang…

Ma gorge se serra en comprenant le sens de ses mots.

-Je veux voir la suite, dis-je.

Gaïa hocha la tête.

La vidéo redémarra.

Le sourire de _Barbatos _devint victorieux devant l'air décomposé de Kingsley. Soudain, le moi ouvrit les yeux. Je remarquai que mes yeux avaient changé de couleur : ils n'étaient plus bleu nuit mais argentés. Je commençai à réciter une formule ancienne et, comme la dernière fois, je ne reconnus pas la langue. Je vis vaguement _Barbatos_ me lâcher et tituber en arrière avant d'être prise d'un violent mal de crâne.

Je cessai de prêter attention au film et me pris la tête entre les mains. Soudain, mon mal de tête disparu et un déclic se produisit en moi. Je levai les yeux vers Gaïa et sentis mes yeux me piquer. Je me jetai dans ses bras et la serrai contre moi en sanglotant.

-Gaïa, ma sœur, tu m'as manquée…

* * *

**Alors ? Une théorie sur Gaïa ? Quelque chose à dire sur le souvenir ? Allez-y, j'accepte toutes les reviews !**

**A la prochaine,**

**Bises Psychotiques**


End file.
